Run
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Bella wakes up in a blood stained cage in the middle of forest with no chance of escape and nowhere to hide. On the night of the full moon, she is released and given the opportunity to fight, or rather run, for her freedom. If she makes it to the road first, she can live. If they catch her before then, tonight she will die.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **A/N: Hello. Me again! What can I say? I couldn't stay away. I wrote this a while ago and wanted to share it with my favourite peeps! Please let me know what you think. Also, I apologise because something is wrong with my Word and I'm using Wordpad like a freak!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lauren Mallory's head throbbed. Her scalp burned from the ruthless, uncaring fingers used her blond strands to drag her across the snow covered ground. Her hands and knees were bruised from the uneven forest floor. Her fingertips bloodied, raw, from her frantic attempts to hold onto something. Anything.  
The indifferent hand was relentless, though. Whenever her frail hands would purchase something, it would jerk impatiently, wrenching her free. Lauren would try again. All she needed was one thing to hold onto. To keep them from taking her. She knew what happened on this night. She had seen it and dreaded the time they would come for her.  
Lauren knew she wouldn't survive the night. Just like the others hadn't.  
"Please," she begged. "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want," she sobbed.  
The hand in her hair didn't hesitate. It continued to drag her through the snow, her bare legs now numb from the cold.  
"Shut up," the man growled. Lauren didn't know his name but she knew that he had been one of the men who abducted her, and his grip was strong. She knew his blows were powerful. He showed no mercy, no compassion.  
He hadn't in the two months she'd been here.  
Soon they came to a stop, her captor shoving her forward. Her bruised cheek smashing into the cold, icy ground. Sobbing and weak, she lay there. She didn't know what was coming next, but she knew she would die.  
I just want to go home. I want to see my mom. I want my mom, she thought as sobs wracked her body.  
"Please," she whimpered aloud.  
"Get up," the other one snarled. She had only seen him a couple of times during her time in the cage. He only came on this night. The night of the full moon.  
Lauren knew they would beat her if she didn't follow their orders. It had happened before.  
Trembling, she tried to get to her knees, but she slipped and fell. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs as she hit frigid ground.  
"Get up," the second man roared  
She flinched. Slowly, she managed to make it unsteadily to her feet.  
"Please, just let me go home. I just want to go home," she wept.  
Lauren remembered the last time she'd seen her mom. They'd fought over something so incredibly stupid and she'd stormed out. She would give anything to take it back. To take it all back.  
The man who took her laughed coldly. "Well, today is your lucky day, Lauren. We're giving you the chance to do just that."  
Lauren's head jerked towards him, hope consumed her. Were they letting her go? A smile bloomed on her dirty, tear drenched face. Her mom's face filling her mind. The two men disappeared, and all she could picture was mom. Her smile, her laugh, and the way Lauren felt safe and warm in her arms.  
"There's just one thing you have to do first," the second man drawled. His cold eyes wicked.  
She bit back her whimper. "What do I have to do?" she demanded. Whatever they wanted, she would do it. No matter what, she would do it and she would survive it. Though it turned her stomach to imagine what they would want, anything was better than dying. Anything was better than going back to the cage. She couldn't go back.  
His grin was cold and cruel. The gleam in his eyes dark and twisted. He liked seeing them beg, Lauren knew. He liked to see them weak and beaten and bloody. He liked to see them willing to do anything to survive.  
"If you travel north through these woods, it leads to a road. Don't get too excited, Lauren," he warned when he saw life spark in her eyes.  
A road meant cars, which people. It meant help might be closer that she thought. His next words destroyed that dream. "There is no one around for miles."  
"However," the kidnapper added. "There is a car. It has a full tank and you can go where ever you want to," he promised. His voice was soft, almost sweet. She knew it for what it was. A pretence. There was nothing soft about him.  
Lauren wanted it badly, though. She could picture surviving this night, finding the car. She could see herself driving to the small home she shared with her mother and two brothers. She would walk up the path, after all this time, and just stroll through the door. The image in her mind was so vivid, so real, she could almost taste it.  
"What do I have to do?" she repeated quietly. She heard some of the things they made the women do, she had even seen it. She never thought she'd be one of them, but to be free she would do anything.  
Sharp, white teeth flashed in the moonlight. "All you have to do is make it to the car," he answered simply. "Before we make it to you," he added ominously.  
Lauren's heart pounded even as her stomach dropped. She had seen them in their other form. They were terrifying. Like something out of a horror story.  
They were big, fast, strong and deadly. Lauren didn't have a chance in hell of escaping them once they'd transformed.  
Seeing the desolation in her blue eyes, they smirked. "We'd give you a head start, of course. We'll even give you a weapon to defend yourself," he added. "But the choice is yours. You can either go in there," he pointed a long, tanned finger towards the dense woods. "Or you go back the cage and we'll choose someone else."  
Lauren cringed at the idea. The cage. She had spent days, weeks even, in her own filth and in others. She wasn't the only woman there. She wasn't the only one to leave it. She remembered the sounds of the screams, the growls. How only the two of them ever returned. The dark satisfaction in their cold eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
"Because we can," the first man responded simply. There was no grand, in depth explanation. There was no depraved, abusive childhood trauma that had led to them committing such evil deeds. They did it just because they could.  
"The choice is yours, Lauren," he continued. "But you make it now. Do you go back to the cage? Or do you run?"  
She thought of the cage. The stench of blood, piss and fear in the air. Of the women who had been taken. They screamed and clawed because they knew what was coming. They knew how they would die.  
Then she thought of home. She knew if she went back to the cage, she'd never get this opportunity again. If she risked everything now, if she did this, there was a chance she would live. That she would go home.  
As slight as it may be, there was still a chance.  
"I'll do it," she breathed.  
They smirked. "Then let the run begin."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for letting me know about the weird chapter. I have no idea what happened, but I blame Wordpad, LOL. This would never happen with Word.**  
 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and following. It's a rainy Saturday, so I hope to get chapter two up today.**

 **Chapter One**

"I swear to God, if they don't leave in this next five minutes, I'm going to start breaking fingers," Bella Swan muttered to herself as she placed a chair on top of a freshly disinfected table.  
"Haven't they left yet?" Jay Sans demanded as he walked up behind her. He scowled over at the table, his dark eyes impatient. He and Bella were on close tonight and wouldn't be able to leave until the last customer finished. Which meant Jay would have to push back his booty call with the aspiring model he was casually seeing. Dammit. He hated customers.  
The restaurant where Bella worked closed thirty minutes ago, but she doubted she would be getting out of here anytime soon. Not if the couple necking at the last remaining table was anything to go by.  
For the last two hours, as she stacked chairs and closed sections of the restaurant floor, the young blond couple continued to kiss. They laughed and gazed adoringly into each other's eyes.  
She was honest enough with herself to admit that if she wasn't so annoyed at the two of them for dicking around, she would have been jealous of the couple who were so blatantly in love. Bella hadn't dated anyone since her last boyfriend, Aaron, cheated on her. It had been six months ago, but it still hurt and she was a little hesitant about putting herself out there again.  
As it was, Bella was about to go from frustrated to resentment in zero point five seconds. There was only one thing keeping her from finishing on time and the blond couple currently making out at it.  
What is wrong with people? Bella thought to herself. Did they not understand it was time to go home?  
It was a question that she asked herself frequently in the two years she worked at Rebecca's, a small restaurant in Salt Lake City. She loved working at the restaurant. She loved the staff, who'd quickly become her friends, and she loved the location, which was a five minute drive from her apartment. Bella even loved her boss.  
Rebecca Jenson was in her early forties and went against her extremely religious family and become an actress at twenty. After years of hard work and constant disapproval from her family, she opened a small, quaint restaurant and was often known to come in and help out when needed. Rebecca's fame and appearances insured the restaurant was always busy, and Bella got the shift's she needed to make ends meet.  
Bella needed all the money she could get right now. She was planning on visiting her brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie. Unfortunately, they now lived in Salem, Oregon.  
Rosalie's aunt sadly died, leaving her niece her small home in the town she'd lived her entire life. Rosalie loved her visits to her aunts during summer vacation and had talked to her new husband about possibly moving there. The town was beautiful, the people friendly, a wonderful place to raise a family.  
Emmett wanted to do anything to make his lovely wife happy and soon they packed up were moving to another state. Emmett started with a new law firm and Rosalie was teaching middle school. The money was good and the work load less stressful. It was perfect for them, but that didn't mean Bella had to like it.  
When her parent's died, she and her brother was placed into foster care. They'd only had each other. It felt like it was the two of them against the world. When Rosalie had come along, it was the three of them. Now they lived in Salem, Bella was alone and she desperately needed to see her family.  
Emmett wanted to pay for the flights, but she couldn't take his money. Emmett made a lot of money, and Rosalie's family was loaded, but that didn't mean she felt comfortable with it. She was a grown woman and paid her own way. Always.  
Emmett called her a stubborn idiot.  
Bella didn't care, it took her some time, but she had almost saved up the money to be able to take a couple of weeks off work and plane tickets. She would have drove, but she doubted her old Toyota would make it. Bella didn't mind flying though, in fact she enjoyed it. It was the prices she didn't like.  
It was why she was here tonight. She pulled a double shift and had been left to lock up. The restaurant closed at one-thirty. It was now going on two and they were still here.  
"You may as well take off," she told Jay, who continued to glare at the kissing couple.  
"What? I can't leave you to lock up alone," he objected.  
Bella laughed as he tried to hide his temptation to get the hell out of there before his booty call cancelled. "Jay, it's one table. I can take care of it and be out of here in five minutes. Go," she urged. "One of us might as well get out of here on time."  
His dark eyes brightened. "Are you sure?" he demanded eagerly.  
"Yes." Bella nodded. "As soon as they are gone, I am so out of here. If it was the other way around, and I had the promise of hot sex to go home to, I would ditch your ass in a second," she added honestly.  
Jay pulled her into his strong, heavily tattooed, arms. "B. Swan, you are the best!"  
"I know," she laughed as she returned his exuberant embrace. "Have fun tonight," she added after he released her and began to rush into the back to get changed.  
"Oh, I intend to. She's an aspiring underwear model, remember?" He smirked before disappearing from sight.  
"Typical," Bella muttered. Jay, despite being an amazing friend to her, was a little bit of a man whore. She would never forget his antics at the Christmas party. While she'd been helping her drunken friend into a bathroom stall in the ladies room, Jay had been coming out of the stall next to her. Zipping up his fly.  
It was part of his charm, Bella mused, glad she was just his friend. The man had left a trail of broken hearts behind him that would make the Devil himself weep in sorrow.  
He wasn't a bad guy; he never promised anything or hurt anyone. He just went through women like Bella went through candy bars. And she got through a lot of candy bars.  
Sighing, Bella went to sit behind the register. All she could do now is wait.

#

It was only ten minutes later when the couple finally got to their feet. They apologized profusely, claiming they hadn't realized it was so late. Bella smiled, nodded and assured them it was absolutely fine. The entire time she had been screaming 'dick wad's' in her head. She had been a waitress far too long to consider saying it out loud. A waitress's job was to make the customer happy, after all. That didn't stop her from thinking, though.  
Bella wanted to cheer as she turned the key and heard the familiar groan of the shutters coming down, trapping her inside the restaurant. She did cheer when she flipped the lock to the entrance door.  
No more customers for her tonight, thank God.  
As quickly as humanly possible, Bella cleared away the table, disinfected and stacked the chairs on top. Nearly there, she thought as she breathlessly rushed into the dish room with the remaining dirty plates and glasses. Since the expensive industrial dishwasher had been shut down over an hour ago, Bella did the dishes by hand and hurriedly placed them back where they belonged.  
The last thing she needed was to come into work tomorrow and get ripped a new one for leaving the place a mess. The day manager, Kishan, was a real asshole when he wanted to be and wouldn't think anything of reprimanding her for leaving out clean dishes overnight. Despite the late hour, or early in this case, in which she finally left for the night.  
Sweaty and exhausted, Bella headed into the locker room and quickly changed out of her black slacks and into her comfortable worn out jeans. She'd had her work trousers for quite some time and they had gotten damn tight recently. Yanking her dark hair out of her tight ponytail, Bella felt somewhat more comfortable now.  
She could honestly admit to herself that she'd packed on a couple of pounds recently and promised to start her diet, and stick with it this time. Tomorrow.  
Tonight, all she wanted was to go home, pig out, and sleep. She was supposed to meet up with some friends for a drink, but that wasn't happening for shit now. She was just too tired. Her bed was the only place she wanted to be.  
Grabbing her purse, Bella made her way through the building and fought the urge to look over her should every two seconds. She hated this place at night. Her imagination was way too overactive to be left alone in an empty building at two in the morning. In Bella's mind, zombies were about to attack any second and eat her brain.  
Luckily, she made it through the empty restaurant unscathed and to the rear exit of the building. After double checking that she hadn't forgotten her keys, it wouldn't be the first time, she set the alarms and let herself out into the bitter and snowy night.  
For once she was happy to walk in the crisp winds to her beat up old car. After rushing around for the last ten minutes, she was hot and sweaty and in desperate need of a hot shower.  
Thankfully, the car park had been shovelled and gritted, so she wouldn't slip on any ice. The last thing she wanted was she fall on her ass.  
Bella knew she should text her friends to let them know she wouldn't be coming tonight, knowing they would worry, but she wasn't foolish. Hanging around an abandoned parking lot in the middle of the night to send a text wasn't just stupid, it was suicidal in her mind. She already regretted letting Jay leave early.  
Now, instead of being walked safely to her car by gym obsessed, buff Jay, she was alone and cold, her mind already beginning to play tricks on her. She swore she could hear heavy breathing in her ear. She swore she saw that shadow move.  
No, she would send the damn text when she was in her apartment. Better they worry for another ten minutes, than she be too stupid to live and stand around to send a text. No one felt sorry for those people when they heard of their untimely demise on the news.  
Bella rushed to her car. Of course the staff parking would be the furthest away, she thought, irritated. Rebecca said she'd rather save her best parking spaces for the customers. Well, she didn't have to walk to her car, alone, after a long ass shift, did she?  
Out of the corner of her eye, something moved. Fast.  
Bella froze, whipping around in time to see something shoot across the car park. It was too fast to see clearly, she just knew it was big.  
Her heart thumping in her chest, she broke out into an all-out run to her car.  
Again, something rushed past, only this time it was close. She could hear its breath. Feel the warmth of its body against hers.  
Tears welling in her eyes, she wanted to sob in relief when she finally reached her beat up Toyota. Her fingers trembling violently, she attempted to ram the key into the lock.  
"Come on. Please," she begged when the key skittered against the scratched metal.  
Ordering herself to calm the fuck down, Bella tried again and this time was successful. Before she could turned he key, something big and hard knocked into her, sending her sprawling onto the frigid pavement. The key she'd clutched in her hand was sent flying in to opposite direction.  
Get up, she snapped. Whoever was harassing her wanted to taunt her first, and she couldn't be the stupid idiot in the movie who spent five minutes looking for a key instead of making it onto the main road.  
With a new plan in mind, Bella got to her feet and fled to the road. A road meant cars, which meant people. She didn't make it ten steps before a big, hulking figure returned, slamming her onto the cold pavement once again.  
The air left Bella's lungs. Her head thudded against the concrete. Her ears rang and, grazing her fingers over the lump, Bella felt the thick and warm liquid in her hair. How the blow hadn't knocked her out cold on the floor, she'd never know.  
All she did know was she couldn't stay there.  
Her legs felt like jelly, but Bella got to her feet. Her vision blurred, her body bruised and aching, she made herself move. She could still see him moving, could still hear him breathing, but she forced herself to stay focused. Time spent looking for him was time wasted. She had to get to the road where she stood a chance.  
Bella tried to remember if she had anything in her purse that would help her, but all she had was her purse and her phone. Something told her that whoever it was wouldn't let her make a phone call, but she still had to try.  
Inconspicuously, she shoved her scraped hand into her purse and felt around until she grasped her phone.  
Slowly, she pulled out her cell phone, dialling nine-one-one as she got closer to the street. Whimpering, tears rolling down her cheeks, Bella silently begged God to let someone find her. That someone would save her.  
That's when she heard the muffled voice. "Nine-one-one. What is your emergency?"  
Unthinkingly, she jerked the phone to her ear. "Please, help me," she sobbed. "Someone's here with me-", Bella didn't to finish her sentence before a dark figure appeared in front of her, backhanding her to the ground.  
Her phone crashed the floor, shattering.  
Bella didn't hesitate. She didn't let her tears escape her as helplessness threatened to engulf her. She got to her feet and raced across the parking lot. Ruthlessly, she ignored her bruised body and burning lungs.  
Bella had never been one for exercise, she only just admitted to gaining weight, but she flew across that parking lot. She didn't look back. She didn't let her fear overwhelm her. This was survival now, she knew. If she didn't get to that road, then she wouldn't make it off this parking lot alive.  
She was going to make it.  
Bella expected her tormentor to stop her, to send her flying once more to the floor, but nothing came. She hoped it meant he'd given up and left her alone, but she wasn't taking any chances. She'd made it this far and she wasn't stopping until she got help and was as far away from the parking lot as possible.  
She nearly fell on to the side walk. Never had she seen a more heavenly sight, she thought as she began to race up the street and toward the main road. The street was empty. The stores surrounding her closed hours ago. Her only chance was to get to the main road and try to flag down a car.  
It was as if her guardian angel finally arrived and decided to give her a hand, she thought when she saw headlight's coming toward her.  
Sobbing in relief, Bella waved her hands frantically in the frigid night air. "Stop!" she begged.  
This car had to stop. It was either that or run her down. She had a feeling she'd be better off being killed in a hit and run than whatever that sick fuck had in store for her.  
Thankfully, the car screeched to a halt in front of her. She cringed away from the bright lights glaring into her eyes. The car door was shoved open and out stepped the most handsome man she'd ever seen.  
The man's dark eyes were wide with horror as her rushed towards her. He was tall, with black hair and an expensive suit that matched his shiny car.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" he demanded in a voice that reminded her of velvet. His long, tanned fingers brushed across her hair. She flinched. "You're bleeding," he added in concern.  
"Please, help me," she pleaded breathlessly. "There's someone back there. I couldn't see him, but he's fast and strong. He knocked me to the ground over and over again. He hit me and broke my phone. We have to get out of here. Call the police," she demanded. She was almost giddy with relief and it threatened to overwhelm her.  
To her shock, the handsome stranger shook his head. "We have to make sure they're gone. We can't risk him going after someone else," he added rationally.  
Bella shook her head adamantly. "Not until the police get here," she stressed.  
The man's dark eyes were soft, his fingers gentle as he cupped her face in his hands. "What's your name?"  
"Bella," she breathed.  
His smile was sweet. "I'm Sam."  
"Sam," she echoed.  
He grinned. "Sam and Bella. Bella and Sam. We could have our own sitcom," he teased her.  
Bella, despite everything, was thankful at his attempt to soothe her. Her smile was small, but sincere. "Would have a really cheesy eighties song for a theme tune and we'd fight crime?"  
"Of course."  
His eyes, so much darker than hers, turned serious once again. "Bella, I can't leave until I know there's no one else here. What if you weren't the only woman he attacked tonight? Stay here. Get in the car and lock the door," he ordered her as he moved towards the parking lot.  
Bella, again, didn't hesitate. He may be her saviour, but he was insane. There was no one there and risking his life to be sure of that was stupid in her mind.  
She slid onto the soft leather seats and did as he ordered, locking herself in. Wrapping her arms around scraped knees, Bella huddled on the seat, trembling as she waited for his return. Every second seemed to drag by and she started to rock back and forth, waiting for him to appear in the headlights.  
When five minutes went by and he still hadn't returned, Bella started to fear for him.  
A part of her wanted to stay here, safe in the warm car. Another part of her reminded her he didn't have to stop. He didn't have to help her and yet he had. It had been his worry over someone being hurt and left behind that had him returning to the parking lot. It was Bella who dragged him into her nightmare and she couldn't just sit here while he could be injured.  
Calling herself every kind of fool, she unlocked the doors and stepped out of the car.  
This is a mistake, she thought. Her instinct's screamed at her to turn around and get back in the car. Leave the very handsome and sweet Sam to his fate and return to safety. But she couldn't.  
She couldn't leave him, not when he hadn't left her.  
"Sam," she hissed as quietly as possible. If whoever hurt her was still here, she didn't need to alert him that she was stupid enough to come back. "Sam, where are you?"  
"I'm here," Sam replied from behind her.  
Bella shrieked. Spinning around, she saw him standing behind her looking the picture of calm. "What took you so long?" she demanded.  
"I'm sorry," he replied. Something was different though, at the car he had been sweet and kind, his dark eyes had held warmth and concern. Now there was… nothing.  
Trying to shake off her thoughts, she demanded, "Did you find anyone? Did you find him?"  
His smile was slow and chilling. It held no warmth, just a strange sort of pleasure. "Oh, I found him. Why don't you say hello?"  
Bella froze. She didn't even breathe.  
She felt someone come behind her and for a second, a small second, she wanted to order herself to open her eyes and wake up, because this wasn't possible. Things like this didn't happen. This couldn't be happening, not to her.  
"Turn around," Sam barked. His voice was so different that if she hadn't been facing him, if she didn't see the words leaving his mouth, she would have sworn someone else had spoken them.  
Trembling, she slowly turned to see another man.  
He stood there in silence. His black gaze never left hers, they never even blinked.  
Bella shivered. The man was just as handsome as the one behind her had been, but his eyes held no life. They were empty. Dead.  
They were working together, she realized. This man had been the one to torment her. He had been the one to shove her, push her. Terrify her.  
Bella knew they wouldn't let her leave. She had seen their faces. She also got the feeling that even if she hadn't then they wouldn't have let her leave. They wanted to hurt her.  
"Please," she breathed. "Please, don't hurt me," she begged, knowing it was useless, but it was all she could think of. Please don't hurt me.  
The man with the empty eyes smiled, and it was just like the rest of him, cold and unfeeling. His eyes finally left hers to meet Sam's. "We're going to have some fun with her," he said. His voice was deep and rumbling, and for the first time she saw emotion flicker in his black gaze and immediately wished she hadn't.  
It was a sick type of satisfaction that sent a shiver running down her spine.  
"Yes, we are," Sam agreed from behind her. Closer.  
Before Bella could even think of moving, Sam's once soft hands gripped her upper arms with punishing fingers. His breath was hot and wet as he hissed in her ear. "Watch."  
Unable to do anything else, Bella's eyes flickered to the man in front of her. He smirked and, to her absolute horror, he began to transform.  
Like something out of a low budget horror movie, his teeth elongated, saliva dripping from the sharp fangs. His face distorted, his bones bent and cracked sickeningly. His expensive designer clothes tore as his body grew and reformed.  
Bella stared, unable to do anything else, until the man with the dead eyes turned into a very dangerous and very real and gigantic wolf.  
Werewolf! she screamed the word in her mind as she began to struggle, desperate to be freed. Sam didn't let her move an inch. He forced her to watch until the transformation was complete.  
This was one of his many favourite parts. The moment they realized monsters weren't just something out of their worst nightmares, but were in fact very real. And they could do nothing to get away, nothing to save themselves.  
Bella's mind shut down. Her terror overtaking her. The only thing she could do was scream. And she did. Bella's bloodcurdling scream lasted only seconds before she felt a sharp prick in her neck and darkness fell around her. The last thing she remembered was the cold, dead eyes of the wolf coming closer and closer and knowing she was helpless to stop them.  
That, if she were lucky, she was going to die.

#

Bella's head pounded and there wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache. She had never been in so much pain. Not even after that spin lesson she'd been dragged to and every muscle in her legs burned for days. What the hell happened?  
Where am I? she thought groggily. She lay there, on a hard surface for a moment while she waited for her cloudy mind to clear somewhat.  
Breathing deeply, she tried to focus on where she was and what had happened to make her feel like such shit. Had she been in a car accident? It sure felt like it.  
Focusing, Bella realised she could hear the high pitch squeal of crickets and a cold breeze of her face, so she guessed she was outside. But the air didn't smell fresh. It was revolting. Wherever she was, it reeked of urine and what smelt like rusty pennies.  
Blood, she thought in horror.  
Opening her eyes, she looked up at two blurred figures staring down at her, smeared with blood and dirt, and gasped in surprise.  
Breathing hard, Bella tried to sit up, to scoot back and away from the strangers looking down at her with haunted eyes. But when she went to sit up everything around her spun and she felt like she was going to vomit.  
"Oh God," she groaned as she turned her head and heaved. The stench of vomit added to the foul scents of blood and human waste.  
"Fuck," she heard a woman mutter in disgust.  
"Shut up," another hissed. "Like you've never threw up in here."  
Bella should have been embarrassed, but she didn't care. Who were these people? Where was she? And how the hell had she got here?  
She tried to remember. Tried to think of what had happened before she woke up, confused, sick, and in pain.  
Before she could, however, the woman who had come to her defence spoke, pulling Bella's hair back from her clammy face. "It's okay. Don't listen to her."  
Bella didn't dare breathe through her nose; the vile odour would only have her heaving again. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked up into the bleak, yet sympathetic green eyes of the kind woman who had held back her hair as she vomited.  
"Where am I?" she demanded. It was only one of many questions that swam around in her head, but it seemed the most important.  
The woman bit her chapped lip, caution filling her eyes. "Look around you," she murmured.  
Bella frowned, but did as she was told.  
"Oh my God," she muttered in horror.  
Unsteadily, Bella got to her feet and with wide eyes, finally took in her surroundings.  
She was in a cage.  
Her cage stood at about six feet tall and was just big enough to fit the Bella and the four women she shared it with. Steel mesh covered every inch, preventing her from even trying to fit through the metal bars surrounding her. The floor beneath her was hard and cold, and covered in various stains and fluids she didn't want to think about.  
The sun tried to filter through the thick trees above her.  
Her heart pounded. "How long have I been here?" she asked. "Where am I? How long have you been here? Who brought me here?" she shot out question after question.  
The green eyed woman came to stand in front of her, placing her pale hands on her shoulders. "We can try and explain everything to you, but you need to breathe, okay?"  
"Are you fucking serious? I've been kidnapped! I hurt all over and I must have been drugged since I can't remember how the hell I got here. Or where I am," she added.  
The snide one shook her head. "Don't worry about it. They wouldn't hurt you too badly. If you die, they don't get their kicks."  
"Who don't?" she demanded.  
The green eyed woman shook her. "Calm down," she ordered. "I know you're upset and scared, we've all been there, but I need you to calm down so I can explain everything to you. Can you do that?"  
Bella wanted to snarl at her. She wanted to strike her. But she knew that she was right. Bella wanted, needed, to know what was happening to her and she needed to calm the hell down so she could do that. "I can do that," she muttered.  
She smiled. "Okay. What's your name?"  
"Bella."  
"I'm Jessica. Now, which question would you like me to answer first?"  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Not long," the woman replied quietly. "The tossed you in here about an hour ago."  
She turned to the woman. "You didn't try to escape?"  
One of the other women, the one who had been disgusted when she had thrown up, scoffed. "Have you seen what they turn into? Don't you think we've tried? We have and we've suffered for it," the woman growled.  
"Irina," the woman hissed.  
Bella blinked. "What do they turn into?" she asked softly.  
Irina laughed darkly. Her long curls tangled and matted. Her face was gaunt, her blue eyes were lifeless. "You don't remember, do you? Think," she ordered harshly.  
Bella frowned as she once again tried to remember. It had been a late night at the restaurant. A couple just wouldn't leave... Bella reached into her hair and winced when her fingers reached the broken skin. The pain from prodding her tender skin forced her to remember how she'd been hurt in the first place.  
She gasped when it finally hit her. She remembered. The ice cold winds, the snow falling from the sky onto the parking lot, the dark figure toying with her and eventually a handsome man who had come to her rescue. Or so she'd thought. And she remembered the man with the cold eyes and being forced to watch as he changed into a monster.  
"Werewolf," she mumbled.  
"And now we're all caught up," Irina mocked.  
A woman, with dark eyes and big breasts scowled at Irina. "Will you give it a rest? It wasn't so long ago you were in her position."  
Irina scowled, turning her back on them.  
Bella cocked her head to the side. "How long have you been here?"  
The blond shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It's not we can mark the days off on a calendar," she drawled.  
"Four full moons," a red headed woman whispered. Bella had forgotten she was there, she was so quiet. Petite and pale, the woman hugged her knees in the far left corner of the cage they now shared.  
"What?"  
The red head looked up. Her eyes met Bella's and held the same lifelessness as Irina's had. "I've been here for four full moons. I was walking home from a bar one night. My boyfriend stood me up again," she muttered. "I was sick and tired of waiting for him all the time, so I decided to go home. I wish I had just stayed and waited for him."  
"What happened?" Bella asked.  
"Exactly what happened to you. They took me and brought me here."  
"Why?"  
Before the red head could answer, the blond tensed from beside her. "They're coming."  
Out of the trees two men, tall and muscular, appeared. They strolled over to the cage as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It was as if they were strolling through the park on a warm summer's day. They acted as if they didn't have a care, while for her, and the other women in the cage, it was a nightmare come to life.  
She met the dark eyes of the man she had, if only for a second, been attracted to. She imagined her nightmare night turning into the beginning of something wonderful and he turned out to be the Devil himself.  
"Sam," she breathed. How stupid could she have been? She should have never trusted him.  
He smirked as he came to a stop in front of her. His dark eyes roamed over her body, a depraved glint lighting his eyes. "You're awake," he stated.  
"Let me go," she demanded. "Please."  
"Oh, you do beg so prettily. That may come in handy very soon."  
She gritted her teeth against the urge to sob and beg him to let her go. She could see that's what he wanted and, considering one of the women just admitted to being here for four full moons, she knew he had no intention of releasing her. Releasing any of them.  
"What does that mean?" Her eyes flickered to the man who stood beside Sam. She remembered what he turned into. The monster he had become.  
She remembered with startling clarity how big he had been. How his face contorted into something she'd only ever seen in love budget horror movies.  
"It means that soon you will be given a chance to partake in a little game of ours," he informed her.  
She narrowed her eyes. "What game?"  
He all but beamed at her now. "Oh, it's quite fun actually. For us," he added. "But don't you worry about it right now. You'll find out soon enough," he promised.  
Bella knew it was useless, but she had to try. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her brother again and she knew if she stayed here then she'd never see him again. She wanted to kick herself for letting her pride get in the way when Emmett offered to pay for her ticket. She may never see him again.  
That thought alone was enough to make her beg on her hands and knees should Sam wish it. She needed to see her brother again.  
"Please, Sam, please just let me go," she pleaded with him, her voice trembling with emotion.  
He didn't even blink. There was no compassion, no sympathy, nothing in his eyes and she wondered how he fooled her into thinking he was her saviour in the first place.  
"That won't work with me, sweetheart."  
"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
His answer was simple and all the more chilling because of it. "Because we can," he shrugged. "Get some rest. Save your strength," he advised as the men turned and walked away. "Come the next full moon," he called over his shoulder, "you just might need it."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Emmett Swan was furious. Those good for nothing pricks at the police station had still nothing new to go on.  
After three months of searching, of television appeals and offers of monetary rewards for useful information, they still didn't have jack shit on where his sister was. Lack of evidence and man power, that's what the patronising dick at the police station said when Emmett demanded to know why nothing more was being done to find his sister.  
The detective's apologies sounded sincere, but there'd been something in his eyes. He knew something.  
Emmett was a defence attorney, and a damned good one at that, he knew when someone was lying to him. The detective had been lying through his teeth, and Emmett didn't know why.  
Rain fell softly around him as he stalked to his rental car, yanking his car door open, he slid into the seat, slamming it behind him and for a moment let his head fall back against the head rest and breathe.  
Three months. It had been three months since his sister disappeared in the middle of the night. She had planned to meet up with some friends for a drink after work, but never arrived. Calls to her cell had gone unanswered and text messages were ignored.  
Finally, they caught a cab to Rebecca's, the restaurant where Bella worked for the last two years. Her car had still been in the parking lot when her friends arrived, the engine cold. Her phone had been found on the floor nearby, screen smashed, and Bella was nowhere to be seen.  
Emmett remembered that phone call with such clarity, it was like he received it yesterday instead of three months prior. He had been in bed, fast asleep with his new wife tucked safely in his arms, when the phone blared, startling the two of them. Emmett cursed, annoyed at the late night interruption. His irritation hadn't lasted long.  
It had been Bella's friend from work, Hayley. She was sobbing, he remembered, unable to speak through her tears at first.  
At that moment, all the blood in Emmett's face drained. For a second, for one awful second, he thought his sister was dead. That he'd lost her. And he had, only in a different way.  
Against his will, the memory resurfaced and he was forced to relieve the worst moment of his life.  
"Hello," Emmett snapped, rubbing his gritty eyes. Glancing at the alarm clock, he scowled. Who the fuck could be calling at this hour?  
His ire evaporated when he realized whoever was on the line was weeping. "Emmett," a female sobbed.  
"Who is this?" he demanded, his heart racing, his stomach cleanching. Fear had his blood pumping furiously through veins.  
His worry was enough to alert his wife, who sat up with wide eyes.  
"It's Bella," she hiccupped.  
Dread threatened to overwhelm him and his heart actually hurt. "What about Bella?" he asked quietly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His sister was his best friend, one of the two people he couldn't live without.  
The words she spoke next strangely filled him with relief. "She's gone. Someone's taken her."  
Bella disappeared. No one knew where she was. The security footage of the restaurant parking lot, and partial view of the street, had shown nothing as to who took her. And she had been taken. He knew his sister, and he knew she would never just up and leave. That's what the police thought for a while. With no evidence other than a broken phone and beat up Toyota, they had nothing else to go on and assumed she just skipped town.  
Emmett insisted that his sister would never do that. She would never leave her home or her job. Not without telling him.  
The police offered him a pitying look and Emmett knew they must have heard this before, but he knew his sister. The two of them only had each other for years and he knew she wouldn't abandon him without a word.  
Emmett closed his eyes. He felt helpless and he didn't know what to do next.  
His parents died in a car accident when he was sixteen years old, leaving him and his ten year old sister alone. With no other living relatives, and with no one willing to take on a young girl and a teenage boy, they were placed in the foster care system.  
For two years it felt like it was the two of them against the world. Emmett knew they had actually been lucky. They could have been separated, losing the one family member they had left. At eighteen, legally an adult, he inherited the small amount of money his parent's had in savings and, with a heavy heart, sold the bar his parents owned together. With that money, Emmett paid for college and a small place for him and his little sister to live.  
At eighteen, Emmett legally become Bella's guardian. It had been a long and gruelling process, but no way in hell was he going to leave his sister in that place. He was taking her home with him.  
Emmett worked hard and had plenty of sleepless nights, but he proved he had his sister's best interests in mind. He had shown he was mature enough to take on such a responsibility and was able to financially provide for his little sister.  
Despite everything, Emmett smiled at the memory of their first night in their new home. The apartment had been small, the furniture sparse, but it was theirs. For the first time in years they finally felt at home.  
Even at such a young age, Emmett took his role as her guardian very seriously. Even while studying he made sure his sister was taken care of. He'd given her chores, boundaries and a lot of love. Many of his friends asked whether or not he resented his younger sibling, he couldn't go out on Saturday night or enjoy Spring Break, but he'd said no. Emmett loved his sister and would always take of her.  
I failed her, Emmett thought desolately.  
Bella had been taken, by God knows who, and he hadn't been there to protect her. He knew it wasn't logical, but it was how he felt.  
His baby sister could be hurt, scared, begging for him to find her and she was all alone. He would do anything he could to find her, and if the police had given up on her then he'd find someone else. He had money saved, he had a good job that paid well and Rosalie's parents offered to help. He'd never accepted hand out's before, but for Bella, he wouldn't let pride stand in the way.  
Glancing at the time on the dashboard, he realized he was running late for his appointment with Rebecca Jenson, Bella's boss.  
I miss you, Rosalie, he thought as he made his way through the wet streets of the city where he'd called home until a year ago. While he took a leave of absence, Rosalie had only just gotten her teaching job at the elementary school and hadn't been able to get the time off as easily. She would be joining him in a couple of days and he couldn't wait. He needed her now more than ever. The police were giving up on his sister and he needed her support and her love.  
Rebecca called him last night and asked to meet after his visit to the police station this morning. Instead of the restaurant, she offered to meet him at a coffee shop. She was a kind woman, he remembered. It didn't surprise him when she assumed the last place he wanted to go was the location where Bella was most likely abducted.  
Emmett didn't know why she called him. Of course she contacted him when all of this happened. Told him how sorry she was to hear about Bella, said if she could help in anyway then he was to call her. But that was it.  
Why would she call now, after months of no contact, and insist on speaking with him?

#

The coffee shop was small and cosy. There was a section with leather chairs and a couple of coffee table's stacked with magazines. Glass tables were spaced around the dark wood floor and booths lined the windows for those who, Emmett guessed, wanted privacy. He found Rebecca Jenson in the corner booth, far away from the other customers.  
Emmett could easily see why she found fame. She was beautiful. Her black hair was pulled back into a French twist, her make-up was subtle and her brown eyes solemn as she met his gaze across the coffee shop.  
Emmett rushed over, a polite smile forming on his lips. She didn't stand, but he hadn't expected her to. This wasn't a social visit.  
"Rebecca," he greeted quietly.  
"Hello Emmett. I know it sounds trite, but how are you holding up?" she asked softly. That was one of the things he remembered about her. She was always polite and soft spoken. It was at odds with her larger than life personality on stage.  
He ran his fingers through his short hair. "I'm as good as can be expected, I suppose. I just came back from the police station. They have nothing," he bit out.  
Rebecca hesitated. "That's actually the reason why I asked you to meet me. I have some information for you."  
"Tell me," he ordered urgently.  
Rebecca took her iPad out of her hand bag and placed it carefully on the smooth table surface. "When you reported Bella missing, the police department came to my restaurant. They took security footage, searched for finger prints, and took pictures. They were very thorough. The young officer was very nice and obviously eager to find your sister. However, a couple of weeks later, a different officer came to visit the restaurant, demanding to speak with me. He was rude and belligerent and, I have to admit, I didn't like him. There was something very off putting about him."  
Emmett frowned. "Why did they pay you another visit? Did he say they found something new?" he demanded sharply. They swore there was no new evidence.  
She shook her head quickly. "No. It was nothing like that." She was quiet for a moment. "Emmett, he wanted to know if I had any copies of the camera footage of that night."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes. I always keep a personal copy, to be safe. But he wanted it all. He was very insistent that I hand over everything I had from that night. When I questioned him about it, he said it was just a routine part of their investigation. I've read to many crime novels to believe that," she drawled.  
Emmett chuckled. "You were right. Cops tend to say that when they don't want you to know the reason why they're asking certain questions. Or in this case, demanding video footage they already have. Did you give it him?"  
Rebecca's blushed. "I don't know why I did it. But I went with my gut, and it's never led me wrong before. I couldn't let him take it when my instincts were telling me something was wrong. Bella's been gone for months, and I miss her. I know the rest of the staff does. We're all eager for her return."  
Emmett smiled. "You have no idea good it sounds to hear someone talk about her in present tense. The news, the cops, even some of her friends refer to her as if she's dead. It feels like taking a bullet to the chest every single time," he admitted.  
"I've known that girl for two years. If anyone can make it home safely, it's Bella."  
He cleared his throat. His eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't fall apart in front of Rebecca, and he needed to concentrate on whatever information she had that could help with his sisters return. "Tell me everything, Rebecca, so I can bring her home."  
She nodded slightly, squeezing his hand once before releasing him to fiddle nervously with her iPad. "Like I said, I didn't know why I did it. Before I gave him the discs with the footage on, I made another copy." She inhaled deeply as she blinked back tears. "I swear to you, Emmett, I had no idea. I hadn't even thought of them until he showed up that day. When he left, I sat down in my office and watched everything recorded that night… I am so sorry, Emmett," she apologised profusely. "If only I watched it sooner, I could have saved you so much time. Bella might me home with us. But, in my defence, I thought the police were doing everything in their power to find her. I had no idea who was behind it all. Not until I watched the tapes."  
Emmett leaned forward. "What did you see?" he demanded.  
Rebecca pressed something on the shiny screen and turned the iPad towards him. "See for yourself."  
Emmett dreaded what he would see, but looked down at the screen anyway. His heart stopped when Bella appeared on the screen. She wore a black short sleeved blouse with Rebecca's name emblazoned on the breast pocket and worn out jeans. She looked tired, but healthy and Emmett's heart soared at the sight. She was so beautiful.  
He frowned when she stopped abruptly, her shoulder length hair whipping around as she searched the empty parking lot.  
Oh no, he thought, sick to his stomach.  
He watched as she ran across the parking lot, as she desperately tried to get into her beat up old car.  
"What the hell was that?" he demanded, consumed with a helpless rage as a dark, hulking figure knocked his sister to the ground.  
"Just watch," Rebecca ordered gently.  
And he did. Emmett watched as his beloved sister frantically searched for her car keys. He flinched as she was knocked to the ground again and again. His hand clenching into fists as whoever abducted Bella struck her, destroyed her phone before she finally made to the street.  
The camera angle changed. Switching to the street and the car that pulled up sharply in front of his terrified sister. A the tall man got out, rushing to Bella.  
Fuck, he cursed silently. He knew that this wasn't her white knight, here to save her, even though his body language conveyed he was attempting to calm her. Soothe her.  
"What are you doing?" he muttered as Bella locked herself in the man's car. Only to exit the vehicle a few minutes later, appearing reluctant to do so.  
The camera switched back to parking lot, Emmett absently thought Rebecca had some talent with editing.  
As Bella looked around for the stranger, the man in question stepped out of the shadows.  
Emmett's heart thudded, this was it. This was the moment he would watch his sister struggle and scream as she was abducted. He felt sick, and the cowardly part of him wanted to turn off the iPad. To look away. He had imagined this very moment; he saw it every night in his dreams. He didn't want to see the real thing, but he knew he had to.  
He clenched his fists even tighter, his knuckles turning white, forcing himself to continue. His sister lived through this, the least he could do was watch.  
As his sister talked to the male, another appeared behind her. He could tell the moment his sister realized the man in front of her wasn't her white knight, but a part of her attack.  
The first man snapped something and Bella, woodenly, turned to face the second male and to his absolute horror, the man… transformed.  
Before Emmett's eyes, his body snapped and contorted into the shape of a wolf. A tall and hideous wolf standing on his hind legs.  
"What the hell? How is that even possible?" he muttered incredulously as the male injected his sister in the neck, her body going limp in his arms. Within seconds, both man and wolf were in the black car and driving casually away. Taking an unconscious Bella with them.  
His panicked eyes shot to Rebecca's. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded.  
Rebecca took a deep breath. "That was a werewolf. And they have your sister."

#

"A werewolf?" Emmett demanded, dumbfounded. He knew she was right. He knew what he saw was real. This was no product of CGI technology. But how could this be real?  
His sister had been kidnapped by werewolves? How could this awful, horrific, situation become so much worse?  
Rebecca's smile was small, but kind. "Actually, they prefer to be called shape shifters. But you've seen what they change into. That's a werewolf, to me."  
Emmett swallowed hard. "Are you a werewolf? Shape shifter, I mean," he corrected himself.  
Rebecca laughed. "No, I'm not. I did, however, date a feline shifter when I was in my early twenties." Her smile became nostalgic. Her brown eyes lost in memories of a better time before focussing on Emmett and turning serious.  
"Why did you break up?" Emmett wondered. All shifters couldn't be so terrible, considering how warm her smile appeared.  
She laughed softly. "He wanted to settle down and my career was taking off. We were young and hard headed, neither of us was willing to compromise." She shrugged. Regret flashed in her eyes. Shaking off her memories, she continued, "When I saw the videos, I knew immediately what they were. I would have contacted you sooner, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. I hadn't spoken to my ex in over twenty years, so it took a while to track him down."  
"Why did you need to track him down if you already knew what they were?" he asked, his brow furrowed his confusion.  
Rebecca leaned forward, excitement lighting her eyes. It was contagious and Emmett found himself eager to hear the rest of her story.  
"I knew what they were, but I had no idea how to deal with this kind of thing. Jonas, my ex, wasn't surprised when I told him about the police, about them checking to see if I had copies… and why nothing has been done to find your sister," she added quietly.  
Emmett's stomach turned. "What? What do you mean?" he demanded harshly. "Of course they have." Of course things had been done to find his sister.  
Rebecca shook her head sadly. "No, Emmett. Jonas told me the second they realized what they were dealing with, it would have all been handed over to their authorities. The supernatural ones," she added. "They would deal with everything and, if your sister is still alive, then she's a liability. If Bella is rescued, she could tell their secrets. Their priority is to remain hidden from humans. Bella dying would be a good thing in their eyes."  
Emmett's entire body trembled. His eyes burning, for a moment he thought he was going to have a panic attack. Emmett Swan had always been cool under pressure. Not anymore. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The only thing going through his mind was, if everything Rebecca told him was true, the only people who could actually help his sister, who could save her, thought it would be better if she were dead.  
For the first time since he received that dreadful phone call, he began to lose faith.  
"Why are you telling me this?" he managed to choke out. "If Bella is as good as dead, why bring me here and show me this?" He gestured sharply to the iPad.  
"Because he knows someone who may be able to help you," she replied calmly.  
Emmett couldn't keep up. "What? I thought you said they would prefer it if she were dead. Who will be willing to help me with both the human and supernatural authorities want nothing to do with Bella's abduction?"  
"Meute De Loups," she replied with reverence.  
Emmett tried valiantly to remember his high school French. It took a moment, but he got there in the end. "Wolf pack," he whispered.  
"Yes," Rebecca smiled widely. "Jonas told me the Meute De Loups are basically wolf shifters for hire. Like mercenaries," she added. "For the right price they will find Bella, Emmett. Jonas assured me they are the best at what they do."  
"What's the catch?" Emmett asked, suspicious.  
Rebecca grimaced. "They don't take on all cases. You'd have to go there and convince them. The alpha will decide whether or not he thinks it's worth pursuing. If he does then, though it will cost you, they won't stop until they find her. If he doesn't, they won't hesitate in tossing you out on your ass," she muttered.  
Emmett nodded his head. He could be ruthless, stubborn and pig headed when he wanted to be. He wouldn't let them. "How do I make contact with them?"  
Rebecca grinned as she handed him a small white business card. "Jonas, God bless him, has used his connections and already got you a meeting with them. You have an appointment in two days time at their headquarters in Northern California. The address is on the card and I've written your appointment time on the back. From what Jonas said, you're going to need to go in there guns blazing," she added seriously. "If you need any help, Emmett, I'll do all I can. They are expensive," she reminded him.  
Emmett shook his head. "That won't be a problem," he assured her. "I don't know how I can ever thank you, Rebecca. You've not only given me answers, you've given me hope."  
She reached over the table to hold his large hand in hers. "I really hope it works out for you, Emmett. I hope that this will help in bringing her home."  
"I do, too. Please thank Jonas for me, too."  
Her eyes lit up. "I will."  
Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "You will, huh?" he said suggestively.  
She blushed. "He's still single," she explained. "He never settled down and he admitted he could never forget me. I never forgot him," she added quietly. "No matter where I went or what I did, I could never forget about Jonas. He's coming to Salt Lake City next week."  
Emmett grinned. "I'm happy for you. I hope everything works out for the two of you," he said sincerely. After all the trouble she went through to help his sister, she deserved happiness.  
"I do, too," she agreed softly.  
"I have to go," he said with a grimace, feeling somewhat rude to just get up and leave after everything she'd done. "I need to call my wife, bring her up to date, and book a flight to California," he explained.  
"Of course, of course." She waved him off. "Get out of here and call me as soon as you have any information."  
"I will," he said as he got to his feet. Going with instinct, Emmett leaned down and pulled the older woman into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he whispered.  
"You're welcome," she replied as she patted his back. "Good luck, Emmett."  
He grinned as he released her. "Thanks," he replied before turning around on his heel and exiting to the small coffee shop.  
For the first time since he'd received Hayley's phone call on that awful night, Emmett felt uplifted. He felt like, finally, he was getting closer to finding his sister.  
Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled his wife's number. When she answered, he grinned. "Hey, baby, change of plan."

#

"Are you nervous? I'm nervous," Rosalie muttered as she slammed the passenger door shut. Her body was long and willowy and dressed in tight jeans and a plain t-shirt, her long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a simple pony tail.  
Emmett grinned. "You don't say," he drawled as he strolled around the Land Rover and took her hand in his. Together they made their way towards the building where he would meet with the alpha of the Meute De Loups.  
The couple reunited at the Oakland International Airport. Embracing for a long time before renting a car and starting the long journey to where the Meute De Loups headquarters stood. They had just reached their turn off and pulled to a stop in front of a towering cast iron gate.  
It was almost intimidating. It looked like it belonged outside a petitionary. Emmett watched as Rosalie's eyes widened.  
Coming to the intercom, Emmett pressed the button and spoke to a clipped, male voice, informing him of his appointment. Emmett had to produce two forms of identification before the man buzzed them through, the heavy gates slamming shut behind them.  
They drove along a dirt road for ten minutes before arriving at the building.  
The brownstone building was three stories with multiple rectangular windows on each floor. Stone steps lead up to the main entrance of the building, a single door made of steel. A security camera was pointed at the door, but Emmett guessed there wasn't a single inch of the property that wasn't being recorded.  
Emmett looked up at the building, admitting to himself he was nervous, but there was no way he'd admit it to Rosalie. Or anyone in that building, for that matter. They were about to be surrounded by wolf shifters. Like the people who kidnapped Bella. He knew this was dangerous and begged Rosalie to stay behind. Her response was to roll her eyes and climb in the passenger seat.  
"Are you ready?" Emmett asked his anxious wife.  
Flashing him a brittle smile, Rosalie reached forward and pressed the bronze button for the intercom. "Oh yeah," she muttered, squeezing his hand.  
"May I help you?" a female voice answered.  
"Yes, we have an appointment with the alpha," Emmett replied. Rebecca hadn't given him the alpha's name, and when he contacted her to email him the video footage stored on her iPad, he asked about the alpha's identity but she hadn't known it, either.  
"Please hold up the two forms of photographic identification to the camera," she instructed.  
Confused, Emmett once again pulled out his wallet and drivers licence, holding them up the security camera.  
"Thank you," the woman replied after a few seconds and a buzz sounded, the steel door opening.  
Hand in hand, the couple entered the building.  
The air was cool in the reception area, despite the heat outside. The granite flooring was a light grey and shiny and the circular reception desk was the same shade of the cream walls. No pictures hung from the walls, no music played softly in the background, and it wasn't a welcoming environment at all. In a way, Emmett appreciated that. He wanted to get to business.  
A woman in a white blouse and black pencil skirt quickly made her way to them, her sensible heels clicking on the floor. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back into a neat braid and she wore no make-up. "Hello," she greeted them in with a polite smile. "I apologize for the cloak dagger routine," she drawled. "We have to be careful, you understand."  
Emmett nodded as he reached out with his free hand. "We do. I'm Emmett Swan and this is my wife, Rosalie," he introduced them as the woman took his hand in hers and shook briefly.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied as she repeated the action with Rosalie, but didn't offer her name in return. "The alpha is running a little late, but if you'd like, you can wait for him in his office. If you'll follow me," she added and turned on her heel, strolling away before either could respond.  
Sharing a look, the couple followed the woman. "Do you think she's one of them?" Rosalie whispered.  
As Emmett opened his mouth, the woman chuckled. "I am, Mrs Swan. I also have exceptional hearing. Don't be nervous. I don't bite," she said as she came to a halt in front of a black door, quickly entered a six digit number on the keypad above the silver door handle. Opening the door, she added dryly, "Usually."  
Rosalie giggled as she followed him into the alpha's office.  
"Take a seat. He'll be with you shortly," she said before leaving the two alone.  
"I like her." She grinned as she glanced around the room.  
The large mahogany desk dominated the office. The walls were the same shade as the reception and just as bare. Emmett noticed despite the computer, telephone and paperwork, the desk was empty of any personal possessions. At his office back in Salem, framed photographs of his wife, parents and sisters were scattered across his desk. His college and law school diploma hung on the walls, along with framed newspaper articles of cases he won. There was nothing like that here. Only a desk, three expensive looking high back chairs and filing cabinets.  
Five minutes later, the door opened and in stepped a male that Emmett assumed was the alpha. The man who confidently walked towards them was tall, he would tower over Emmett's six foot frame, and broad shouldered. His arms and legs thick and his chest roped with muscle. His hair was a odd shade of bronze and pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His eyes were a vibrant green, his nose straight, and his defined jaw covered in thick stubble.  
His clothes were informal, which surprised Emmett. He expected such an important man to dress the part, but he shrugged it off. When it came down to it, the man could wear a bikini and Emmett wouldn't say a word as long as he could find Bella. Instead of a suit, the alpha wore faded jeans, scuffed boots and a t-shirt that showed every ripple of his muscles and heavily tattooed arms.  
Just like the large desk, he dominated the room. A lethal power and absolute confidence emanated from the man in waves.  
Emmett had met plenty of men like the alpha. Powerful and ruthless men that were used to getting what they wanted. Emmett made sure to hide his reaction to the male. It would give the alpha an advantage. Rosalie on the other hand, who wasn't used to men like the one in front of them, gaped at the male. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as the alpha spoke.  
"Sorry about the wait," he said, his tone clipped. His voice was deep and rumbling. "I'm Edward Mason," he introduced himself as he strolled around to his desk chair and sat. He moved with fluid grace and restrained power, looking the predator Emmett knew him to be. "Take a seat," he ordered as he dropped into his own.  
The couple did as they were told, eager to get this over with.  
Emmett cleared his throat quietly. "Mr Mason, I'm Emmett Swan and this is my wife, Rosalie," he began politely. "Firstly, I'd like to thank you for meeting with us."  
The alpha's smirk was mocking. "You don't have to kiss my ass, Mr Swan. Why don't you just get to the point," he suggested.  
Emmett didn't take offense. He'd been around men like Edward Mason for years. Instead, he did as the alpha had said. "My sister went missing three months ago," he began and quickly filled the alpha in on everything leading up to his conversation with Rebecca and the Meute De Loups. Pulling out his iPhone, Emmett brought up the video footage that Rebecca emailed him. Pressing play, he slid the phone across the smooth surface, towards the alpha.  
The alpha silently watched the video, his expression giving nothing away. Soon the video ended and he silently pushed the phone towards Emmett. "I'm sorry about your sister," he murmured.  
"Thank you," Emmett replied. "We are well aware that you only work for a certain fee and we're willing to pay whatever it takes to bring her back. For as long as it takes," he added. Rosalie nodded in agreement beside him.  
The alpha sighed. "Mr Swan, I meant what I said. I truly am sorry about your sister, but I don't think we can help you."  
"What?" he demanded. Emmett truly believed that after seeing the video's, seeing what his people had done to her, the alpha wouldn't be able to refuse the case.  
Edward leaned forward. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you…" he trailed off and Emmett could see his struggle to find the right words.  
"Just say it. Whatever it is that you're trying to sugar coat, just spit it out," Emmett snapped.  
The alpha's emerald eyes hardened at Emmett's sharp tone. "Okay," he bit. "I know you don't want to hear this, but the odds of your sister being alive after three months in their hands are slim to none. If this was a human we were dealing with then she might have stood a chance, but not with wolf shifters. They wouldn't let her live this long."  
Emmett heart sank. "You won't take on the case because you believe she's already dead," he muttered.  
The alpha nodded. "Taking on your case would be a waste of my team's time and your money, Mr Swan. I know that's harsh, but you asked for the truth and there it is." He shrugged. His eyes so showed no compassion, no empathy. The only thing Emmett saw in his sharp green eyes was the cold, hard truth.  
"You're saying no," Emmett murmured.  
"Yes." The alpha's response was firm and final. He could see there was nothing he could do or say that would change his mind.  
Still, he had to try. "Please," he begged hoarsely. "You are my only hope of finding my sister. I am begging you to help me. Whatever your fee is, I'll pay double. Whatever you want, I will do."  
The alpha's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, but that's my final answer."  
Emmett scoffed. "Then I guess the only time wasted today was mine. Come on, Rosalie," he muttered as he shot to his feet and slammed out of the room.  
He had to get outside. He couldn't breathe. They had been his only hope. Jonas said that no one else would go against their authorities. His sister was truly lost to him now.  
The red headed woman, seeing his frantic need to escape, pressed the button and the steel door slid opened.  
Rushing down the steps, Emmett finally reached the Land Rover car and dove inside. He failed her. It was his job to convince a jury of someone's innocence and yet he hadn't been able to convince the alpha. What good was he?  
Feeling utterly helpless, Emmett rested his head on the steering wheel. It was then, that for the first time since he heard of Bella's disappearance, he cried.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm too good to you. Also, I'm so excited to get these chapters out into the FF universe!**

 **Chapter Three**

"You heartless bastard," Rosalie hissed as she watched her husband flee from the room.  
She remained silent when the alpha of the Meute De Loups entered the room, leaving her husband to do all the talking. She taught ten year olds English for a living, while Emmett dealt with powerful and dangerous men on a daily basis.  
She had also been intimidated by the large, hulking man seated across from them.  
That all ended the moment she witnessed the desolation creep into in Emmett's eyes. The helplessness and the ever present guilt lingering from the moment they'd been woken in the middle of the night by Bella's sobbing friend.  
Emmett blamed himself, which was rediculous, but she understood why he would feel that way. Her husband believed it was his duty, and his privilege, to take care of his little sister.  
He had been doing it since he was sixteen. It was all he knew. It had been one of the things she found irresistible about him.  
Rosalie's family was incredibly wealthy and powerful, but were indifferent when it came to love and affection. When Bella was hired at Rebecca's, the two women had become fast friends, and eventually Bella introduced her to Emmett, her older brother. He swept her off her feet. Charming and funny, smart and compassionate. Mostly, he held such a substantial love for his younger sibling. It had been irresistible to Rosalie, to see how much love and respect he was capable of. When he asked her on a date that very night, she hadn't hesitated.  
His heart was big and strong and he didn't deserve to be treated this way. Not by a freaking glorified dog with an attitude problem.  
The alpha turned his cold green eyes on hers. Edward, she made herself think. He was Edward. Just a man, not her alpha. He acted like an utter bastard, so she would treat him like one.  
No one treated her man that way.  
Edward shrugged. "I'm sorry, but he wanted the truth and that's what I gave him. He wanted a meeting with me, and he got one. You were both fully aware it was just that, a meeting. I feel bad for the man, he obviously loves his sister, but I'm not here to hold his hand," he pointed out calmly.  
She glowered at him, furious. "You were unnecessarily cruel and you know it."  
"How so?" he asked.  
Rosalie gaped. "Are you kidding me? 'Taking on your case would be a waste of my team's time and your money'," she threw his words back at him.  
Edward sat back in his chair, regarding her patiently. "And what would you have me say?" he challenged. "Do you want me to give him false hope? Do you want me to go out there and tell him his sister is alive and well? When the reality of the situation is she's most likely dead," he added bluntly. He inhaled deeply before continuing quietly, "And even if she is alive, which I seriously doubt, then she won't be the same again. His sister, the one he knows and loves, is gone."  
Rosalie felt tears sting her eyes, but ruthlessly forced them back. No way in hell would she let him see her cry. "You don't know that," she argued.  
He shook his head. "You're lying to yourself, honey. "  
Rosalie gritted her teeth, angered at his patronising tone. "No. I'm not. You don't know her. I do. She's strong, she can come back from this."  
Edward cocked his head to the side and gazed at her curiously. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?"  
Rosalie glared at him from across the large desk. "I don't have to convince you of anything. You already denied us, remember? No, I'm saying I know Bella. I know she is strong enough," she said with conviction.  
Rosalie knew she was right. Bella could come back from anything.  
She watched that video multiple times since Emmett sent it to her cell phone. Bella had been terrified, yes, but she fought. Every time those monsters hit her, and knocked her down, she got back up. She would fight for her survival with everything she was and she wouldn't give up. Bella wouldn't know how.  
Edward didn't know that because he didn't know her, and he didn't want to. All he saw was a girl on a video who was already dead and gone in his mind. A lost cause.  
Rosalie was trying to think of a way to show him how wrong he was when he spoke and gave her the answer.  
"Do you think you're the first person to stand here and tell me that? Do you think you're the first to say your sister-in-law is different? Let me guess. She is kind and funny, and pretty and smart," he listed impatiently. "I have heard it a hundred times before and if I took on every one of those cases, I wouldn't be able to save the people who I could actually help."  
Rosalie blinked. "She is all of those things," she agreed quietly. "But she's not a Disney character. She is all of those things," she repeated. "But she is so much more." She smiled softly. "She can be a complete bitch when she wants to be," she laughed. "She can be selfish and even cruel. She doesn't like children; she thinks they're loud and irritating. She will 'ship' just about anything, and she will go to the ground defending it."  
Edward frowned, but Rosalie continued without explaining.  
"She would rather read a book than spend time with her friends. She gets emotionally invested with fictional characters." She grinned. "She actually threw a book across my living room one time because the hero was pissing her the fuck off and she hoped he got the clap," she quoted her friend's growled words with a small chuckle.  
Rosalie noticed Edward's small grin, it encouraged her to continue. "She watches too much television." She shrugged. "She can't sing or dance, but damn it if she doesn't try and genuinely believe she belongs on one of those talent shows." She looked at him, her eyes turning cold. "And yes, she is kind and sweet and funny, but in the geekiest of ways, that I don't understand half of the time. She is a person, and she is alive," she bit out.  
Another idea popped into her head and Rosalie decided to go with it. Picking up her husband's IPhone he'd left behind in his rush to leave, she searched through his videos. She knew he watched them constantly since her abduction, and Rosalie quickly found her favourite and handed him the phone. "Watch this," she ordered, "and then you tell me if you'd give up on someone like her."  
He frowned. "Mrs Swan," he began.  
"Watch it," she ordered sharply.  
Sighing in resignation, Edward tapped the screen and Rosalie had to bite back the tears threatening to overflow.  
Loud country music blared from the phone and Rosalie didn't need to watch along with him. She watched the video enough recently to be able to picture it with ease.  
Jake Owens sang of bare feet and blue jeans as the camera moved throughout a small apartment. Rosalie's face appeared on the screen. "Hi baby," she greeted sweetly. "You have texted me ten times to tell me to haul ass, but I'd like to show you what I'm dealing with at your sisters place. I told you to meet us." She scowled. "You wouldn't listen to me and now I have to suffer through this." The camera panned, stopping once it reached Bella.  
She wore nothing but a white fluffy towel. She danced and sang along, badly, as she blow dried her dark hair, the same shade as her brothers. The music faded out and as JT Hodges began Bella jumped in excitement, started moving with even more enthusiasm. Her voice was out of tune and easily heard over the blow dryer and loud music as she sang along to 'Goodbyes Made You Mine.'  
It was during the second chorus when she turned and noticed Rosalie, camera in hand.  
Bella's scowl was adorable as she switched off the blow dryer and yelled at her friend. "Rosalie! I swear to God, I will kill you." She gestured wildly to the phone Rosalie's hand. "This is exactly what's wrong with society. People have this constant need to record everything and then post it on one of their many social media account's. Why? I don't know," she answered her own question as she secured the towel.  
Rosalie laughed. "You sound like an old woman."  
"Well, they have the right idea. Turn the fucking thing off," she snarled.  
"Fine," Rosalie laughed as she lowered the camera. "I'm sending it your brother, though," she announced.  
"You better not, you bitch!"  
The video ended and Rosalie could no longer hold back the tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks. "It was the night before we left for Salem," she muttered. "She was so pissed when she realized I'd actually sent it to Emmett."  
Edward handed her a box of tissues. From where, Rosalie didn't know, or care, she was just grateful as she dried her eyes. "She seems like a really nice person," he said softly and for the first time she saw something in his eyes and she knew it worked. Bella was a person to him now. Not just a lost cause.  
"She is," she agreed. "Mr Mason, we can pay your fee. My husband wasn't lying about that." While being an elementary teacher didn't exactly pay the big bucks, her family was extremely wealthy. Rosalie wasn't exactly close to her parents and had never accepted money from them before, but for Bella she would. To their credit, she hadn't even had to ask. Her mother had seen the news footage and immediately called her only daughter, offering to help in any way they could, including monetarily.  
She and Emmett were financially comfortable, they had plenty of money in the bank, but it had been a relief. Despite their wealth, they were both aware that continuing you the search would cost a lot of money. Thanks to her parents, they didn't have to worry about having to call off the search because they had no other choice.  
"We are willing to pay. We need to know, either way," she murmured. "We have to find her and bring her home, no matter what. My husband has been through so much in the last few months and he was starting to lose faith, until we heard of you. He can't take it much more, and I can't take seeing him go through hell." She squared her shoulders. "I won't leave this office until you agree. I don't care if you're a human, a wolf, or a Goddamn Orc, I will not leave. No matter what you do, I will not leave. Do you understand me?"  
For the first time, he grinned in amusement, and if she wasn't madly in love with her husband, she'd be tempted. "I understand you, Mrs Swan."  
"Good." She nodded once. "So, what is it going to be? Are you going to accept our money, and do everything in your power to find Bella, or am I going to have to take on everyone in this building? Because I will."

#

Rosalie ran out into the sunny afternoon, bursting with excitement, and rushed to the Land Rover.  
Her exuberant smile fell, however, when she caught sight of her husband. She expected to find him pacing, furious, and assumed she'd have the difficult job of calming him down enough to return to Edward's office.  
Instead, his head rested on the steering wheel, his body shaking as his grief finally overwhelmed him.  
"Emmett," she breathed, her heart aching for him.  
Rosalie had never witnessed her husband's tears before and, now that she had, she knew it was an utterly devastating sight.  
For months he had been nothing but determined to find his sister, stoic in his anguish and fear. At times, she wished for this, for him to give into his emotions, but now it had happened she knew how stupid her wish had been. Emmett was a strong and kind man, to see him so vulnerable and, to appear so unbearably alone as he wept in his car… It was gut-wrenching. It was enough to destroy her.  
Her heart hurting for him, Rosalie walked around the car and opened his door. Without saying a word, she drew him into her arms. His hands clutched her tightly, his face buried into her neck as he sought comfort he desperately needed from the woman he loved.  
"It's going to be okay," she promised him quietly, combing long gentle fingers through his hair.  
"How?" he asked dejectedly, his voice thick with tears. "She's gone, Rosie. She's gone, and I don't know what to do anymore," he confessed, reminding her of a lost and scared little boy. His body, strong and tough, trembled in her arms. "I don't know what to do," he repeated, his voice trembling "I have taken care of her since I was sixteen years old. I failed her."  
"No, you didn't," she insisted. This had been a recurring argument over the last few months.  
"Yes, I have," he snapped, tears rolling unashamedly down his face. "She's out there, I know she is, and she could be hurt or scared and she is all alone," he choked out.  
Rosalie placed a tender kiss on his temple. "You are an amazing man. You took care of her when you were a child yourself. You taught her, and you loved her, and you made sure she knew there was one person in this world that would always be there. You would always be there to make sure she was safe. And you have," she added before he could deny it. "What's happening now, it has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with some fucked up people who think this is okay. We will make this right, I promise you that. We will find her."  
"How?" he asked. "Our last hope just told me it was useless. A waste of time and money," he said bitterly.  
Tears filled Rosalie's eyes as she pulled back. Cradling his handsome face in her hands, she smiled. "That's changed. I ripped him a new one when you left," she continued proudly.  
He blinked. "What?"  
Rosalie nodded. "I did. I yelled at him, and I told him all about Bella. I even showed him a video of her. I wanted him to see her, Emmett. I wanted him to see Bella, not just some girl in a video," she explained.  
"What did he say?" he demanded to know as he visibly tried to regain his composure.  
She smiled. "He told me to get you back in here."  
Emmett gaped as hope lit his dark eyes. "What?" he asked in disbelief.  
"He told me to get you back in here," she repeated with a laugh. "That while he still thinks the chances are slim, he is willing to look for her."  
Emmett's face crumpled as tears flooded him once again. "I thought…" he trailed off.  
"I know," she replied, and she did.  
He believed this was it. He thought his chances of ever seeing his sister again had gone up in flames the second Edward had so callously rejected them.  
"Honey, Rebecca told you these men are the best there is. If we're ever going to find Bella, these men are the ones who will make it happen. Edward, their alpha, has agreed. So don't give up hope. Not yet."  
Emmett took a deep and calming breath. "I can't take much more, Rosalie," he admitted to her quietly. "All this time, I trusted the police were doing everything in their power to find her, and now I find out they've done nothing. Rebecca gives me solid proof my sister was taken by monsters and this… This was my last hope. When he said no, I thought that was it. I had nothing left."  
"I know," she murmured.  
Emmett sighed. "I don't think I can handle being messed around any longer."  
"He knows that. But we can't lose hope. We have to give Edward and his team as much faith as we have done everything else. Are you ready?"  
He took a second, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. "Yes, I'm ready."  
Hand in hand, she and Emmett walked over the gravel drive, towards the building. They re-entered the premises without the need of identification this time, and made their way through the hallway, heading for Edward's office.  
Edward got to his feet as Rosalie and Emmett stepped through the doorway. Though his eyes remained emotionless, his expression was softer and slightly more welcoming than it had been earlier. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. He turned to smirk at Rosalie. "Your wife told me I was out of line. She was right." He shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I'm a cold and unfeeling bastard, I know. I just tend to forget that others might not be," he added ruefully.  
Emmett returned his smile. "I shouldn't have stormed off. That was childish," he muttered sheepishly.  
Edward chuckled. "It wasn't. I'm just glad you didn't deck me. I would have," he admitted honestly before gesturing for them to sit.  
Once they were all settled, Edward leaned forward on his elbows. "I meant what I said. The chances of your sister being alive are weak. Even if she is alive, we don't know what's happened to her, and we don't know what psychical condition she's in."  
Rosalie and Emmett nodded. Under the table, Rosalie laced her fingers with her husband's, giving them a gentle squeeze. She was here, no matter what, and they would get through this. He wasn't alone.  
"We understand," Emmett replied.  
Edward's eyes hardened in determination, his voice certain. "But I promise you this, if she is alive, we will find her." He shrugged slightly. "That isn't arrogance talking, it's fact. At tracking, there is no one better. If your sister is out there, Emmett, we will find her. We will bring her home."

#

"Why did you agree to it?" James, the Meute De Loup's beta, demanded as they watched the Land Rover make its way down the dirt road from Edward's office window.  
"What?" Edward muttered, distracted.  
James had come barrelling into his office mere seconds after the Swan's left. He'd been anxious to know every detail about the human male who stormed furiously out of Edward's office, only to return minutes later.  
James's blatant curiosity didn't surprise him in the least. His pack gossiped like old women, and since it had been a quiet day they were all bored and in dire need of action. Or at least a new topic of conversation. Well they'd gotten what they wished for. They were all speculating about why the human male stormed out of his office. And why moments later, he returned.  
He still felt like a prick for that. He'd made the man cry. What was wrong with him?  
Edward would never claim to be kind, or sympathetic. But for fuck's sake, he'd never made a man cry before! When had to become so cold?  
"Edward," James prompted.  
"They had the money," he replied, distracted. His eyes, and his attention, remained on the car. Until, finally, only a cloud of dust was left behind. Still he didn't turn back to his beta. He had other things on his mind. The main one being Emmett Swan's eyes after he'd told them searching for his sister would be a waste of time.  
He had been furious, but Edward had seen his devastation. He crushed the man with careless his words. And even though he hadn't at the time, he felt like a heartless bastard for it now. Exactly what Emmett Swan's fiery wife accused him of being.  
"Besides," Edward continued. "You were all bitching and moaning about how bored you were. Now you have something to do."  
It had been quiet for days and that wasn't something they were used to. Without action, he knew his pack would turn on each other. He and his men had been catching up on paperwork, or participating in mundane training tasks that none of them looked forward to. They were all itching to get back out and do some field work.  
None of his men were destined to be desk jockeys, it was driving them all insane. It was the only reason why Edward agreed to meet with the Emmett's on such short notice. A bored pack was a dangerous one.  
Still, he hadn't been willing to waste his time. Not until Rosalie-  
"No," James argued, interrupting Edward's train of thought. "I was listening in. You were adamant that it was a waste of time. Fuck, Edward, you made the man cry."  
"Don't remind me," Edward muttered, remembering Emmett's puffy eyes and hoarse voice.  
"Something happened to change your mind. Or did you really let that blonde piece of ass manipulate you?" he quipped.  
Edward stiffened. Slowly, he turned to face his beta. "Watch it," he snarled, sounding every bit the alpha.  
He knew he shouldn't be surprised, or annoyed, with his beta for these questions. Not once, in the five years they had known each other, had Edward doubted his decision once made, never mind changed his mind completely. Yet today, he had.  
If he were in James's shoes he'd have a couple of questions, too.  
James Winsor was in his late twenties. He was tall, his chest and arms thick with muscle, like most shifters. His short hair was a light shade of blonde, almost white. It was a striking contrast from his eyes dark blue eyes and deeply tanned skin. Edward knew his beta used his exotic looks to shamelessly convince women into his bed.  
Edward knew very little of his beta's past, which was usually unheard of in their line of work. All he did know was the man had been in the military, like himself. Also like him, a Shifter spotted the younger male for what he was and believed he showed potential. He had been approached about joining the Meute De Loups, rising through the ranks to become beta of the pack.  
In all honestly, Edward didn't care about his past. He only cared about the males present and his future with the pack. As long as he continued to do his job, Edward didn't give a shit about what happened ten years ago, or why James never volunteered any information about his life prior to the Meute De Loups.  
None of it mattered to Edward. All that mattered was James was a good fighter, fast and ruthless. He was extremely intelligent, fearless, impatient and brutally honest at times. He was also trustworthy and loyal. A man you wanted to have your back when the shit well and truly hit the fan.  
That hadn't surprised him, though; the Meute De Loups only accepted the best.  
The Meute De Loups was founded in the nineteen-thirties by a French wolf Shifter. Julien Dubois. Up until that time he had been a solider. He felt that wolf Shifters should become more involved in the military. He wanted them to use their special abilities to make a difference. Unfortunately, not many of his kind shared that vision. Very few Shifters were involved in anything that could risk exposure.  
He thought to remain in the human's armed forces. But like many of his kind, he found taking orders from humans difficult, and correctly guessed other Shifters would have the shame reaction. In the years following, he cemented his new vision.  
The Meute De Loups.  
A wolf pack who tracked people down and, if called for, would rescue them. Whatever happened afterwards wasn't really their concern. Mainly though, they worked with other rescue teams, using their skills and resources, and not to mention lack of legal restrictions, that the human team's just didn't have.  
All for the right price, of course.  
"Then why did you agree to it?" James demanded, forcing Edward back to the topic at hand. It didn't shock him that James refused to let the subject drop, or that he wasn't intimidated by the alpha's tone. James didn't think twice in voicing his opinion, and he was no coward. If he was he wouldn't be much of a beta, would he? He couldn't do his job if he was easily intimidated.  
"You and I both know that if, by some stretch of the imagination, this girl is still alive, by now she wishes she wasn't."  
Edward did know that. It had been one of the reasons why he thought it pointless. The chances of her being alive were so slim. The chances of her being safe and well non-existent. Wherever she was, if she were still alive, she would be in pain, scared and had seen far too much.  
No wonder the human authorities hadn't done jack shit to track her down. His people would have seen to it they backed off and let them handle it. When they found the girl, they would have destroyed her themselves. She was too much of a liability; they wouldn't take the risk of her exposing them.  
Edward sighed. If they got wind of this, it would be ugly. It would only be more work, and not the fun kind, and effort for him and his pack. So why had he changed his mind?  
Ignoring the beta, he turned back on James and stared blankly out the window.  
He felt angry, restless, and that wasn't like him. As alpha, he had to have his shit together. He didn't have the luxury of losing his temper and letting off steam every now and then. He had to keep his cool. It was important he have enough discipline to step away from his emotions, and his packs, to make decisions based on fact and logic. He was alpha, which meant every member of his pack, his team, looked to him for leadership and guidance. If he lost it on a regular basis, he risked his pack questioning whether or not he should be the one to lead them. He wouldn't let that happen. He was the alpha. No one would take that from him.  
So why did he feel so agitated?  
As soon as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. James was right. He no longer saw Bella Swan as a victim who was most likely already dead. He saw her as a person. One who liked country music and would 'ship' anything, whatever the hell that meant. Rosalie Swan's manipulation tactic worked, and that pissed him off.  
When Emmett Swan showed him the security footage, he felt nothing more than a vague annoyance at the idiots on the screen. They risked the possibility of exposure. If it wasn't for his people having connections within the human authorities, his people would be in danger. He would be in danger.  
Edward hadn't felt any sympathy toward the terrified female who fought valiantly for her life. He had long ago learned to close off his emotions or it would destroy him.  
So why had Rosalie Swan's plan worked today?  
It wasn't the first time a distraught family member shoved photographs at him or, like in this case, a video of a cute moment of the victim prior to their disappearance. It hadn't even been the first time someone refused to leave until he changed his mind.  
In those situations, Edward personally kicked them out on their asses.  
So why had it worked today when it failed every time before?  
An image of a woman, wearing nothing but a white towel and dancing off beat to Jake Owens, filled his mind.  
While Rosalie was a hot piece of ass, James had been right about that, with her long legs, lithe body and bedroom eyes. This woman, Bella, was adorable, he thought with a gentle smile. She was the 'Girl next door' type of pretty.  
With dark brown eyes, pale skin and generous curves, she was beautiful. Her dancing, he grinned at the memory, only added to her adorableness in his mind. How she managed to look so cute while dancing off beat and singing her heart out, badly he might add, Edward would never know.  
Her rant about society's obsession with social media, he found downright hilarious.  
Yes, Rosalie's plan worked. Edward no longer saw Bella Emmett as yet another victim, already lost to the world and a wasted effort, but a person. A woman. One who Edward had the feeling he would like if he knew her.  
There was something else, he sensed. Something that made the beast within him stir to life. But he ignored that. He already had enough to think about without involving the predator that lived within him.  
"Edward," James eventually snapped, tired of being ignored.  
"Get in touch with Mike," he muttered.  
"What? You've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered. He couldn't believe his alpha, normally a logical man, was going ahead with this. It was useless and they both knew it.  
Once again, Edward turned to him. Only this time, he roared at his beta. The sound was deafening, so menacing it would make a lesser man tremble at his feet.  
James didn't drop to his knees, but he did bare his neck in deference to his alpha.  
"I am the alpha," Edward growled. "Unless you want challenge me, you do as I say. Do you understand me?"  
James nodded reluctantly. He may be strong, but he knew he could never beat Edward in a Challenge, and he wasn't stupid enough to let his temper let him think otherwise.  
"Good," Edward snapped. "Get Mike here. I want to know what he knows about this."  
The beta nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. "Yes, alpha," he said respectfully as he left the office, closing the door quietly behind him.  
Once in the hall he let out a small sigh of relief. Edward, for whatever reason, had been seconds away from losing his control. His green eyes turning blood red, a glimpse of the animal within, and his teeth looked a hell of a lot sharper to James.  
Shaking his head, he stalked off down the hall and out into the afternoon sun. The alpha wanted Mike, and that's what he'd get. He doubted even he would be of much use. He was an informant, not a miracle worker. He knew if the girl wasn't dead already, she would be soon.

#

Bella was huddled up in a corner of the cage she now called home. She was tired, hungry and aching. If she lifted her dirty and tattered black blouse, her ribs and stomach would be black and blue from her latest beating.  
Bella shuddered at the memory. Sam had been enraged as he stalked over to the cage. The woman they had attempted to kidnap had gotten away at the last minute.  
"Fucking boyfriend," he snarled before yanking open the cage, his eyes red and wild.  
Jacob, the second man, looked on impassively before turning and strolling out of sight. He rarely paid them any attention. Not unless it involved the night of the full moon.  
Sam, however, often sat outside their cage. He would throw them scraps of food, smirking as they devoured small amount he tossed them. He smiled and watched them like they were animals in a zoo. Which is exactly what they were to him. Animals.  
They had known what was happening when he hadn't shown up that morning to observe them. They knew he would return in the early hours of the morning and toss a beaten and unconscious woman into the cage. But for just that one day, they could relax. They knew no one was coming to beat them. Or worse…  
Shaking off the memory that haunted her, she forced herself to remember Sam stalking over to them. She'd rather think of that than what happened to Irina.  
The women heard the slam of the car door and Sam's heated words and tensed. They knew what was coming.  
Sam yanked open the cage and, even while knowing it was useless, they cringed away from him, frantically trying to evade his grasp. In the end, it had been Bella who he'd gotten a hold of. He dragged her from the cage as the other women sobbed and begged for mercy on her behalf.  
He had been merciless as he backhanded her to the hard ground. He'd kicked, punched and even spat on her. Bella hadn't been able to breathe, hadn't been able to think beyond the pain and, eventually, she passed out, too weak to do anything else.  
He hadn't broken anything, she didn't think, but her ribs ached like a bitch.  
Looking up, she met Sam's dark eyes. They were cold and cunning. He was excited, she understood as she tore her gaze from him and stared off into the woods. His excitement could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good.  
She, Jessica and Angela were the only ones remaining, and from Sam's expression, the full moon was close. One of them would be taken from the cage. They wouldn't return.  
 _Please, she prayed silently. Please, someone help me._


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N Can you believe I forgot to post this bloody chapter! Oh my god, I am such a dumbass!**

 **Chapter Four**

Michael Newton sat across from Edward, seemingly calm and collected. Edward knew he was anything but. The Shifter was short and slight, which was common for a Shifter, his eyes were a light blue, and his light brown hair was beginning to thin out on top.  
Edward had met the bobcat Shifter two years ago. His team had been in the area looking for a missing infant. The child's father, a bear Shifter, came to Edward immediately. He hadn't even bothered with the police. He wanted his cub found there and then and knew the best way was to go to the Meute De Loups. Edward, and his team, took on the case and the search had begun, but for some reason the kidnappers alluded them. It didn't help that anyone who could have given any useful information was petrified of talking in case something happened to their family. No one was talking, there were no clues as to where the young cub had been taken.  
Edward warned the bear Shifter to be prepared for the worst.  
It looked bleak until someone told him while they couldn't help Edward, they knew of a bobcat Shifter who might.  
Edward tracked down Mike rather quickly and he agreed to get them the information they needed to find the cub, but for a price. Edward hadn't judged the man, he wasn't a hypocrite. Besides, the man went to a lot of trouble to gather that information. If anyone found out, he would pray for death. With Mike's information, Edward and his team found the young cub and other young Shifters.  
It turned out a group of hyena Shifters were about to sell them off to the highest bidder. It didn't matter to them what would happened to these children, as long as they got paid.  
Edward put a bullet in each of their heads without blinking. Mike said to call him if he ever needed anything else. He understood getting in with the alpha of an elite force was a good opportunity.  
Edward called him many times in the last two years, and he hadn't led them wrong yet. Edward was counting on that, it was his best chance of finding Bella.  
"How can I help you?" Mike asked politely. He sounded calm and acted as if he was perfectly comfortable sitting in the alpha's office. He had seen Edward in action and knew not test him. He could never take on the alpha and survive.  
"I need information," Edward cut to the chase.  
He shrugged. His small smile was mocking. "That's kind of what I do," he replied.  
Edward's green eyes met his coolly and Mike had to resist the urge to gulp. Even after two years, he still found the alpha intimidating. He just made sure that he hid it well.  
"A human woman was abducted from a restaurant parking lot in Salt Lake City three months ago," Edward informed him.  
Mike's brow furrowed. "So? A lot of people get abducted. She's human? That's not typically something you involve yourself in."  
Edward gritted his teeth, annoyed by the interruption. And the reminder about Edward's shocking interest in finding her. "You have a point," he snapped. "But not many human abduction cases involve CCTV footage of one of the men turning into a fucking wolf, do they?"  
Mike gaped. Every Shifter was taught from childhood to remain inconspicuous, to always be cautious when you changed. To be caught on camera was monumentally stupid. Not to mention incredibly dangerous for their people.  
"Do you have the footage?" he asked, leaning forward. His interest piqued now. He wanted to see what moron had gotten caught on camera. And if he had been stupid enough to that, then why did Edward even need his help to find him?  
Edward clicked on the email Emmett sent him containing the video and spun the laptop toward the bobcat.  
Eyes wide, Mike studied the video. "Dumb fucks," he muttered as he observed the second male transform into his wolf form, he imagined for dramatic effect. "Do our people know?" he asked quietly as his eyes met the alphas.  
Edward's gaze hardened. "Most likely, but they're not aware of my participation," he replied coldly. "This is my case, my business and if I find out anyone else knows of this, I swear to God, I will rip out your intestines and throttle you with them. Are we clear?"  
Mike paled. He wouldn't put it past the alpha to make good on his threat. "Yes."  
"Good," Edward nodded. He knew better than to believe Mike wouldn't share his secrets for the right price. He could never let the Shifter think he could get away with betraying him.  
If Mike ever did betray him, Edward would destroy him and relish every moment of it.  
"So?" Edward demanded impatiently as Mike continued to stare at the screen. "Have you ever seen them before?"  
Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Just because I associate with some questionable people doesn't mean I know every one of them." Edward narrows his eyes. "No," he answered honestly. "But the only wolves I really know anything about are your people." He frowned. "Give me forty-eight hours," he added decisively. "I'll show it to my connections, see if they've ever seen either one of them. Hopefully, someone will know something. If not, I'll dig deeper."  
"You have connections?" Edward drawled sardonically.  
Mike narrowed his eyes. He may not be an alpha, but he still had an animal within, and neither man nor beast liked being mocked. "You and I aren't the only one who will do anything for the right amount, Mr Mason."  
Edward's jaw clenched. "I'm nothing like you," he denied frigidly.  
Mike raised a single brow. "Aren't you?" he challenged.  
Before Edward could react, Mike got to his feet, brushing steady hand over his expensive black suit. "Send me the video. I'll be in touch. And have my money ready," he called over his shoulder as he gracefully left Edward's office.  
Edward scowled. The man had a brass pair when he was walking away.  
Sighing, he sat back in his chair. All he could do now was wait.

#

A little over twenty-four hours later, Edward sat alone in a bar, nursing a glass of scotch as rock music played in the background.  
During that time, he had been on edge as he waited for the call from Mike. Something that never happened before. He tried to distract himself with paperwork and returning emails, but he was too restless. He needed action.  
He planned to go home. His house was located on Meute De Loups property, one of the perks of being alpha. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable and suited to his personality. He thought head home, throw the ball around or watch some television, but then he changed his mind.  
Maybe he'd go for a run in his wolf form. Let off some steam in the surrounding forests. But that hadn't appealed to him, either.  
He was anxious and irritated, and it wasn't like he had an abundance of friends to call up for a game of poker.  
In the end, he decided to go to a bar for a drink. Maybe drinking his body weight in alcohol would be the thing that finally soothed him. If not that, then maybe he would find a nice, willing woman to distract him for the night.  
That idea perked him right up. It had been a while since he'd last allowed himself time to be with a woman. He was alpha of his pack and had the added responsibility of running their missions, and making sure they didn't kill each other. He didn't have a lot of spare time.  
Edward didn't have time to bed countless women, despite his body sometimes wishing he did. He was a strong, virile wolf in his prime, after all.  
He frowned, trying to recall the last woman he bedded.  
Oh, that's just pathetic.  
He scowled down at his drink. If he had to think about it, it had been too damn long.  
This was just what he needed then. He'd have a drink, find a sexy, willing woman and let himself indulge in a night of hot, hard and sweaty sex. If a good fuck didn't calm him down, nothing would.  
It didn't take long for a woman to catch his eye.  
The red head across the bar wore a tight red dress and fuck me heels. Her pale green eyes met his and he watched as her arousal darkened them. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing accelerated. She tried to act as though she hadn't noticed him, but he knew better. He could smell her arousal from his seat at the bar.  
He knew sooner or later she would make her presence known to him. He didn't mind waiting for her. He would get what he wanted in the end. He'd use her body to slake some of his agitation, and then head home. That's what he always did.  
Edward had always been somewhat of a loner. He didn't need a woman to warm his bed at night and he didn't have to surround himself with friends. That was most likely the reason why he had so little. Edward grimaced.  
No, he didn't need women and rarely took one, but tonight he would. The red head would do nicely.  
He bit back a grin when a husky voice greeted from beside him. "Hello," she all but purred.  
Edward turned to face the red head, his eyes darting from her pretty face to her impressive cleavage and back. Her body was slim, but her tits were huge, and he wondered whether or not they were product of a good surgeon, or if she had just been blessed psychically. He planned on finding out later.  
Her sun kissed skin looked soft and her long legs would look very nice wrapped around his hips as he slid into her, he decided. Not to mention how her tight ass would feel against him as he fucked her from behind.  
"Hey," he replied as he leered down at her.  
Her breathing became uneven. "I'm Tanya."  
"It's nice to meet you, Tanya. Can I get you a drink?" he asked unnecessarily.  
She bit her lower lip before leaning in close, her generous breasts brushing his arm. His cock hardened in his jeans.  
"How about the two of us just cut the bullshit and get out of here?" she suggested silkily.  
Edward blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. From her flushed cheeks and nervous glances, he'd expected to have to work for it a little.  
He looked down at the sexy female and was about to respond enthusiastically when Bella Swan's face popped into his head.  
Instead of seeing the red head, picturing himself slamming into her from behind, like he planned, all he could see was Bella Swan dancing around in a towel.  
His erection deflated and he felt a wave shame wash over him. What the fuck?  
Shaking his head, he pushed the image of Bella aside and focussed on the woman in front of him. Tanya was hot as hell and she wanted him, no pretences required. So what was his problem?  
Smiling down at her, Edward trailed his fingers slowly down her bare arm. "That sounds like a good idea to me," he replied.  
She smiled and leaning up, she brushed her full lips against his, and Edward felt nothing. His dick, eager only moments ago, didn't stir. His pulse didn't quicken and the image of those legs wrapped around him no longer excited him.  
What the fuck?  
Tanya's nimble fingers trailed down his body as her mouth continued to tease his. Her tongue traced along his lower lip, uncaring that everyone in the bar were very much aware of them.  
She frowned when her fingers reached his cock and noticed for the first time that he wasn't aroused. That his shoulders were the only thing stuff about him. "Everything okay?" she asked carefully as she leaned back to look at him.  
Lust filled green eyes met his, and her delicate fingers tried to entice a reaction from him. Still he felt nothing.  
Actually, that wasn't completely true. He felt shame. Like what he was doing was dirty, wrong somehow. Again, what the fuck? Edward may not screw everything insight, but this had never happened to him before. What was wrong with him?  
Bella's face filled his mind once more and he feared he was losing his mind. What the hell did she have to do with his erection problems? He winced. Those were two words a man never wanted to think when referring to himself.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
He grimaced as he grasped Tanya's hand, tugging her fingers away from him. "Look, honey, I don't think it's going to happen tonight."  
She pouted. "You did a couple of seconds ago," she pointed out. "You have been since you walked in the bar. I could see how hard you were a minute ago. What's wrong with you?" she demanded sharply.  
He bristled as he pushed her firmly away from him. "There's nothing wrong with me," he retorted.  
"Really?" she huffed as she threw her hands on her hips. "Because not being able to keep it up after you've led a girl on means there's definitely something wrong with you. Asshole," she hissed before turning on her ridiculously high heels and stalking away.  
Edward scoffed. "What a bitch."  
The man sitting on the barstool beside him nodded in agreement. "It's never cool to use a man's erectile dysfunction against him."  
Edward fumed. "I don't have erectile dysfunction," he insisted through gritted teeth.  
The man's dark brow rose. "Then what's your problem? That woman was warm and willing. What more could a man want?"  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," Edward snarled as he tossed a couple of bills onto the scarred bar and stormed out to his car. He needed to get out of there.  
Half an hour later, Edward lay sprawled across his bed. Could this night get any worse? All he wanted was to let of some steam with a sweaty bout of sex. Instead, he'd been humiliated and was beginning to worry for not only his mind, but for his dick too. He'd never had any problems in getting, and keeping, an erection before tonight.  
Edward closed his eyes. He no longer felt the need for action. All he wanted was to close his eyes and forget about the entire day. He wanted to forget the red head and her cruel words, he wanted to forget for the first time in his life he couldn't keep it up.  
And he wanted to forget while he'd imagined bedding that woman, Bella's face slipped into his head and refused to leave.  
His cell phone blared, jolting him. Edward leapt out of bed. Snatching it up from on top his dresser where he'd tossed it upon entering his bedroom, he pressed the screen and held the cell phone to his ear.  
"Hello?" he greeted.  
"Mason? Meet me at your office in twenty minutes," Mike ordered before ending his call.  
Edward's heart raced as he rushed out of his house. He didn't bother with his car, he ran towards the building. Security would know to let him in. He'd given them their orders after his meeting with Mike.  
Edward forced his body to move faster, eager to get to Mike.  
The bobcat wouldn't have contacted him unless he had the information they needed.

#

"What do you have?" Edward demanded when Mike strolled into his office without knocking.  
They were the only people in the entire building, but that didn't seem to bother the bobcat.  
"You got here fast," he noted as he took a seat across from the alpha. "I expected to wait around for you. It hasn't even been five minutes since I called you. I would have thought you were doing… something," he finished lamely.  
Edward frowned. "Like what?" he demanded defensively. He wasn't about to tell him that if his plans had gone the way he wanted he would have been very busy.  
Mike shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to get on with this?" he asked impatiently.  
Edward nodded. "Yes. Tell me everything," he ordered.  
Mike placed large photographs on Edward's desk, spreading them out. "We got lucky, Mason," he muttered. Clearing his throat, he began. "Okay, so I got in contact with anyone who I thought might have even the slightest idea as to who these fuckers could be. The Shape Shifter world isn't as big as the human one, and I'd hoped to use that to my advantage. Dead end." He scowled. "No one had ever seen either male, or had any idea why two wolf Shifters would abduct a human woman. There was, however, a coyote Shifter whose human ex-girlfriends, second cousin…" he trailed off as he struggled to remember if that was right. Were they second cousins? Or just cousins? He shook his head before continuing. It didn't matter.  
Mike's words were fast paced and animated, and Edward had to concentrate to keep up with the bobcat.  
"Either way, her cousin was abducted in Indiana. And there were some similarities. She was human and out alone at night. Afterwards there were no leads and, pretty quickly, no interest from the police department." He shrugged. "I thought it was worth a shot while I was waiting to hear back from a couple of other leads, so I got in touch with her. And wait for it…" he leaned forward with a grin. "She recognized the man from the car," he all but sang.  
Edward's heart thudded in his chest. This was the first lead, and it was all thanks to Mike. Even though Edward didn't like the man, he would admit he was impressive. He was also damn fascinating as he rattled off information. He was skilled at this and passionate about it, Edward could tell. If he didn't think the bobcat would betray them all, he'd give him a job.  
"There was no CCTV footage of the abduction, unfortunately," he continued, "but she recognized him from earlier in the day. He'd been hanging around the hardware store where her cousin worked. She tried talking to the local cop's about him, but by that point it was obvious they didn't give a shit. I thought there is no way in hell it was coincidence, and so I got in touch with some people I know in Indiana. They can be trusted," he rushed out when he caught Edward's furious expression.  
"Besides," he added, "I didn't give them the video, but images of the men. I'm not stupid. So, they showed it around and we got a hit."  
"The man from the car," Edward supplied.  
"Nope." He smirked as he jabbed a finger of the close up of the second male. The one who changed into his wolf form, on camera, and risked exposure. "Jacob Black. Wolf Shifter."  
Edward's eyes shot to Mike. "You have a name."  
Mike smile was smug. "I may not come cheap, but I am worth every fucking penny," he boasted. "Turns out, Black's from the area and has bit of a reputation," he drawled, his eyes bright.  
"Tell me," Edward ordered.  
"The Black family were members of the only wolf pack in the entire state. His father was an omega, his mother human, and apparently that didn't help with his growing resentment at being so low down in the pack. But, Edward, this guy is dark," he added seriously, losing his animated tone. "He hunted for sport in his human form. He tortured his prey before he made the kill," he said in disgust.  
Hunting for sport was against Shifter laws. Shifters hunted for food, not entertainment.  
"From what I got, his pack was afraid of him. His alpha kicked the living shit out of him before banishing the entire family. This happened after he kidnapped a human girl from town," he said pointedly.  
"What happened?" Edward demanded.  
"Her name was Leah Archer. She was gone for two days. Everyone was freaking out. Her friend, a member of the pack, was out looking for her in the woods nearby and heard her screams. He got to her before Jacob could. She was badly beaten and scared out of her mind. She told him that Jacob took her from her bed in the middle of the night. Said that if she made it back to the road he'd let her live. Luckily, as I said before, her family were friends with the pack. She knew Jacob, but allowed his pack to punish him. She didn't go to the police, or worse, the press. Either way, the Black family left and were never seen again."  
Edward glared down at the photograph of Jacob Black. His eyes were cold, dead. "Why didn't his alpha take him to our authorities? Why let him and his family go free?"  
Mike rolled his eyes. "Because they're fucking idiots who didn't want to involve anyone in pack business," he replied, his voice rough with distaste. "The real question should is, why they didn't kill the bastard? This could have all been prevented."  
Edward sighed, frustrated. "So we have a name, and a backstory, but no way of knowing where he's keeping her."  
Mike smirked. "Didn't I just say I was worth the money?"  
Edward grinned, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "You found them."  
"Of course," he replied. "The new alpha called me about an hour ago. He'd gotten word that I was asking around about Jacob Black and started doing some digging of his own. He remembered Jacob, but he was older than the new alpha by at least ten years, and wasn't exactly close with the creepy son of the towns omega. But a man came forward… His beta," he grimaced. "Turns out the beta, Paul Roberts, was close to the creepy son of the towns omega. Well, as much anyone could be with a man like Black. Back in the day he and Black had a lot in common. One being they believed the humans should be afraid of them, not the other way around. They shouldn't have to hide from people who were as weak and as fragile as humans. Black told them of his plans to make his 'experiment' with Leah into a reality. He wanted to do it bigger and better and he did. A few months back, after years of no contact, Black got in contact with Paul and invited him out to his property in Virginia…" he trailed off.  
"They're in Virginia?"  
"Yes. He went out to see his buddy and saw girls in cages," he bit out. "They were scared and begged for his help. He did nothing," he spat. "He told Jacob he had a family now and couldn't partake in the festivities, unfortunately. Claims he was afraid Jacob wouldn't let him leave if he didn't play along, but swore he hadn't touched a hair on their heads."  
Edward's wolf rose, normally dormant within him and easily controlled, he wanted to tear into the pathetic male who left those women to suffer. The beast inside him clawed and snarled and Edward winced as he fought for control. The wolf was enraged and he didn't blame him for it.  
Edward took a deep, soothing, breath. Calming his wolf, who, grudgingly, submitted and allowed the man to relax. "No, he just left them there to suffer to save his own ass. Fucking coward," he seethed.  
"Tell me about it," Mike muttered. "The new alpha seemed pissed as fuck, but I don't know whether he'll make him pay for what he's done or not. The good news, he made Paul tell me how to get there, but Edward…"  
"What?"  
Mike sighed. "He told me Black liked to hunt these women on the night of the full moon. I didn't know how it would work, them being in a different state, so I checked online... It's tomorrow night."  
Edward sighed. Of course.  
"And Virginia is three hours ahead of us. You have less than twenty-four hours to get to Virginia, find the location and get to the women before they do. That's if they're even still alive," he added solemnly.  
Edward glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight. Fuck. This would be cutting it close.

#

Edward and his team were packed and ready to leave. They were booked on the only flight out to Virginia at one o'clock that afternoon. The flight was approximately five hours and, with the time difference, they wouldn't arrive until nine at night. Edward looked into it and it was an hour and a forty minute drive from the airport to the forest where Paul Roberts claimed they were being held captive.  
Edward's gut clenched at the thought of arriving so late, but it was faster than driving and they didn't have a private plane. He would make that happen as soon as he got back, he didn't give a damn. It was cutting it too close, and they didn't know what time Jacob Black and his partner would begin their sadistic game.  
Edward prayed it would be after midnight. They needed all the time they could get to get in the forest and track them down.  
It would be easier with co-ordinates but Paul Roberts swore he had no idea. They were going in blind.  
As soon as Mike left, money in hand, Edward called James and two of his men to update them and inform them of their trip tomorrow. They had been annoyed at first, and Edward guessed he hadn't been the only one to take a woman tonight. He was just the only one to have failed miserably, he thought sourly as he tossed a duffle bag in the trunk.  
The men were already in the car, but they were still waiting on the medic. If the women were alive, they could be in need of immediate medical attention and Edward preferred taking one along rather than going to the hospital. They couldn't risk the attention that went with it. The hospital was always a last resort.  
James and the other men, Jason Williams and Jasper Whitlock, waited in the shiny black SUV. They were quiet, reserving their energy for the night ahead. As soon as they landed in Virginia, the hunt was on and they wouldn't stop until they found the women alive, or they discovered their bodies.  
Edward glanced towards the road when he heard the sound of an engine coming closer. He expected it to be the medic, a middle aged wolf Shifter by the name of Darius Stuart.  
"Shit," Edward cursed when he realised that the car wasn't the medic's Jeep, but the Swan's Land Rover.  
Emmett pulled up sharply, jumping out of the car, his wife not far behind him. "We're coming with you," he stated without pleasantries.  
"That's not a good idea," Edward replied firmly. He wished he hadn't called him now, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. He'd wanted to give the man who looked so broken earlier some good news.  
"I don't care," Emmett snapped. "If you're going to get my sister, then I want to be there. She'll need me there," he added with certainty.  
Rosalie stood next to her husband, sliding her fingers through his and Edward felt a stab of envy. Shaking it off, he glared at the human couple. "We don't know if your sister is alive," he said shortly. "This still could all be for nothing."  
Emmett narrowed his dark eyes. "But you don't think that. I can see it in your eyes. Besides, you wouldn't have called me if you weren't sure these bastards are who took her."  
"That's beside the point. There's a chance we won't even find your sister. She could be dead," he added cruelly. "You're staying here."  
Emmett glared at him. "I've booked the flights, and I'm guessing since it's the first one to Virginia, you're on the same one. Unless you've got a private plane, we're coming with you. It doesn't matter if we have to follow behind you, we will do it."  
"Emmett," he began.  
"I know," he shot back. Sadness crept into his eyes. "Bella may not be alive. You may not even find her, but I have to be there. If she is alive, she will need me. I'm going."  
Edward sighed. How could he argue with that? The man knew the risks, but wanted to be there anyway. Just in case.  
"Fine," he grunted. "You stay at the hotel. Do you understand me? You do not come anywhere near those woods. You would be a liability to my men, and if I think they are in danger because of you, I will call it off. Do you understand me?" he demanded harshly.  
Emmett clenched his jaw and anger replaced sadness, but he nodded. "Understood."  
Edward glanced toward the road at the sound of another engine. The medic had arrived. "Good. Get in your car and follow us to the airport. We're leaving."

#

It was hot, the air thick and stuffy. Sweat beaded on Bella's brow, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. What was the point? It would only return moments later. Besides, she had bigger problems.  
It was the night of the full moon.  
The women were on edge. The sun set a while back. It was only a matter of time before they came for them.  
Looking up at the sky, Bella stared dejectedly up at full moon. Tears burned her eyes. Tonight, one of them would be taken. Tonight could possibly be the night she died.  
No one knew exactly what happened to the women once Jacob and Sam dragged them from the cage, but they heard the snarls, the growls, the howling… and inevitably, the screams. Screams of terror and unimaginable agony.  
Bella closed her eyes. The screams haunted her every second of the day and her dreams at night. Knowing tonight it could be her screams echoing through the woods terrified her.  
She didn't want to die. She didn't want the last thing she said to her brother to be 'peace out, homey' before she hung up on him.  
She hung up on him, she recalled in dismay. Emmett said she was an idiot, she had too much pride for refusing his offer to pay for her flight. She rolled her eyes, she remembered, and hung up on him. That was the last time she spoke to her brother. What if she never saw him again? What if she never got the chance to tell him how much she loved him?  
Bella vowed if she ever saw her brother again, the first thing she'd say to him was just how much she loved him. How grateful she was for everything he sacrificed for her, and given her.  
Just please let me see him again, she begged.  
She remembered what it felt to be on the receiving end on one of his big bear hugs. She always felt so safe with his strong arms around her.  
Bella wrapped her arms around her waist, imagining it was Emmett's arms. They were always so warm and protective.  
"Jessica," Angela hissed.  
Bella opened her eyes and saw Angela looking towards the spot where the wolves always appeared. It was then she heard their deep voices.  
They were coming.  
"It's okay," Jessica soothed as she pulled the women into her pale arms, holding them close. "We'll be okay," she promised.  
It was something Jessica said every full moon, and they felt like it kept them safe. Only this time, they were the only ones left.  
The three women banded together during their time together. They held each other when they cried, they confided in one another and, on extremely rare occasions, they laughed together.  
They were her sisters, in a way. Two sparks of light cutting through the darkness.  
Tonight one of them would be taken, just like the other women had been. Angela believed it would be her. She had been here the longest, she feared her time had run out.  
Bella thought, in a way, Angela wanted it to be her. Not because she wanted to die, or never see her children again... because she wanted it to be over.  
The voices grew louder and within seconds, they were heading towards the cage.  
Sam looked almost buoyant; he always did on the night of the full moon. He waited all month for this very night.  
Jacob was the one to watch. His expression never changed, but his eyes sure did. They were bright, excited. It was the only time emotion ever lit his cold eyes. It was all the more terrifying because of it.  
Both men were shirtless, their legs covered in worn out jeans and their feet were bare. No matter the weather, they were always shirtless.  
Their chests were thick, and heavily muscled. They could have been on the cover of a men's fitness magazine. Their faces could have been on the cover of any magazine.  
It struck Bella that these men, so handsome and physically blessed, had the ugliest of souls. How was that possible?  
"Hello ladies," Sam greeted cheerfully. He acted as if he'd run into them in a swanky bar in town, not the cage where kept them captive. He clapped his hands once, laughing when it caused them to jump.  
As he took a step closer to the cage, much to his amusement, they all cringed away against the steel bars. They couldn't hold back their whimpers of fear, or the tears running down their cheeks. The women knew what was coming and they were petrified.  
"Tonight we're going to have some fun." He grinned. "The only question is, which one of you will it be?" His eyes skimmed over each woman. Then they skimmed over them again. Bella knew he was toying with them. This was all part of his game.  
Finally, his eyes landed on her and her heart stopped.  
"Bella," he breathed. His decision made.  
 _No!_ She screamed in denial as he pulled open the cage and stalked over to her.  
"Bella!" Angela and Jessica cried, grasping onto her tightly, as if just by holding onto her he would leave her alone. He would leave them all alone.  
Her fingers clutched theirs as Sam's meaty paw shot forward, knotting in her messy hair, yanking sharply. Sobbing, Bella desperately tried to pull free. She ignored the burning pain in the back of her skull. She would rather have every strand ripped out than go with him. "Please!" she screamed as she struggled. Tears flowed freely, rolling down her dirt smeared face.  
Jessica and Angela's fingers dug into her arms, their nails clawing at her soft flesh as they tried in vain to stop him from taking her. All the while, Bella begged and pleaded for them to help her. She didn't want to die. They wept with her and made promises they all knew they could never keep.  
Angela released her and lunged at Sam, pointlessly trying to haul him off Bella. It was no use, he was too strong and she was too weak. She hadn't had a real meal in months, and simply didn't have the energy to remove him, even with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.  
Giving up, she punched, slapped and clawed his back.  
Hissing, Sam turned and struck Angela, knocking her to the ground. Angela's head smacked off the steel bars with a crack and she dropped lifelessly to the cage floor.  
"Bitch," he snarled as he kicked her limp body.  
Jessica used the distraction to once again get a good grip on Bella, tugging her towards her frantically.  
"For fucks sake," he snarled. Roughly, he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, wrenching her away from Jessica.  
"No," Jessica sobbed as she fell forward onto her hands. "Bella!" she called out.  
"Jessica, please don't let him take me!" Bella screamed as he dragged her struggling body from the cage. "Jessica!"  
"Bella!" she screamed, but they both knew it was useless.  
Sam slammed the door behind them, locking them inside. Angrily, he flung Bella to the hard ground, jarring what felt like every bone in her body.  
Gasping for breath, she looked up at the man, wolf, she despised.  
He sneered down at her, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Oh, Bella, I've been looking forward to this night for a long time."

 **A/N Again, such a dumbass! I have got chapter six ready and I will post it up with the others, so look out for it. What an idiot!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Get up."  
Bella bit her lip, refusing to cry out. She wouldn't give them that, too. They liked to hear her whimpers. They liked to see her fear.  
For as long as she could, Bella would do her best to disappoint them.  
Sam dragged her through the dark forest for what felt like hours. She could hardly see a thing. Only the slithers of moonlight filtering through the trees saved her from being completely sightless. She knew they counted on that. It was part of their game, for her to be helpless.  
The night was warm, but not as stifling as it had been in the day. A gentle wind tickled and soothed her sunburned skin. Despite the fact the sun set long ago and the pleasant night breeze, sweat beaded on her forehead. Her dirty, matted hair clung to her face.  
Bella's breath was ragged. Her chest heaving as she lay slumped on the comprised soil and dead plants of the forest floor.  
Every inch of her body hurting, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry, but she didn't have that luxury. If she didn't get up on her own, Sam would drag her to her feet. It wouldn't be the first time he hauled her upright by her hair.  
Then he'd knock her back to the ground, just so he could do it all again.  
Bastard.  
Not willing to go through that now, knowing she would need her strength for what was to come, she silently ordered, Get your ass up.  
Gritting her teeth, she pushed to her feet and, by sheer force of will, stayed on them. Her body shook, and she thought she would be sick, but she was on her feet.  
"Happy?" Bella muttered sarcastically. She had given up crying as he carted her through the dark woods.  
She begged and pleaded, and promised to do, or give them, whatever they wanted and they hadn't even blinked. She screamed and sobbed and tried to run, but they'd ignored her.  
Sam never hesitated, never shown a hint of compassion or remorse. He liked it. He wanted it.  
It was then something clicked inside of her.  
Bella was still terrified of the men who tormented her, and of what was to come, but she was done.  
She refused to cry. She refused to plead. Bella knew she would die, just like the others had, and refused to die while begging her killers for mercy they would never show. She'd reached her limit, and now all she wanted was for it to be over.  
She wanted to live, and she would fight with her very last breath to do just that, but after months of fear and pain, she was grateful that tonight it would finally end.  
The thought settled over her like a sweet balm and it helped her to think past the pain.  
Her arms and legs were scraped and bloody from the ragged forest floor. Her once favourite jeans torn and stained, and had done nothing to protect her from the forest floor.  
Her soft and unblemished fingers were a raw and bloody mess. As Sam dragged her away from the cage, she desperately grasped at anything within her reach, she even pathetically tried to dig her fingers into the ground. It had been useless; the only thing it had done was mangle her skin. She knew if she looked down at least two of her nails would be missing. Her fingers throbbed and burned but, like with everything else, she couldn't dwell on it.  
Determination surged through her as Sam moved to stand in front of her. His eyes bright, his cheerful smile mocking her. "Incredibly," he replied. "I am incredibly happy tonight, Bella, and it's all because of you," he said softly, trailing his elegant fingers across her cheek. The same cheek he'd slapped and punched more times than she could count.  
Bella cringed away from him. The thought of his touch, especially a caress, made her skin crawl. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"  
Sam tossed his head back and let out a piercing laugh. "Why do they always ask that?" he asked Jacob once he'd regained some of his composure.  
Jacob stood behind her, silent but never forgotten, or underestimated. Despite his wooden expression, she could feel his excitement. It was in the way he moved with a little more energy, his shallow breathing, and his eyes…  
For once there was life in those empty eyes and it terrified Bella.  
They were bright with anticipation. They always were on the night of the full moon. Tomorrow, his eyes would be as cold and as lifeless as always, but for tonight they burned for whatever sick twisted thing they planned to do. They almost glowed.  
Sam smirked. "I think that you are suffering from an almost embarrassing misinterpretation," he drawled.  
Bella frowned. What was he talking about?  
He leaned forward. "You see, Bella, you're not special. I didn't take you because I'd watched you, fantasized about you. I didn't take you because of some slight on your end, or obsession on mine. I took you because I could. You were a girl who was easy to capture as you walked to your car alone at night. That's all." He shrugged.  
That's all, she thought in disbelief. She could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. She hadn't been taken by some grand scheme or due to something she'd done. She'd been taken by chance. They destroyed her life because she was convenient. She was an easy mark to capture as she walked alone to her car.  
The thought almost knocked her off her feet. All these months… Bella blamed herself as much as she had them. She wracked her brains for the answer as to why they took her, for what she'd done wrong. She had to have done something, right?  
Now he stood here, telling her she'd done nothing.  
Rage, white hot rage, surged through her and she wanted to slap him. She needed to bite and claw and kick until they hurt, and they felt as helpless as she did.  
"There it is," Sam all but moaned.  
"Where what is?" she snapped.  
"That fire," he breathed, gripping her jaw, his fingers digging into her skin with bruising force and leaning in close. Bella could feel his hot breath on her face, smell his minty fresh breath and she wanted to gag.  
"Look at you," he crooned as she wrenched free. "I saw it on that very first night," he added as he released her to slowly circle her, looking as if he would pounce at any moment. "I saw you from my car as Jacob toyed with you, Bella. You got back up every time. You were so determined to get to your car, to make it to the street for help. For me," he added in dark amusement. "You refuse to give in, even when it's hopeless." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "That's what will make this so much fun."  
"For who?" she challenged.  
He laughed once. "For us. Clearly. This is all for us, and it's going to be so much fun," he leered and he once again cupped her jaw with his punishing grip and leaned down, covering her mouth with his.  
Squeezing her jaw, Sam forced her mouth to open to him, shoving his tongue past her teeth. Her hand's flew to his bare shoulders and pushed, attempting to shove him away, but he was too strong.  
No matter how hard she pushed, he didn't budge. When she tried to pull away from him, he wrapped his thick arms around her, pressing their bodies close together. Bella shuddered in horror when she felt his erection press against her.  
Images flashed in her mind. Irina, so strong and brave, attacking Sam. Him striking her, knocking her to the ground and…  
No! she inwardly screamed in denial. That would not happen to her. Not now, not ever. This man already forced her endure so much, she couldn't handle this too. She would gladly die first.  
Unable to do anything else, Bella bit down on his invading tongue. Hard. She tasted his blood, satisfaction filling her. She'd made the bastard bleed.  
Sam wrenched back, cupping his hand to his mouth. "Fuck," he hissed when he saw that blood covered his fingers. She hoped she'd bit the thing off.  
"Bitch," he snarled, his hand shooting out and slapping her across the face.  
The force from the blow knocked her off her feet. Her ears rang and her vision blurred, but it was worth it.  
He spat blood onto the ground beside her. "Get up," he ordered.  
Despite everything, she gladly got back to her feet. It wasn't a fast or graceful movement, in fact it took her longer to stand upright than it had before, but she did it. Her head throbbed and she wanted to vomit, but she did it.  
Spitting out blood, he demanded. "Now why would you do that for?"  
Bella glared at him. "Don't touch me like that again."  
He raised his eyebrows. "That almost sounded like a threat," he commented.  
Her dark eyes met his squarely. "It was."  
Bella expected another slap, maybe a punch this time. Instead, he laughed. "Oh, I do enjoy you, Bella. So defiant, so determined, even after all this time. You're weak, you're hurt and," he inhaled deeply through his nose, "you're terrified, but you keep on going. Just like that first night. You came looking for me even though you were scared, when every instinct told you not to."  
Bella's jaw clenched. How many times had she wanted to turn back the clock and make it so she left him there? She wished she drove away, or at least waited for another car. One would have come along eventually, and that night would have ended so differently.  
"If you enjoy me so much, then let me go," she suggested.  
He shook his head. "I don't think so. Besides, are you sure you want to leave?"  
Was he serious? Of course she wanted to leave. "Yes," she bit out. She didn't know what he was getting at now, but she sensed it she wouldn't like it.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I saw it that night, Bella. I recognized that look in your eyes." He paused. "Interest. Oh yes, I remember that look. How your eyes darkened and flickered over my body. You wanted me," he whispered, trailing his fingers over her bruised jaw.  
Shame filled Bella. He was right. When she'd seen him coming toward her, like her very own knight in shining armor, there'd been a moment when she'd thought maybe this was the start of her very own fairy tale. It had only been for a second, but she imagined a romance blossoming between her and her handsome savior.  
She hadn't known he had more in common with the beast terrorizing the village than the valiant knight.  
She glared at him. "I soon got over it. Like, the very second you held me and forced me to watch as your friend turned into Cujo, before kidnapping me and tossing me in a cage," she spat.  
He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Dog jokes? I expected more from you," he mocked her.  
She ripped her face away from his touch. "I hope you both burn in hell, you sadistic prick's. How's that for more?"  
He struck her. It didn't hurt as much as it had when he smacked her to the ground only moments ago. She didn't know if it was due to the anger surging through her, or whether he just hadn't hit her as hard as earlier. She knew there was a good chance she was just getting used to the pain, which sickened her.  
Before that night, she'd never been slapped in her entire life. Her parents hadn't believed in spanking children, and her brother would have killed anyone who tried while in foster care.  
Now, she had been slapped, punched, kicked and beaten until she fell unconscious. After suffering through all that, his slap didn't hurt as much as it once had.  
She was yanked from her thoughts by Jacob. He hadn't spoken since they'd arrived outside the cage, just walked behind them, his eyes bright and eager.  
"Enough, Sam," he drawled. He seemed tired of his partner's games and impatient to begin.  
Sam met his gaze, nodding before turning back to her with glee. This was it. Whatever they planned to do to her, it would happen now.  
Emmett's face popped into her mind and she ruthlessly pushed it away. She vowed she wouldn't cry, and he was the one person who would bring her to her knees and weep if she thought about him for too long. If she thought of his face when he found out she was gone, when he realized she was never coming home…  
No, she scolded herself. Don't think of him now or you won't last a second for whatever torture they have in store.  
Sam smiled down at her. "Don't look so glum, Bella. We're going to set you free."  
Bella froze. No way would they ever let her go. She'd seen their faces, knew their names, and would most definitely report them to the police should she ever get the chance. No, they wouldn't let her go. There must be a catch, one that would benefit them and help destroy her.  
"If," Sam continued, confirming her suspicions. "If you can make it to the road north of here, we'll let you go. There is a car there waiting for you. Don't worry about getting in the wrong one; it's the only car on the road for miles. Besides, you've already been in it." He smirked.  
Bella's blood boiled at the reminder.  
She wished to God she'd driven away and just left him there to die. She doubted he would have let that happen, though. He needed her for his game after all, but she wished she left when she had the chance.  
"All I have to do is get to the car?" she asked dubiously.  
"Yes."  
"You've had me locked up for months. You're just going to let me drive off into the night?" she asked sceptically.  
He grinned. "Well, there is just one little thing you have to do first. I meant it when I said if you make it to the road there will be a car waiting for you. There is. The tank is full and the keys are in the ignition. You can get in the car, turn up the air conditioning, and drive off into the night. You'd never hear from either of us again."  
Bella could picture it. She could see herself climbing in the car, starting the engine and feeling the cool air on her face as she raced out of her personal hell.  
She knew that's what he wanted. That he was manipulating her. He wanted her to see it, almost feel it, and be desperate for the chance to have it.  
"The catch you mentioned?"  
"The catch is you have to make it to the car before we make it to you."  
Her breath caught. "And if I don't? If you get to me first? What happens then?"  
Sam smiled. "Then the fun really begins."  
Bella hesitated. This was a set-up, another one of their games. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she truly had a choice, either. Her free will had been taken away from her the moment she walked onto that parking lot.  
They'd never brought another girl back, she remembered. Once one of them left the cage, they never returned.  
"Make a choice," Jacob hissed. "You either run, or return to the cage. And we'll take Jessica or Angela in your place."  
She did have a choice after all, she thought, and it sucked. Was this why no one ever returned to the cage, to protect the other women? Were they even telling the truth when they said they'd throw her back into the cage and take one of her friends?  
Bella assumed Angela wanted it to be over, that she had given up hope, and she didn't know how Jessica would react to their offer. Was she even strong enough to make it? She'd been in the cage a lot longer than Bella, after all.  
Am I strong enough? Bella wondered.  
The one thing she knew, Jessica and Angela would be safe until the next full moon. If, by some miracle, she made it to the car, she could find help. She could find someone, anyone, and lead them back to the cage. She could save her friends.  
She could see her brother again.  
Bella wasn't stupid. She knew the chances of her plan working were next to impossible. But she had to try. She would rather die knowing she'd done everything she could to survive, than rotting away in that cage while Jessica or Angela risked their lives.  
Bella's decision was made.  
"I have a question," she began.  
"What?" Jacob snapped.  
"Has anyone ever made it to the car? Have they ever made it to the road?" she asked quietly.  
Sam laughed. "What do you think?"  
Bella nodded. Determination surged through her veins. She would do this. She would find that fucking car if it was the last thing she did. And then she would get the fuck out of here.  
Her voice was strong and calm as she replied, "I'll be the first."  
Sam chuckled. "Jacob, it looks like we've got a fighter on our hands. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Bella."  
Bella wanted to cringe away from him. He was once again close enough so that she could feel his hot breath against her ear and it disgusted her.  
She shook it off. She just claimed she would be the first to make it to the car, and while she knew it was probably bullshit, she would gladly die trying.  
"Can we just get this over with?" she demanded.  
Sam grinned as he stepped back from her until he was at Jacob's side. "Follow the trail north and you'll come to the road," he repeated and Bella wanted to curse in dismay. The trees above her were dense. Slithers of moonlight weren't enough for her to move through the woods easily. She would be lost within minutes.  
Which was part of their plan. Bastards.  
Before she could say something that would probably earn her another slap, Sam continued. "We will, of course, give you a head start. We're not monsters after all," he added, his voice rich with amusement.  
"Of course you're not," she drawled. No, they just kidnapped women, caged them and made them run for their lives through the woods. They were Goddamn saints for letting her get a head start in her fight for survival against werewolves.  
His eyes danced with laughter. "I knew you'd agree with me. And, because we are so very generous, we're even going to provide you with something to protect yourself."  
She huffed. "Let me guess. A Bic razor?" she added sarcastically.  
Sam laughed. "What happened to your pleas for mercy as you clung to your friends? I must say, I prefer this version, but I am curious as to why you're suddenly so vocal."  
She gritted her teeth. "I stopped begging when I realized mercy isn't something you're capable of. The weapon," she prompted.  
"A blade. We thought we'd give you something a little sharper."  
"All the more fun that way," she replied snidely.  
"Exactly."  
"Sam," Jacob bit out. He was sick of waiting and sick of his partner's games. He had waited all month for this night and wanted to begin.  
"Okay," Sam replied. "Whenever you're ready, Bella," he gestured with a flourish. "But, I warn you, when you run you can't turn back."  
Bella nodded once. She could do this.  
Closing her eyes, she brought Emmett's face to her mind. Her brother. Her best friend. Despite her fear, despite that she would probably die within minutes, his face gave her the courage to take that first step.  
And with that the run began.

#

Edward pulled up sharply, shoving the car door open. The day had been long and Edward, no matter how many times he travelled by plane, hated to fly. He didn't think it was natural.  
To keep his mind off the fact that he was currently thousands of feet in the air, he observed the young couple in the seats directly in front of him. Emmett and Rosalie huddled close together during the flight, talking quietly and touching the other frequently, as if in reassurance they were together.  
Edward didn't think this was a good idea. They could come out of those woods with nothing at all. Or worse, a body.  
He didn't know why the thought caused his wolf to snap and growl, or why his stomach twisted uncomfortably.  
Shaking off the odd sensation, he forced himself to think of something other than how Emmett would look tonight if they returned with a body. If the beautiful dark eyes that laughed, even as she threatened to kill her sister-in-law, were cold and lifeless when he got her back.  
At the airport, they rented three cars, two for him and his team and one for the Swan's. With a stern look he repeated, to Emmett especially, that if they tried to follow, if they tried to interfere in any way that would put him or his team at risk, he would call it off then and there.  
Emmett tossed him a look that said he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but he nodded before climbing into his rental car.  
"Darius, you wait here," he instructed as his men pulled up behind him, and silently slid from the car.  
Darius nodded, checking his medical bag for the third time. They didn't know what condition the women were in, if they were alive, or what medical attention they would need. They sent more supplies to the hotel with the Swan's. Hopefully, if the women were alive, they would be able to give them any medical attention needed.  
"Okay, we split up. If you come across any of the women, bring them back to the car so Darius can treat them," he ordered as he stripped off. He only had the clothes he was standing in, and the last thing the women needed was to be surrounded by four naked men after everything they'd been through.  
"We don't know how many women are in there, or if they are even alive. Our main priority is locating the area where they're being held. James, I want you and Jason to focus on that." Both men nodded as they followed suit and stripped. "Jasper, you and I will focus on finding whoever is running tonight. We don't know where they are, and there is a lot of ground to cover. We don't stop until every inch of this land has been searched."  
"What if we find the Shifters first?" James asked.  
Edward turned to his beta, his eyes burning blood red. "You kill the fuckers. Don't hesitate, don't let them get away. Do whatever it takes to bring them down. Ready?"  
Without another word, the four men started into the dark forest, transforming into their wolf forms as they went.  
The men separated as soon as they were under the cover of trees. James and Jason headed in one direction, Edward and Jasper in another.  
By mutual agreement, the men split once again wanting to cover more ground. Edward knew Jasper was an amazing tracker. If there was a scent to be found, Jasper would find it.  
He hadn't been in the woods for very long when a scent hit him.  
Edward's human half lunged forward, quickly taking back control from his wolf. He couldn't let his inner beast tear through the woods after the enticing scent. The wolf was running on instinct alone, he was dangerous, and could do more harm than good if Edward allowed him to take over.  
The wolf snarled, thrashing against the human's control. It wanted out, and it wanted to follow the scent.  
Edward decided he was okay with following that impulse. He wanted nothing more than to find the person that scent belonged to.  
As Edward took off through the forest, one word pounded in his head. One that had it all falling into place. Every out of character reaction, every thought, finally made sense.  
The word continued to hammer in Edward's mind.  
Mate.

#

Faster, Bella, you have to move faster, she ordered herself as she flew across the forest floor. Heart hammering in her chest, her lungs burned and her muscles throbbed. They weren't used to this much exercise.  
She fell twice, thanks to the raised branches and uneven ground. Both times she'd gone down with a hard thud, jarring her bones, biting her tongue and tasting blood.  
Bella knew that, should she survive the night, she'd be sporting a couple of fresh bruises in the morning.  
Nearly stumbling over a fallen tree, she knew that this could all be pointless. They could be lying and the chances of her actually making it were impossible. Besides, she was almost positive she wasn't even travelling north anymore.  
But as long as there was breath in her body, she would fight.  
When a wolf howled into the night, she had to bite back a scream. They most likely knew exactly where she was, but she didn't have to help them find her all that much faster, did she?  
Bella ducked behind a thick tree, clutching the rusty serrated blade to her chest as she attempted to catch her breath. Her back to the rough bark, she panted, her chest heaving as she struggled to slow her heart.  
She'd never been one for exercise, and being in a cage for three months hadn't helped her stamina in the slightest. Bella concentrated, trying to decipher the sounds around her, but the wolves were quiet. Waiting her out, she supposed.  
Wiping the sweat dripping down her temples, she silently counted to three. When she reached the final number, she threw herself into an all-out run. She may not be heading north anymore, but she was still moving. Hopefully, she'd find somewhere to hide out or someone who could help.  
Preferably, someone other than psychotic werewolves.  
When she caught movement in the corner of her eye, Bella whipped around, but couldn't see anything. She didn't know if it was them toying with her still or her own imagination playing tricks.  
Her eyes darted around her dismal surroundings. At the least, she needed to get somewhere with more light. Maybe she could find a river and follow it. Hell, she'd jump in the thing. The flowing stream of water would get her away from them a lot faster than her aching legs could.  
Is there even a river nearby? she wondered as she ran, shrieking as she toppled over a log.  
Grunting, Bella pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and cursed herself for getting distracted. She cursed her eyes for not having night vision, and nature for kicking the shit out of her.  
She didn't stay down for long when she heard a chuff, terror turning her blood cold. They were close. Like a professional runner, she pushed herself up and continued her race.  
No more distractions, she scolded. No thoughts of rivers, or even the wolves closing in behind her. And she would not turn back again, no matter what she heard. The women in the movies always looked back, before tripping over their own feet and dying.  
Or a log, she thought wryly.  
Determination glinting in her eyes, she stared ahead into the dark woods. She put everything she was, and everything she had left, into moving forward.  
Faster, faster, she repeated the word in her head like a mantra.  
Bella ignored the howls, the snarls and growls. Her only focus was keeping her legs pumping.  
It was at her most focussed, her most determined, that he struck.  
Her very breath was knocked out of her as, what seemed like a truck, colliding into her. He slammed her to the ground, his massive weight pinning her to the dirt. Clawed hands hauled her onto her back and a monster straddled her smaller frame. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move.  
The blade, the one she clutched to her chest only moments ago, was gone. Sent flying to the ground under the force of his attack.  
Bella had no choice but to stare up at the hideous beast above her.  
She had always been a fan of Shape Shifter romance novels. But had she known this was what the leading male turned into, she doubted she would have picked up the book.  
Despite being in his animal form, she knew it was Sam. His eyes may be the colour of rubies, but it didn't hide the sick, sinister gleam they held.  
Sam didn't resemble a normal wolf, but a frightening beast from ancient tales invented to scare children.  
He was huge. Tall, broad and covering thick ropes of muscles was thick, dark fur.  
His dark snout was long, his teeth razor sharp, his extended canines dripping saliva. The warm, foul, liquid dribbled on her cheek and neck. It made her stomach turn.  
His claws dug into her shoulders, not deep enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to pierce the skin. And hurt like hell.  
Bella thrust her head back against the forest floor and screamed.  
Before her horrified eyes, Sam released one shoulder, bringing one clawed hand to his mouth, lapping at the blood. Her blood.  
Closing his eyes, he moaned deep in his throat, as if in ecstasy.  
Repulsed and afraid, she began to struggle. She had to get back up, carry on running. Maybe even find that river, she thought a little hysterically.  
Sam growled, his teeth snapping inches away from her face. She froze, scared to move, to even breathe.  
He lowered his hideous face close to hers, and despite her vow not to, she cried and she begged. When she felt his hot, wet breath on her cheek, she whimpered, "Please stop."  
"I knew you'd beg," he said in a guttural, demonic voice.  
Alien hands returned to her shoulders, his sharp claws digging deeper into her flesh, and she felt the scrape of his fangs against her neck. Her breath came out in sobs as he trailed down to her shoulder. Hot tears scolded her cheeks.  
Bella closed her eyes. She didn't want the last thing she saw to be the monster above her.  
She tensed, preparing herself for the bite, for the pain. It never came.  
Instead, the abundant weight of his body left hers and she could breathe with ease. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.  
She was alone.  
He would be back, she knew, this was all just part of the game. He was just fucking with her.  
Trembling uncontrollably, Bella lay there as her fear finally engulfed her.  
She thought she was prepared for this, for her death, but she wasn't. She believed herself to be beyond fear where they were concerned, but she was wrong. She could never have prepared herself for that and, for a second, she wished for the safety of the cage.  
When given the 'choice' to run, she felt confident. If she failed then at least she died trying, right?  
She refused to let them see her fear, her tears and her pain. She thought she was somehow beyond it.  
She thought wrong.  
All of her determination, her bravado, vanishing, she was left sobbing on the ground.  
She didn't want to die. She didn't want that… that thing to kill her. She didn't want to ever feel those claws dig into her as his hot breath washed over her face.  
She just wanted to go home.  
Bella covered her mouth with her hands, trying hopelessly to smother the sounds of her weeping.  
She thought she knew fear, but she knew nothing. When that monster held her down, when she felt his teeth against her flesh and thought this was it, her life was over, she had known what true fear felt like.  
"Emmett," she whimpered.  
It was plea for his help. For him. Just like a child who called out for her mother when she was scared, or in pain, she called for her brother.  
What did she do now? Running was useless. She ran through the forest as fast and as hard as she could, and still he caught up to her easily. He hadn't been tired or breathless. He was strong and vibrant, while she couldn't drag her sorry ass up of the floor.  
Bella felt hopeless. She wanted to lay there and cry. She didn't want to play their games. She wanted it to be over.  
It was that thought that pulled her out of it. Where had her courage gone? Where was her determination to see her family? To save the women who she saw as sisters, who depended on her?  
She couldn't save Jessica and Angela by lying down to die. And she couldn't let her feelings of despair overwhelm her until that's exactly what happened to her. Until she was dead.  
She had to get up.  
Pushing up onto her hands and knees, Bella blindly felt around for the blade. She had to be ready. She couldn't lose it again.  
Once she felt the rusted metal against her fingertips, she gripped on tight to her only weapon, and unsteadily climbed to her feet.  
She started off at a slow jog at first, too tired and still burdened with feelings of helplessness, but soon she was running again.  
Bella ran, despite her aching muscles and her pounding heart. She got her second wind and was determined to use it to her advantage. Determined to put as much distance between them as possible. She shoved through the bush, ignoring the branches that tugged at her clothes, threatening to slow her down. She had to keep moving.  
She was running so fast, so intent of her destination, she didn't see the wolf heading toward her. Not until he came to a hault in front of her.  
Bella stopped so abruptly, she almost lost her balance and fell on her face. She didn't lose the blade though. Not this time.  
No, this time she held it out in front of her. She didn't know how much damage she could do. She'd seen them heal, after all. She supposed the best she could hope for was for an infection with these people, but she held it out none the less.  
"Stay back," she snapped, her voice was hoarse from her weeping. She sounded strong, though.  
The werewolf, bigger and meaner looking than that of Sam's, held his hands out in front of it.  
She frowned. What game were they playing? And who was it? She had seen both Sam and Jacob in their wolf forms, it wasn't something she'd ever forget, and this wolf was different. She'd never seen him before.  
His fur looked almost auburn, instead of the dark shades of brown and grey her captors sported. He was bigger, taller, and his muscular body put theirs to shame.  
Who was he? She had never seen a third man before. Was he someone they only brought out for the full moon to enjoy their game?  
When he went to take a step forward, she screamed, "I said stay back!"  
"Okay," he replied in the same guttural tone as Sam's. "I won't come any closer," he promised.  
Before her eyes the wolf turned in a man.  
Soft green eyes met hers from a ruggedly handsome face.  
"It's okay, Bella. I'm here to help you."


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay, so if anyone wants to pop back and read Chapter Four, you can. I am such an idiot. It gives you a little back story on Jacob and everything that's going on, and how they found Bella. I, the moron, forgot to upload it like a right twat!**

 **I would like to point out before you read this chapter, I wrote this years ago, but I watched a single episode of GOT! While I wrote this I watched nothing but Something's Gotta Give, because I love that movie. You'll understand why I'm bringing this up soon.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

The rusted blade did not waver in Bella's torn hand. No matter what promises he made, no matter how soft or kind his eyes appeared to be, she would not forget what he was.  
A werewolf.  
Thick fur covered his beast-like body and his eyes burned a blood red. He was one of them. It was most likely just another game Sam was playing with her.  
A handsome stranger comes to rescue her. Now where had she seen this before?  
"I trusted a pretty face once. I trusted a handsome man who came out of the shadows and vowed to take me someplace safe. I will never make that mistake again."  
His green eyes once again flared a bright red as fury contorted his handsome features. He looked feral, more dangerous than Sam or Jacob ever had.  
Bella took a hasty step back. She knew how quickly his kind could move, how fast they could exchange one form for another. She knew she couldn't risk having those razor sharp claws slicing into her flesh again. Her shoulders ached like a bitch and the blood from her fresh wounds hadn't even dried on her skin yet.  
The male's savage eyes caught her movement and, slowly, they faded back to green. A much more appealing colour, Bella thought.  
The wildness she sensed in him receded and, as if it had never been, his fury dissipated.  
"I am sorry," he said gently. "I won't hurt you. I promise, I will never hurt you."  
Her eyes narrowed. "Pretty words," she snapped. "If you mean them, stand back and let me by."  
"I can't do that," he responded almost apologetically.  
Bella glared at him. Her arm, though it shook, continued to point the blade at the giant of a man. "Why not? Didn't you just vow you'd never hurt me?" she demanded sardonically.  
He took a step closer, despite the blade aimed at him. "And I mean it," he assured her. "But letting you leave would mean you dying in these woods. I won't let that happen, Bella. I'm here to help you."  
He sounded so sincere. His eyes were gentle and warm.  
"And I don't believe you," she shot back. "Now let me by, or I will use this knife and slash your fucking throat with it. Your kind may heal quickly, but my hope is, while I make my get away, you're still choking on your own blood. Move," she bit out  
The man shook his head slowly, his shaggy hair brushing his shoulders with the small movement. The moonlight bleached his skin white and made him look almost ethereal. Almost beautiful.  
Bella ignored all that. She focussed only how much skin was bared, and how much damage she could actually do with the small, rusted blade in her hand.  
"No. Do what you need to do, sweetheart, but I won't let you take another step into these woods. I won't let your fear of what I am get you killed. I was sent here to bring you home, and that's what I'll do." His tone was firm. Unswerving. From his expression, she got the feeeling he was willing to drag her out of these woods kicking and screaming.  
The sound that left Bella's chapped lips was one of utter disbelief. "Oh, is that what's going to get me killed? And here I thought it was you, and your sick friends, making me run for my life through the forest, so they can enjoy a quick game of cat and mouse before they rip me to shreds. That will get me killed. You and your fucked up friends," she spat out. "My fear of your kind, my distrust, is the only thing that may help me survive the night."  
His heavily stubbled jaw clenched. "I am not with these… men," he flung the word out as if it tasted bitter in his mouth. "I'm here to help you, Bella."  
She shrugged her shoulders carelessly, ignoring the pain the movement cost her. "I don't believe you. Now, I'm going to walk away from you, and if you try to stop me, I will take your arm off. Do not let the size of this blade fool you. I will hack it off if it's the last thing I ever do," she warned. She didn't know if she had the guts, or the energy, to follow through with her threat, but he didn't need to know that.  
She saw something light his eyes. Admiration, perhaps. Maybe even a little amusement.  
Either way, she had to keep moving. She couldn't waste time with him. He was either going to kill her or not, but she had to finish her run and get to the road.  
Lowering the blade, Bella slowly made her away around the beast of a man and deeper into the woods.  
"Your brother sent me."  
Bella stopped. Turning back towards him, accusing, "You're a liar. "  
The man shook his head as he closed the distance between them. "No. I'm not."  
"Your people took me from the place I worked. From my home. Of course, you know I have a brother. Use him against me to try and gain my trust."  
He grinned at her. "I doubt they'd go through all that trouble just to mess with your head, Bella." His words were spoken kindly, but to her, they were mocking.  
What did he know of her pain? What did he know of what his friends, his people, put her through? The look she sent him was hard and cold. "Then you know nothing," she decided.  
He sighed deeply. "Your brother's name is Emmett, and his wife is Rosalie. She is tall, willowy, and has long blond hair. Your brother is a shorter than I am, and slighter, but he walks with confidence, and looks like he could hold his own. He seems smart and compassionate and loving. He has the same colour hair as you. And his eyes are ebony, just like yours."  
Bella's breath caught in her through. She wanted to believe him, so badly, but she couldn't. Anyone could get that information. He could have guessed Emmett's personality traits. Besides, there was no way that Emmett could have found her. No way he knew she was still alive.  
It had been three months and no one came for her. So why was this man here, tonight of all nights, claiming her own brother sent him? It was all too convenient, and she refused to let them toy with her emotions any further.  
"No. You're lying. He didn't send you," she denied.  
"What will it take to convince you I am not a part of whatever they've done to you?"  
She scoffed. "A hell of a lot more than hair and eye colour."  
Impatience pinched his features, but when he spoke, his words were gentle. "Your brother lives in Salem, with his wife. He's an attorney, which was one of the reasons why they left Salt Lake City. She works as a school teacher. After your parents died, he raised you. Became your legal guardian when he was just eighteen. He used the money your parents left to provide for you, and to help put him through school until he got a job." He smiled and took a step closer until she could feel the heat of his body against hers. His nakedness didn't bother her. She was far more focussed on his words than his bare body.  
Bella glanced to her right, bit her lip. "Go on," she encouraged quietly, somewhat reluctantly.  
Heartened by her response, however reluctant it may have been, he continued, "You introduced him to his wife. She told me the two of you met in the very restaurant where you were abducted. Your brother is intelligent, strong willed and, despite the odds, he absolutely refuses to give up on you. He came to me, offered me everything and anything, to find you. Rosalie even forced me to watch a video of you. A desperate bid to convince me you were worth risking my men's lives for," he smiled fondly at the memory. "You were dancing, wearing nothing but a white towel, as you blow dried your hair and threatened to kill her if she sent it to your brother. You were the reason the two of you would be late that evening." His smile vanished and he continued solemnly, "Your eyes all but danced with laughter in that video, and now they hold nothing but sadness. I am sorry for that," he added sincerely. "I'm sorry for what you've been put through, and that refuse to trust me because of it. But I promised them I would bring you home, Bella. I took their money and swore that, if it were possible, I would bring you home alive. They're waiting for you, at a hotel nearby, hoping and praying for your return. I won't go back to them empty handed."  
Tears swam in Bella's dark, bloodshot eyes. "Who was playing?"  
The man frowned. "Excuse me?"  
"The song playing in the background while I was dancing," she explained impatiently. "Who was it?"  
The man smirked as he stated, "Jake Owens. _Barefoot Blue Jean Night_."  
A single whimper left her lips as big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. How could he know about the video, about what she was doing, wearing, if Rosalie hadn't shown him? He knew about the song and why they were late that night.  
She tried to ignore the hope that blossomed within her at the mention of her childhood. After this, after what he said and now this, she could ignore it no longer. Deny it no longer. She believed him. It may very well end up getting her killed, she knew, but she believed the man, the beast, had been sent by her brother.  
"Emmett," she whispered, her lips trembling. "You've seen Emmett?"  
"Yes." He smiled. "And if you come with me now, I can take you to him," he promised.  
Yes! She wanted to scream. She wanted for him to point her in the right direction and she would drag him there… but she couldn't. Two faces flashed before her eyes, forcing out those of her brother and sister-in-law.  
Jessica and Angela.  
They were in still in the cage. She couldn't leave these woods, be taken to safety and reunited with her family, while they were left to rot in that horrible prison.  
"I can't," she whispered.  
"Why the hell not?" he demanded sharply. "You believe me. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you refusing to leave now?"  
"My friends," she replied. "The cage where they held us, there are still two women there. I can't leave without them."  
He clenched his jaw, and she sensed he wanted to tell her to forget about her friends and move her ass. She expected him to. Instead, he visibly calmed himself once again and when he spoke his voice was sweet.  
"Okay, here's what we'll do-" He stopped abruptly, his head snapping to the right.  
Bella followed his gaze and but only saw trees and darkness. When the man beside her let out a fierce growl, every hair on her body stood on end and shivers ran up her spine. His teeth were bared in a fierce snarl, his eyes were the color of blood.  
Yes, he was a lot more dangerous than Sam and Jacob.  
Instinctively, she took a hasty step back, almost tripping over a raised branch in the process. His large hand shot out, keeping her upright and forcing her behind him. She was confused and petrified of his sudden change in demeanour. From calm and kind man, to resembling the savage beast she knew him to be, that she didn't realize his stance was protective.  
He stood in front of her, his body between her and whatever danger was coming. He would protect her with his last breath.  
It took Bella's eyes a little longer to see whichever one of his senses alerted him of the newcomer's presence.  
It was another wolf, she noted in horror. And it wasn't either one of her captors, but yet another one. Its fur was a sandy blond, and he was a little smaller than the auburn wolf she knew the man in front of her to be. However, it's eyes were the same shade of red that would forever haunt her nightmares.  
The growl that left the man's throat was loud and vicious, ripping through his chest until even she felt its vibration run through her body.  
The appalling sound had the wolf man stopping in his tracks. Its red eyes flickering from the snarling man in front of her, to her blood smeared and tear stained pale face.  
As the growling man in front of her had done, the ugly beast slowly turned into a man. He was tall with tanned skin and blond hair. He was muscular, but that was a given at this point.  
Every werewolf she'd met was tall and muscular, and scared the living shit out of her. She would be more surprised if the snarling beast turned into someone who was five feet tall and skinny.  
His eyes darted between them and he muttered, "Oh, shit."  
Jasper Whitlock found his mate three years ago. He'd been looking for a cold beer and a hot woman when the new bartender walked over and asked him what he wanted. Her scent hit him first, his nostrils flared and his eyes turned red. She had been so beautiful with her abundance of dark hair and elfin features. She took one look at him, fangs, red eyes, and a general feral dog look about him, and all but jumped over the bar to get away from him.  
Alice, in her effort to escape him, bumped straight into a bunch of burly, drunken men and spilled their beers. They called her a dumb bitch. One even went to grab her. Jasper was between them before the bastards hand could touch her soft skin, crouched and growling. Protecting his mate.  
Yes, he recognized that position. He'd stood like that in front of his mate often enough.  
Jasper also understood the repercussions of this woman being the alpha's mate. Jasper almost tore that man's hand off just for almost touching his mate. It had only been Alice's quiet plea that stopped him. This woman had been held captive, tortured and forced to run for her life at the hands of Jacob Black. This could possibly send his alpha on a rampage.  
The woman was dirty and bloody, her shoulders bleeding from fresh wounds. Her arms were scratched to shit and her hands were a mess. If this were his mate, he would want, even need, death. He'd need to kill and maim anything and everything until he could think clearly again.  
His alpha could potentially kill them all, including his team and any innocent captives. His beast would need the death of others. The only one safe from his wrath, the woman standing behind him.  
The alpha snarled at his muttered curse. Jasper knew if he wasn't careful he could end up being the one who got torn to pieces.  
He lowered his eyes, baring his neck to the alpha in submission. He would not move until he was given consent, and he would not harm the alpha's female.  
"Alpha," he murmured respectfully.  
He could see his alpha's visible effort to regain control. It took a couple of quiet, tense minutes, but eventually he saw reason return to his now green eyes. Edward didn't move out of his protective stance, though. Jasper knew it wouldn't happen until he left. When the alpha was satisfied they were alone, his mate safe.  
"Whitlock," he growled, proving his wolf was still very close to the surface, just waiting for the moment when he needed to strike.  
"There are two women," the alpha rumbled. "They are the only two alive and they are being kept in a cage. I want you to join the others. Track them down, bring them back to the hotel. I'm going to take Bella back to Darius and get her back her family."  
Bella opened her mouth to protest, she couldn't leave without Jessica and Angela. At the very least, the doctor had to stay behind with them.  
The male stopped her protests with a look. "You are bleeding," he told her. "You need medical attention and rest. The others will receive the same treatment. Back at the hotel," he added firmly. He was not bending on this. She was leaving now, with Darius to aid her. She wouldn't stay in these woods a second longer than necessary.  
When she went to protest again, he threw down the gauntlet. The one thing they both knew she was powerless to resist.  
"Your brother is waiting for you."  
Bella closed her mouth.  
Shame filled her as she realized as much as she wanted to stay and wait for Jessica and Angela, to be sure they were safe and have the doctor ook them over, she wanted to see Emmett more. She wanted to see Rosalie more.  
She was ashamed of it, but it wouldn't stop her.  
"Whitlock, when you find Black and his men, bring me their heads," the alpha rumbled.  
The male in front of them nodded. "Yes, Alpha."  
With that, he inhaled deeply and ran off in the direction his nose took him. He would join the hunt for the women, and for the men who caused them so much pain.  
As the man disappeared into the darkness, the other one, the alpha, turned back to her. His eyes were no longer the dreaded red that reminded her of blood, but a soft green.  
"Are you ready?"  
She nodded. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. Once again be in her brothers arms.  
"I'm going to need to carry you," he told her carefully.  
Bella's stomach dropped. She didn't want him to touch her. He may have been nothing but kind to her, he may have been sent to rescue her by the only family she had, but he was still one of them.  
He sensed her horror. "I know it will be difficult for you, but we have no other choice. You're too weak to make it out of here. It would take too much time if you go by foot. We need to move. Now. I promised I would never hurt you, sweetie, and I keep my promises. You can trust me, Bella," he added earnestly.  
She huffed. "You don't know how much you're asking."  
"I do," he argued. "And I have to ask for more. I will need to be in my wolf form."  
"No," she denied instantly, stepping away from him.  
He followed her, not allowing her to put space between them. "Listen, Bella," he ordered, frustrated with the entire situation. He had no choice. "My wolf form can get us there faster than my human one. You want to get out of here, right? You want to see your brother?" he demanded.  
"You know I do," she snapped back.  
"This is the fastest way." Very carefully, he lifted the bloodied hand gripping onto the rusted blade like it was a lifeline. "You can hold this to my throat the entire time. If you think, even for one second, I am going to hurt you, you embed that in my neck. It's a little different to slashing my throat," he teased her gently, "but it's still pretty effective."  
She shook her head. "I can't."  
"Yes, you can. You will. Close your eyes," he instructed.  
Her breath ragged, she lowered her lids and was plunged into darkness. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his even breathing, his mumbles of reassurance as he slowly scooped her up in his strong arms.  
She jumped when he cupped her hand, manoeuvring almost tenderly until the rusted tip of the blade pressed against his flesh. "Any time you feel threatened," he reminded her. It wouldn't kill him, she knew, but it would slow him down for a while.  
The thought gave her the confidence she needed to nod her head.  
Her heart stopped when she felt soft fur replace skin. When his breathing became harsh and the fingers that held her tight, turned into claws, so careful not to so much as nick her.  
Something occurred to her then. She still had no idea who he was. It shouldn't have mattered to her, but it did. He knew everything about her, about her family and she didn't even know who he was. "What's your name?"  
The voice that answered her was the deep, monstrous voice of the wolf. She expected it, but it still made her jump.  
"I'm Edward Mason. Are you ready?"  
She'd come this far. She would make it the rest of the way.  
"Yes. "  
With that, he pulled her closer to his warm, fury body, and begun to run.

#

"You can open your eyes now, Bella. We're here."  
Bella breathed a sigh of relief. The journey hadn't been long. He ran in his wolf form, she merely lay in his arms and tried her best not to accidently stab the man in the throat. Despite her fear of slicing her saviors throat, she hadn't made a single move to withdraw her hand, and he hadn't asked her to.  
Opening her eyes, she was relieved to be met with a green gaze. She much preferred his human face to his wolves, she thought.  
"Easy now," he murmured, carefully lowering her to her feet. She was a little shaky, but she didn't know if it was from the journey, her exhaustion, or her blood loss.  
Bella took a moment to get her bearings. Glancing around, she noted she was standing in front of two shiny black SUV's. They were parked at the edge of the woods and a man sat in the back seat of the first. The doctor, she thought.  
As the doctor stepped out of the car, something caught her eye. It was a beam of light bouncing off a shiny surface. A car.  
Her breath caught. She knew that car. It was black and expensive, and it belonged to the man she despised most on this Earth.  
Numbly, she moved away from the vehicles in front of her, away from the men and started down the dirt road.  
"Bella?" Edward called out from behind her.  
She couldn't answer, couldn't think of how to explain. She simply continued to slowly make her way to the black car. The one she felt she had been running towards for days.  
She'd sat in that car, waited anxiously in it, thought it as a chariot ready to whisk her away to safety. That it's owner might be more than a rescuer someday. It was a small fantasy that lasted mere seconds, but it would haunt her for the rest of her life. It would be her most shameful secret.  
Once there, Bella came to a stop. She lifted her raw fingertips, brushing the smooth surface.  
"I made it," she breathed in astonishment. It wasn't how she planned to get here, but she was here. She made it to the road and to the car. She did it.  
"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded from beside her. She hadn't heard him follow her. She didn't jump at the sound of his voice this time; she was too focussed on the car.  
"I've been inside this car. It's Sam's. I actually made it."  
Edward looked at the car he'd paid little attention to when they'd pulled up on the empty road. He didn't understand what she was muttering about, but he sensed it meant something to her.  
"Come on, Bella. The doctor is waiting for you."  
"I made it," she muttered, allowing him to pull her back to the cars on the opposite side of the road.  
The doctor met them with a small and welcoming smile. He was tall, muscular and handsome, she noted wryly. His eyes were an ice blue and, despite only looking to be in his early forties, every hair on his head was grey.  
"My name is Darius," he greeted her. "I've heard a lot about you, and I am very happy to see you alive."  
Bella didn't bother with pleasantries. She only wanted to know one thing. "Are you a wolf, too?"  
His eyes were bright with laughter. "I'm a doctor," he replied, which didn't tell her a damn thing. "Come with me," he ordered and pulled open the car door. His hands were gentle as he helped her climb inside, closing the door behind her.  
Bella sighed as she sank into the soft leather. Soon she would be with her family.  
Outside, Darius turned to his alpha with a knowing smirk. "Congratulations."  
Edward didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He knew it was obvious. "Thank you. There are two more women, James and Jason are tracking them down and will bring them to the hotel for you to care for."  
Darius nodded once. The second he realized who the woman was to the alpha, he knew they would be leaving immediately. No self-respecting male would let his mate sit out in the open, vulnerable, and injured.  
"See what you can do to patch her up now. You can give her a better look over when we arrive at the hotel. She needs her family."  
"Yes, Alpha. Can I suggest one thing?" he asked as he walked around the SUV.  
"Of course."  
Darius opened the door, advising as he slid in, "Cover up."  
Edward glanced down and cursed. He'd been standing around naked as the day he was born.  
Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but it most likely made his mate uncomfortable. She already wanted as far away from him and his kind as possible, and here he was crowding her with his dick hanging out.  
He doubted her impression of him could get any worse at this point.  
"Shit."

#

"We're here."  
Bella looked up to see they were in front of a hotel. It looked nice. Not upscale with remote controlled toilets, but a place where you wouldn't find pubic hair on the bed sheets. Either way, it was better than what she was used to. Much better.  
Bella glanced down at her worn and filthy clothes and decided that the motels with pubic hair and stained sheets were too good for her at the moment.  
"You're fine," Darius promised, patting her hand.  
"I have a jacket," Edward offered from the front seat. He hadn't uttered a single word while Darius saw to her wounds. He looked though.  
Every so often, she'd glance up and their eyes would meet in the rear-view mirror. He smiled softly before turning back to the road. It was strange how much that brought her comfort. She'd only known cruelty from his kind up until this point. She didn't know yet how to deal with kindness, or compassion.  
"You don't need it," he assured her when she said nothing. "But I have one if you want it."  
She nodded her head gratefully. "I would, thank you." She didn't want to walk through a brightly lit lobby covered in blood and piss, and God only knew what else.  
Edward reached back to hand her a beaten leather jacket. "Wait here," he instructed. "I'll come around, and Darius and I will help you."  
Again, Bella nodded. Darius, bless him, had given her a shot of anti-biotic and something for the pain, but she was still uncomfortable. After resting for the first time in months, she didn't know if she could get back up again without a little help.  
The only thing keeping her from passing out in the back seat was Darius' poking and prodding, and knowing she was about to be reunited with her family.  
She didn't pay Edward much attention as he slid from the front seat. Instead, she took in her surroundings. Something she did almost automatically now. She doubted there would ever come a day when she didn't glance around, expecting Sam or Jacob to be standing there.  
It was then she saw him. The most handsome man she'd ever seen. At the sight of him, pacing back and forth outside the entrance to the hotel whilst puffing on a cigarette, the Earth stopped moving.  
Emmett.  
Bella didn't remember climbing out of the car. She didn't remember walking slowly toward the entrance of the hotel, and she didn't hear Edward or Darius calling out her name.  
All she saw was him.  
He was thinner than she remembered. His hair, the exact same shade as her own, and their fathers, was longer and looked un-kept. His clothes were wrinkled, and his heavy stubble gave him a shabby look she'd never seen on him before. He'd always been clean shaven, not a single hair out of place.  
He couldn't see her. He was too busy stubbing out his cigarette, muttering to himself as he did so.  
Tears filled Bella's eyes. She waited so long for this moment. Started to think it would never happen. She would die without ever seeing his handsome face again.  
"Emmett," she whispered.  
Her brother froze. His shoulders stiffened, she doubted he even breathed. Slowly, extremely slowly, he turned on his heel and he looked into his sisters eyes for the first time in months.  
They stood there. Neither moved or spoke. They just stared at the other, soaking in every detail. Noting every difference.  
Emmett thought for a second he'd finally lost his mind. That he was imagining his sister standing in front of him. She was dirty and bloody and had lost so much weight, but she was beautiful.  
He was scared to move. Scared if he had finally lost his fucking mind, if he moved, the illusion would fade and his sister would be ripped from him once again.  
From the moment his mother brought home a little bundle in a yellow blanket, he loved her. His father said it was his duty to protect her, and he'd always tried. For twenty-six years he loved and protected her. Until the moment he failed her and she'd been stolen from him. Now, she was standing there with tears brimming in her dark eyes, and a small watery smile lit her face.  
Screw sanity, he thought with a smile. If he was crazy, then so be it.  
"Bell," he breathed as he gradually closed the gap between them, until finally he stood in front of the first girl he ever loved. The first girl he protected. The girl who had been his whole life from the moment she looked up at him and captured his heart.  
His little sister.  
His best friend.  
He trembled as he reached out to cradle her cheek. His touch was a mere whisper, but it warmed her like nothing else ever had.  
Emmett's eyes roamed over her face in wonder before, finally, settling on her eyes. "You're really here?" he asked, beginning to believe maybe he hadn't lost his mind after all. She really stood in front of him.  
Two big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "I'm here," she replied.  
Emmett held back his own tears back. He didn't want anything to cloud his vision, anything to keep him from seeing every inch of her lovely face.  
"I never gave up on you," he told her. "I never stopped looking for you."  
"I know," she responded, her voice breaking.  
As tears of absolute joy ultimately escaped, Emmett rested his forehead against Bella's. They didn't talk, they didn't move. They stood, breathed the other in, thanking God they were together.  
"I love you," Bella whispered.  
Easing back, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I promised myself if I ever made it back to you, I would tell I love you. I love you, so much. I am so proud to be your sister. I am so grateful you're my brother. You sacrificed so much just so the two of us could be together, and I am thankful for that. For you," she added. She was overwhelmed with such love and happiness, she thought she would burst, but she had to tell him how much he meant to her.  
His cheeks wet, he replied with the only words that would ever matter to her. "I love you, too."  
With those words, Emmett's control finally crumbled into dust and he could no longer hold back his sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed so tightly, she thought he would break bones, but it was worth the pain. For the first time in months, she felt truly safe.  
Nothing could hurt her now that Emmett was here.  
With a cry, she slung her arms around his neck, weeping into his neck as they held each other.  
"Bella?" she heard a beautiful voice call out.  
She opened her eyes to see Rosalie standing there. Her long pale hair tied back in a messy bun, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes swollen and red.  
She was stunning.  
Bella held out her arm, unwilling to completely let go of her brother just yet, and welcomed her sister into their embrace.  
With a laugh, Rosalie ran over to her family. The three stood, wrapped up in each other's arms. They were bursting with such love, such happiness, more than they thought they were capable of feeling. And they were thankful to be together again.  
Pressing a kiss to each of their wet cheek's, Bella whispered, "I'm home."

#

Wasn't that something? Edward thought with a small smile.  
In all the years of doing rescue missions, he'd never once seen a victim reunited with his, or her, family. He'd never cared enough to stick around. He had more important things to do.  
He was glad. Glad this was the first. To see his mate so happy. It was something he knew he would carry with him until the day he died. It was a truly magnificent sight, to see her reunited with the family who loved her so much.  
Her brother and sister-in-law held her as the Swan's wept and whispered words of love and thanks.  
Edward considered himself to be a hard man, not cold, but hard. He wasn't affected by sweet, heartfelt reunions or sad goodbyes, but this was something else entirely. This was his mate, happy and loved, and for the first time he could sense that on her. His wolf was content. Satisfied his mate was safe, delighted to see her with her loved ones.  
Edward felt the same way, until his beta, and the rest of his men, pulled up next to his SUV. Not wanting to disturb the joyous moment, he and Darius quietly made their way over to his pack.  
He frowned as his men got out and greeted their alpha with solemn glances. "What happened?" he demanded, looking past them, his eyes scanning the inside of the vehicle. It was empty. "Where are the women?"  
Jasper and Jason stood stiffly, their jaws clenched tight. Their eyes flickering from their human eyes to the wolves red and back.  
It was James who said gruffly, "We caught the males scent and were in pursuit, but we lost it. They must have started running the second they realized they weren't alone in the woods. We followed their scent all over the place until it ended abruptly. We found tire tracks, could hear the engine in the distance, but they were gone by the time we got there. We came to a road on the other side of the forest. We were too late," he finished.  
"And the women?"  
Rage filled his eyes, his scent, the way he held himself. Edward knew his beta was holding onto his restraint by a hair. "We found their camp by the time Jasper caught up with us."  
"And?"  
"Both dead," he replied, his voice clipped. "Two women were in the cage. The bodies were still warm."  
"Where are they?"  
All five men spun to see Bella standing there. He had been so focussed on his beta, on how he'd break the news to her, he hadn't heard the human's approach.  
Edward wanted to curse when he saw her. Bella's eyes were bright and excited. He could tell she was eager to see the women she obviously cared deeply for. The sadness in her eyes gone. He hated he'd be the reason for it's return.  
"Bella," he began.  
She knew. He could see she knew. The happiness making her dark eyes all but dance with joy, evaporated.  
"Where. Are. They?" she bit out.  
"They're dead," he replied gruffly "I'm sorry, Bella."  
Tears streamed down her cheeks and Edward felt as if he'd just took a shot to the chest.  
"How?"  
"Bell, you don't need to hear this. Come inside and rest," Emmett urged, placing a gentle hand on her bandaged shoulder.  
She shook him off. "How?" she repeated. "Please. I have to know."  
James met her gaze squarely and for once, Edward noticed she didn't flinch away when she saw the colour of his irises. If the woman wanted to know then let her, the beta thought. He was too angry to be careful. Too devastated by what he'd seen to care how it would affect her once she knew the truth.  
"Left for dead. Their throats clawed out."  
Bella's breath left her body in a rush. She fell to her knees, her hands were clenched into tight fists on her lap as she threw her head back at the full moon and wailed. She sobbed and she screamed when it hit her that they were gone. They held out for so long, only to die when freedom was so close.  
Grief stricken sobs wracked her body, her soul shattering, and the small part of Bella that held out the hope it would end happily, died.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you think she'll be alright in there by herself?" Rosalie fretted as she dropped into the seat next to her husband.  
The man looked haunted, Edward mused. Emmett had been the one on the concrete pavement, rocking his weeping sister back and forth.  
Edward's wolf growled. He should be consoling their mate, not the other male. His comfort wouldn't be welcomed though. She didn't know him, she detested his kind, and with good reason.  
She had been treated with nothing but depravity and cruelty by his kind. They caged her, beaten her, made her run for her life and, in the end, brutally murdered the two people who helped her survive.  
"She'll be fine," Darius assured her from his seat across from Edward.  
The doctor had looked her over and insisted she was to be taken to a hospital. Darius had done as much as he could for her wounds, but she was severely dehydrated and malnourished. She'd need blood tests, anti-biotic's in case of infections, and x-rays to make sure no bones were broken. Bella quietly told him she didn't think she'd broken anything, but he wanted to be certain.  
White hot rage threatened to overwhelm Edward when he thought of Darius examination. The male warily informed him she was covered in bruises. Her ribs were black and blue and contusions were scattered over her frail body.  
Edward wanted to leave for the hospital then and there, but she begged to be able to take a shower. His first impulse had been to refuse her, her health came before anything else, but it was Emmett she turned to, and the man wasn't about to deny his baby sister anything.  
Darius had seen the alpha's struggle, quietly assured him it was okay as long her bandages were covered and she was quick about it.  
Now Edward, Aiden, Darius and the Swan's waited for her, while Jasper and Jason headed back to the forest. They called in their people and would wait for them to arrive to go over everything, destroying anything that could prove werewolves were involved in the abduction. Or that they existed at all.  
The hotel room was standard with its uncomfortable bed, hideous curtains, and questionable sheets and bolted down lamps, but it was clean and private. That's all they really needed.  
"What will happen to the women?" Emmett asked making sure his voice couldn't be heard in the bathroom, despite the running water.  
Edward shrugged. "Our people will deal with it. We have to be certain no one will know our people were involved. No one can know what truly happened in those woods."  
"What about their families?" Rosalie demanded sharply. "Don't they deserve to know what really happened to them? The sick bastard's are still out there. What's stopping them from doing it again? People should be made aware of it," she said heatedly.  
James stirred. No doubt to inform her of the realities of the situation. Edward stopped him with a look. His beta wasn't known for being diplomatic, and that's what was needed here. Their sister had been tortured by these people and they wanted justice. They had a right to it. But they would never get justice the way they needed, deserved.  
"Rosalie," he began calmly. Leaning forward, he propped his elbows on his jean clad knees. "I want nothing more than to do anything to catch these monsters. I want to put their faces on every news station, newspaper and social network. To warn everyone what they are capable of, but I can't. I have to protect my people from exposure."  
Rosalie scoffed. "Yeah, you protect your people. It's not your people they're abducting. It's ours. It's the woman I see as a sister. But, okay, you make sure you protect your people from a little exposure. We'll just leave poor, defenceless, human women out there, completely ignorant of the situation and hope for the best," she lashed out.  
"Listen up," James snapped, but was once again shut down by a look from his alpha. Edward's eyes were bright red as he stared down his beta. He was in no mood to remind the younger male who the alpha was, but he would.  
He took a breath and made sure he was in full control before he turned back to the infuriated female. "You're right," he agreed. "It isn't fair to your people, but we have no choice. What do you think would happen if your government, if your kind, knew there are people out there with the ability to change from human to animal at will? What would they do if they found out what we were truly capable of doing? Half of my kind would be locked up and experimented on, the other placed in cage's and pointed at."  
"Like my sister was put in a cage," Emmett bit out.  
Edward knew he wasn't attacking him, just pointing it out. The man wasn't even looking at him, but the bathroom door.  
Darius rested a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He didn't say a word, just offered the human male support.  
Edward turned back to Rosalie. "Yes, like Bella was placed in a cage. But you can't judge an entire race on the acts of two men. Innocent men, women and children would be taken from their homes, placed in cages and experimented on. How is it fair to punish them for the actions of others? You're right, it's not fair, but that's the reality of the situation. If humans discovered my kind, they'd hunt us down and you know it. Humans are too curious for their own good. And yes, maybe some would accept us, but the majority wouldn't. Some see same sex marriage as an abomination. They go to war over religion, land and oil. What would they do if they found out what we are? What we can do? It would be a witch hunt. Or war."  
"And it might not," she argued stubbornly. "Your kind could continue with your lives, only we'd be aware of who really walked beside us on the street."  
"And how would they know that?" he demanded, starting to lose his patience with the woman. She was talking about things she didn't understand. "We don't walk around in our animal form. Do you expect us to wear collars, a mark branded on our faces just so you know who is human and who isn't?"  
"No, I'm saying you can't be sure how humans will react. Maybe if your people came to an arrangement with humans," she started to suggest.  
"My kind will not kneel to humans," he said through clenched teeth.  
It was a sore spot with his kind. Some wanted to come out to the world. He knew that idea was fucking stupid. Humans would see them as animals to control, and he wouldn't be controlled by anyone. He was an alpha, he kneeled to no one.  
"Can we just stop?" Emmett muttered, but Edward was in no mood. Rosalie had no idea what she was talking about.  
"What you're saying is extremely naïve. What do you think would really happen if Bella told the hospital, or the police, who really took her? If she isn't laughed or institutionalized, what do you think will happen? Our people would have no choice but to make sure she couldn't say anything else."  
Rosalie glared at him. "Are you threatening her?"  
Edward's wolf growled, clawing at the man, demanding to be set free. He would never threaten his mate. He would never hurt his mate, and the wolf wanted to rip the blond's face off for even suggesting it.  
"No. Bella has been put through enough. The last thing I want is for her to be harmed in anyway. But these are the facts, Rosalie. My people have remained hidden from yours for centuries and they will do anything to make sure nothing threatens that."  
Edward reminded himself this was his mate's family and forced himself to calm down, to see where she was coming from in spite of his anger. "I know you're angry, and hurt, and scared for Bella. I know it isn't fair. Those women died brutally, and their families will never truly know what happened to them, but that's how it has to be."  
Rosalie sighed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's not fair. They get to walk free from this. It feels like they're being protected from facing the consequences of their actions. Their photographs won't be spread all over the world. They won't be dragged in front of a court, in front of their families and forced to pay for their crimes."  
"Oh, they will," he replied darkly. "I will track them down. My team will not stop until they are found and punished for their crimes," he said and despite his voice being low, it rumbled like thunder during a storm.  
Rosalie held his stare. "Good."  
Edward smiled at her ruthlessness, until heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom and shot to his feet.  
"What is it?" Emmett demanded.  
"She's crying."  
It was the only sound on this Earth that could hurt him. He wanted to go in there, hold her tight and promise it would be okay, but he couldn't.  
Frustration swamped him. He wanted his mate. He wanted to protect her and make everything better, but he couldn't. She didn't know him yet and, thanks to those bastards, it would be a long time before she wanted someone like him anywhere near her.  
Emmett rose to his feet and stalked over to the bathroom.  
Darius frowned. "Wouldn't she prefer a woman? She'll be… naked," he finished uncomfortably.  
Emmett didn't miss a step as he walked to the bathroom door. "She's my sister," he hissed, lifted his hand and knocked on the door. "Bella, it's me. I'm coming in," he warned her as he opened the door and disappeared behind a wall of steam.

#

"I'm in the shower."  
"I know," he responded wryly.  
"I'm naked," she added pointedly.  
"I know," Emmett repeated as he continued to look up at the ceiling. "I'm trying my best not to scar the two of us for life, but I can't find a towel."  
"There's one on the counter. It's right next to you," she replied and he could hear the smile in her voice despite her tears.  
Blindly, he felt around for it. As soon as his hand made contact with the soft material, he grabbed it and headed in the direction of the shower stall. "Here," he said as he held it out behind the sheer shower curtain. He heard the water shut off and a timid hand take the thick towel from his grip.  
"It's safe," she muttered.  
Emmett breathed a silent sigh of relief, only to frown a second later. He expected her to come out, but she didn't. He couldn't see her.  
Yanking open the shower curtain, he found her sitting on the tiled shower floor, safely covered up by the now damp towel.  
He wanted to howl with helpless fury.  
She was so thin. His sister had always complained about her 'plump' figure, as she named it. She hated that she could never achieve Rosalie's slim figure, no matter how much she dieted. Now she was nothing but skin and bones. She looked ill and weak.  
The sight of the scratch marks, bruises and cuts made him want to beat someone bloody. The doctor had protected the bandages that covered her shoulders so she could enjoy her shower without destroying his work. They would need to be changed at the hospital, he said. As long as they remained covered, it would lessen the risk of infection or further injury.  
Emmett didn't think that was possible. She looked so battered and bruised. Every inch of her skin was a colourful mixture of deep purple, green and yellow. How could it get any worse?  
She could be dead, he answered his own question. Her throat could have been torn out like those poor women Rosalie and Edward were arguing about outside.  
Emmett made himself focus on her, instead of her injuries. They will heal, he told himself. She was alive and that was all that mattered.  
"What are you doing down there?"  
Bella shrugged her shoulders. It was a small gesture that reminded him of when she was a little girl. "It feels safe."  
Emmett nodded. "Okay."  
"What are you doing? You're going to get wet," she protested as he sat down beside her in the cramped space. The tiled floor was wet and hard, his ass now soaked, but it didn't bother him. It made her smile and that was all that mattered.  
"We have to leave soon," he reminded her.  
"I don't want to leave."  
He draped his arm across her shoulders, careful of her injuries. "I can see that, but you're ill, Bell. So you have no choice."  
She looked up at him with solemn eyes. "Can't we just barricade the door?"  
He chuckled. "We can if you want to, but Rosie is out there. We can't leave her alone with the wolves."  
She nodded her head thoughtfully. "We can pull her inside, and then barricade the door," she amended.  
"As long as we have a plan," he replied wryly.  
They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. It felt so good to have her back. Emmett decided as he sat there, he wouldn't mind putting her plan into action. Drag his wife into the small bathroom and lock them in. It would be just the three of them. No wolves, no death and no fear. It felt like they'd suffered enough of that during the last three months.  
"Edward said you were crying. What were you thinking about?"  
Bella leaned her head against his shoulder. "I was thinking of Jessica and Angela. Of how kind they were, and brave. I was thinking that the reason why Sam and Jacob killed them is because Edward and his men came to rescue me. How, in the most self-centred way, I feel responsible for what happened them," she whispered.  
"Bella," he snapped to get her attention. Big brown eyes met his, and in them he saw such misery and guilt. "This isn't your fault."  
"They would still be alive," she insisted, but there was no heat to her voice, just misery. Tears flowed freely, Emmett felt utterly helpless as he watched them fall. "They looked after me. They held me when I cried, and they encouraged me to keep fighting. These," she said gesturing to the long, raw, scratches on her arms. "They held on to me. They refused to let them take me. Angela jumped on his back, and Jessica screamed my name as they dragged me away. And now they're dead. Their throats torn out and I'm alive. Feeling sorry myself," she muttered.  
"You've been through a lot, Bell. You're allowed to sit here and cry for all you have been through," he said with conviction. "And if you want to hold anyone responsible for their deaths, blame me. I was the one who sent Edward and his team in there. And I'd do it again," he admitted.  
Bella's eyes shot to his.  
"I would. Knowing everything, I would do it all the same. I have you back, Bella, and I refuse to feel regret. I feel sorry for those women, I do, but I would do it all again."  
She sat, staring at him for so long he thought she wouldn't speak at all. Eventually, she asked, "Do you think I blame you? I don't. I love you," she added with feeling. "Getting home to you and Rosalie, that's all I thought about. But," she added her voice breaking, "they're dead, Emmett. They died in that cage. They didn't know how close they were to being freed and I don't know if, maybe, that was a kindness. I can't stop picturing them, clinging to me. Desperate to keep me with them and now they're dead," she ended on a sob.  
"Hush," he crooned as he wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry as if her heart was breaking. And he knew it was, which made it all the worse.  
He hadn't himself prepared for this. He thought once she came home it would be perfect. That she would run into his arms and everything would wonderful. He'd never let her go again, but it would perfect. He hadn't prepared himself to deal with her post traumatic stress. Or how he could help her with the grief she felt for the women she'd come to love. The only thing he thought of was getting her home. He didn't know what to do for her or how to make it better.  
Feeling useless, he held her and muttered soothing nonsense, promising he would never let anyone hurt her again. He didn't know what else to do. Or what else he could say.  
"What can I do?" he asked finally. He needed to know how to help her, and since he was coming up with nothing, he thought it couldn't hurt to ask. "What can I do to help you?"  
She looked up into his eyes. "I want to go home," she hiccupped. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to be surrounded by wolves," she spat out. "I just want to go back to my life, the way it was before. I want to forget monsters like that even exist. I want to go home, Emmett."  
He pressed his forehead to hers. "Then I'll take you home."

#

"Fucking typical," James muttered in disgust as he got to his feet.  
Rosalie placed her phone down. "What's wrong?" Since her husband entered the bathroom she'd called a couple of close friends to let them know Bella had been found and was coming home.  
His beta turned to the human female. "We save your sister-in-law and she just sees us as monsters, she wants to get as far away from us as fucking possible. Typical," he repeated. He was still on edge after the horror he'd seen. Edward knew he wouldn't calm down until he'd either drunk, fought, or fucked, it out of his system. Perhaps all three.  
Rosalie shook her head in denial. "She's just upset. She doesn't mean it," she swore.  
He knew Bella was upset, her tears ripping at his very soul. Her guilt at surviving when her friends hadn't, made him want to track those bastards down all the more for adding to her pain.  
Edward knew neither of the Swan siblings were aware he was listening in on such a private moment, but what was he supposed to do? She was his mate, she was hurting, and he couldn't go to her. Listening in was the only thing that kept him and his wolf sane.  
He almost wished he hadn't intruded on their conversation. If he hadn't, he could plead ignorance. But he had, and now he knew what he must do.  
Edward felt his heart plummet in his chest as he got to his feet. "Still, she is upset. We'll give you some space. Darius will take you to the hospital. Just knock on the door when she's ready," he instructed.  
Rosalie nodded and came to stand in front of him. "She's just upset," she repeated. "I want to thank you, though. You saved her."  
Edward shrugged. "I was just doing my job." It wasn't a complete lie.  
Rosalie's eyes flickered and he got the feeling she saw more than she let on. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Yes," he replied as he headed for the door, gesturing for his pack to follow him out. "Tell Bella I hope she feels better soon."  
She nodded. "I will."  
Edward got out of there fast. He couldn't stay and risk her coming out, no matter how low the chances were. If he saw her, he wouldn't have the strength to do what was right.  
He wouldn't have the strength leave her.  
"What was that about?" James demanded once they reach their room.  
"James, be quiet," Darius ordered. The doctor was a lot more observant than the hot headed beta. He'd seen the look on the alpha's face when Bella begged her brother to take her home. To take her away from the place that held such terrible memories for her.  
Including him.  
He had seen his eyes, the moment the alpha made his decision. Despite what that would mean for him.  
"You don't give me orders," he snarled as he stalked over to the doctor. He was eager for a fight and right now the elder wolf fit the bill.  
"No," Edward agreed as he gathered up the things they'd tossed in here upon returning. "I do." He looked over at his beta. "Be quiet."  
"What crawled up your ass?" James demanded, despite his orders. "Why are you gathering our shit together?"  
"Because we're leaving, that's why," he muttered.  
"Why? Because of what the human chick said? Fuck that, we have to stay here. It's the closest hotel to the forest. We have to be here in case anything comes up."  
Edward didn't look at him. He pulled his cell phone charger from the wall before going over to the mini bar and helping himself to a very tiny bottle of scotch. "Jason and Jasper will stay behind. We're going home."  
"What?" he demanded in disbelief. "No. I have to stay here. You didn't see what the fuckers did to those women. I have to stay."  
"James," he began.  
"No. You didn't see, Edward. They ripped their throats out. They left those poor women to die in a cage that stank of piss and blood. We missed them by minutes," he hissed. "I need to stay here. I need to find these sons of bitches."  
Out of patience, Edward grabbed the younger male by the collar, pinning him up the wall. His fangs descended; his eyes red and his bloodlust at an all time high.  
Both wolf and man wanted, needed, violence. Anything to distract them from what they were about to do. James, for all his good intentions, was pissing him, and both man and beast wanted to tear his heart out just to ease their own pain.  
"I am your Alpha," he snarled. "You do as I command. I say you're going home, so unless you want to Challenge me, shut the fuck up," he ended on a roar.  
James wanted to. Edward could see it in his eyes. He had been the one to find the bodies, and he was close to the edge, but he wasn't stupid. They both knew James wouldn't win in a fight between the two males.  
Instead of fighting, like both wolves wanted, the male nodded.  
Edward released him roughly, shoving him into the wall.  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked quietly. He'd only seen his own grief at the horror he witnessed, his own anger. Now that his alpha had put him in his place, James' head was clear enough to see something was very wrong with his alpha.  
"Back off," he replied, knocking back his drink.  
"No," the young beta refused. "You've been acting strange since that couple walked in your office. What is wrong with you?" he demanded to know.  
Edward sighed, knowing he owed his beta an explanation. The he deserved one. "She's mine," he replied quietly. "Bella is my mate."  
"Fuck."  
"Yeah," Edward replied sardonically.  
"But that's a good thing," he felt the need to point out. A wolf Shifter finding his, or her, mate was a moment of great celebration.  
His alpha looked devastated.  
Edward raised a brow. "How is it a good thing? She has been tormented by our kind. She's petrified of me." He remembered the sickening scent of her fear when he'd finally found her in the woods. How, despite her effort to hide it, her hand trembled.  
His mate was terrified of him. The knowledge made Edward feel psychically ill. A male wolf protected his mate, loved her, and made sure she had everything she needed. The female knew this. She knew the male would die to keep her safe.  
She didn't fear him. She knew even when the wolf was enraged, would happily kill everyone insight, she was the only one truly safe. That he was incapable of harming her.  
That's the way it had always been with his parents. His father would almost hover over his mate, making sure no one could harm her. No one could take her from him. His mother basked in her mate's attention, knowing his overbearingness came out of a place of love. She never feared his infamous temper, or that he would harm her. No mate did.  
Yet his begged to be taken away.  
Edward's wolf whimpered. He wanted his mate. He wanted to nuzzle her and protect the human female as much as Edward did.  
But, unlike the wolf, Edward was willing to do whatever was necessary to make her happy. To make her feel safe.  
As his wolf growled at the idea, Edward realized he'd been standing there, looking down at the empty glass bottle.  
Forcing his thoughts away from his own misery and back to his beta, he said, "She wants to be as far away from me, and our kind, as possible. That's what she'll get."  
James' eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are you serious? No male can live without his mate once he's found her. You know that."  
Edward gritted his teeth. Yes, he fucking did know that and, despite knowing his beta was confused and trying to help, he didn't need someone second guessing his decision right now. His wolf was doing enough of that for both them.  
"Well, I'll be the first." He held his hand up when James opened his mouth. "Stop," he barked. "Bella has been through enough," he said softly. "All she asked for is to be taken away from all of this. To get back to her life before this happened to her, before she knew what was really out there in the middle of the night. What cruelties they are capable of. It's all I can give her."  
"What about you?" James spoke just as softly as Edward had. "What happens to you?"  
"I go home," he answered simply. "I go back to my life, and I let her go back to hers."  
"And what? You're going to live the rest of your life alone, knowing your mate is out there somewhere? That isn't fair to you."  
Edward's answering laugh held no humour. "One day, James, you will find your mate. On that day, you will come to realize what's fair to you doesn't mean shit when it goes against what's right for her." He turned to Darius, whose eyes held so much pity Edward had a hard time holding the older man's gaze. "You'll stay and make sure she's safe. Inform me of what happens at the hospital and what the Swan's will be doing next."  
"Yes, Alpha," he replied solemnly.  
"Good." He nodded, turned on his heel, heading to the door. "Come on, James," he called out as he yanked it open and walked past her room.  
He didn't stop. He didn't even look, because it was taking everything he had to walk out of this hotel. To walk away from her. If he let himself stop, even hesitate, he knew he would stay, and that wasn't fair to her. She needed time and space to heal. He knew she'd never be able to do that with him around.  
Knowing this gave him the strength he needed to get into the elevator, James at his right, and press the button. As the doors closed, Edward closed his eyes and let himself truly embrace his feeling of absolute loss.  
His eyes stung and his heart clenched, and his wolf howled.  
Sixteen years ago, Edward left his family, his pack, because it was the right thing to do. He gave up those he loved, and now he was doing it again.  
Only this time, it was his mate, his other half, he was giving up. It was the woman who would have been the love of his life.  
He was giving up everything he once looked forward to. A woman and a family of his own. It broke his heart.  
As the doors opened, Edward said goodbye to the woman he would never truly know, and the future he would never have.

#

"That fucking bitch! We should have made her run the first full moon," Sam snarled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel in anger.  
Jacob stared out the window, ignoring the younger males little temper tantrum.  
He was furious. Everything he built over the last six years had just gone up in smoke. Everything he worked for had been taken away from him, he thought heatedly. To anyone else, he didn't seem phased by the night's events. The one thing revealing he showed any emotion at all, the slight tightening of his fists and the brief flash of blood red in his normally cold eyes.  
The fucking Meute De Loups! He knew it was them. No one else would dare get involved. Now he had lost everything, his home, his sanctuary. His playground.  
Oh, God, he wanted to kill something. Slashing the women's throats, watching them choke on their own blood, hadn't been enough. He needed more.  
If it wasn't for Sam's parents being disgustingly rich he'd claw the little fucker's throat out right now.  
Jacob bit back a sigh at the thought. As long as mommy and daddy were paying the bills, and keeping him in the lifestyle he enjoyed, Sam was safe from Jacob's temper. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the little bastard.  
"Calm down," he ordered.  
Sam scowled. "Calm down? Are you serious? Wolves just came into our home and chased us away like little bitches. We should have stayed and fought," he fumed.  
Jacob rolled his eyes. "If we stayed, we would have been killed," he replied slowly. "Those weren't ordinary Shifters, they were elite trackers and fighters, and we were outnumbered. We had no other choice," he bit out. He hated running from them, almost as much as he hated having to admit it to the child sitting beside him.  
Jacob believed himself to be a fearsome wolf, strong and fast and intelligent. He shouldn't have to run from anyone. Yet he'd known they had no other choice.  
"Fine," Sam spat out. "So what do we do now? Everything we've built is gone. Our pets are dead. We have nothing."  
"No," Jacob disagreed quietly. "Not all of our pets are gone. Your favourite is still very much alive."  
Sam scoffed. "As much as I loved finally getting to play, they have her now. It's over."  
"No," he repeated in a snarl. "They have her for now."  
The younger male heard his partner's ominous tone and turned to face him. "What are you thinking?"  
What was he thinking? Jacob was thinking those men had been sent to get that little bitch. That much he'd been able to overhear before they made it to the car and got the hell out of there.  
They were here for Bella Swan. She was the reason they knew his fucking name.  
How had they found them? No one knew about this place.  
Jacob was filled with white hot rage when he realized there was only one person he ever invited to their home. Paul Roberts, the current beta of the pack Jacob was born into.  
He should have known he didn't have the balls to go through with their fantasy game, one Jacob brought to life. And now he betrayed him to the Meute De Loups.  
Jacob blew out a slow, calming breath. Paul wouldn't go unpunished for his treachery, and the little human who helped destroy everything wouldn't escape for long.  
He wanted her. He needed to get her back. Needed to make her suffer.  
And that's what he would do.  
"This is what we are going to do," he began calmly. "We will wait it out. Lay low for a while. And when the time is right, we will make that little bitch come to us and beg for her life once more." His lips curled into a smirk. He remembered how prettily she cried while she pleaded for mercy. He couldn't wait to see her beg again.  
Sam frowned. "Are you insane? She'll never come to us. "  
"Yes, she will," he replied confidently.  
"Why bother with her? Let's go to the other side of the world and start again," he suggested. As much as Sam enjoyed playing with Bella and the others, he knew it was foolish to risk everything just to make one woman complete the run.  
Sam stared out the window into the dark night, ignoring him. Only one person had ever escaped him.  
He had been young and in the beginning stages of playing what would become his favorite game. Who better to be the first contestant than Leah? She'd been perfect for his game.  
He hadn't cared when his alpha tossed his entire family from their pack, banishing them from their only home. Of course he'd cried and begged, but that was just for show.  
He hated the pack where his family had been labelled the weakest, the slowest. He all but skipped out of that shit hole.  
He had almost been grateful for the little bitches rescue. It had given him the chance to leave a pack where he could have been stuck in his entire life.  
This was different though.  
Jacob spent years grooming the little bastard beside him into doing his bidding. Sam may think that they were partners, but he was wrong. Sam was just a puppet, and Jacob the master.  
He'd seen potential and helped it flourish, all the time getting exactly what he wanted. He lived in luxury, the lifestyle he'd always known he was destined for.  
Thanks to his parent's, who learned to look the other way when it came to their sons… eccentricity's, he got what he always wanted. His own playground. No one knew about this place. No one entered the secluded land they owned. He could finally give into his dark desires and relish in the screams he needed to hear.  
She had taken that from him. She had taken away everything he worked for, and the home he'd finally made for himself.  
For that she would pay.  
First Leah and now Bella, he thought. They had both taken something from him, and while Leah was out of his grasp, Bella wasn't.  
He wouldn't stop, he vowed. He wouldn't be satisfied until her sweet screams sang out into the night and her blood filled his mouth as he tore her heart from her chest.  
Jacob smiled. Yes, it would be worth the wait. It didn't matter if it took a week, a month or a year.  
He had ways of entertaining himself in the meantime.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Edward tapped his fingertip against the thick wooden desk, resisting the urge to destroy the wolf Shifter standing nervously in his office, with his bare hands. His wolf relished the idea.  
"Are you telling me after five fucking months of searching the Goddamn globe, we still have shit on where they could have gone?" he asked ominously.  
The mountain of a man who stood across from him, bowed his head, cringing at his alpha's hostile tone.  
"Yes, Alpha," Seth Clearwater replied, he was the pack member who'd drawn the short straw and been forced to face the alpha. It was something every member of the Meute De Loups began to dread during the last five months.  
Edward frowned. "You are supposed to be elite trackers, right? The best there is? That's correct? Or has everyone been lying to me this entire time?"  
Seth's cheeks flushed a bright red. "No, alpha."  
"Then why the fuck aren't their heads sitting on my desk?" he roared, banging his fist against said desk in emphasis.  
Seth hesitated. He knew his alpha didn't want excuses, but he and the rest of the team were doing everything they could. They were nowhere to be found. "Alpha," he began respectfully, "they have gone into hiding. There has been no sign of Jacob Black or his partner."  
"Sam Uley," Edward supplied.  
Mike Newton informed him all about Jacob Black months ago, but Sam Uley was the name of the male who lured Bella into a false sense of security in the parking lot. He made her think she was safe before pulling the rug out from under her.  
What pissed Edward off even more was the rich prick purchased the land under his own name. The arrogant prick hadn't even tried to cover his tracks. It had been simple to track down the male's identity, his background and family members, but if anyone knew where he had disappeared to, no one was talking. Both men had gone underground and they had no idea where they were so they smoke them out.  
"Yes, Alpha," Seth repeated.  
Normally, he wouldn't address the alpha quite so formally, but his once arrogant, somewhat of a dick alpha, had become increasingly difficult to be around. Everyone dreaded when he came into the office and breathed a sigh of relief when he left for the night.  
"And his parents are still claiming they have no idea where their son has disappeared to?"  
"They swear they haven't seen him in months." Seth scowled. He was all for parent's protecting their young, but not when it came to this. They were protecting a murderer.  
"And there have been no phone calls, letters or emails? I would settle for a carrier pigeon at this point," he drawled.  
Seth shook his head, shame rising within him. It was his job to find these monsters and he was failing. Failing not only his team, but his leader and that was unacceptable. "I've searched credit cards and phone records. I've got contacts at every airport," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm doing everything I can think of, but they're laying low. Waiting us out."  
Edward huffed. There was no waiting him out. If Edward was eighty fucking years old when they tracked them down, so be it. It didn't matter how long it took, or what resources he used, he would continue the hunt.  
Until they were captured, his mate would receive no justice for her slaughtered friends. Or herself.  
Frustrated, Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Get out of my sight. Don't come back until you have something useful." Seth hesitated. "Now!" he bellowed. The male shouldn't have to be told twice.  
Seth practically scampered out of the office, eager to get away from his alpha and back to work. He would find those sick bastards if it was the last thing he did, he swore as he returned to his desk.  
Once the door clicked shut, Edward growled and shoved to his feet. God, he wanted to hit something. His wolf wanted to fucking kill something and bathe in its blood.  
It had been this way for months and it was getting worse. Edward knew it was only a matter of time until the wolf's fantasy became a reality.  
What worried him most was he no longer cared if the wolf got his way.  
"You need to rein in it, Edward," James murmured from his seat.  
Edward turned to glare at him. "What did you just say?" he demanded quietly. Dangerously. James would have felt better if the alpha screamed the words.  
Squaring his shoulders, knowing it needed to be said, he repeated, "You need to rein it in."  
Edward advanced on the younger, smaller and weaker male. He was eager for a fight and it looked as if his stupid beta was handing him one on a silver platter. "And who are you, Beta, to order me around?"  
James didn't blink. Didn't allow his own temper. He wasn't about to stand back and let this continue, but he didn't want to start a fight with the agitated male either. "I am the Beta of this pack. Your Beta. I wouldn't be much use to you if I was too cowardly to step up and tell you when you need to sort your shit out."  
Edward stopped. His face a mere inch away from his second in command and James could see the wolf in there, desperate to be unleashed. "Really?" he hissed.  
"Yes. Really. You are out of control. You are volatile and undisciplined. Your own pack is too scared to knock on your door because they know they've got a good chance of you chewing them up and spitting them out. You are the Alpha, and I'm telling you, as your Beta, as your friend, you need to rein it in. Before someone forces you to," he added softly.  
Dark brows rose mockingly. "And you're the man to do that?"  
James shook his head in disgust. "Of course not. I would never betray you like that, and if I did, we both know I wouldn't last long. I'm not stupid. I'm your friend, Edward. I am worried if you can't keep it together then someone will try for you and you're too fucked up in the head right to last long in a Challenge, never mind win it."  
Edward brushed off his beta's concern. Turning away from him with the intention of pouring himself a very large, very strong drink.  
James wanted to growl in frustration at Edward's dismissive attitude. "You'll lose it all, Edward," he warned. "You'll lose everything, not just Bella."  
Edward turned on him with a vicious snarl. His hand was a blur as he grabbed his beta around the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
Even with his breath knocked out of him, James thought the man in front of him looked every bit the alpha.  
He was a sight to be seen with his long, sharp fangs, razor claws that bit into James's neck and ruby red eyes that showed you a glimpse of the wild beast that lived within him.  
"Don't you talk about her," he bit out. "Not now. Not ever."  
James knew that tone, knew he should back off or risk having his throat torn out, but he couldn't. He had to get through to the enraged male in front of him or he would lose him. Males couldn't survive without their mates. They would either shut off, shut down, nothing affecting them, or they became volatile. Always on edge, always spoiling for a fight. That was dangerous enough with a run of the mill Shifter, never mind an alpha.  
Over the last five months, Edward became increasingly unpredictable and violent. He was always spoiling for a fight, always running hot.  
If Edward continued down this path, eventually someone would want him taken down. James would do whatever was necessary. Say whatever was necessary, to avoid that happening.  
"Why? She's the problem. She's the reason you are so out of control."  
Edward's claws dug deeper. James ignored the pain. He ignored the scent of his own blood filling the room.  
"Shut your mouth," he snapped.  
"No," he shot back. "I'm looking out for you, Edward. I don't know why, because you certainly don't deserve it, but I am. You need to get your act together before someone decides to come at you."  
Edward scoffed. "Let them try."  
"That's your wolf talking. He's becoming more and more aggressive every day. You need to get him under control."  
"He is."  
"Really? Your own pack is afraid of you. You know a good pack can't work well with that fear towards their leader, especially ours. It's been done before and it's ended in blood and death. You know this, and you know what will happen if they think you're losing it. They will put you down, Edward."  
Edward pushed away from him, turning his back on his beta and his words. "They don't have the balls to come at me," he said arrogantly as he poured himself another drink.  
"If you think that then you're further gone than I feared."  
Grabbing two tumbler glasses, he poured a generous amount of bourbon in each before dropping into his seat.  
James rubbed at his sore neck. He could feel it already beginning to heal. Dropping into the chair opposite from Edward he tossed back his drink.  
For a while, neither male spoke.  
While James thought of a way to finally get through to him before it was too late, Edward forced himself to admit that his beta was right. He was out of control. He did thirst for violence like most thirsted for water. He was volatile and angry all the time, and everything else James accused him of, but he couldn't control it.  
His wolf wanted its mate. Edward wanted his mate. Knowing they could never have her made him want to beat someone with his bare hands until they felt the pain he did. The pain and the aching loneliness he knew was only the beginning. His future would be long and dark, and he would be alone.  
He knew he had done the right thing. He gave her the only thing he could, but in doing that he sentenced himself to a lifetime without her.  
God, he sounded like such a pussy.  
Not a single moment went by when his thoughts weren't of her. His dreams weren't consumed of her. Or his nightmares.  
His wolf howled and clawed for her constantly. The once powerful wolf was becoming harder and harder for him to control.  
He knew James was right. He knew he was becoming out of control and, sooner or later, he would fuck up. He would end up hurting someone. Or killing them.  
One of his own pack could force him into a Challenge. Or decide as a pack he was too much of a risk and band together against him.  
Either way, he'd be screwed.  
James had a point when he said he wasn't in the right head space to win a Challenge. He would lose his pack and be on his own... again.  
"You're right," he spoke quietly. He wasn't a man who admitted he was wrong, or one to apologize, even when he was wrong.  
James knew this and knew how hard it was for him to admit. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the expensive desk.  
"Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye on things. In fact, some days I think you're a total prick."  
Edward scowled. "Tell me what you really think, why don't you? Please don't spare my feelings."  
"I don't need to spare your feelings. You're a wolf Shifter, an alpha. You can handle it. My point is, despite how I feel about you most days, I'm worried about you. I don't want to see someone else rise up, become the alpha of your pack, because of this. I don't want to see them force you out. You need to get your head straight, Edward."  
"I'm trying," he snapped back. "Every day I order myself to remain calm. To be the man I was six months ago, but I can't. I have so much anger inside of me. I feel like screaming some days. Others, I feel like tearing into someone, ripping them to pieces while their blood fills my mouth." Edward raked his fingers through his hair. "I have never been like this in my life. My wolf has always been calm, has always been able to focus, but now all it can focus on is..."  
"Bella," James finished for him.  
He sighed. "Yeah. I think about her every moment of every day. I see her face every time I close my eyes. It kills me that I can't be with her. I thought if I could just catch these guys, make them pay for what they've done to her, it would make this rage disappear."  
"And every day when we come up with nothing, it gets worse," James added. That's how he would feel if he was in Edward's position.  
"Yeah," he muttered. "I feel like I'm failing her."  
"You're not. You are doing everything you can to find them, and I know it's frustrating, but you can't take it out on Seth. It's not his fault."  
Edward rolled his shoulders, restless. "I know. He just annoyed me. Besides it made me feel better."  
James snickered. "Yeah, but he nearly pissed himself right here in your office."  
"Yeah, that would have been bad," he agreed. "Another?" he asked, gesturing to James's empty glass.  
James nodded his head, trying to find a way to communicate with his alpha about what needed to be done. Preferably without shattering the small window of peace created between them. He didn't want to anger him. Especially now Edward told him how rough life had been on him lately.  
With a small smile, he accepted the drink Edward placed in front of him and decided to just go for it. There was never going to be a good time. "Edward, you need to go to her," he blurted out.  
Edward closed his eyes. "I can't," he murmured.  
"You have no choice," James pointed out. "It's either that or eventually your wolf will lose it altogether. You'll lose everything you've worked for, Edward."  
Agonized green eyes held James's. "Then that's what will happen. No," he snapped when James opened his mouth to argue. "The one thing Bella asked for was to be taken away from all of this mess. I won't force this life, or myself, on her just because thing's have been hard for me. This is all I can give her. Freedom from wolves and a nice, normal, human life."  
James clenched his fists. "That was months ago, Edward. Her life had just been destroyed. She found out what they'd done to those women and she wanted as far away from this mess as possible. I understand that. It pissed me off, but I understand why she'd want to run. But that was five months ago, things could have changed. You need to go to Salt Lake City and claim your woman, or you'll end up with nothing."  
"She's not in Salt Lake City," he replied quietly.  
"What?"  
"She moved to Salem with her brother and sister-in-law two months ago. She lives with them and just started working at Sandra's Diner three weeks ago."  
James wasn't shocked to hear he'd been keeping tabs on his mate. It wouldn't have surprised him if he could tell him what she had for dinner last night. He would have been shocked if Edward wasn't aware of every movement she made. Wolf Shifters were incredibly possessive, and protective, of their mates.  
"Well, you know where she is. Go to her," he ordered.  
"I can't. She doesn't want anything to do with our world, and who could blame her? She was horrifically abused by our kind. Do you really think she's going to welcome me into her life with open arms? Into her bed? I don't think so." Though the idea of her tangled up in sheets, naked, her arms open in welcome and her eyes bright with desire made him hard. It had been a long time since he'd last taken a woman, and his hand just wasn't cutting it anymore. He needed his mate. Needed to hold her, touch her, taste her. He thought he might go slowly mad if he didn't soon.  
James could scent his alpha's arousal, but knew better then to speak of it. The man must be ready to burst.  
While wolf Shifters were usually promiscuous creatures, now that he'd met his mate no other woman would do. And even if it did, the wolf wouldn't allow it. Only their mate would be allowed to touch them, only their mate would be pleasured by them.  
If the alpha didn't go to his mate, he would spend the rest of his life celibate, no way to live in James's opinion. He'd never be able to suffer through it.  
"Maybe she would," he replied. "Maybe, if you went to her, showed her what wolf Shifters are truly like, what her mate would be like and what her life could be like. I'm not saying to go in there, toss her over your shoulder and carry her off to your cave. I'm saying, go to her and show her who you are. Prick tendencies aside, you're not a bad guy. Show her that and get your life back on track."  
"I can't be that selfish," he argued. How could he go back and turn her life upside down just because his life was a mess without her?  
"How is it selfish? You're her mate. No one will love her like you. No one will protect her like you. And no one will put her every need and every wish before their own, like you will. Edward, listen to me, you're running out of time. Not only with the pack, but with her. Sooner or later, she will meet a man, right? She's a young, beautiful woman and some guy will snatch her up."  
Edward's snarl was low and vicious. James wanted to smile. This could be the way. Push his button's until he all but ran to her side and claimed her as his own.  
"No one will touch her. I will slaughter them."  
James held his hands up in surrender. "I know that, but how will the man know if you're here and she's there, by herself? He'll just see an attractive and an available woman. Who will stop him from taking what's yours if your thousands of miles away?"  
He could see it now, he thought. A young, human male flirting with his woman. Touching his woman. Kissing his woman. And...  
The tumbler shattered in Edward's hand. Pieces of glass and bourbon covered him and the desk. With a clenched jaw, he looked up into the smug, satisfied eyes of his beta.  
"I know what you're doing," he snapped as he shook of the pieces of glass.  
"Is it working?"  
Slamming his hand against the hard desk, he replied, "Yes, it is."  
James grinned. "So you're going to her?"  
Before he could speak, someone knocked enthusiastically on the door and James wanted to groan. He was close to getting Edward to see sense.  
"Come in," Edward barked, still on edge from the mental images James forced into his mind.  
Seth came barging through the door.  
Edward scowled. "I thought I told you not to come back until you found something."  
Seth was unperturbed by Edward's harsh tone. Instead, he lifted the newspaper in his hands. "I think I've found something, Alpha. If I'm right, you're not going to like it."  
"Tell me."

#

"Bella, what is the word of the day?"  
Bella laughed as she turned to face Tabitha Jones. A vibrant red headed waitress who sauntered, there was no other way to describe it, into the kitchen at the diner where Bella started working three weeks ago. Tabitha worked in the diner for six years and lived in the apartment upstairs.  
She would normally be considered cute, with her blue eyes, full lips and pert nose. It was her abundance of confidence that bumped her up to downright sexy in men's eyes. The sky blue blouse she wore clung to her perky breasts and her jeans, though old and worn out, hugged her ass almost lovingly.  
Bella had seen men's eyes follow her as she moved. A few women's, too.  
Despite only knowing one another for a handful of weeks, the women had become fast friends thanks to their similar personalities. And their shared passion of teasing Mitch in dish, of course.  
Bella tapped her chin as she thought of a word she could use for their new game. "Flugelhorn," she decided.  
Bella giggled as she made a chocolate chip cookie tower for some of the diners to try. What they didn't know was the only reason they were getting freebies was because the cookies were technically past there use by date. Only by a day, but still.  
Tabitha grinned. "That's going to be fun. Liam almost caught me out the other day. He really wanted to know what a catawampus was, and why I insisted to have it put through dish before he left for the night."  
Liam, of the sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, had been desperately trying to figure out what the hell a catawampus was and what it had to do with the diner where he'd worked for years.  
The game was silly, but it made her smile. All you had to do was slide a random word, such as flugelhorn, into a conversation and then walk away. If the person on the other end questioned it, you weren't allowed to explain what the object was or what you were actually doing.  
Life was good, she thought with a smile as she placed the last cookie on top of what she considered an impressive tower. Though she was new to the diner, she settled in nicely and everyone was so sweet and welcoming. As new jobs went, this was awesome.  
Besides, it was good to feel like her again. She wasn't Bella, the survivor. Or Bella, the abductee. She was just Bella, new to town and ready to work hard and do all the late shifts the boss could ask for.  
"Hey!" Bella slapped at Tabitha's dainty fingers as she tried to sneak a cookie. "You leave my tower alone."  
Tabitha rolled her eyes before turning and exiting the kitchen.  
Smiling, Bella sanitized and wiped down the beaten metal table, making sure there were no crumbs to be seen.  
Jo, the chef, was big and burly and reminded her of a bear with his bushy beard and hairy arms. He also had the ability to go from sweet and playful to a snarling, growling monster in the blink of an eye if you messed up his kitchen. She'd made that mistake only once.  
Right now he happily ignored her as her flipped burgers and hummed along to an old country song playing on the radio.  
She was happy to have him ignore her.  
Yes, it was good to feel normal again. That one of her biggest worries was Jo yelling at her, or not being able to afford a place of her own until she was forty.  
Oh, Emmett and Rosalie insisted she could stay with them as long as she liked, but she was eager to take the next step and get back to the life she lived before that fateful night so long ago.  
For the last five months, Bella worked towards regaining her sense of normality and while she knew she had a while to go before she did, she was getting there.  
She liked Salem, she thought as she washed her hands, removing all evidence of the irritating crumbs.  
Bella moved just over two months ago. She liked the friendly town that her brother and sister-in-law decided to settle in. The town she decided to settle in after she'd found it difficult to return to her own home without suffering from debilitating panic attacks.  
With a small frown, she remembered the one and only time she returned to the restaurant. She hadn't even made it out of her car.  
She hadn't been able to breathe. All she could think of was getting out of there before they came back.  
They knew where she worked. Might even know where she lived. They could come back. Be waiting in the darkness to take her back to the cage.  
The wheels on her tires squealed as she raced out of the parking lot. She drove home like a bat out of hell and locked herself in her small apartment with a knife in her hand and every light in her apartment switched on.  
Emmett called her and heard the panic in her voice. By the morning, he was at her front door. He'd been the one to pack her things, call the restaurant and let them know that she wouldn't be returning to work. Ever.  
She refused at first, stubbornly insisting she would be fine. In time she could return to the life she once had.  
In the end, he challenged her to leave behind her old life and embrace the new and exciting one she could make for herself.  
Looking around her apartment, she admitted to herself she didn't feel safe there. She didn't feel at home. And that was no way to live.  
She took her brothers advice and embraced her new life. Now she lived in a new town, had a new home, new friends and a brand new job that she enjoyed.  
All in all, her new life was running rather smoothly and, day by day, little by little, she began to feel like her old self again.  
Even her family was starting to treat her like they used to. They no longer whispered before she walked into the room, or tip toed around certain topics. For that she was grateful.  
Tabitha popped her head into the kitchen. "Hey, honey, the lunch crowd is starting to come in. You ready for two hours of fake smiles, the same old jokes, and bad tips?"  
Bella grinned. "Bring it on."

#

With a smile and a wave, Bella exited the diner, glad her shift was over. The lunch crowd stayed longer than anticipated and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon catching up because of it.  
Bella had never been a fan of deep cleaning, but deep cleaning on a time limit felt a little too much like the game shows she used to watch on television. Only she didn't get a prize after she cleaned the coffee machines. Which sucked.  
Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she walked the small distance to the bus stop. It was one of the perks of working at the diner. The bus was a two minute walk away and dropped her off just around the corner from Emmett and Rosalie's house. A bonus, considering Bella sold her car and had yet to purchase another within her price range.  
This afternoon, though, she wouldn't be getting dropped off home. Today she had her weekly appointment with her therapist, Dr Helen Greene.  
Her brother suggested it when started suffering from panic attacks. He thought it would be good for her and it was. It was refreshing to talk to someone, a professional, and know they wouldn't judge or be horrified by what they heard.  
As much as Emmett and Rosalie tried, they could never completely hide their devastation and anger when she spoke of her time in captivity. It ended with Bella comforting them about what she went through.  
Bella arrived at her destination, trying to ignore the muggy air. A storm was predicted for tonight and she couldn't wait. She hated the thick, stifling air. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Hopefully, tonight's storm would help with that.  
As the bus pulled up, the first droplets of rain fell from the sky. Bella smiled despite not having her umbrella with her.  
Bella flashed the bus driver her pass and found an empty seat, observing the rain bounce off the window with growing enthusiasm. Plugging in her ear buds, she switched on her iPod and let herself get lost in Kip Moore's sultry voice as he sang about backseats.  
It wasn't long before she sat in her therapist's office, wet and cold and eager to get home and into dry clothes.  
It was like every other therapists office waiting room she'd been in, and she'd been in a couple over the past five months. The walls were painted the colour of cinnamon that Bella found soothing and bright. Cheerful flowers pots were scattered around the room and paintings of picturesque scenery hung on the walls.  
The chairs, despite being a hard plastic were deep and somewhat comfortable to wait in. Classical music played in the background, which was also meant to be soothing. She found it irritating. Classical music didn't calm her, country did.  
"Bella," Dr Greene called from her open office door. A warm smile lit her attractive face as she gestured for Bella to precede her into her office.  
Dr. Greene was in her early forties. She was a stunning brunette, with pale skin and shapely figure that most women envied, looking lovely as ever in a royal blue blouse and black pencil skirt.  
Her office was small and cosy. The walls a rich green, the furniture a warm brown. The smell of coffee filled the air. It wasn't a scent Bella particularly cared for, but working at the diner, her brother being a caffeine addict and her weekly appointments here, she got used to it.  
"Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"  
"No, thank you," she replied politely as she sat down on the plush leather sofa.  
"Okay," Dr Greene nodded, taking a seat in the expensive leather chair across from her. She reached over and grasped her notepad, placing it on her lap.  
It made Bella uncomfortable at first, watching the woman write down notes and impressions as she spoke. Bella had fought the urge to rip it out of her hands so she could read just how crazy and neurotic the good doctor thought she was. Now it was part of the routine. Bella would come in, she'd offer her a seat, a drink and then ask how she was doing this week.  
Like clockwork, the therapist asked, "So how are things this week, Bella?"  
Bella bit back a smile.  
"Things are good."  
"And your new job at the diner? Are you settling in well?"  
"Yes. Everyone's so nice and welcoming. They know a little bit about what happened, of course, but no one gawks at me or looks like they want to grill me with questions. They're either good actors or just genuinely kind. I'm going with the latter."  
"That's good. Do you think you could form friendships with them instead of simply a work relationship?"  
She smiled as she thought of Tabitha and their word of the day game, and Mitch from dish, who had a fondness for calling her a hobbit.  
"I think I may already be there," she replied happily. "We went out for drinks the other night. I had a great time. It's not like it was in Salt Lake City, but I think it could be."  
Dr Greene smiled. "Good. What about your nightmares? How are you coping with those?"  
This was the part of therapy Bella didn't like. It was easy to talk about her life now, the progress she'd made with the people at work and in her day to day life. It was harder talking about the past and the things that reminded her of it. One being her nightmares.  
"I don't get them as often as I did. At one point, any time I closed my eyes all I could see was them." She winced, thinking of Jessica and Angela, and the wolves who tormented them.  
Bella forced the image out of her mind. She went three days without thinking of that time of her life, of what she'd gone through. She wanted it to stay that way.  
"And now?" Dr Greene asked when it became clear she wasn't going to say anymore.  
"Now, I can close my eyes and picture something besides that. I can go to sleep at night and it isn't a definite I'll have nightmares. I don't wake up screaming at three in the morning because I think I'm back there." She smiled. "I got eight hours of uninterrupted sleep the other night. I'd say that's progress."  
"It is. You seem a lot more settled. It's nice to see."  
She laughed. "It's nice be more settled. Honestly, for the first time in months, I'm starting to feel like my old self again. Like I'm me again. I didn't think it would be possible, but I do, and I want it to continue."  
"Then just keep doing what you're doing. Take it day by day and focus on your future, and what you want it to be. You've done tremendously well so far and I think if you continue with our sessions, and what you're doing at home, you'll be able to put this behind you. Not forget it, because you never will be able to do that, but move forward."  
Bella smiled, her eyes burning with tears. Happy tears, she thought.  
"Good. That's all I want."

#

"Thank you," Bella called as she stepped off the bus and into the pouring rain. She cursed. She'd only just dried off, she thought, racing down the street, gripping her bag tight as she ran, dodging puddles, the cold rain hitting her skin like little knives made of ice. It was freezing, it stung, but it made her smile as she squealed like a teenage girls and she raced home.  
By the time she reached the house, she was drenched and nearly tripped twice as she hurried up the stone steps towards the front porch.  
The house was cute, she said the first time she'd seen it. Rosalie had shown her the photograph of the adorable navy blue, two story house with white trim and the white L-shaped porch. Rosalie was in love with the house and spent her Sundays on the small, but pretty, garden. She planted flowers and cared for them like a mother did her child.  
It was the perfect home for the newlywed couple.  
The newlywed couple and the crazy sister, she added as she turned the key in the lock, letting herself in.  
The inside of the house was just as cute, with its hard wood flooring, neutral colors and painting's hanging on the walls. The furniture may have matched perfectly, but it had all been chosen for comfort.  
The big ass flat screen on the wall had been something Emmett insisted on. If he was going to let Rosalie have free reign with the house, he said, then he would get his television.  
Bella hung up her purse on a hanger, dropping her keys into the dish. "Emmett? Rosalie? I'm home, and I'm drenched," she chuckled as she shook off her jacket and hung it on the peg as she continued to call out, "I need a hot shower, some dry clothes and keg of wine."  
"Bella," Emmett said from behind her.  
"I know, I know, I don't normally drink wine, but one sip and I feel like sitting next to the sun. Exactly what I need," she added and turned to face her brother with a smile.  
Her smile vanished, the blood drained from her face when she spotted the man standing between her brother and sister in law.  
Memories filled her. Overwhelmed her, until all thoughts of normalcy were forgotten.  
His smile was small, his eyes were warm and kind. "Hello, Bella."  
"Edward," she breathed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N Okay, here's the next chapter. I wonder if you'll like the turn around in Edward or not...**  
 **Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I start a new job tomorrow, so I might not be able to update multiple times a day, but I will try for at least once.**  
 **Enjoy the chapter and let me know in the reviews if you like this side of Edward or not.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Bella couldn't believe it. Edward Mason, werewolf, Alpha of the Meute De Loups and her saviour, was in her home. Standing there, tall and handsome. His thick hair brushing his broad shoulders. His dry hair, she thought. He hadn't just arrived, or his hair would be as wet as hers. The rain was coming down heavy, even walking from his car to the house he should have been drenched.  
How long had he been here? And why hadn't Emmett or Rosalie called her? She checked her phone only moments ago on the bus, she had no missed calls or text messages.  
Why hadn't they warned her he was here?  
Bella remembered the sight of the hideous wolf as he turned into a man. She remembered the sounds of wolves howling. Her shoulders burned as phantom claws pierced her skin. Her friend's cries as she was taken away.  
All that fear, all that pain, came flooding back to her and wiped out all of the progress she made during the last five months.  
For one moment, she was in those woods. Scared, helpless and alone, knowing she was about to die.  
How could he just drop into her life? Force her to feel and think of things she didn't want to, drag her back to that night, when she'd felt so helpless, with no warning.  
Anger and resentment filled her. She stood, frozen, looking up at the man who saved her, disappeared, and re-entered her life without any forewarning.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded harshly.  
"Bella," Rosalie and Emmett scolded her, shocked at her rude outburst.  
What did they expect? she thought.  
Edward waved his hand dismissively. "It's okay. I'm sure Bella's just surprised to see me here."  
"You got that damn straight," she muttered.  
Edward's emerald eyes met hers. In them, she saw a flash of humor before he blinked and it was gone. Once again, he looked at her with patience and understanding. She didn't trust it.  
When he spoke, his tone held nothing but warmth. "I'm in town on business, and I remembered Emmett and Rosalie lived here. I thought I'd stop by and see how things were."  
"You've had five months to do that. Why now?" Why now, when she'd finally begun to feel like herself again. When nightmares no longer plagued her sleep and she could at least pretend it hadn't happened.  
He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Why not? I was in the area, thought I'd check in. Your brother was kind enough to invite me to dinner."  
"He did what?"  
Emmett glared at her. "Bella," he hissed.  
"What?" she snapped back.  
"You're being rude. It doesn't suit you."  
"And your being diplomatic," she shot back. "It doesn't suit you."  
The four of them stood in a tense silence until a bell sounded from in the kitchen. Rosalie flashed a smile that was overly bright and false. "Dinner's ready. Bella, why don't you go upstairs and get changed. We'll wait for you."  
Bella didn't know who to glare at more. Rosalie, for not warning her, and now acting out her best impression of Donner Reed. Or Emmett, for inviting him to dinner when he knew she would be against it.  
Or Edward, for upsetting her new life. For forcing her to relieve things she wanted to leave alone, and for simply existing right now.  
Oh, tonight was going to be fun.  
"Fine," she ground out as she turned to go up the stairs.  
She wanted to stomp and slam, but resisted the urge. She could feel his gaze on her and didn't want to humiliate herself any further.  
Closing her bedroom door, Bella rested her back against the hard surface, shutting her eyes against the memories Edward presence brought with him. Normally locked away, they now threatened to claw their way to the surface and that's the last thing she wanted.  
Bella took a deep and soothing breath, just like her therapist advised her to do.  
It's just dinner, she told herself. She could do this.  
She would make it through this dinner, feign either illness or exhaustion, and get the hell out of there. She would come back to this room, Bella thought as she looked around what she now considered her haven.  
It wasn't a big room, but it was hers. The walls were a soft yellow, her favourite color. The white iron bed and furniture made the room look even more light and peaceful. Exactly what she needed at the minute.  
Dinner, she reminded herself as she stripped off her wet clothes, letting them drop to the floor.  
Yes, she'd make it through this night. And when the alpha left she would never have to see or think about him again.

#

Warm, dry and seething, Bella took a bite of broccoli. It felt dry and bland in her mouth. As she chewed she did her best to ignore the wolf sitting across from her talking to her brother about sports.  
Bella took her time in the shower, a desperate attempt to put off the inevitable. She stood underneath the spray of hot water and tried to think of a single reason why her brother would invite the man to dinner. An hour later, warm, dry and sipping her favorite soda, she still couldn't able to come up with a good explanation.  
She sat playing idly with her food, while the werewolf sat at her brother's kitchen table, sipped beer and debated over a football game.  
Was this really happening? she wondered as she used to fork to carve her initials into her mashed potatoes.  
As Emmett passionately ranted about his favorite team losing to a bunch of professional athletes he considered to be 'a bunch of pussies', Rosalie met her gaze and rolled her eyes. "Men," she mouthed.  
Bella glared back. She wasn't in the mood to share Rosalie's female exasperation over the topic at hand, or mock the passion behind it. All she could think of was that Edward Mason sat across from her, laughing and discussing sports with her brother. They talked about defensive lines and the new quarterback, and laughed as if they were old friends. Like Emmett hadn't paid him a small fortune to go into the woods to save her from the clutches of demented werewolves. To her, they acted as if it had never happened.  
She just couldn't quite wrap her mind around it.  
She glanced over at her brother, frowning slightly as she watched him talk, engrossed in whatever Edward just said.  
Why had her brother invited him to dinner?  
He knew she detested anything to do with shape shifters, werewolves specifically. She'd thrown away some of her favourite books because of it. Bella didn't believe in throwing books away as a rule, but for this she gladly made an exception.  
So why had Emmett invited him to dinner? And why hadn't he at least texted her and given her some warning?  
What the hell had he been thinking?  
He knew, she thought angrily. He knew just how much she worked to get past what happened. How much she wanted to forget men like Edward Mason existed. And yet, knowing all this, he invited him here and hadn't even had the decency to warn her, or check with her first that it was okay.  
It just didn't make sense.  
Why had he let her be so completely blindsided? He hadn't called or text her to inform her they had a guest coming over tonight, or who he was. He hadn't even pulled her aside and prepared her. Why?  
As she sat there, listening to their easy banter, she found herself becoming more and more agitated. How could Emmett do this to her? And why hadn't Rosalie at least sent her a text?  
Emmett and Rosalie were her only family, her whole world, and yet neither one thought it important to let her know they invited a wolf to dinner.  
Hurt and betrayal swamped her, despite her best efforts to keep them at bay during dinner. Why would they do this?  
And him, she thought angrily, stabbing her chicken with a little more force than necessary.  
He vanished that night. Left before she come out of the bathroom. She thought she'd never see him again and had been fine with that.  
She wanted to stay in that bathroom, she recalled. She wanted to hide away and put off reality for a little longer, but Emmett insisted she get up, get dressed. She needed to go to the hospital, and he wasn't about to watch his sister die of dehydration or infection when he just got her back, he'd teased. His eyes, eyes so like her own, were devoid of humour. He was serious and Bella knew he was right, she couldn't put it off any longer.  
When she walked out of the bathroom though, the wolves were gone and Rosalie flushed when Emmett asked where they were.  
They left, she stated the obvious. The doctor would stay with them until Bella had been admitted into the hospital.  
Bella hadn't thought much about it. She was just glad she didn't have to be in a room full of the very creatures who took her, tortured her, and killed her friends. Emmett on the other hand looked confused. They were supposed to all go together, he said, so why had they left?  
Rosalie gave him a look, the one only a wife could that told him to shut his mouth and they'd talk about it later. When they were alone. Bella hadn't given a damn if they were keeping things from herm or why the men left. She hadn't even thought to ask about it.  
Now she wished she had.  
If he didn't find my situation serious enough to stay for a couple of hours, Bella wondered, then why had he gone out of his way to see me now?  
Emmett asked the kind doctor if Edward had gone back to the forest. The question was whispered from the passenger seat, but Bella heard and she'd frozen at the mention of it. No, the doctor replied, the alpha and his beta had left the city altogether. His men would be staying behind to deal with everything. It was then Rosalie looked across and noticed her stark expression, saw her hands clenched into tight fists and snapped they could talk about this later.  
Bella had looked at her and flashed a small, grateful smile. Rosalie's eyes were warm. Her hands loving as she carefully reached across and opened her clenched hands, soothing away the sting from her palms that her nails caused.  
Emmett had looked back, his eyes dark and worried as he apologized.  
They hadn't spoken of it since.  
Look at him, she thought as she sipped her drink. Sitting there, uncaring of the fact he'd totally disrupted her life.  
He'd known he was coming to town. He'd known he was going to drop by. Yet he hadn't called. He hadn't emailed. And now he sat, eating dinner and drinking beer in her home. Completely indifferent to the fact she was trying to get on with her life without reminders of what happened to her.  
As cold as it may be, Bella tried her best not to think about what happened. About Jessica and Angela, and the other women she'd spent time in the cage with. It was the only way to cope. To move forward.  
In the beginning, it was all she could think about, all she wanted to think about. Until one day, it felt like she was drowning in her memories, in her nightmares. She knew the only way to survive was to focus on the future. To put the past, and all that it included, behind her. She accepted Emmett's offer and moved across the country, leaving her past behind her. She would always love those women, she would always have a place for them in her heart, but she had to move on. And she'd been doing a pretty good job of it, too. Until she walked through the door.  
How could she move on with him here?  
Edward Mason was a gigantic reminder of that part of her life. Of a time she didn't think about so she could breathe and live her life as normally as possible. She couldn't do that with him in her house, at her dinner table.  
And why did he have to drink his beer that way? She thought grumpily as she watched him tip his beer back and take a long pull. She watched his throat work as he swallowed Emmett's favourite beer.  
The thought brought her up short. Bella blinked. Why the hell was she watching his throat as he drank beer?  
With a furrowed brow, she looked over at Edward, and for the first time really noticed how good looking he was. Yes, she noted that he was handsome before, but she'd been high on adrenaline, scared and in agony. She hadn't rated it high on her list of priorities when she held a blade to his throat so he could carry her through the woods.  
Now, she noticed. Much to her shock and horror, she noticed every detail.  
He was tall, and ripped, but she'd known that. She hadn't noticed his arms were covered in tattoos though. She'd always found tattoos sexy on a man.  
His hair was a reddish brown, and longer than she usually liked, but it suited him. His cheek bones were high and defined. And his eyes… His eyes were beautiful. Intense and sharp, and the color of emeralds.  
The white shirt he wore showed off his impressive muscles and broad shoulders. The first few buttons of his shirt were open, revealing a glimpse of his chest hair.  
She liked chest hair on a guy.  
Bella cursed inwardly at her wayward thoughts. Forcing her gaze away from his chest hair and her thoughts away from how much it turned her on.  
As he rubbed his fingers over his stubbled, defined jaw, she was practically panting.  
Wait. What? It didn't turn her on. She didn't like the man. He was a werewolf. He was a reminder of things she just wanted to forget. She didn't want him here, seductively sipping at his beverage. She wanted him gone.  
What the hell was she thinking?  
Uncomfortable with how she was practically ogling the man across from her, she fell back on an emotion she was more comfortable with. Feeding it until her strange reaction to him was forgotten.  
Anger and resentment were safer emotions. They made sense. Her checking out a man she didn't like at the dinner table didn't.  
Bella deliberately riled herself up again. She focussed on the questions that had been running through her mind since she'd seen him in her home, until she was furious all over again.  
Until her unnerving thoughts and reactions about Edward were forgotten.  
Bella got to her feet abruptly, the movement almost knocking her chair to the ground.  
She couldn't do this, she decided. She couldn't sit here and pretend this was okay. It wasn't. She would no longer sit quietly, picking at her food, pretending she wasn't hurt and angry that the two people who knew what she'd gone through, in her mind, betrayed her.  
Three sets of eyes looked up. None of them seemed surprised. Rosalie's blue eyes were filled with concern, even apology. Emmett's filled with impatience.  
That pissed her off.  
It was Edward's green eyes that held only understanding.  
"I don't feel so good," she muttered. "I'm going to go and lay down for a little while. Goodnight," she added as she turned to leave.  
"Bella," Emmett barked before she took more than two steps.  
Bella froze. Her shoulders rigid as she turned to face her brother with fire in her eyes. "I said I don't feel well," she said firmly. She refused to apologize for her abrupt departure, refused to sit here any longer and go along with this charade. She needed to leave, to get away from every single person in that room before she exploded and said something she would regret. Or worse, let them see just how much their ambush hurt her.  
Without another word, she turned and quickly left the room. She wanted, needed, the sanctuary of her bedroom.  
As she reached the stairs, she heard Edward's rumbling voice and paused. "I think I should head back to the hotel. I've done enough damage for one evening."  
"That's not necessary, Edward," Rosalie hurried to say. "She's upset, of course, but that doesn't mean you should leave. Stay and finish your meal, at least."  
Bella heard the scraping of his chair as he got to his feet. "No, I think I've done enough for one evening. You know where I'm staying, Emmett." He paused. "Tell Bella I hope that she feels better."  
Bella rushed up the stairs before they caught her eavesdropping, heading towards her bedroom. She didn't bother to turn the light on as she padded silently to the window. Watching as he slowly made his way to his car in the heavy rain. How had she not noticed the car when she returned home? she thought, shaking her head in disgust at her own stupidity.  
Bella's breath caught as Edward turned, looked straight at her. He could see her, she could tell. He knew she stood in the darkness, watching him leave.  
With a small smile and a nod, he got into his car and drove away into the rainy night.  
Sinking down onto her plush bed, all Bella wanted was to forget this night ever happened.  
Emmett's fist banging angrily on her bedroom door minutes later didn't surprise her.  
What did surprise her was Rosalie hissing he'd already done enough for one night. Why would she be pissed? She'd known about the dinner, had cooked the damn thing.  
"Bella? Open the damn door!" Emmett shouted as thunder rumbled outside her bedroom window.  
Bella growled in frustration. She was sick of wandering why. Of being kept in the dark.  
Jumping to her feet, she stalked across the dark room. She had no idea what was going through her idiot brother's head, or what he expected would happen tonight, but she was going to find out. She was going to get the answers to the questions that had bombarded her during dinner.  
"What?" she snapped as she yanked open her bedroom door.  
Well, doesn't this feel like a nice stroll down memory lane, she thought. There had been plenty of times in the past when Emmett had gone all 'big brother' on her ass after she stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
He'd always been in the right, she remembered. She shouldn't have stayed out past curfew, or sneaked out to see the guy he didn't approve of. Or drank beer at the party she'd been forbidden to attend.  
Yes, he had been right, but not tonight. Tonight, Emmett had screwed up royally, and she wanted to let him know that.  
Emmett gaped at her. Obviously, he was caught off guard by her greeting. Had he thought she'd be embarrassed and apologetic when he pulled a fast one on her?  
Hell no.  
"What the hell was that down there?" he demanded.  
Rosalie stood behind him, arms folded across her chest and a disapproving frown on her face. Bella didn't known if she disapproved of her, Emmett, or the entire situation and, right now, she didn't care.  
"What do you think it was? What did you expect to happen, Emmett? You didn't call, you didn't text. I walk in the house and he's just there, and it's 'Guess what, Bell? He's staying for dinner!" she snarled, gesturing wildly with her hand.  
"What did I expect?" Emmett snapped, ignoring her outburst.  
"Emmett," Rosalie warned. She had been party to many of the Swan sibling's battles over the last couple of years, knew it could go from light, but well aimed jabs, to cut throat in zero point five seconds. She didn't want that happening tonight.  
"I expected you to show a little appreciation and respect to the man who saved your life," Emmett bit out, ignoring his wife's warning and telling Rosalie her hopes of a little spat before bed was not meant to be. This could get ugly.  
"The werewolf you paid to save my life, you mean," Bella snapped back.  
"It doesn't matter if he was paid or not, he saved your life. You could, at the very least, have been gracious. Instead, you sat there and pouted in silence. Completely ignoring our guest, who has been nothing but kind and understanding where you are concerned. That's what I expect from you, Bella. A little courtesy."  
"I was courteous," she snapped back indignantly. She had been, dammit. Or as courteous as she could be under the circumstances, she amended internally.  
"Bella," he began.  
"No," she cut him off sharply. "You let me walk into this completely blind, Emmett. How could you do that to me? Never mind how I should have behaved. How could you do that? I had no warning. I walked in that door and there he is. In my home," she stressed. "You brought a werewolf in my home. Where I sleep and eat, and should feel safe."  
For the first time she saw regret in her brothers eyes, but still he remained unbowed. "He's not just a werewolf, Bella. He saved you. Edward and his team saved our family. He deserved more than to be ignored or be made to feel unwelcome."  
"And what about what I deserve, Emmett? Did you know the second I walked through that door and saw him standing there all those memories came rushing back? Memories I have tried so hard to forget. Memories I want to forget."  
Bella sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She forced herself to step back and admit he had a point.  
"Maybe you're right. He did save my life. He got paid handsomely for it, but he did. But what did you expect would happen when I came home and found him standing there? I can't have him in my life, despite what he did for me. I sat there, while the three of you talked about football and the weather, and I wondered why you would spring this on me after everything I've gone through. When you know I can't stand the thought of them being out there. I get he dropped by and you couldn't control that, but to invite him in, when you know how much I hate them."  
Emmett saw the hurt, the betrayal, in her eyes and he felt like he'd taken a sledgehammer to the chest. The sadness in her eyes made him feel like a snake, because he'd been the one to put it there and that was unacceptable. Emmett's anger at his sister's ungallant behaviour disappeared, leaving him to feel like a complete bastard for springing this on her.  
Emmett had done the right thing, but it upset her, hurt her. He'd known how she'd react, but he'd done it anyway and now the damage was done.  
"Bella," he began. He wanted to try and make her understand why he'd done it.  
"Just don't! Please don't try and make excuses for what you did. Just don't," she murmured as she closed the door in his face.  
He wished she'd shouted and slammed, that way he could have been angry, pissed off, and used it to hide his guilt.  
Turning to his wife, he noted she was just as pissed at him as his sister.  
"I thought I was doing the right thing," he admitted.  
Rosalie scoffed. "For who? Bella? She doesn't want to be reminded of what she went through, Emmett, and you had no right to force this on her. You had no right at all. I told you not to do it. That it was a bad idea, but you did it anyway. Don't you think she's been through enough without you treating her this way? What were you thinking?" she demanded again before turning her back and walking away from him.  
Emmett stood, knowing that in trying to do the right thing he'd managed to upset the two people he cared about. But he hadn't known what else he should do.  
Bella wanted nothing to do with Edward Mason or anyone like him, but she didn't have a choice. Bella was in danger and, as much as it pained him to admit, he couldn't protect his sister.  
Emmett rubbed his hand roughly over his face. He was exhausted from the tension he felt throughout the disastrous dinner, and from his fight with both his wife and sister.  
Resigning himself to the fact that he would be spending the night on the couch, Emmett grabbed a couple of thick blankets from the small linen cupboard next to the bathroom and headed down the stairs. He had a feeling he'd be spending quite some time on the couch in the near future, but he couldn't see a way around it. In the end, it was something he was willing to do.  
If protecting his sister meant she hated him, so be it. He would do whatever was necessary to protect his little sister. And Edward Mason was the only man who could do that.  
Whether Bella liked it or not, whether she understood it or not, Edward was here to stay.

#

Edward let himself into his room with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted. Tonight had gone even worse than he imagined, and now all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep.  
Tossing his keys onto the small table in front of the out-dated television, he crashed onto the couch, wincing at the springs digging uncomfortably into his ass.  
The Inn wasn't the best, but it was close to Bella's house and that's all that mattered.  
Letting his head drop back, he closed his eyes, trying to block the image of Bella's pale face as she stood, frozen, when she realized who was standing next to her elder brother.  
She was angry and hurt, and Edward admitted she had every right to be. She had no idea, no warning he was coming and now she felt hurt and deceived. He could see it in her eyes every time she glanced towards her brother as they'd made small talk about football.  
Man, he was an asshole. Emmett had done him a favor, and now he was the one who would suffer for it. The Swan's were a close family, and now their relationship was under strain because of Edward's plan. There was no other choice, though. He needed to find a way into her life and this was the only way he could think of.  
Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do. Bella made it clear she didn't want him here. She hadn't tried to hide it. Edward didn't know how to get close to her.  
She was attracted, he thought with a small smile. She had been aroused at dinner. Her need a scent he found intoxicating. He found his body responding to her want, his hard on rock solid. It took every ounce of his control not to adjust himself right there at the dinner table, or reach across and grab Bella, covering her mouth with his. Burying his body deep in hers.  
She would have most likely stabbed him with her fork if he tried, he thought with a smirk. She wanted to tonight, he could tell. There'd been flashes of fire in her eyes. A fire he admired.  
Maybe that was it, he thought, remembering the way her eyes all but devoured him, her arousal filling the air.  
She was attracted to him, reluctantly yes, but attracted all the same. She was his mate, after all. The connection between them, the need, was instinctual and fierce.  
No one could resist it.  
Edward sat upright, his exhaustion forgotten as a plan formed in his head. Thanks to the pull between mates, Bella wanted him and he wasn't above using that to get what he wanted. And he wanted, needed, Bella.  
He and Bella were meant to be. He'd gone month's without her, for her, but he couldn't resist any longer. He tried to be kind, gentle, understanding. He tried to do what he thought best for her, but if fate put them together, it had to be for a reason. Bella must be strong enough to overcome her aversion to werewolves. He knew she was strong enough. Edward feared he might be being unfair, he should walk away and leave her in peace, but, to his shame, he wasn't strong enough. He wanted, needed, his mate. And, whether she knew it or not, she needed him, too. Destiny decreed they be together. And who was he to fight with destiny? With a new course of action in mind, Edward got to his feet and walked to the window. As the rain splattered against the glass pane and thunder began to rumble, he smiled.  
Soon Bella Swan would be his.

#

Bella awoke to the sound of thunder. She lay, covered in a cold sweat, panting, her sheets damp and her heart racing as lightning lit the room. It was like something out of a horror movie, with the wind screaming, the rain crashing against the glass window and lightning illuminating the room eerily every so often.  
She couldn't move, she realized, and panicked.  
Bella lay, frozen, as the violent storm that had been predicted was now in full force. She jolted as thunder clapped once again, closer this time.  
At one time, Bella enjoyed thunder storms. She would sit and wait at the window, eager for another flash to light the sky.  
Now she lay, stiff and petrified, dreading what she would see standing at the bottom of her bed when lightning struck next.  
It didn't take a psychologist to figure out why.  
Her dream, she thought. Or rather, her dream of a memory.  
She expected her reaction, had thought herself prepared for it. Of course she would dream of her time in captivity after seeing Edward for the first time in months, after having dinner with him.  
But despite predicting it, coming to terms with it and accepting tonight she'd be plagued with nightmares, nothing could truly prepare her for experiencing her torment all over again. To be taken back to a night a lot like this one. A vicious storm had taken the night while she and the other women huddled together, in that awful cage, cold and terrified.  
Bella stared up at the ceiling, and even now, she could still remember with such clarity the feeling of cold rain biting at her skin. The wind tore around them as they sat, trembling with fright and because they were freezing. Cold, slick arms wrapped around each other for warmth and comfort as they waited out the storm. To know even if they did survive the night, the full moon wasn't far away. That one would be taken.  
Lightening lit the night sky, dragging Bella away from her memories of that night. She began to ache and forced her frozen limbs to relax against the mattress.  
She was at home, safe in her bed, she reminded herself.  
Emmett and Rosalie were close by, and despite their fight, he would come running if she called out to him. Part of her wanted to, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She couldn't call her brother every time she had a nightmare.  
She was safe. She was not in the cage and she never would be again.  
Bella repeated this in her mind over and over until, finally, her heart returned to its normal, steady rhythm and her breathing calmed. Eventually, she regained enough control to turn her head and look out the window as the rain splattered against the window and bolts of lightning lit the sky.  
She loved this at one time, she remembered.  
For as long as she could remember, she found storms like this exhilarating. Magical. She enjoyed the sounds were created from clouds, normally so pretty and tranquil, crashing together.  
She liked the little thrill she got as the rain hit the ground. The shiver that ran down her spine, despite being wrapped up in her Nana's blanket.  
Bella would sit at the window, counting the seconds between each to determine the distance, and laughing in nervous excitement when she realized just how close the storm truly was.  
As she got older, when boys and romance overshadowed her sheer awe of nature, she imagined the storm was created by a prince. One who had the ability to control such things as thunder and lightning. That he created the storm as a way of looking for her, and the louder the thunder clapped, the harder the rain fell, the brighter the lightening flashed, meant he was getting closer. He would find her and take her way to his castle in the sky.  
Bella smiled at her fanciful imagination, was saddened to realize it was yet another thing they stole from her.  
Her dreams of princes and magic hadn't faded away like it with most mature adults with full time jobs, bills to pay and more realistic expectations of the opposite sex. No, she still believed in castles in the sky, magic and fairy tale endings.  
Or she had until she'd seen the reality of such magical creatures, and what they are capable.  
Look at me now, she thought bitterly. At one time she would have sat there, dreaming of her prince. Now, one strike of lightening and she was dragged right back there. Right back into hell.  
Well it ends now, she thought determinedly. They wouldn't take this from her, too. She wouldn't allow them to taint another memory of something she once loved so much.  
Slowly, Bella sat up, swinging her feet to the cold, hardwood floor and silently made her way to the window. Her nana's blanket clutched tightly in her hand.  
Wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders, she got herself comfortable on the window seat and made herself watch the storm. To count the seconds in between. To reclaim something she thought lost to her.  
It was beautiful. It looked just as magical as it had once been.  
With tears in her eyes, she took back what was stolen from her. She no longer trembled at the crack of the thunder but revelled in it. She watched as the rain pounded against the pavement, traced the patterns the droplets of rain created against the frigid glass with her fingertip.  
And finally, with her head pressed against the window pane, as sleep took her, she dreamed of her prince. The man who would find her in the wildest of storms, and take her away. Keep her safe.  
She wouldn't notice for a long time that the prince she now dreamed of had green eyes.

#

Tabitha popped her head into the kitchen. "Hey, Bell, there's a very sexy man asking for you out here. And when I say sexy, I mean like, panty soaker sexy."  
Bella cringed. "Thanks for the visual."  
Tabitha winked before disappearing back behind the door that led to the diner.  
Bella glanced at the clock and saw it was coming up to noon. Maybe Emmett had dropped by to try and make amends, and since Tabitha had a huge crush on him it would explain the inappropriate description. He stopped in most days because he liked the food. At least, that's what he said. She knew he was checking up on her.  
Today it would be because he'd never been a fan of the silent treatment, she thought as she washed her hands.  
This morning had been awkward to say the least. The three of them sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and reading the paper in a tension filled silence. Bella wasn't talking to Emmett, and didn't know what was happening with Rosalie. Her friend had been a ray of sunshine at dinner last night, but then snapped at her husband. This morning it was obvious the two weren't speaking. Just like it was obvious he spent the night on the couch. The rumpled up sheets on the overstuffed cream couch were a dead giveaway.  
Rosalie or Emmett hadn't tried to make conversation with her either, so they'd just sat there. No one talking. No one attempting to make eye contact.  
Eventually, Bella had enough and jumped to her feet. She'd been out the door when Emmett demanded to know where she was going. She turned to her, her hackles raised at his tone and his question. She never had to explain her daily plans before. And she didn't intend to explain now.  
Instead, she'd glared at him and stormed out of the house.  
Until he sincerely apologized for last night, she wasn't willing to talk to him. Or text him, she thought with a scowl.  
She'd just got on the bus and was enjoying the early morning sunshine, when she received his text message.  
You can't avoid me forever, Bella. We need to talk.  
Bella rolled her eyes and shoved her phone into her back pocket. No apology. No further explanation.  
She loved her brother. She really did. She owed him everything, but sometimes she wanted throttle him.  
Well, she thought as she pushed open the kitchen door, it looked like he'd come to talk.  
She fell in love with the small diner the first time she stepped through the doors on her second day in town.  
The diner wasn't very big, but it was light and airy, and made the most of the space it had with shabby looking booths lining the walls, looking out onto the street. The rest of the space was filled with small tables designed for lone diners or couples. Not everyone came in wanting company, but those that did usually sat at the worn bar stools at the counter.  
No, the place wasn't new and sparkly, but it had been running since the sixties, and the owner asked why she would fix something that hadn't been broken yet.  
It was the jukebox in the corner that sealed the deal. How many diners had jukeboxes anymore? For that reason alone she wanted to work here. Though the furniture was battered and old, the diner was clean and, thanks to it being the only one in town, always busy.  
Her small smile of welcome dropped instantly when she saw just who Tabitha meant by a 'panty soaker' of a sexy man. He definitely fit the description.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, throwing her hands on her hips and glaring at the man standing across the counter from her.  
Edward smirked. "I came to see you, of course. I wanted to see if you felt better after last night," he added, his eyes laughing at her.  
What happened to the man with the small smile and kind eyes? She was actually kind of grateful for his laughing eyes and cocky demeanour. It would be a lot easier to order the smirking man standing in front of her out of her life than it would have been to the quiet, understanding man he'd been last night.  
"I feel fine, thanks. If that's all you wanted, you can leave. Town," she added pointedly.  
Tabitha noted Bella's face flushed in anger and was shocked. Bella seemed the type to never get angry about anything.  
Maybe, she'd just mosey on over and check things out, she thought as she came to stand next to Bella, noting the look of annoyance the man threw her.  
Like she gave a shit, she thought. No matter how hot he was, if he was upsetting Bella, she'd personally throw him out on his ass.  
"Bella, are you okay?" she asked while giving him the stink eye.  
Bella turned to the pretty red head. "I'm sorry, hon, what did you say?"  
Tabitha flashed an overly bright smile. Her large blue eyes met Bella's, silently telling her she had her back. "I asked if you were okay," she repeated and Bella knew why she asked in the first place.  
Everyone who worked at the diner knew of Bella's past. She thought she should prepare them in case she ever suffered a panic attack during her shift. Sandra Scott, the diner's owner, promised her secret wouldn't go any further. That anyone who spoke a word of this to anyone in town would be looking for a new job.  
Her co-workers knew everything and, so far, hadn't breathed a word, or asked any questions. They didn't know about the werewolves, of course. She wanted a job, not to be branded the town whack job. Bella got the feeling sweet old Sandra wouldn't have hired her if she'd started spouting off about werewolves and full moons.  
"I'm fine," she assured her and couldn't help the quick glance at Edward Mason, who was standing across from her. His eyes glued to her face.  
She wished to God he would just go away.  
"Okay," Tabitha replied slowly. Whatever was wrong with Bella had something to do with the sex on a stick man standing on the opposite side of the shiny counter. "It's kind of quiet right now. The calm before the storm. I'll cover for you." Leaning closer, she whispered, "And you can deal with him." She turned to the man in question. "If you'd like to take a seat in one of the booths, Bella will be right with you."  
He threw her a cold smile. "I'm good where I am, thank you."  
She returned his cold, insincere smile with one of her own. "It's not really up to you. It's up to Bella."  
Bella wanted to kiss Tabitha for her loyalty. She looked as if she would beat Edward to a bloody pulp should she give her the go ahead. She was a small woman, but feisty.  
And brave, she added. Edward was admittedly a good looking man. Sex on a stick. But he was also intimidating as hell and, despite that, Tabitha still stood there. Her usually warm blue eyes ice cold as they glared at the wolf standing in front of them.  
"It's okay, Tabitha." She smiled, placing a restraining hand on her new friends arm.  
"Are you sure?" Tabitha double checked.  
"Yeah. Just shout if you need me."  
"I will."  
Bella turned to Edward. "Over here," she snapped, pointing to the far end of the counter. No one sat close by so they could talk in private.  
He nodded. After throwing a smug smile at Tabitha, he strolled to the end of the counter and waited patiently for Bella to join him.  
"Are you sure, Bell? Because I'll toss his ass out. And if I can't do it, there's enough people here who would give me a hand," she said, pointing at the regulars who saw Tabitha as a friend, and were becoming very fond of the new waitress with the sad eyes.  
"I'm sure," she promised. "But, thank you," she added sincerely, brushing a kiss on her cheek. "You're a really sweet person."  
"I try." She rolled her eyes, pushing Bella toward Edward. "Go, get it over with."  
Nodding, Bella walked away. Tabitha, however, stayed close by. Not enough to overhear their conversation, but close enough to get to Bella fast should she need her help.  
Bella may be new, but Tabitha liked her, and after finding out about her past, she respected her a great deal. She had been through a lot and no way in hell would she let some man, no matter how sexy he was, upset her.  
Sandra would kill her.  
She doubted he would though, she thought as she glanced over at the big hunky male in the corner who sat, waiting patiently while watching every move Bella made.  
If Tabitha had to, she would say that this was Bella's ex. Not that she'd mentioned an ex before, but the way he looked at her... it was so intimate.  
Part of Tabitha was jealous as hell. The man looked like he'd walked right out of a romance novel. Tall with broad shoulders, his black shirt doing nothing to hide just how freakin' ripped he was, tanned skin and thick hair pulled back into a stubby tail.  
His face... Now that's what fantasies were made of. A strong jaw, covered in stubble that gave him a rough and ready look, his nose had a slight bump on the bridge and she wondered if it had been broken. Maybe in a bar brawl, she thought dreamily. He'd look good in a bar brawl, defending the poor waitress from groping patrons.  
Oh and his eyes. Such interesting eyes. Piercing as they lingered over Bella. He didn't miss a thing when it came to the new waitress, she sensed.  
That didn't mean she wouldn't kick his ass if he stepped out of line though, she thought as she turned to wipe down the coffee machine.  
"Why are you really here, Edward?" Bella demanded as she reached him. She didn't come around to him, instead preferring to keep the width of the counter between them.  
"I told you," he said patiently, "I wanted to see you."  
"I don't care," she retorted. "I want you to leave me alone."  
His eyes bored into hers, making her want to squirm. And not out of fear.  
"Why are you so intent on getting me out of your life, Bella?"  
She scoffed. "Are you serious? Do you really have to ask me that? You're a werewolf," she hissed quietly. "That's why I want you out of my life. No other reason." Not one she was willing to face yet, anyway. "No other reason should be necessary."  
"Really?" he challenged, his eyes called her a liar.  
Edward leaned toward her, managing to crowd her despite the counter standing between them. "I can smell lies, Bella. I can almost taste them. A shifter perk," he said with a grin. "I can smell all kind of things, including fear… and desire." His eyes lowered and lingered over the mouth.  
She blushed furiously. "I don't desire you," she snapped. "I want nothing to do with you."  
He only smirked, finally raising his eyes from her mouth and back to her eyes. He looked smug and cocky.  
Bella wanted to bitch slap him.  
"Mm. The sharp and bitter taste of a lie. And yet it's mixed with that hot, sweet, honey of want. Need. I could smell it last night, at dinner. Rosalie's meal was delicious, but it couldn't compare to the taste of your need in the air."  
She blinked.  
What the hell did she say to that?  
Could he really smell it, taste it, when she was aroused? The idea was mortifying.  
"You can keep running from it, Bella, but you want me just as much as I want you," he added softly. Seductively.  
What the hell? Where had the sweet, gentle, quiet Edward disappeared to? Why did a small voice, one she thought long dead, whisper she liked this side of him?  
"Bullshit," she spat out of self-preservation. She didn't need him and, at this precise moment, she didn't want him. No matter what the little voice inside her head, or her formally dormant hormones were saying.  
His cocky grin didn't waver. "I was going to give you space and be the good guy, but then I remembered I'm not a good guy. I've tried to be and it doesn't suite me," he added cryptically.  
"What are you saying?" she demanded. What was he talking about? He'd tried being the nice guy?  
"I'm saying you want me, Bella. I want you. But don't worry, I don't mind waiting until you're ready to admit the truth."  
"You'll be waiting a long time," she vowed. She refused to admit it to herself that she wanted him, never mind admit it to him.  
Besides, it just didn't make sense. She didn't know why she was suddenly reacting to him now, despite her hatred of his kind, her fear. She never reacted this way around a man. Why now? Why him, of all people? It just didn't make sense.  
"You know what they say, the best things come to those who wait. And I'll wait for you," he promised as his eyes roamed over her face, taking in her flushed cheeks, wide eyes and pouty lips. Yes, he'd wait for her.  
"Come and find me when you're ready," he said as he pushed off the counter and strolled out the door, into the sunshine.  
Bella's thoughts were a chaotic mess. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't understand how she could be so strongly attracted to a man who she wanted nothing to do with. She didn't understand the sudden turn around? Last night he looked at her as if he wanted to protect from the world. Now, he was telling her to find him when she was ready to admit to wanted to bang him?  
She didn't know what a part of her, a very tiny, tiny part, was intrigued.  
Bella didn't know why she was having these feeling's around him now, when she hadn't before.  
She didn't understand anything and she didn't know what to do. She tried her relaxation techniques, but none of them were working.  
Not knowing what else to do, she pulled out her cell phone and quickly found the contact she needed and pressed call.  
"Hello? Would you be able to schedule me in for today please? It's an emergency."

 **A/N So... what do you think? I tried to convey Bella's confusion. Why she's reacting to him now when she didn't before, when she doesn't like him. Mating's are tricky...**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N Hey! In this chapter Edward and Bella make real progress. The story will get a little more relationship based from here on. Oh, and to the guest. No, it's not based on the movie Final Girl, but I sooo want to watch that movie now!**

 **I thought of this story one night when I forgot to get the washing in until like 11pm, so I went outside and it was dark and creepy and my imagination got away from me and the part where Bella (or Cassidy as she was originally called) asks how many people have survived the run and she tells them she'll be the first, and it just went on from there. Originally, Reid (Edwards character) was wayyyy too nice to Cassidy, too understanding and sweet and I thought 'why would he stay? he's too nice to stay!' So I had to change how he views winning his mate.**

 **I really want to watch the movie, though, LOL!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella had never, ever, had more than one session with her therapist in a week before. Not even at her lowest point, when she couldn't sleep at night and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
Even then she only attended her weekly session.  
Not even twenty four hours with Edward Mason in her life and here she was, in her therapist's waiting room. Listening to the same damn piece classical of music, tapping her foot impatiently against the shiny floor.  
Glancing at the clock hanging above the receptionist's desk, she noted she still had another fifteen minutes before she was scheduled to see Dr Greene.  
Thankfully, the nice doctor had a cancellation, or Bella would have been screwed. Or she gone after Edward with a meat cleaver from in the kitchen.  
Jo would get over the loss eventually.  
She'd spent the rest of her shift fuming, and in denial.  
She didn't want Edward Mason. There was a difference between appreciating someone who was clearly attractive, and wanting him.  
Minutes later, Dr Green appeared and invited Bella into her office.  
"Bella, why don't we start off with why you called me for another appointment? It's unlike you to visit me more than once in a week," Dr. Greene stated as they took their usual seats.  
"I never have before that's why," she snapped. "Sorry," she apologized instantly.  
Dr Greene merely smiled gently. "You seem upset. What happened?"  
Bella's breath left her lungs in a rush as she settled back on the couch. "I am. I am upset. I had a fight with my brother last night... and perhaps this morning."  
"Unusual for you. You told me you and your brother rarely argued."  
"We don't," she agreed. "We got into it as kids but, you know, kids right? When our parents died it was just the two of us. We had to stick together so we didn't bicker over what television channel to watch, or who spent the most time in the bathroom. And since I came home..." She shrugged one shoulder. "We haven't had a cross word. I was so happy to be home, with him and Rosalie. And now? We're not talking to each other, and I'm ignoring his texts."  
The doctor knew all the gory details of her abduction. Apart from the werewolf thing, of course. Bella had already been forced into one cage, she refused to return to another. Especially, a padded one.  
Besides, Rosalie and Emmett informed her of what the shaper shifter community was willing to do to her, and her family, should she spill the beans and place their people in jeopardy.  
"That could be why you are so upset," she surmised. "It is a good thing, though. You're starting to return to a level of normalcy."  
Bella shook her head. "It's more than that." She didn't normally disagree with the woman, but this wasn't her being upset over a spat with her brother. There was more to it.  
"What is it then?" the doctor asked curiously.  
Bella brow furrowed as she thought about what she would say. And what she couldn't.  
"He invited Edward Mason to dinner last night."  
She watched as the doctors eyes widened before her training kicked in and she controlled her reaction until it was one of mild interest. "Edward Mason. He was the man behind your rescue."  
"Yes. And last night he was the man sitting across from me, drinking beer and eating Rosalie's roast chicken."  
"It must have come as a shock to you. For him to return to your life with no warning."  
"You can say that again," she mumbled.  
Dr Greene sat, quietly jotting down notes occasionally as Bella informed her of the events of the night before.  
"Maybe your brother thought it would help," she suggested.  
Bella blinked. "How?"  
Dr Greene lifted her shoulder. "Force the situation, perhaps. When it comes to family, especially as close as you are, sometimes our reasoning makes sense at the time. Afterwards, you realize maybe it wasn't the best course of action."  
Bella huffed. "I doubt he's figured that out yet. If he had, he would have apologised."  
"How can he apologize when you refuse to talk to him?" she pointed out softly. "When you ignore his attempts at communication?"  
Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm still mad at him," she fumed.  
"And you have every right to be. What he did, while I think it was done with the best of intentions in mind, still hurt you. You feel betrayed. Emmett, who has been your rock for so long, didn't have your back."  
"Yeah," she murmured.  
"And you don't understand what on Earth he could have been thinking. Or what he thought it might accomplish. But, the only way to find out, is talk to him. Not by cutting him out. If you want your answers, Bella, you have to ask questions."  
"You're good," she drawled.  
"Thank you."  
"And you're right. I need to talk to him. Okay, so I know what to do about Emmett. What do I do about Edward?"  
"Why don't you tell me about him."  
Bella blinked. "Who?"  
"Edward. The man who saved you. The one you want to forget."  
Bella got to her feet, began to pace back and forth the small but stylish office. Dr Greene wasn't surprised. She'd gotten used to Bella's pacing when she was upset. It was like she had to be up, had to be move.  
"What's there to say about him? He's an arrogant asshole, who didn't think twice about re-entering my life so he could check up on me, and my dumbass brother invited him to dinner," she ranted.  
"Why do you think it upset's you so much that Edward, the man who saved your life, came to check on you? Why does it upset you so much that he stayed for dinner?"  
"Wouldn't you be upset?" she demanded, continuing her pacing. "I finally reach some semblance of normality, then bam!" She clapped her hands together sharply. "There he is, sitting across from me drinking his beer so sexily."  
Dr Greene blinked, bit back her smile. So that's why Bella was so distressed. "Sexily?" she queried. "Might it be you find this man attractive, and perhaps that's what it causing this upset, or adding to it at least."  
Bella froze and the doctor knew she'd hit the mark. "What? No. I don't find him attractive. How could I? After everything that's happened, he is the last man I would ever want to be attracted to."  
And that's what's bothering you, Dr Greene thought. She was attracted to this man. Part of her wanted him, despite everything that happened, and that's what had her scheduling a second appointment.  
"Attraction isn't something you can necessarily control, Bella. The question is, do you find him attractive?"  
Bella actually growled in frustration as she began to pace once again. "Yes. Fine, yes I do," she forced out. "It's ridiculous, insane, but I do. Are you happy?"  
Bella couldn't believe she'd admitted it, out loud, to her therapist. She shouldn't want Edward. She wanted to be as far away from the man as possible, yet at the same time, part of her wanted to nibble that sex jaw of his. What was that about?  
"I'm happy you've admitted it to yourself, yes," she replied. "Now you have to figure out why it upsets you so much."  
Bella turned to give her a dead panned look. "I thought that was pretty obvious, Doc. He was there. He's one of them," she stressed.  
"Yes, he was there," she agreed. "But he's not one of the men who attacked you," she pointed out gently. "He helped rescue you, Bella, and I think not being able to see difference is what's keeping you from pursing your feelings for Edward."  
Bella gawped at her. "I don't have feelings for him," she denied firmly.  
"Fine, your attraction," she allowed.  
Bella scoffed. "No matter what, I'm not acting on them. The last guy I found attractive kidnapped and tortured me."  
Dr Greene considered her. "Are you afraid if you put yourself out there again, Edward would do the same thing? He would hurt you?" she asked.  
Denial filled her, quick and fierce. Edward wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know why she knew, considering she'd spent the last five months afraid of him and anything to do with werewolves. She didn't know Edward. So why was she so certain he'd never harm her?  
In her heart, she just knew.  
"No, Edward would never hurt me."  
"Then why are you so upset with him? And with yourself? If you are so certain he'd never hurt you, and you're attracted to him, why won't you give him a chance?"  
Bella exhaled loudly, dropped into her seat. "Besides the fact he sets my teeth on edge, you mean?" she drawled. Glancing down at her hands as they rest in her lap, she said softly, "I look at him and I see that night. I remember everything about it. How scared I was. The pain, the desolation of knowing I wouldn't make it. I have done so much to get past feeling like that. I thought I was getting to a place where I was over it, but then he shows up, and I'm right back there. And part of me hates him for that," she admitted quietly.  
"Healing takes time, Bella."  
"I know. I know. But he just showed up and I was dragged back to that night, and I hate that he can do that. I hate that, for some reason, I'm attracted to this man, despite whenever I look at him all I picture is that night."  
"Have you thought about trying to get to know him? As Edward, the man. Not Edward, your savior. As a man who you could potentially like."  
"I don't know how to do that," she admitted dryly. "I still want to smack him one when he opens his mouth."  
Dr Greene's lip twitched in amusement. "Why don't you talk to him? Spend time with him? Get to know who he really is and then, perhaps, when you look at him you'll see all of those things instead of that night."  
Bella took a deep breath, and asked the hard question. "What if it doesn't work? What if I can never see beyond it?"  
Dr Greene shrugged one shoulder. "You may not. You could sit down, talk to him, and find it will always stand between you. But you've admitted, however reluctantly, some part of you is interested in him. You're attracted to him, and you deserve pursue that. You deserve happiness. You deserve to truly embrace life, which includes love. You have worked so hard to move on, to get back to who you were before you were abducted, and that includes intimate relationships. Now, it may be with Edward. It may not. How will you know if you never try? The real question you should be asking is, do you want to?"

#

Bella spent the next hour in the coffee place across the street from Dr Greene's office, thinking long and hard about what her therapist asked her.  
She wanted to move on with her life. She wanted to have an intimate relationship with a man. To one day meet someone, fall in love, and start a family.  
Hell, she'd settle for a date. But did she want it with Edward? Did she want to try and put everything aside in an effort to get to know him? Attraction, wanting him, was one thing, but to actually get to know him, to take such a chance, was another thing entirely.  
She remembered that night in the woods. How sweet and patient he'd been with her. He let her hold the blade to his throat for her own peace of mind.  
She thought of the way he looked at her. His green eyes held heat, yes, but there was also warmth. Patience and understanding. Even when he was pissing her off, he always looked at her with warmth in his eyes. A warmth nothing to do with lust, but caring.  
Maybe Dr Greene had a point and she should pursue it, if only for herself if nothing else. To see if there was anything there.  
Maybe Emmett was right. Edward did deserve more than for her treat him so poorly last night. He did deserve better from her.  
He pissed her off, though, she seethed, sipping her hot chocolate.  
But, she wondered, setting the cup down, how much of her exasperation where he was concerned was out of self-preservation. Push him away, getting mad at him. At least that way he couldn't hurt her.  
If she was too busy being mad at him, she couldn't think of that night. Or how, when she wasn't in a life or death situation, she discovered she wanted him.  
Badly.  
Sighing, Bella knew what she must do. Picking up her phone, she texted Rosalie. She still refused to talk to her brother, but Rosalie could get the information she needed.  
She was going to try, Bella decided. And if she didn't kill him for being so freakin' male about everything, she'd try to get to know him.  
She would take it day by day and see where it went from there.  
Her cell phone vibrated, Rosalie replying with the information she asked for.  
Bella wanted to groan. She'd made her decision, yes, but that didn't mean it was going to be fun, or easy.  
With another sigh, Bella got to her feet and went outside to call a cab.

#

Bella always prided herself on her ability to make decisions and then do everything she could, short of selling her soul, to seeing it through.  
This morning she made the decision in Dr Greene's office to try and see if she could look past Edward Mason, werewolf, alpha of the Meute De Loups, to the man who treated her with nothing but kindness. Even when he pissed her off, made it abundantly clear he wanted her body.  
Now she would do what she could to make it happen.  
A text message to Rosalie, and a cab ride later, she arrived at the Inn where he was staying. The Inn was small, adorable and proudly waved the American flag from the deck outside. The staff were friendly and eager to help her find her fiancé so she could surprise him while he was in town. She lied, but she couldn't think of another reason they would give a random woman a guests room number.  
Unless he'd already had random women knocking at his door. She didn't know how long he'd been in town, or if came alone in the first place. Maybe he was here with a woman and she'd just made an ass out herself by lying to the woman at the front desk.  
She found she didn't like the thought of him having a woman in his room, or at home, which was confusing. Never mind rediculous. She had no claim on him. It would make him a man whore and an asshole, especially since told her that morning he wanted her. But still, it wasn't any of her business. And if he was with a woman she'd be calm and sophisticated, while mentally hoping his penis fell off.  
Raising her hand, she hesitated for only a second before knocking.  
The door opened to show a very surprised, half naked Edward Mason.  
"Bella? What are you doing here?" he demanded, his eyes flickering over her body.  
Bella blinked. The attraction she found unnerving rose by, like, a thousand points. She expected him to be wearing something other than a small white towel, barely covering the lower half of his ripped body.  
Beads of water ran down his chest, through the dark sprinkling of hair, and down his wash board abs into… Bella mentally shook her head. She had more important things to do than stare at his chiselled chest, or the impressive tattoos covering his thick, muscular arms.  
Bella forced herself to meet his gaze, instead of his enticing happy trail. "I'm here to see you."  
Edward smirked, leaning his bare shoulder against the door frame. Bella felt a little better. This smug and irritating Edward she could handle. It was the sweet, kind Edward she found hard to be around.  
"I knew you'd come for me eventually," he drawled.  
Bella scowled at him. "Don't be an asshole. I'm not here for that," she snapped as she shoved by him. Ignoring how hard his body felt as she pushed past him, and how good he smelled.  
Edward chuckled, closed the door and turned to see her make her way into his room. "Please, do come in," he said dryly. He noticed her averted gaze and grinned. Male satisfaction lit his eyes. He knew his partial nudity flustered her, and he liked it.  
Bella gritted her teeth. "Can you put something on? Please."  
Green eyes danced with laughter. "If you insist."  
"I really do."  
"Fine," he said with a put upon sigh. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll get dressed and be out in a minute. Make yourself comfortable," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom.  
Too nervous to sit, Bella wandered around the room. At least there wasn't a woman with him, she thought, then berated herself for even thinking it. It didn't matter if a woman was here. She wasn't interested in him that way.  
Keep telling yourself that, that annoyingly honest part of her mocked.  
It was small and cosy, much like Inn itself. While the decorating was dated and what she considered the color of dirt, the room wasn't all that bad. A couch, coffee table, small television probably as old as she was made up the seating area, and a small desk and lamp sat against the wall in the far corner. Off to the right, a kitchenette. It housed a kettle, microwave and a mini fridge. It was basic, but considering the Inn boasted delicious meals and being within walking distance of restaurants, cafes and diners, she supposed he didn't need much.  
Bella made her way to the window, enjoying the spectacular view of the parking lot. She noted Edward's truck parked directly underneath his window and wondered whether it was merely a coincidence or if he planned it that way.  
She was also right about the weather. Rain once again pounded against the hoods of cars and the pavement.  
Edward was back within minutes, his shoulder length hair slicked back from his face. His jaw was still covered in stubble. She wondered whether he wore it like it for fashion reasons, or simply because he didn't want to shave every morning.  
She preferred the second reason to the first.  
He looked mouth-watering with his wet hair, tight black shirt and worn out jeans. When he noted her staring, Edward flashed a smile. "Better?"  
She scowled. No, he looked just as good now as he did when he'd been half naked. "You'll do."  
"Thanks," he drawled sarcastically, walking to the mini fridge. Pulling out two bottles of water, he gestured for her to take a seat on the couch.  
Smiling in thanks, Bella accepted the bottle from his outstretched hand before settling beside him on the slightly bumpy, uncomfortable couch.  
Resting one tattooed arm on the back of the couch, he turned his body towards her, capturing her gaze. His eyes were soft and full of questions.  
"Okay. If you didn't come here for that." He grinned. "Why are you here?"  
Bella bit her tongue, reminded herself this was her idea. She came to him this time, not the other way around.  
"Well, firstly I came to apologize," she forced out. "I was rude last night. And this morning," she added grudgingly. Bella had never been a fan of apologizing growing up. She still didn't care for the experience.  
Edward frowned, expression darkening. For the first time, she saw anger in his eyes. "I don't want your apologies, Bella."  
She threw up her hands. "Then what do you want?"  
She knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. The anger in his eyes vanished as if it had never been, and replaced by a devilish glint telling her exactly what he wanted.  
"Oh, shut up."  
He laughed at her discomfort. "Do you say that a lot when you're losing?"  
Bella scowled at him, her cheek's heating. "I'm not losing, moron. We're not playing a game."  
HIs expression changed abruptly. Going from flirtatious and mischievous, to intense in the bat of an eye.  
"No, we're not," he agreed quietly. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I was serious when I said I didn't want your apologies."  
"Then what do you want? And don't make it into a joke this time," she ordered before he could answer.  
He rolled his eyes. "How incredibly stifling of you. I want to get to know you." He said it so simply, so sincerely, it crushed her defences like nothing else ever could.  
"You've had months to do that. Why now?"  
He stared down at her with warm eyes. "One day I'll tell you everything," he promised. "For now, can you accept I just want to get to know you?"  
He would tell her one day? What did that mean?  
Since he wasn't going to tell her the whole story just yet, she relaxed back into the uncomfortable couch, admitting, "That's what my shrink suggested I do. Get to know you," she elaborated.  
"She sounds like a smart lady," he murmured.  
"She is," she agreed. "She advised me to look beyond what you are to who you are. I came here to try to do that. But then you pissed me off," she quipped.  
"I seem to be good at doing that," he remarked.  
"Yeah, you are."  
"Why is that?" he asked curiously. No judgement, resentment.  
Bella remembered that he'd been honest with her. She thought back to what he'd said earlier.  
I want to get to know you.  
He'd been honest. Despite her rejecting him earlier, he'd put himself out there. It was only fair she do the same.  
"I've tried really hard, Edward," she began softly. "I've tried to forget what happened to me. I thought I was over it. That I managed to move on. Then you just showed up, out of the blue, without even calling first. No warning what so ever. It brought it all back, and I hated it. I resented you for showing up in my life and disrupting everything I managed to achieve."  
"Bella," he began.  
"You showed up like it was your God given right to be there, and in the meantime, my life gets tossed in the air again. At least that's what it felt like. And it made me see I am so far from being over it." She sighed. "All because you wanted to see me again."  
They were quiet for a long time as Edward took in everything she'd said, and the repercussions of his actions.  
"I can't apologize for coming back into your life, Bella," he said slowly, "because I wouldn't mean it. But I will apologize for disrupting it. To taking you places you didn't want to go because of my appearance and carelessness with the situation. And I mean that. I should have called first. I should have made sure you were okay with me coming here."  
"Why didn't you?" she asked.  
"Honestly? I knew if I did call I'd be told I wouldn't be welcome. You would have stopped me from coming, and I wouldn't see you again."  
Again, simple and sincere.  
"Then why did you come? If you thought this was how I'd react, why would you come here? And why just show up the way you did?" she added.  
He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I've already told you that."  
Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair as her mind spun. "God, how am I supposed to think you're an asshole after that?"  
He grinned. She was glad to see the old Edward back. Thing's got a little heavy for a while there.  
"I'm hoping you won't."  
She groaned as she surrendered to everything she'd been fighting against. To him. "Fine." She leaned towards him. "How about we start over?" she suggested. "We can pretend the dinner from hell, and everything said at the diner never happened, and just... get to know each other," she finished awkwardly.  
His smile could have lit the entire town, she thought.  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he beamed, lifting his hips to drag his battered leather wallet from his back pocket. Settling back onto couch, he opened it up, reaching inside to pull out neatly folded tickets.  
"Here," he said as he handed them to her.  
Bella gripped the tickets tightly in her hand. Staring down at them as he talked.  
"They're for tonight. The theatre is showing one of your favourite shows. The reviews I read said it was pretty good."  
Bella read the information on the tickets, confirming his spoke the truth. He'd purchased tickets for the seven o'clock showing.  
"You arrogant bastard," she muttered as her eyes shot to his.  
He held up his hand, stopping her before she could throttle him. "Not arrogant. Confident," he corrected her. "Confident you would make the right choice. And you did." He smiled, leaning close to kiss her sweetly on the cheek without thinking.  
They both froze.  
Bella's heart raced as she looked up into his eyes. Saw him looking down at her with unspeakable heart darkening his eyes. Heat that threatened to consume them both.  
Neither moved, neither spoke. For a long moment, they sat, faces inches apart from one another, their eyes locked together.  
"I could have you," he murmured. "I could take you, right here. Right now, on this couch."  
Bella didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. One touch of his lips against her cheek and her entire body came to life. If he kissed her, touched her, now, she wouldn't be able to tell him no. To her surprise, and slight humiliation, her body wanted his as much as he wanted her.  
And they both knew it.  
"But I won't," he added quietly, startling her. "You're not ready for me yet. I've waited this long, Bella. I'll wait as long as it takes."  
Bella let out her breath slowly, relief washing over her. He was right. She wasn't ready. It would be her body wanting relief, not her mind, her soul, ready, willing and eager to be with him.  
His next words had her freezing up all over again.  
"Just remember," he breathed against her ear, "when you do give me the green light, I will be all over you." He leaned forward, scraping his teeth against her sensitive neck, at her shocked gasp. Need surged through her. Her breath quickened, her stomach tightening, and a dull ache formed between her thighs.  
What the hell?  
"Mm," he sighed as he nipped at her neck. "I love the smell of your desire. It makes me want to know how it tastes. But I won't, not yet," he said and eased back, giving her a little respite.  
"But when you do, I will be on you, under you and so deep inside you will never get me out."  
His eyes captured eyes, held her there. Refused to let her look away. Reminding her of the predator she knew him to be. This time it didn't scare her. It made her want more.  
She licked her lip nervously. "Why does that sound like a threat?"  
He shook his head. "Not a threat," he assured her. "Just a friendly warning. I've wanted you since the moment I clapped eyes on you, Bella. I was going to let you go. For good. But here I am, so that didn't go as planned. I decided to go slow, ease myself into your life nice and slowly, but I can't. I've waited for you long enough, and while I'll wait as long as you need, I will admit, I hope I don't have to wait much longer."  
He smiled suddenly, and she blinked, breaking the spell he'd cast over her with his seductive words.  
And mouth, she thought wryly. The man had some serious skills. Skills she didn't want to think of how he learned them. Or how many he practiced them on to get so good.  
"Why don't you head home and relax. Get ready for tonight. I'll pick you at six thirty."  
"Okay." She nodded weakly.  
How had this conversation gotten so out of hand? She'd come here to make amends and see if she could get past everything that happened. Figure out if she wanted to get to know the man.  
She was leaving with a date for that night with said man, and in desperate need of a very cold shower.

#

Bella let herself into her brother's house in a daze. She still couldn't get over what happened in Edward's room.  
Her thoughts were a jumble. She truthfully didn't know how she'd gotten home. Her body switched on to auto-pilot after leaving Edward. She didn't remember making her way to the bus stop or sitting there, stunned, as she made the journey home.  
All she could think about was the feeling of Edward's hot breath on her cheek, her neck. His teeth as they scraped at the sensitive skin, sending delicious shivers down her spine. And the sweet, innocent kiss that set her body on fire.  
Shaking her thought's away, Bella hung her jacket on her peg and jumped a mile when she turned and bumped into Emmett's chest.  
"Jesus Christ, Emmett," she snapped. "What are you doing home?"  
"I came home early," he replied shortly.  
Pressing her hand to her heart, she glared at her brother. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
"I'm sorry," he apologized as he continued to frown down at her.  
Bella looked up into his eyes, refusing to look away first. He wasn't going to play big bad brother with her. He had no right to and no reason to.  
"Is there something you wanted?" she drawled when he continued to stand before her.  
"Yeah. Come with me," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the living room.  
The siblings took a seat beside each other on the very couch he'd spent the night, and continued to stare at each other silently.  
"Emmett, if you want to say something, say it fast. I'm going out tonight and I need to get ready." She needed to shower and find a way of looking stunningly beautiful, but without looking like she'd gone to too much effort.  
The outfit would be the hardest thing to find. She'd gained the weight back she'd lost during captivity, but all the clothes she brought with her wasn't exactly night out with a sexy man attire. She didn't know if she had anything that was even half of that, but she'd have to do her best with what she had. Every second counted.  
Which was why she didn't have time for her brother during his struggle to get out what he wanted to say.  
"Emmett," she eventually exclaimed when he still refused to speak.  
"It's not easy, Bella," he growled at her.  
"What's not easy?" she asked sweetly. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and she was cruel enough to make it harder for him. He'd hurt her last night, angered her, and now she wanted a little pay back.  
Emmett Swan admitting he was wrong, something he hardly ever did, would be more than enough.  
He turned to glare at her, and her heart skipped a beat.  
He looked like her dad, she thought with a dull ache. He often looked at her mom like that. A mixture of love and exasperation in his dark eyes as they bickered. They'd bickered almost daily, so her dad would get that look on his face often.  
She missed them so much, her heart actually hurt sometimes. But she recalled when she was a little girl and would get upset when her parent's, despite how much they loved each other, would get into a screaming match. Who she ran to when she worried, even at such a young age, her parents would break up. Who promised her it would all be okay, despite being a child himself.  
Emmett.  
"Don't look at me like that," he ordered, his expression softening. He knew that look, he'd seen if enough on her face as she was growing up. It was a look most people gave him when they looked at him and saw his father. He did it every day when he looked in the mirror. His resemblance to his father was both a blessing and a curse.  
"I can't help it," she admitted. "Sometimes, it's like I'm looking right at him."  
He grinned. "And I look most like him when I'm about to apologize for being an ass, huh? It doesn't surprise me. He apologized to mom often enough."  
"Even when he was in the right," she agreed.  
"Yeah," he replied. "But I'm not in the right, am I?"  
"No." She shook her head. "You're not completely in wrong, either, if that makes you feel better."  
He frowned. "I thought you were going to rub it in. Yell at me about how badly I messed up. I've been preparing myself for a knock out Swan family feud all day."  
Bella's lips twitched. "Yeah, I wanted one. I thought that up until about ten seconds ago, when I looked at you and saw daddy," she murmured. Reaching out, she pulled his large hand and held them tightly in hers. Looking into his eyes, she asked, "How can I stay mad at the man who raised me? The one who gave me everything."  
He frowned. "I don't want you to forgive me because of what I did in the past, Bella. We have to sort this out."  
"We do," she agreed, but suddenly, she didn't feel like fighting. Not with Emmett. "I'll go first. Last night, I was shocked, angry and hurt. You didn't tell me he was here, and it felt like you'd betrayed me in some way. It still felt like that, and I was still pissed as hell, until a moment ago when I remembered you are my big brother. You'd never do anything to hurt me intentionally."  
Guilt darkened his eyes. "But I did. I knew you wouldn't want him here, but I invited him anyway."  
"Why?" she asked. The word had been all she could think of last night. It was a relief to finally ask the question, and to be calm enough to hear the answer.  
Emmett looked into those soft, forgiving eyes and knew he should tell her everything, but he couldn't. He had to protect her for as long as possible. He knew she would be furious when she found out, but for a little bit longer he wanted her to be happy and to feel safe.  
So, instead of telling her everything, he told her the next best thing. It was still the truth, he thought, just not the whole of it.  
"I felt like I owed him. He did save your life, Bella. He gave you back to me."  
She squeezed his hand. "I was on my way back when he found me."  
"I know. But he knocked on the door, made it pretty obvious he wanted to see you. I didn't feel like I could say no. And the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. I've seen you when Edward, or werewolves get brought up, you flinch. You close down. I thought with him here it would force you to try and move forward."  
"She really is one smart lady," Bella murmured, waving her hand dismissively when Emmett looked at her questioningly.  
"I know I messed up, Bell. A night on the sofa helped me see that," he muttered under his breath. "I know I did. It wasn't my place to force you into that situation and I'm sorry."  
Bella leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."  
Emmett blinked, shocked. "That's it? You're not going to rub it in? Hold it against me for three months? Like when you were sixteen and I wouldn't let you go out with a guy?" he teased.  
Bella rolled his eyes. Something he'd gotten used to a long time ago. "No, I'm not going to hold it against you. If you sat here and tried to talk your way out of it, then it would be a different story. Since you didn't, let's just say you were wrong, and I was wrong. You were right, and I was right. We can just put it behind us and you can tell Rosalie you grovelled and begged. She might let you into her bed tonight."  
Emmett pouted. "It's my bed, too."  
Bella smirked. "You keep telling yourself that." She pushed to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. I have a date tonight," she added as she strolled towards the stairs.  
Emmett shot to his feet. "A date? When? With who?"  
"And he's in full big brother mode," she muttered. She turned back to him with a mischievous smile. "You do realize that I'm a grown woman, right?"  
Emmett shuffled from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, but-"  
"No," she cut him off. "I'm a grown woman. I've had boyfriends before. I've had sex before."  
"Bella," he snapped. "Jesus," he groaned. The last thing he ever wanted to think about was his sister's sex life. He'd rather be shot in the face than ever think about that.  
Bella tossed her head back and laughed until her stomach hurt. Her big, bulking brother all but turned green at the thought of his baby sister getting laid.  
"If you don't want to hear about it, Emmett, don't ask me. I'm going on a date. I'll have my phone with me. And no, I don't know what time I'll be home." She narrowed her eyes. "And I'm too old for you to give me a curfew."  
Emmett scowled. Life had been a lot easier when he made her be home by eleven.  
She turned on her heel and all but skipped up the stairs. Teasing her brother put her in a great mood and, now she'd decided on her course of action, she was actually excited for tonight.  
Who would have thought that was possible?  
"Can you at least give me a name?" Emmett called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Edward Mason," she called back.  
"Oh," he replied. "Wait? What? Edward Mason? What the hell?"  
"You wanted me to get past my aversion to him," she pointed out from the top of the stairs.  
Emmett narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to date the guy."  
She snickered. "You don't always get what you want," she said as she disappeared from sight.  
Emmett snarled. "Goddammit."  
Showering had been difficult. She couldn't decide whether she should do her usual shaving routine, or go the whole nine yards tonight.  
Edward said he was willing to wait until she was ready, but what if she decided she was ready tonight, but couldn't act on it because her bikini area wasn't ready.  
She had stood under the hot spray of water, razor in hand, for five minutes trying to decide. In the end, she'd made it so she was silky smooth everywhere. That way if she wasn't ready, then it was no harm no foul. But if she was ready, then nothing would hold her back.  
For over an hour, Bella showered, blow dried and applied make up liberally. She didn't have a dazzling gown she could wear, so she had to make do with what she had. She decided on forest green blouse that made her feel fun and flirty, and skin tight black pants that made her sexy. She also wore a cropped jacket and black ankle boots and, despite being put together in twenty minutes, Bella thought she looked pretty hot.  
She stood in her room, pacing back and forth. She'd walk to the window, see he wasn't here yet, turn on her heel, walk to the door, and turn back.  
He wasn't late. She was early. One of the great things about being a low maintenance kind of girl was she could get ready in record time.  
She did this for a good ten minutes, until finally she heard a knock on the door. Placing a hand to her chest, she tried to calm her pounding heart.  
He was here.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N Hey! Now, I think some may question Bella in this chapter, but I feel you should do you, live your truth, whatever, and follow what you want, when you want. I try to explain why she makes the decision she does in the chapter and hopefully it comes across.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Bella had never been so bored in her entire life.  
Not because of Edward. No, he'd been wonderful since the moment he picked her up on her door step. A perfect gentlemen.  
Standing on her porch, the rain pouring behind him, wearing a white shirt and dark slacks. Of course he'd worn the beaten leather jacket over it. The same jacket he draped over her shoulders outside a motel in Virginia.  
He looked good in that jacket, she'd thought.  
Emmett had, of course, stood behind her, glaring at Edward as he ordered her home by midnight.  
Bella shut the door in his face.  
So, no, it wasn't Edward. It was the play. They ruined it. Butchered it beyond repair!  
When Bella heard they turned one of her favorite movies into a play, she'd been ecstatic. She'd always loved the theatre, it was perfect. She planned to see this particular show a while back, but she was busy working and saving to come and see Emmett.  
And then there was her abduction…  
Bella had been secretly ecstatic when she read the title of the play he booked tickets for, practically ran in front of Edward when they entered the theatre so she wouldn't miss anything. Almost leapt for joy when she'd seen how close they were to the stage. She'd be able to see it up close and personal, and get lost in one of her favorite love stories of all time.  
Now Bella wished she was anywhere but here. They destroyed it.  
The play sucked. The dialogue sucked. And the actors sucked.  
In just two hours, they managed to ruin the entire story for her. She doubted she'd even be able to watch the DVD after this.  
They arrived at the theatre, excited. Edward was charming and seemed to be on his best behaviour, he hadn't made any moves on her all night.  
She refused to admit part of her was disappointed. Absolutely refused to.  
He looked like he wanted to, though. Now and then he'd glance at her with such desire lighting his eyes, she thought he would take her right then and there. That had been enough to soothe her ego and keep her going until she decided what she wanted to do tonight.  
Go home to her bed, or ask Edward if he minded sharing his bed with her?  
Edward sighed quietly and, even in the darkness, she saw him roll his eyes.  
That kept her going too, she thought. The only time she'd felt entertained all evening was when Edward would sigh, mutter, drop his head back against the chair like he didn't have the will to keep it up, unable to hide the disgust or boredom.  
Sometimes he did all three.  
Oh, he thought she hadn't noticed. Thought she was enjoying the butchering of an infamous love story and didn't want to ruin it for her by complaining.  
And that, she thought, was the sweetest thing ever.  
"Oh my God," she moaned quietly in despair when they began to sing. Again. She hadn't known there would be singing. Or terrible dance routines. It had been funny, though, when a dancer's umbrella accidently turned inside out. That made the entire audience laugh.  
"Everything okay?" Edward whispered from beside her.  
She flashed him a bright smile "It's just coming up to a sad part," she explained. It wasn't technically a lie. It was coming up to a sad part. It just wasn't the reason why she wanted to cry.  
At intermission, without a word to a word to Edward, Bella shot from her seat and ran out of the theatre.  
"Bella?" she heard him call out. She waved him off without pausing, racing towards the restrooms. She'd been to enough plays to know if you didn't rush you'd be spending the entire intermission waiting to use the facilities. As it was, three other women were at her heels.  
After relieving her bladder, shouldn't have ordered that large drink, and washing her hands, she squeezed by all the women who hadn't been as fast, and went in search of Edward.  
He stood at the bar, two drinks placed in front of him, paying the bartender, his lips curving into a small smile. Both drinks were non-alcoholic, though God knew she needed something stronger than a coke if she was going to sit through the second half of the show.  
"Sorry, I ran out on you," she apologized as soon she reached him.  
He turned to her with a slow and sexy smile. Or maybe it was just sexy to her. When the attractive brunette beside her actually gasped, she decided it wasn't.  
Bella narrowed her eyes at the woman, who flushed red at being caught ogling Edward and turned back to her own date. Bella was shocked by her reaction. She'd never been the jealous, possessive type before.  
Completely oblivious to the women, the brunette wasn't the only one checking him out, Edward continued to smile down at her. "I clicked when I looked around and saw I was practically the only person left standing in the theatre."  
"Don't come here often, huh?" she giggled.  
"This is my first time," he admitted.  
Her dark eyes widened. "Really? Are you enjoying it?" she asked, playing with him a little. She knew he loathed every second of it. And they were only half way through.  
He was a good liar, she noted. He kept his eyes on hers, his voice even, as he lied his ass off. "I'm really enjoying myself."  
So sweet, Bella thought as the bell sounded. She grinned up at him. "Are you ready for part two?"  
His mask slipped for a second and he looked like he would rather drive bamboo sticks up his nails than go back in. "Let's go."

#

Bella stood safely under the shelter of the awning outside the theatre as Edward went to bring the car around. The rain was coming down heavier now and he hadn't wanted her to get soaked, he'd explained.  
It was the first time anyone brought the car around for her. They never thought to. Edward did. He didn't want her cold, wet and uncomfortable for the rest of the night. When she pointed out that he'd be cold, wet and uncomfortable, he grinned and rushed out into the rain.  
She stood watching the rain bounce off the pavement and thanked every God she could think of the play finally ended. There were moments when she genuinely thought it would go on forever.  
She couldn't wait to get the hell out of here and enjoy something a little stronger than soda with Edward.  
"Hello," a slurred voice greeted her.  
The two drenched men standing in front of her were obviously drunk. Their eyes unfocussed, their words slow and lazy, and they smelled like a brewery.  
Both were around her age. One male was white, the other black and both were cute, but not her type at all. She'd recently discovered she had a thing for tall men with shaggy hair and green eyes.  
"Hi," she replied uncomfortably. She never liked talking to drunken men who she didn't know. She'd been hit on enough times to know they didn't always get the hint when she told them she wasn't interested. She didn't like being a complete bitch to them, but what other choice did she have?  
She absently wished Rosalie were here. She had no problem telling a man to back the fuck up when he wasn't getting the message. Bella smiled at the memory of Rosalie barking 'no touching' when a man tried to hug Bella at a club. The men called her a bitch. She rolled her eyes and told them to keep walking.  
"Do you want to come to a party with us?"  
She smiled politely. "No, thank you."  
The white guy blinked. "Are you sure?" he asked as he joined her under the awning.  
"I'm sure," she insisted, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You have a nice night."  
"It's my birthday," he announced randomly.  
His friend rolled his eyes. "Dude, she's not interested. Come on."  
"I'm thirty," he announced sadly.  
She flashed a false smile. "Happy birthday."  
He beamed at her. "Thank you! I'm not taking it well."  
"Come on," his friend ordered impatiently.  
"Wait," the birthday boy replied, rolling his eyes. He turned his drunken eyes back on her as he pulled out his phone. "Do you want to see a picture of my little girl?"  
"Umm... Sure." Where the hell was Edward?  
"There she is," he said as he showed her a picture of a little girl with blond curly hair and big green eyes.  
"She's beautiful," she crooned. And she was. Her smile was happy, her eyes full of laughter as she held on tight to her daddy. Who looked down at his little girl with eyes filled with love. Sharp, sober, blue eyes, she noted.  
Maybe the guy wasn't bad after all. Not that she'd go to the party with him.  
"How old is she?"  
"Three," he said as he smiled down at the phone. "She's my world."  
"John," his friend barked.  
The man, John, rolled his eyes. "He's so pushy. I'm talking to someone!" he snapped back.  
"No, you're annoying her."  
"No, I'm not," he denied. He turned back to her. "I'm not annoying you, am I?"  
"Yes," a low, menacing voice said from behind them.  
They both looked up to see a very wet, and a very intimidating, Edward standing behind them.  
Bella thought he looked good wet. She should have been trembling in fear considering she was standing in front of a furious and dangerous werewolf, but she wasn't. She would think about her reaction later. Right now, she worried for John. Edward looked mad and mean.  
John's friend was all but shaking as he motioned for his friend to join him. He saw the danger, the predator, and wanted to get out of there.  
John, oblivious to the fact he was seconds from getting his ass kicked, turned to her with a smile. "He wants to go. Hug goodbye?" he asked as he spread his arms wide.  
"No touching," Edward snarled.  
Bella bit back a smile. Rosalie would be proud.  
"I'll just blow you a kiss," John whispered before doing just that.  
Bella waved goodbye as she watched the two men walk away into the night. Edward came up to her with a scowl.  
"I'm sorry I took so long. Some jackass blocked me in."  
"No worries," she waved off his apology. "Are you going to apologize for going all growly on poor, drunken John. It's his birthday, you know?"  
Edward glared at the men's retreating figures. "It would have been his last if he'd put his hands on you," he vowed. Bella didn't make the mistake of thinking he was joking. He was deadly serious.  
"I think you're losing your edge," she confided in him. "John didn't seem all that intimidated by you."  
He grinned at her. "I'm not worried. He was hammered. His friend was about to piss himself."  
"You did look big and menacing to him," she agreed.  
He smiled softly at her. John and his friend forgotten. "As long as I don't scare you, I don't give a damn who I frighten."  
She laughed. Why did that sound so sweet?  
Edward let out a sigh of relief as he slid into the driver's seat. Bella's lips twitched as she tried to bite back a laugh as she buckled in. He wasn't the only one eager to get the hell away from her place of suffering as quickly as possible.  
"I feel like I should apologize to you," he told her.  
Bella's head snapped towards the driver's seat. Edward's eyes were closed, his head slumped against the rest head.  
Before she could say anything, he mumbled, "I read the reviews. I swear to God, I read the reviews. I wanted tonight to go well, so I asked Rosalie for some ideas and she said you'd mentioned you wanted to see this show. She said that you would love it. But still, I read the reviews and everyone said it was amazing. Five stars, they gave it. Not one of the fuckers mentioned singing and dancing would be involved. Not one of them. I feel strangely let down."  
He looked dazed, she thought as he opened his eyes to stared out of the windscreen.  
"I'm sorry, Bella, but I hated every second of what I just suffered through. I wouldn't have brought you had the reviewers been honest and told me it was a musical. Bella? Bella," he snapped when he saw she was laughing at him.  
It wasn't cute and sweet girly laughter, either. It was uncontrolled belly laughter. Her shoulders shook and her breast's jiggled, something she didn't see he noticed, or how much it turned him on.  
Bella laughed until her cheeks hurt, tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't breathe. It felt nice. She hadn't laughed so hard in a very long time.  
When she eventually composed herself, she looked over to apologize to Edward, only to burst into another fit of laughter.  
Edward rolled his eyes. "That's it. Laugh at my misery."  
"I'm sorry," she laughed. Taking a deep, calming breath, she tried again. "I'm sorry. I am. You just looked so cute."  
"Cute?" He scowled, clearly offended at the word. "I'm an alpha, Bella. I'm a werewolf. A big, strong manly man. I am not cute."  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever you say. I should be the one apologizing to you, though. That was not was I expected it to be. It was awful."  
"Thank God," he groaned. "I was worried you actually enjoyed that piece of shit. I wanted the main character to die all over again. I think you're supposed to route for him, not wish you could stand up and volunteer to put another bullet in his chest."  
She snickered. "I thought the same thing," she admitted. "And he accent's! They were so terrible. I read the programme and every single one of the actors are American. If they're all American, why did they sound so bad? But I did find it adorable when you started mumbling 'oh god' or, my personal favourite, 'for fucks sake', every so often."  
Edward grimaced. "I said that out loud?"  
"Don't worry. I don't think anyone else heard you. But it kept me from taking the prop gun from the stage and trying to kill myself with it."  
He smirked. "I think it only work's if you have bullets. And don't remind me of that damn prop gun. My ears are still ringing."  
"I know. I don't remember a gun being used twice in the movie. I almost ducked for cover."  
That had him laughing. "I know. I saw," he chuckled.  
"Can we just get out of here, please," she begged. "Somewhere with music and alcohol. And food. I am starving. I need food and drink after the butchering of a beloved couple."  
He turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Whatever my lady wants, she gets. I know a place I am told you will like."  
"Rosalie?" she drawled.  
He laughed, his eyes dancing. "Of course."

#

"Here we are," he informed her as he pointed to restaurant he pulled up outside of.  
The truck was amazing, Bella had to admit. Call it cliché, but she loved a man who owned a truck. And this one was big, shiny and with a hint of danger about it. She hadn't really paid much attention his vehicle before tonight; she'd always been preoccupied with his presence to notice what he drove. Tonight, she noticed.  
Bella let out a sharp laugh when she read the sign. It was tacky flickering neon with a closeted cowboy holding his lasso proudly above his head. The music and loud chatter could be heard from the parking lot telling her on a Friday night it was going to be packed inside, and she couldn't really blame them.  
Bella couldn't hold back her laughter. Of all the places he could have taken her to.  
"What?" he asked with a smile, her laughter contagious.  
"Round Em' Up?" she demanded in disbelief, pointing at the neon sign. "Really?"  
Edward snickered. "What? It's a western themed family restaurant," he added with a grin.  
"I know that, but seriously?" she laughed. Who in their right mind picked a place that played the 'Rawhide' song almost constantly as a location for a first date? And why was she so charmed by it, when most women would be horrified?  
He shrugged his shoulders, admitting quietly, "I asked Rosalie and she said you loved western themed stuff."  
Bella chuckled. "I do. Even the tacky stuff, but Round Em' Up?"  
"I told you. Rosalie said you'd like it here."  
"Will you like it here?" she asked. He'd already endured the play because he thought she enjoyed it. She didn't want him suffering through the drink's he'd been looking forward to as well.  
Bella got he was trying to impress her, woo her even, but that didn't mean she wanted him to have a terrible time.  
Edward smiled at her. "Bella," he said softly. "I don't care where we are. I just want to spend time with you."  
Bella melted. It might have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She decided then and there she would always love this restaurant, for this memory alone. Even when she was old and grey, she would remember sitting in a parking lot with a handsome and sweet man, who made it clear spending time with her with her was important to him. After all, that's all a girl really wanted.  
Edward mistook her stunned silence for hesitation. "Come on," he encouraged. "Rosalie swore it has good food, good music. And cheap bear," he added cheerfully.  
Bella tossed her head back and laughed. "Okay, okay. You had me a cheap beer."  
Edward chuckled, opened his door. "A woman after my own heart."  
With a wink, he closed the door and, before she unbuckled her seatbelt, he was opening the passenger side with his hand outstretched.  
Bella bit back the sappy smile that wanted desperately to break free.  
"Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops, huh?" she teased, placing her small hand in his large one.  
Edward's smile was confident, cocky even, as he helped her out of the truck. "Go easy on me. I'm trying to seduce you over here with my charm and adorable factor. I think I'm doing pretty well so far."  
Bella sighed, feigning disappointment. "You just got deducted ten points for arrogance," she thought up on the spot. It wasn't a bad idea, she realized afterwards. A point system would help her make so many decisions for later on.  
Shrugging those broad shoulders, he didn't seem too concerned with the loss. "I'll make them up."  
Such a man thing to say, she thought. "Another ten points lost."  
As they made their way across the full parking lot, Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to his warm body, making her heart flutter in her chest. For a second, she thought she would Bugs Bunny it. It felt nice to be held close, to feel safe and protected, as well as incredibly turned on.  
Dammit that had to give him at least… twenty-five points. Not that she'd tell him, of course. Wouldn't want his ego to inflate so much he couldn't fit through the door.  
As Edward held the door open for them to squeeze through, he didn't seem inclined to relinquish his hold just yet, he asked, "If I pay for the meal will it get me more points?"  
Bella scoffed, though she wanted to laugh. "You paying was a given." She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Besides, I read the sign outside. This place is all you can eat. You pay twenty bucks, and I can stuff my face until my jeans pop," she added happily. Hey, it happened before.  
Despite her disbelief at his choice of venue for their first date, Bella liked the place. She liked the Rawhide song. And she definitely liked the Pistol Annie's, she thought, hearing the song currently playing.  
Round Em' Up, was a lot bigger inside than it appeared from the outside. It had two floors, the upstairs filled with tables and booths so diners could enjoy a nice meal away from the loud music. The balcony curved in a huge semi-circle so you could watch the other patrons dance and drink beneath them on the ground floor.  
On the ground floor, a stage stood against the far wall, where live bands could play. The shiny bar was currently packed with excited customers. Of course, for people who came here to drink and dance, there were plenty of tables and booths along west wall.  
Bella hoped they were heading upstairs. If they were down here they would never be able to hold a conversation.  
Some came to drink, some came to eat, but most came to dance, she thought as she checked out the line dancers already heating up the dance floor.  
Despite the loud music and the staff wearing cowboy hats, boots and leather pants with fringe down the side, Bella loved the place. Honestly, who wouldn't?  
After climbing up the wide staircase, Edward led her to one of the booths as far away from the blasting music as possible. He must not want to spend the whole date yelling 'huh?' over the music. She smiled when she saw the little red reserved sign on the table. The man had planned ahead.  
"How about this? When your jeans pop, I promise not to laugh and will even give you my jacket?" he offered bringing them back to their conversation as she slid into the booth. Being so far back, the music was now at more reasonable.  
Bella pretended to think over his offer as he slid in across from her. "Okay you get, like, five points for that," she allowed.  
Edward scowled as he shucked off his jacket. "Five points?" he demanded. "My date pops her jeans and I, gentlemen that I am, give her my jacket as I escort her out from the restaurant without a soul realizing. I save her from her appearing on America's Funniest Home Movies, and I only get five lousy points?"  
Bella pursed her lips. "Another ten points lost for the hissy fit." As the waitress made her way over to their booth, Bella winked at him, "But don't worry, I'll let you try and win them back."  
The blond waitress proudly wearing a pink cowboy hat and a name tag stating her name was Charlotte, greeted them with a bright smile. The leather pants she wore clung to her slim figure and the knotted shirt proudly displayed her toned midriff. Her brown eyes lingered on Edward and Bella had to fight her first ever urge to rip someone's eyes out.  
She should have known he would attract women like a magnet. Thinking back she remembered all the women who openly stared at Edward in the bar with lust in their eyes and at the theatre, like the brunette at the bar. What was wrong with these women? Clearly they were on a date, and if Charlotte didn't watch it she'd get a cowboy hat shoved up her skinny ass.  
"Hi," the waitress beamed at them. Bella reluctantly gave her credit for at least pretending to greet Bella too. "I'm Charlotte and I'll be your server tonight," she informed them in a southern drawl. "Can I get you something to drink while you look through the menus or are you ready to order?"  
Edward glanced at Bella, waiting for her to order first. She felt somewhat mollified he was looking at her and not Charlotte's impressive rack. "I'll have the double cheeseburger and fries and a beer, thanks," she said, smiled at Charlotte.  
Nodding her head, Charlotte jotted it down in her notepad. "And for you, sir?" How could she make such an innocent question sound dirty?  
Without looking up from the menu, Edward ordered barbecue ribs and a large order of fries and a beer.  
With a nod, and a slight frown of disappointment, Charlotte was off and Bella was happier for it.  
It turned out she was the jealous type and she was okay with that.  
"What?" Edward asked when he noticed her smiling.  
Deciding that telling him about her need for the waitress' blood wasn't the smartest thing, she replied, "I was just thinking about our orders. Double cheeseburgers and ribs, not exactly what you'd typically order on a date."  
Edward nodded as he leaned forward. "Ah yes, you're not supposed to order anything with garlic, onions or spinach, right?"  
"Right," she agreed. "Though most women think it's not sexy to order anything but a salad."  
Edward frowned. "I never got why women thought that? It's not sexy to see a woman pick at a salad while I wolf down enough to feed a family of four," he chuckled. "Pun not intended."  
Bella laughed anyway. Which came as a surprise to her. What happened to the woman who trembled at the sight of him in her living room? Was it really only the night before? So much had changed since then. So much had happened.  
"What is it?" he asked, noticing her slight frown.  
She looked up at him with vulnerable ebony eyes that could break his heart and said, "I'm having a really good time, Edward. I didn't expect to."  
He placed his hand over hers, comforting her. "I know a lot has changed, and quickly, but I'm glad that it has. I know it's not easy for you. I know it took a lot for you to come to me, to decide to move past what I am and what it means to you. I wanted to take you out and show you we are more than human and Shape Shifter," he said quietly. "I'm man and you're a beautiful woman, who I want to spend time with. So I'm glad you're having a good time. I know I am."  
Bella wished she could return his sweet words, but she was having trouble with the lump in her throat that developed as he spoke. So instead of trying to and failing, she simply said, "I'm glad, too."

#

"Well, I'm officially stuffed," Bella groaned as she sat back, fighting the urge to rub her stomach. Pointing her finger at Edward, she accused, "This is your fault."  
Edward, who was in worse shape than she was, did rub his stomach. "How?" he demanded.  
"You were the one who told me to order those chicken wings," she retorted.  
He let out a laugh. "I didn't tell you to order a second desert, did I?" he challenged.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, no, but I had to keep up with you, who asked for a third order of ribs," she defended herself.  
"Hey, it's all you can eat," he said like that explained everything. "When I hear that, my eyes get bigger than my stomach. Seriously, would you judge me if I unbuttoned my jeans?"  
Bella laughed. "If you won't judge me, I won't judge you," she promised.  
Edward and Bella both let out a sigh as they simultaneously unbuttoned their jeans. "Thank God," Edward groaned. "I've wanted to do that since my second serving of chocolate pie," he admitted.  
When Bella pictured her date with Edward, it hadn't been anything like this. For the last hour, they kept the topic light and casual as they gorged themselves on the delicious food.  
What shocked Bella more than anything was just how comfortable he made her. He was the one to always order more and didn't make her feel embarrassed about ordering seconds, or thirds. He encouraged it.  
Bella had laughed after he'd broken into a sweat after trying the restaurants famous spicy wings, then all but drowned himself on a jug of iced water.  
All in all, the date so far had been fun. It wasn't intense and dramatic as the movies or novels claimed it should be. It was sweet and light, and she was having best time.

#

"Are you feeling better?" he asked minutes later, untangling their laced fingers to tuck a lock hair behind her ear.  
"Much," she replied with relief. "I seriously thought I was going to have to get my stomach pumped for a while there."  
"That would have changed my plans for the evening," he joked. "But, seriously, you're feeling better?"  
"Yes," she answered without hesitating.  
"Well, if that's the case, button up," he ordered as he pulled his hands away to fasten his jeans.  
It probably wasn't very classy to eat so much food you had to unfasten your jeans, but it seemed to bringing them closer together.  
"Okay," she replied slowly as she leaned back to button up. Edward forced his eyes away from her. The image just brought too many fantasies to his head and he needed to focus. He was sure he'd won the battle, but he wanted to be certain he would win the war.  
"Come on," he said getting to his feet and holding out his hand.  
"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she placed her hand in his and got to her feet.  
Edward scoffed as he led her away from their table. With the reserved sign on the table, they didn't have to worry about taking their jackets with them or losing the table. "You didn't think I'd bring you here and not take you dancing, did you? Rosalie told me you love to dance to country songs."  
The smile she flashed him made Edward feel a hundred feet tall. Obviously Rosalie had been right on this, and he made a mental note to get her something nice as he took Bella out on to the dance floor.

#

Bella was living out her fantasy. It wasn't a fantasy about naughty wenches and sexy pirates, but about a man holding her as they moved to a slow song on the dance floor. Some would have laughed, shook it off as something that happened all the time. But for a woman who'd never been held while she slow danced to a country song, it was everything.  
It was perfect, she thought as they danced to Kip Moore. Edward's hand held hers to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as she rested her head above his heart.  
It was amazing just how safe and warm she felt in his arms. His heart beat steady and strong. She never understood why the sound was so amazing, until now.  
To Bella, the crowd of people around her didn't exist. It was just the two of them. It was something she'd always dreamed of, wanted, and Edward gave it to her.  
When she thought the moment couldn't be more perfect, Edward brushed a kiss against her hair.  
After their first dance it was hard to get Edward off the dance floor. It was after she pointed out she was wearing heels and they were pinching her feet, he finally gave in with a grin and let her lead him up the stairs.  
For the rest of the night they laughed and danced and yes, they ate more food. It was the best night of Bella's life, and she sensed he knew that.  
She was so happy she agreed to this because, right now, she couldn't think of anything better than this night. She couldn't think of anything better than being held in his arms and laughing with him, or the way he'd held her hand on the drive home.  
"So, did you have fun?" he asked as he pulled up outside of Emmett's house. The rain had stopped, leaving the streets slick and clean, and the night air sweet.  
Bella pretended to scowl up at him. "You know I did. It's not my fault, though. You went behind enemy lines and planned my perfect evening. That's cheating," she accused.  
"I don't believe in playing fair," he chuckled. "Can I be honest with you?"  
"Yes."  
He turned those intense eyes her. "I want nothing more than to start this truck and take us back to my place."  
Bella's heart stopped, thudded twice before resuming its normal rhythm. Her stomach clenched and her mouth watered. Yes, part of her wanted him to do just that.  
"I won't. I said I'd wait until you were ready. I want to do this right, Bella. I don't want to mess this up when I feel like we're finally getting somewhere."  
Her heart melted even as she said, "Why are you talking like I plan on seeing you again? I did as Emmett, my therapist, and even you, suggested. I got to know the real you. But who said I'm coming back for more?"  
He only smirked as he leaned down until they were nose to nose, his eyes locked on hers. "You want to know why I know you're going to see me again?" he asked, brushing his thumb against her lower lip. It took every bit of restraint she had not to lick that thumb.  
"What?" she gasped out.  
"This," breathed before he covering her mouth with his.  
The kiss was like everything else that night, perfect. It was slow and playful, giving her a hint of what was to come. His lips teased and tempted her. His teeth nipped at her lower lip. His fingers tangling in her hair, tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss, his rock hard body pressed tightly against hers as much as possible in the small space.  
It wasn't what she expected for their first kiss. She expected it to be hard and rough. For him to take her anyway he wished. Without control or restraint.  
She had looked forward to it.  
As eager as she'd been for her fantasy though, she preferred the reality.  
As sweet as it was, she felt him tremble against her. Felt his groan vibrate as it tore through his chest. His tongue brushed hers, teasing her. Making her yearn for more.  
As he pulled away, she saw that smug male satisfaction in his eyes. He knew what he did to her, and he loved it.  
"Goodnight, Bella," he said as he pressed a kiss to her hand.  
"Goodnight," she muttered absently as she tried to remember where she was and what she was doing.  
When it came to her, Bella fumbled with the locks, trying to look cool and collected when she felt anything but. His kiss made her feel flushed and weak in the knees. All she could think of was dragging him by the collar into her bedroom so she could have her way with him like she wanted.  
By the quiet chuckle from behind her, he knew what was on her mind.  
Closing the door on him before she made a complete fool of herself, Bella rushed into the house, closing the door without turning back. If she did, she feared she would climb in the vehicle and order him to floor it.  
Bella fell back against the hard wood with a sigh. That man was potent, that was for sure. His lips soft, yet firm. His hands were strong and competent. His body was hard and made her feel like a woman.  
One thing Bella knew, tonight was one of the best of her life.  
Just like he planned, she thought with a smile that was rueful instead of resentful, like she assumed it would be. He had known all along once she saw him as Edward, she wouldn't be able to resist. She would want more.  
And dammit, he was right.  
Shaking her head she slid to down the floor muttering, "Damn, he's good."  
"You're getting in late."  
Bella, lost in her daydreams of Edward and what would happen next, jumped out of her skin. "I'm getting damned sick of people sneaking up on me," she hissed as she glared up at Emmett.  
He stood on the bottom step in in a grey t-shirt and sweats, looking down at her with disapproving dark eyes. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago."  
Getting to her feet, Bella rolled her eyes before storming past him. "I am a grown ass woman, Emmett. I can come in whenever I like." She turned, pressed a kiss to his cheek to take the sting out of her words. "You didn't have to wait up. Good night," she added, jogging up the stairs and into her room.  
Ten minutes later, she was in her pyjamas and, once again, pacing her room. She was restless and she knew exactly why. She didn't want to be in her room, dressed for bed, alone. She wanted to be in Edward's bed, naked and sweaty from having non-stop sex.  
He said he would wait until she was ready, and that was so incredibly sweet. But what if she was ready right now?  
Yes, she'd only really known him twenty-four hours, but why should she let that that stop her? What was the appropriate amount of time she should wait before being ready?  
With past boyfriend's, she'd known them weeks, even months, before she'd slept with them, but that was under different circumstances.  
And those men weren't Edward.  
In one night, he'd managed to eclipse their past with the promise of their future. He was no longer Edward, alpha. Werewolf.  
He was simply Edward.  
He was sweet and charming and funny. He may not have set out to seduce her tonight, but seduce her he had. Only he hadn't done it with whispered words of passion or soft caresses in the moonlight. No, he'd done it with his thoughtfulness. He'd gone to her best friend and asked what he could do to make the night special for her. He watched a play he couldn't stand, and took her to an all you can eat restaurant. And that seduced her more than the hot kiss they shared in the front seat.  
Oh, the kiss, she thought with a dreamy sigh. It had been out of this world. Hot and slow, and everything she wanted. His fingers in her hair as he pulled her close and, God, the way he tasted. If she could find the candy equivalent, then she'd be one happy, and heavy, woman.  
Raking her fingers through her hair, Bella decided it was society's fault. Society forced it into women's minds they had to be in love with a man when they had sex with him. And if not, they should have known them for a long time before taking that next step.  
"Well, screw society," Bella hissed as she bent to drag on her shoes.  
She'd always gone her own way. Made her decisions based on her morals and her beliefs, no one else's.  
Why should she stop now?  
Bella knew what she wanted. Who she wanted. And she wasn't about to let a bunch of sexist bullshit stand in the way of that.  
Bella wanted Edward Mason, and she was going to go get him.

#

Edward tugged his leather jacket off as he caught up with James over the phone. Two more bodies had been found. Both like the others. One was found in Ohio, the second in Pennsylvania. And his team, the elite of their kind, had jack shit. They had no idea where they were hiding out. They had no idea where they would hit next.  
They had no idea how close those bastards were to Bella.  
"I'm sorry, Edward. I know how important this is. We're doing everything we can but it's like they're in the Goddamn wind."  
Edward scoffed. "No, they just have fuck loads of money and connections. We need to find them, James."  
"We will," he replied confidently. They'd never come up against anything, or anyone, they couldn't defeat before, and they weren't about to start now. "Are you still tailing Bella at night?"  
"Yes. I just drove her at home so she'll be safe for tonight. I know she's working the late shift tomorrow and I'll be close by to follow her home."  
James laughed. "Drove her home, did you? You work fast," he commented.  
Edward let out a humourless chuckle. It hadn't felt fast. It felt like an eternity while he'd waited anxiously in his room, hoping she'd come to him.  
His heart warmed when he thought of the moment she had. She'd decided to give him a chance and he hadn't been about to screw it up.  
Edward grinned. He hadn't screwed it up. Tonight had been everything he wanted it to be. Apart from the drunken idiot's he found Bella with, he thought with a scowl. His wolf raged at the sight. Wanted nothing more than to rips their bellies open and bathe in the entrails. And then go and snuggle up with Bella.  
Somehow, he didn't think she'd have looked up into his eyes with a mixture of amusement and relief, like she did earlier, if he'd let his wolf get his way.  
He was glad he hadn't. It would have ruined the entire night. And it was the best of his life. Bella was funny and sweet, and had showed that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.  
In one moment, while she sat, laughing her ass off at his dazed expression, she stole his heart.  
"Edward, are you there?" James demanded, and he realized that he'd stood still, lost in memories of the night, with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm here," he grunted back. He much preferred his thoughts of his delectable mate than the irritating beta.  
James laughed. "Oh, you're such a goner and you don't even know it. Daydreaming about your woman, were you?"  
Edward scowled. "Shut up. And I know I'm a goner," he added sappily. He knew she was all he could think of. He knew her smile made his day.  
He also knew he sounded like a woman, he just didn't care.  
She was his woman. His mate. His family.  
Edward Mason, alpha, heartless bastard, could think of nothing but his sweet, adorable little mate. He was wrapped around her little finger, even if she didn't know it. He loved every second of it. He'd never had a woman of his own before. Never thought to have one. Now he did, he was going to bask in every second of it.  
His team would laugh their asses off if they could see him. He was acting nothing like the man they knew.  
"I'm happy for you," James admitted gruffly.  
A knock sounded at the door. Inhaling deeply, his head darted to the door, his wolf desperate to be released. He'd know that scent anywhere.  
Bella.  
"I have to call you back," he muttered absently to James, hanging up before his friend could protest.  
Tossing the cell phone on the couch, he rushed to the door, yanking it open.  
There she stood, no longer dressed her tight jeans and pretty green blouse, but a Chicago Fire t-shirt and sweat pants. Her face void of make-up, her hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders.  
She was beautiful.  
"Bella, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
"I took a cab."  
He scowled. "You shouldn't have done that. It's dangerous." She didn't know just how dangerous it was.  
"Edward, I'm giving you the green light."  
"What?"  
"You said when I was ready I should give you the green light. I didn't plan on it being tonight, but why should I conform to society's standards when I know what I want. Screw society. I want you."  
"You do?" He was afraid to believe what she was saying. Afraid that after so many months of being without her, he'd finally lost his mind and was imagining the entire thing. Bella was really at home, in her bed. And he was so desperate for her, he conjured her up.  
She smiled. He was so cute. Taking a step towards him, she reached up on her tip toes and pressed a slow, hot kiss to his lips.  
Screw it, he thought. If he'd gone insane and this was all in his head, that was just fine with him.  
"Be sure, Bella," he breathed against her lips. "I'm not the nice, normal, human man you've always dreamed of. Be sure," he repeated. "Because once we do this, I won't let you go."  
Her smile was soft and dreamy, with heat her eyes that made him feel like he could take on the world, and win. "You have the green light, Mason. What are you going to do about it?"  
Without another word, he hauled her body against his. Every line of her curvaceous body crushed to his.  
Her eyes widened and he knew she felt his rock hard erection against her belly.  
Cupping her ass in his hands, he lifted her off her feet. She gasped. The movement causing delicious friction between them.  
This is what she wanted, she thought as she felt his erection pressed tight against her, hot and hard and ready for her.  
With her in his arms, with her soft body against his, he took a step back and kicked the door shut. "You're mine now, Bella."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: I recommend listening to Daddy's Home by Shep &The Limelites. That's what I'm listening to )**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Edward growled, pressing her up against the inflexible door. Bella felt the door handle dig painfully into her back, but didn't care. No way in hell was she about to tell him to stop.  
Or even move. Being pinned between the hard door and Edward's harder body was erotic as hell.  
Doing as he ordered, Bella wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. They both moaned at the contact, the position bringing his groin closer to her. Grinding his hips into hers, he whispered. "Do you want this, baby? Tell me you want this."  
"I want you," she whimpered.  
"Anything I want. Say it," he bit out, his control slipping with every second. He circled his hips, and heard her sweet, breathless moan fill his ears.  
She felt so good against him. Her full breasts crushed to his hard chest, her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him to her heat. He wanted to be inside her. Needed to be inside her or he wouldn't survive the night.  
His cock strained against his jeans, his balls felt tight and heavy. If he didn't have her soon, he would explode. He'd never felt so aroused in his life and he hadn't even got her naked yet. But he would, he knew.  
"Say it," Edward bit out. He stilled. He refused to continue, to give her that glorious friction, until she gave him what he wanted.  
Complete surrender.  
"Anything," she whispered.  
Gripping her wrists, Edward pinned them above her head, her breasts heaving, much to his delight, and leaving her helpless. He could do what he wanted and she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. She knew this, and from the smug glint in his eyes, Edward knew it too.  
Bella never felt so dominated by a man before. She never understood the attraction of it, if truth be told.  
She understood now. She would do anything he wanted. However he wanted it.  
Edward shifted, capturing her wrists in one hand, while the other travelled down her body. His touch intentionally rough, exciting her, as he felt every line and every curve, his hand sliding from her neck, pausing at the side of breast, then lower to grasp her hip. He stopped there, much to her disappointment, his thumb hooking in the elastic band of her sweatpants.  
Bella's breath stilled as she waited for him to touch, to stroke. She was already hot and wet and aching for him. She needed him to do something. Anything. She squirmed against the wall, her hips rocking forward, seeking his touch. Desperate for him.  
"Edward," she hissed, impatient for him.  
"I want something else, Bella."  
Bella wanted to snarl at him. Why was he talking? What happened to anything he wanted? She was down with that. Talking? Not so much.  
"Edward," she protested. She needed him to touch her. To kiss her. To do something. Give her something, before she died. The bastard had revved her up, then left her hanging.  
She enjoyed his teeth teasing her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more.  
"No, Bella," he scolded gently. "This is important. I want this. Don't you want to give me whatever I want?" he crooned before suddenly thrusting his groin into hers. It was exquisite, a pleasure she'd gone far too long without.  
Bella moaned. "Anything," she promised. She would do anything as long as he did that again. Preferably when they were both naked.  
"Promise me, you will never leave the house alone in the middle of the night again."  
That brought her up short. Bella blinked. "What?"  
"Promise me," he ordered.  
"But," she began.  
"No," he snapped, thrusting hard against her once more.  
Bella bit her lip as pleasure rushed over her. She almost whimpered as he shifted away, taking away wonderful pressure from between her thighs. She thought if she could just get him to hold still, she could do all the work herself and get a little relief.  
Rolling her eyes, she huffed, "I was coming to you."  
She felt his grin against her neck before he leaned closer and nuzzled her. His stubble tickled her sensitive skin. Something she found terribly arousing. "And the thought makes me rock hard, baby, as you can see, but it's not safe for you to go out alone at night. Promise me. Please," he whispered.  
Edward began to kiss and suckle the juncture of her neck. Bella knew what he was doing. He was leaving his mark on her skin. She just couldn't find it in her to care right this second. She just wanted him to kiss and suckle much more sensitive areas of her body than her Goddamn neck.  
And she knew that he wouldn't until she promised. Asshole.  
"Fine," she gave in with very little grace. "I promise. Now, please, you have to do something. I need-"  
"I know what you need."  
Hands pinned above her head while a werewolf gave her a hickey, she scoffed. "No, you really don't. If you did, we would be in bed. Naked. Hot and sweaty and naked. You'd have kissed and stroked me until I went wild, and I would have licked you from head to toe. If you knew what I needed, then you'd be inside me right now," she exploded. Then flushed bright red from head to toe.  
Bella couldn't believe she'd been so candid. She wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't normally that descriptive when it came to sex.  
Edward froze, pulling back with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He knew he'd driven her crazy, pushed her to saying thing's she wouldn't normally say.  
"I would be inside you. And then what?" He smirked, his eyes dark with arousal.  
"Umm..." She blushed harder.  
He began to rock against her. Slow and sensual, driving her out of her mind again. The feeling of his cock grinding against her was enough to make her come right then and there. She just needed for him to do it a little harder.  
"Tell me," he commanded. "What do you want, Bella? Do you want me to make slow and gentle love to you in candle light?  
Bella pouted. Gentle? She didn't want sweet and gentle. She hadn't had sex in over a year. If not for her very talented fingers and selection of toys, she wouldn't have had any release at all.  
Edward watched her expression. She looked dismayed, he noted. Horrified.  
He knew now what she wanted. She was a little too shy to say the words out loud, despite her outburst.  
"No. I want- I want-," she stuttered. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to share with him what she really wanted from him.  
When her third attempt also ended badly, Edward decided to show a little mercy.  
He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. His tongue slipping out to trace her lower lip. His touch as soft as a whisper. Teasing and intimate as he said the words she couldn't.  
"You want to be fucked. Hard."  
Her breath hitched.  
"Hard and fast," he murmured. He felt hot and a little flustered himself. The words, words that had been meant to turn her on, to show her whatever she wanted was natural, had him fearing he'd explode before he got inside her.  
He could feel her heat against his cock. Feel her tight nipples against his chest. Her eyes filled with a need that rivalled his own.  
It took all of his control to taste and tease, when all he wanted was to take her against the door like the animal that residing in him demanded.  
"Please," she breathed, her gaze locked on his.  
She begged so beautifully. He wanted more. He wanted her flushed with arousal, her full breasts heaving against his chest.  
Leaning in, he nipped at her lower lip. "You want me to pound into you until you forget your own name. Until all you can think of is me, and how good I make you feel."  
"Please," she repeated, breathlessly. "That's why I want."  
Edward's smile was sin itself. "I can do that. Your only choice, Bella, is do I take you here against the door. Or do I take you in my bed."  
"I would say door," she admitted. "But the door knob digging into me is starting to get uncomfortable."  
Edward scowled, releasing her hands so he could get a good grip on her ass. Moving away from the door, he stood with his mate in his arms.  
"We need to get to the bed," he stated gruffly. Turning, he stalked over to the bedroom door and kicked it open as Bella yelped in surprise.

#

Edward carried Bella into the bedroom. The room was dark. The only light, the moonlight glimmering through the window.  
"You want hard and fast, huh?" he muttered as he abruptly dropped her to her feet at the end of the bed. His movements tremulous and edged with impatience. "Well, first we need to get you out of these clothes. I want you in nothing but those panties, which I plan to personally take off with my teeth."  
She bit her lip. "Um. I'm not wearing any."  
His eyes shot to hers. Hot and intense. The wolf was close by, but that didn't scare her. The wolf was a part of Edward, she had come to realize. If she feared, or was repulsed, by his wolf, that meant she was repulsed and frightened of Edward. And that was unacceptable.  
She heard the breath rush out of him when he discovered she was bare beneath her sweatpants.  
He dropped his head, staring at the ground as he took a deep, calming breath. "I'm actually going to embarrass myself. That hasn't happened since I was fourteen," he muttered, and she got the feeling she wasn't supposed to hear that.  
It didn't matter, when he lifted his head his eyes were intense, determined. He grabbed her soft shirt, yanking her closer to him.  
Bella gasped as he hooked his fingers in her waistband, shoving the material to the ground. The cool air tickled her legs, the juncture between her thighs.  
"Arms up," he commanded with a jerk of his head.  
Bella lifted her arms.  
He surprised her once again. Instead of yanking her shirt over her head, he pinched the hem and slowly, gradually, pulled it up. Inch by inch, he lifted her shirt, as if he had all the time in the world.  
His eyes took in every inch of skin he uncovered. The tops of her thighs, the thatch of dark curls between her legs, he took another calming breath, past her lower abdomen until, finally, hers full, aching breasts were revealed.  
Edward pulled it the rest of the way before tossing it somewhere in the dark room. He stood, fully dressed, staring at her now naked body. His eyes taking in every inch. Every dip and curve.  
Absently, he reached down to the hard ridge in his jeans and cupped himself. Readjusting, she thought. He flinched at the contact, as if even that was almost too much for him.  
Bella licked her lips. She wanted to touch him. To him see him.  
Edward's laser eyes caught the action and his gaze flared. "Don't you touch me," he warned. "I haven't had sex in a long time, and I don't think I'll have the restraint to keep from coming on the spot if you touch me," he told her truthfully.  
"Okay," she murmured. "But you better start touching me."  
He smirked. "Whatever my lady wants," he breathed, lifting his hands, skimming his fingers along her waist before coming to a stop at her generous breasts. They were not as perky as she'd like, but he looked at her with such passion she couldn't find it in her to be self-conscious.  
His large, rough hands cupped her breasts, squeezing until she moaned, dropping her head back even as she inched closer. Offering herself to him.  
Edward dropped a kiss on each soft breast before pushing them together, pressing his face into her abundant flesh. He sighed, as if he'd just found home. To Edward, he had.  
Okay, that's it, she thought as his tongue traced along the line of the cleavage he'd created. Enough was enough.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," she rasped. "And if I can't touch you to take them off, you'll have to do it. Now."  
His eyes on her, he ripped his shirt open, revealing his defined chest and stomach and sending buttons flying in all directions.  
If she wasn't so aroused, she'd laugh.  
Shrugging out of his shirt, he tossed it carelessly to the ground. Without removing his gaze from hers, he unbuttoned his belt, unzipped his jeans and shoved them to ground, taking his boxer briefs with him.  
Bella looked down and sucked in a sharp breath. He was magnificent. Strong arms and shoulders, his body a thing from her wildest fantasies. His engorged cock was long and hard. She wanted to touch him, wrap her fingers around him and taste him, but she knew he wouldn't let her.  
Not tonight.  
"Soon," he promised, reading her thoughts. His eyes darkened further as he watched her stare at his cock, licking her lower lip as if she was licking him. Taking him deep into her mouth.  
"Lay back on the bed," he ordered gruffly.  
Bella backed up until her knee's hit the bedframe and slowly lowered herself until she lay back. He loomed above her, the eyes she loved roaming over her body as if deciding where he would begin.  
The thought of him being spoiled for choice was a turn on, but she was impatient for him.  
"Hey, Edward?"  
"Yeah, baby?" he muttered, his eyes lingering on her breasts.  
"As flattering as this is, I haven't had sex in over a year. I'm going to need you to hop to it."  
He smirked. "Yes ma'am."  
Kneeling over her, Edward lowered his body to hers and oh, how good it felt to feel his weight on top of her. The hard lines of his body against hers.  
Ducking his head, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, worrying the tight bud with his teeth. One rough hand gripped her hip, pressing her to him.  
"Edward," she sighed.  
"Am I hopping to it?" he asked. His voice was husky and filled with laughter.  
"Condom," she gasped out as his grip eased away to trail gentle fingers along the inside of her thighs.  
"Not just yet," he drawled, lowering his mouth to her other nipple, which had begun to feel left out.  
"No. We need a condom. Do you have one?" She assumed he did. A man like Edward probably needed a stash of them on him at all times.  
The thought didn't comfort her for some odd reason.  
Neither did the way Edward's head snapped up, his eyes wide and horrified.  
"I don't know if I have one."  
"You're kidding," she snapped.  
It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her. She wanted Edward inside of her more than her next breath, but not enough to risk getting knocked up.  
Edward actually leapt off of her and to his feet. A werewolf thin, she would have said in any other situation. But this seemed more like a desperate, horny man realizing he had no protection on him, kind of thing.  
"Come on," he hissed as he searched frantically for his jeans, muttering to himself. "I didn't expect this to happen tonight. I didn't think I'd need any condoms for a while. There you are," he exclaimed triumphantly when he finally found his jeans and begun to search the pockets.  
Bella thought he was one hell of a sight. Gloriously naked in the moonlight. His dark hair a stark contrast to his pale skin. He stood, confident in his nudity, more concerned with delving into his wallet, almost panic stricken.  
"Please, please, please," he begged. He froze, crying out in relief when he pulled out a foil packet. "Thank you, Jesus," he said as he checked the expiration date. He didn't remember even putting it in there. It had been so long ago.  
It was fine, he read as he scanned the date. Grinning, he pressed a kiss to the packet. That's when he became aware of the giggling.  
He turned to his tittering mate and glared. "What's so funny?"  
"You actually kissed it," she gasped, her breasts bouncing as her body shook with laughter.  
He growled as he returned to the bed, ripped the foil packet open while she continued to laugh and carefully rolled the condom over his length.  
"Open your thighs."  
Bella's laughter ended abruptly. She parted her legs and he went back to the task at hand without hesitation. His tongue laved at her nipples, his hand travelled up her thigh until he cupped her mound.  
"God," Bella moaned as he used the heel of his hand to exert pressure where she needed it most.  
Reaching for him, she dragged his head up so she could take his mouth. This kiss was nothing like their last. It wasn't sweet and sexy, it was passionate and raw. Her tongue sucked on his, the same rhythm as the hand pressed against her clit.  
"Now," she demanded against his lips.  
"You need to be ready, baby. I'm not a small man," he drawled.  
"Now," she repeated her demand. She was burning up with need. She needed him inside her. Right now.  
Slowly, Edward trailed his fingers against her slit before inserting one finger inside her hot, wet core. Her body tightened around his fingers, wanting more. Slowly, he inserted a second finger, stroking her, teasing her until she was pushing her hips against his hand. Until she was a whimpering mess beneath him.  
"Now," he agreed as he kneeled up and placed the tip of his cock against her wet entrance.  
"Look at me, Bella," he demanded harshly.  
Her dark eyes, which had closed as he'd stroked her, snapped open and met his.  
"I want your eyes on me while I fuck you."  
Slowly, aware of what she'd said about how long it had been for her, Edward pushed forward, entering her inch by inch. Gripping her thighs, he spread them further burying himself deeper within her body until, thankfully, he was all the way in.  
Bella's eyes widened, but remained on his as he began to thrust against her, his hands sliding to her hips, gripping on tight as he began to fuck her faster, harder.  
God, nothing had ever felt so good. She was hot and deliciously tight. Her inner muscles squeezing his dick.  
Bella surprised him as she rolled them over, him still buried to the hilt inside of her, until she straddled his body.  
His quip about dominant women died on his lips when she began to grind her hips against him. After that, he couldn't remember his own name.  
She was beautiful, he mused as she tossed her head back, her hands bracing herself on his chest as she moved faster, thrusting up and down on his cock. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale, her breasts swaying as she rode him with wild abandon.  
It all became too much for him and Edward reached out, gripping her hips, thrusting up into her.  
Bella moaned, ecstatic that he was starting to lose control.  
His fingers bit into her flesh as he pounded into her. She would have bruises tomorrow, but she didn't care. In fact, she wanted them.  
They both raced towards the building pressure that they were creating. Both desperately wanted release.  
Bella fell forward, her hands resting on either side of his head, her breasts inches away from his face. It was perfect, he thought, reaching up to suck her bouncing tits.  
The feeling of his body in hers, his mouth on her, she leaned forward, taking him even deeper. The position was perfect for her to grind her clit against him, adding to her mounting pleasure.  
Frantically, they rode each other. The sound of their body's slapping together and the musky scent of their love making filling the air.  
"Harder," she bit out and that's what he gave her.  
Harder and harder, they took each other until it was finally too much and she cried out. Bella screamed as her climax tore through her body, as she rode it out, needing it to last that little bit longer.  
Distantly, she was aware of Edward's rough grunt as he found his own release. All she could focus on was her own pleasure. Her own sexual homecoming.  
Lifelessly, she fell forward. Her cheek pressed against his sweaty chest, his heart racing under her ear.  
"Amazing," she breathed as his arms wrapped around her. Holding her close.  
"Yes. Amazing."

#

"I'm hungry," Bella complained as ran her fingers through the soft hair on Edward's chest.  
"You ate your body weight in food at dinner," he protested.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "That was before the exercise," she explained, pressing a quick kiss to his nipple.  
"Hey, none of that," he warned. "We used our only condom."  
"You've got fingers," she pointed out.  
Edward's chest shook beneath her head. "And you've got a sexy mouth that you could put to good use."  
They were quiet for a long time, both basking in what they shared. Neither had ever felt such pleasure, such peace, as what they had experienced in each other's arms.  
"I'm glad that you came to me tonight, Bella."  
She smiled. "I am, too." She rested her chin on his chest. "Why are you here?"  
He frowned, taken aback by her sudden change of subject. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"I meant, why are you in town? You said you were here on business, but you also said you wanted to see me. If you're here on a case, why have you spent so much time with me?"  
"I am here on a case," he replied cautiously. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Still, guilt ate at him. She was his mate and deserved better.  
There was a case he was working, of course. Bella's.  
"Yeah, you did. But why are you here, with me, then? Shouldn't you be focusing on the case?"  
He smiled. This he could answer honestly. "I have someone else working the case, right now. I wanted to spend time with you. You know why."  
She smiled. Accepting his answer. For now. "I do, but tell me again. Now. When I don't resent the very breath you breathe."  
"I was worried about you. I wanted to see how you were doing. And I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the moment I saw you," he added softly.  
Her eyes soft and dreamy she pressed a kiss to his lips.  
Bella stroked her finger along his jaw. "I still find that surprising. From what my brother told me, you didn't think I was worth going to any trouble over. That I was as good as dead, so why waste the man power?" she added.  
Edward cringed. Shame swamping him at the memory. He hadn't wanted to look for the girl in the parking lot, who was terrified as she was stalked and kidnapped. He had said it would be a waste of time and money.  
Self-disgust overwhelmed him. His mate would have been killed brutally if it wasn't for Rosalie. It would have been his fault because he hadn't given a damn about the scared woman on the footage he'd viewed. Not until she'd shown him the video and he saw her as a funny, adorable and quirky woman, instead of a yet another victim.  
Edward would have never known her. Would have never found his mate and would, unknowingly, left his mate to suffer a violent and brutal death.  
Never again, Edward vowed. He would never reject a case because it was easier to walk away. No one would be considered a lost cause.  
Knowing she was waiting for his response, he decided that maybe she wasn't ready for him to declare she was his mate and was bound to one of the very creatures who tortured her. He had barely been in town for twenty-four hours, after all.  
Edward smiled and leaned forward. "Well, you may not be aware of this, but I can be a real asshole."  
She gazed into his eyes. Sensed there was something he wasn't sharing with her, despite what just happened between them.  
Pushing away the hurt that she felt, Bella forced herself to match his light tone. "That doesn't surprise me," she answered.  
Edward laughed. He was happy beyond imagining. Had it really been just over a day since he'd returned to her life? His life had changed so suddenly, for the better, he was afraid to believe it.  
"Feed me," she ordered.  
Edward sighed. "Demand, demand, demand. I just gave you all I had, now all you want is food?" He frowned. "Now I'm thinking of it, I don't think I have anything but water in the mini-fridge."  
She groaned. "I need food." She smiled. "We could get up, drive around in that truck of yours and find a market that's open," she suggested.  
He scowled. "But that would mean getting out of bed. Getting dressed. I like you naked."  
"I like you naked, too. But if we don't get up and find me something to eat, I will be heading out, alone, and that would mean breaking my promise to you. So what's it going to be?"  
He growled. He wouldn't let her go out alone. Not when more bodies had been discovered. "Fine." He scowled as he rolled out of bed. Glancing at the green neon numbers on the alarm clock, he noted she hadn't even been here an hour.  
He brought his hand down sharp on her bare ass. Bella yelped. "Get dressed."  
She didn't move though. Her eyes followed his every movement, lingering on his firm, naked ass. "Spanking, huh? Kinky. I like it."  
His body hardened as his eyes roamed over her voluptuous figure. "Remind me to buy condoms."

#

It didn't take them long to find a mini-mart. Bella happily skipped from the truck, despite the late hour and rushed into the store. It was a little run down on the outside, but as long as they stocked microwavable burgers and chocolate, it could have been crumbling and she'd still happily enter.  
It was quiet inside. Most people out partying on a Friday night, not shopping for chips and dip.  
Together they walked the aisles, hand in hand. Edward insisted on holding the basket, which she found incredibly adorable. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to be.  
"This is nice."  
He frowned. "What is? The fluorescent lighting? Or the buy one get one free offers on the most disgusting chips ever made?"  
Bella rolled her eyes as she tugged him from said chips. "No, this is nice. Us." She gestured to the two of them. "Grocery shopping in the middle of the night. Holding hands as we walk down the aisles like all those other annoying couples."  
"Grocery shopping? You said you wanted microwavable food and chocolate. That's not grocery shopping."  
"Mason," she laughed. "Forget about what is considered grocery shopping and just enjoy the cute little moment we're having. The one you're ruining."  
He raised their laced fingers to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand. "It is nice."  
"So, what would you be doing if you weren't with me tonight?" She narrowed her eyes as she dropped her favourite chocolates into the basket. "Don't be an ass and say that you'd be with some hot woman."  
He grinned as he placed his favourite chocolate in besides hers. "I wasn't going to," he promised. "Honestly, if I'm up and out this late at night, I'm working. Or, if I just can't sleep, I watch television or drive out to the woods and go for a run in my wolf form."  
"In your wolf form?" she asked timidly.  
His eyes shot to hers. Tension built between the two of them as they turned into the next aisle. "I'm a werewolf, Bella. A Shape Shifter. I can't change it. I don't want to be afraid that one day you'll realize it's too much for you. That it's not something you can't accept."  
Bella squeezed his hand. "No, Edward, that won't happen. I'm not going to lie, it does unnerve me a little, but that's to be expected. I think. But I know it's still you. I hope one day I can join you on your late night runs. But I don't think it will be for a while," she said honestly. It was one thing accepting who he was, another thing all together to be around when it happened.  
"Bella, I'll never ask that of you. I know those memories are still raw. But I want you to know that the wolf, my wolf, would protect you with his life. And so would I."  
Bella reached up, kissed his cheek before pulling him to the freezer section.  
Ice cream.  
Touched by her sweet, simple kiss, he cleared his throat. "How about you? What would be doing if you were alone tonight?" He scowled down at her. "And don't be an ass and say that you'd be with a hot man," he teased her.  
It worked. Her laugh filled the aisle as she scanned the tubs of ice cream.  
"I wish. No, on the many nights when I wake up at two in the morning, unable to get back to sleep, I read."  
"Rosalie mentioned you loved to read," he replied. "What are you reading now?"  
"A book about a certain cannibal."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
"What do you mean? 'Really'?"  
He shrugged, carting her over to what he really wanted. Condoms. "You just don't see like type to read a horror story about cannibals and necrophilia. I'd think it was a little dark for you, you know, after everything."  
"Well," she drawled, "I used to enjoy Shape Shifter romance novels. Werewolves, in particular. For some reason, after everything, I don't want any more of them in my head than I already do. No offense."  
"Some taken," he quipped as plucked a box of ultra-fine. His preference.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "It shouldn't surprise you I didn't want to be reminded of the worst time of my life by my book boyfriends." She quickly found a box of ribbed. Her preference.  
"Book boyfriends? Is that like 'shipping'?" he teased.  
"Rosalie," she muttered. "Just exactly what did she say to you in your office?"  
He smiled. "Enough," he answered a little cryptically for her peace of mind.  
"And yes," she said, answering his earlier question as she chose a brand of strawberry flavoured lubricant, tossing it in with the rest of their items. "It is like 'shipping'."  
Edward's eyes were glued to the strawberry lube. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. One look at the impressive bulge in his jeans told her exactly what he was thinking.  
His eyes shot to hers. Bella smiled and waggled her eyebrows.  
"Can we go home now?"  
Bella laughed. "Not yet. I need to find my cheeseburgers."

#

Back at his room, he and Bella lit candles, Edward's idea, and enjoyed a picnic on the bed. Bella's idea.  
While they ate, they didn't talk about wolves or abductions. Mostly, they discussed music and movies. It caused more than a couple of heated debates. Bella would defend her choice in movies to the death. It shocked her, and thrilled her, to see that Edward was just as intense about the topic as she was. He wouldn't win, she knew, but it was nice they could sit here, with their own little picnic, debating which John Travolta movie was better.  
"Come on, baby. Time for bed."  
She pouted. "Oh, dad, come on. Five more minutes."  
"No," he said firmly. "It's almost three and I know you have work tomorrow. Bed."  
"Fine," she groaned as she jumped off the bed, helping him clear everything away before blowing out the candles.  
When everything was either thrown in the trash or stacked neatly in the mini-fridge, Bella slipped off her sweatpants, and climbed into bed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded as he stood across from her, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Umm, going to bed? Isn't that what you told me to do?"  
He scowled. "Why are you wearing your t-shirt? Off," he ordered.  
Sliding beneath the sheets next to her without a stitch on.  
Bella shook her head at his demand and pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaned over and tossed it on the floor.  
She turned back to face him, planning on asking on if he was happy now. Her question got stuck in her throat when she noticed the stark look in his eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"Your shoulder," he replied quietly.  
"What about it?" she asked and then it clicked. Her tattoo.  
On her left shoulder, she had a tattoo of angel wings and four tiny black birds in mid-flight. She'd had it done because, even when she was trying to move on, to move forward with her life, she never wanted to forget. She would never allow herself to forget them.  
"I got it a couple of months ago," she told him. "The birds are a representation of the women I shared the cage with."  
"Why birds?" he choked out.  
She sent him a sad smile. "Birds can fly away," she said simply.  
"Baby," he breathed. "Come here." He held out his arms.  
"I'm okay, Edward."  
"I know. Come here, anyway," he said as he pulled her close, his mouth finding hers.  
In the darkness, in the early hours of Saturday morning, Edward made slow and sweet love to her. Every kiss tender, every touch making it abundantly clear he cherished her.  
Afterwards, as Bella drifted off to sleep, she felt Edward's arms wrap around her, pulling her close as he dozed behind her. There was no better feeling in her world, she decided, than falling to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Can you tell it's my day off work and I find reading through these chapters relaxing?**

 **Or I did until I realised I uploaded chapter 14, not 13, so I've just had a serious panic attack! So, to anyone who thought 'What?'. I'm sorry. I haven't had the best of luck with this story.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Bella froze, her fingers inches from the doorknob. She'd woken up with a smile on her face and Edward's wonderful arms wrapped around her. She had never been so content. She lay there, tracing his detailed tattoos with her fingertip as he snored softly behind her. It must have taken forever, she thought as she pressed a kiss to something she assumed was a tribal symbol.  
Warm and comfortable, she glanced up and saw she stayed later than planned. Her shift started at noon. It was ten now. She needed to get a cab home, shower and then catch the bus work. Plus, she always liked to arrive at the diner a little early.  
Bella wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Edward, but she had to go to work. Besides, if Emmett realized she wasn't in her bed he'd flip.  
Inching out of Edward's embrace, she quietly tugged on her sweatpants, t-shirt and shoes.  
She almost made it out the door when he spoke. Turning back, she saw him laying there, his chin propped up on the heel of his hand, the sheet covering his body. His eyes sleepy and his hair tousled.  
He looked sexy as hell.  
"I didn't want to wake you," she explained.  
"Obviously," he drawled. "Where are you going?"  
She returned to the sheet strewn bed, perching on the edge. It wouldn't hurt her to rush through her shower, if it meant spending a little more time with him. Reaching out, she tucked his messy hair behind his ear, her fingers trailing along his stubble covered jaw. The culprit behind the whisper burn she now had on her breasts.  
"I have to go home and get ready for work. I had a really good time last night, Edward."  
He leaned forward to nip her fingertips. "I did, too. It's nice to see how easy things are between us when you're not being so mean to me."  
She scowled. "I had my reasons. And I apologized, so get over it." She hesitated. "I'm going miss you today," she whispered.  
"I'll miss you, too. Why don't you call in sick and stay here? We can see how many condoms we can get through before noon." He waggled his eyebrows.  
"You can spend the day with me tomorrow, if you'd like. The diner is closed on Sunday's and the weathers supposed to be really nice."  
He smirked at her, his hand shooting out to yank her back onto the bed. Edward pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck, something he was fond of doing she noticed.  
Must be a wolf thing, she thought.  
"If I have the entire day with you, it wouldn't matter if it was hailing golf balls outside. We won't be leaving this room."  
"Promises, promises," she sighed as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Edward," she started when she felt his lips glide lower, his fingers reaching to tug her collar out of the way to give him better access. "I have to go. I have work."  
He sighed. "Fine," he groaned as he lifted her head. "But you're not getting the bus, or a cab. Give me five minutes and I'll drop you off at home. I can take you to work as well if you'd like," he offered.  
She smiled. He was sweet. Considerate. "I think we both know the longer we stay together, the less my chances of getting to work on time are."  
He smirked. "I know. That was my plan."  
Bella giggled as she pushed him off her and sat up. Tapping his rock hard abs, she said, "And that's why you're just dropping me off at home. Get up and get dressed," she ordered as she got to her feet.  
"Baby," he murmured and she looked down at him. "I really did have the most amazing time of life last night."  
"I did, too. But you know that. I kind of..." she trailed off.  
He sat up with a chuckle. "Ravished me?" he supplied.  
She flushed crimson. "Kind of. Yeah."  
He got to his feet, dragging his jeans over his hips. No underwear, she thought with a whimper. Incredibly sexy.  
"If I didn't heal so quickly, I would have been left with claw marks this morning." H winked at her, his long, extremely talented fingers buttoning his pants.  
"Really?" she gaped. She didn't remember doing that.  
Edward sauntered around the bed to stand in front of her. Bending down, he kissed the tip of her nose. Reassuring her. "Don't be embarrassed. I kind of liked it."  
Bella let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good. Well?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting.  
Edward friend as he pulled a black shirt over his head. Raking his fingers through his hair in lieu of a comb, he frowned. "Well what?" he asked, confused by whatever she was hinting at.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "This is the part where you say how amazing I was. How beautiful my body is. Especially my boobs and ass." She beamed up at him. "I have a really good ass."  
Playing along, he glared at her through narrow eyes. "Why should I? You didn't say anything nice about my cock."  
Bella shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "It was okay." She sounded almost as if she was bored with the subject, but her eyes danced with laughter. "I'd give you, like, maybe a six out of ten."  
His jaw dropped. "Okay, that's it," he muttered as he tackled her onto the bed and then proceeded to punish her. Last night, during their picnic, she mentioned she was incredibly ticklish and he wasn't above using that against her.  
Bella begged for mercy even as she burst into a fit of helpless laughter. Finally, unable to take it no more, she relented. "Okay, okay, it was a ten out of ten. No, an eleven. A twelve, even!"  
Edward stopped his assault. "That's better," he said with a satisfied nod as he climbed off her and helped her to her feet.  
"Sweet Jesus, you men are so touchy when it comes to your penises."  
"We are," he agreed complacently, pulling on socks and shoes. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he dropped a kiss on her upturned mouth. "Your tits and ass are out of this world," he murmured before taking her mouth thoroughly.  
Bella smiled against his lips. "I know. Now, come on, I'm going to be late."  
Edward let out a put-upon sigh. "Once again you toy with my emotions. I'm going to have to walk out there and humiliate myself with this monster of a hard on." He motioned down to the bulge in his jeans. "And then there's you, with your messy hair, swollen lips and sexy body. Not to mention you're leaving wearing what you arrived in."  
She laughed as he pulled open the door. "No one saw me. I didn't get here until well after midnight."  
"Exactly," he jumped on that as he ushered her through the door. "My reputation is being dragged through the mud as we speak."  
"I hate to break it to you, Mason, but I have a feeling that your reputation is somewhat used to mud by now."  
His response was to deliver a sharp slap against her round ass. Bella squealed, but when she turned back to look at him, she winked. "I told you I like kinky."  
Edward groaned, holding his jacket in front of his hips as she sashayed off in front of her, his eyes glued to her sexy ass as it swayed from side to side.  
The woman was going to kill him.

#

Bella waved from the front porch as Edward pulled away. She stood with a stupid grin on her face as his truck turned the corner and disappeared from sight.  
He wanted to see her tonight, but she knew after a ten hour shift at the diner she wouldn't be the best company.  
She didn't want to show him her true colors just yet.  
He frowned, growled and even pouted, but she stayed strong. She would see him tomorrow, when she had a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed and could spend the entire day, and night, with him.  
When he parked outside Emmett and Rosalie's house, she frowned. She didn't want to leave him. Last night, and this morning, had been perfect, almost like a dream and she didn't want to want to return to reality just yet.  
With a small sigh, she turned to him, intending on giving him a sweet and chaste kiss before she left him for the day. He shocked the hell out of her when he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Edward's kiss was hot and rough, and Bella wanted to climb on his lap. To hell with what the neighbours would see.  
Edward kissed her until her heart pounded, her cheeks flushed and her knees were weak.  
"What was that?" she whispered, pressing the heel of her hand to her chest.  
Edward grinned, slow and sexy. "If I'm not going to see you until tomorrow, I need something to tide be over."  
Bella had rolled her eyes before scrambling out of the truck and rushing up to the house. If she stayed a second longer she would have thought 'screw it' and called in sick for work.  
Now here she stood, watching him drive away, her lips still swollen from his kiss, wondering why the hell she hadn't jumped back in the truck and spent the day in bed with Edward.  
I have a job, that's why, she thought as she let herself quietly into the house.  
Emmett worked most Saturdays, so she wouldn't have to worry about him catching her, but Rosalie spent Saturdays catching up on paperwork or planning her classes for the week. All Bella had to do was get to her room and she'd be safe. Within half an hour she'd be out the door and on her way to work with no one the wiser.  
She closed the door, cringing as the lock clicked into place. She resisted the urge to press her finger to her lips and hiss for the thing to be quiet, but she came pretty close.  
Sliding off her jacket, she tip toed her way to the stairs, aware of every little noise she made.  
"You total slut."  
Bella jolted, whirling around she glared at her friend. Her hand clutched to her chest she hissed, "Why does everyone keep scaring me?"  
Rosalie lay on the couch in her soft cotton pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, her long legs crossed at the ankles, her blond hair fanned above her head.  
Her eyes closed, she drawled, "I should feel bad about that, but I don't. I'm mad at you."  
Stepping into the living room, Bella dropped onto the sofa, pushing Rosalie's delicate feet out of the way. "Me? Why are you mad at me?"  
Opening her eyes, Rosalie smirked at her dearest friend. "Since Emmett got up to piss at four in the morning and decided to check in on his little sister. Something he's done since you moved in with us. Only this time, you weren't tangled up in your sheet's, snoring your head off. Much to my delight, and Emmett's dismay, you weren't in your bed at all. Despite coming home last night and heading up to your room."  
Bella cringed. She was asleep, naked and wrapped up in Edward's arms by then.  
Rosalie snickered at her friend's expression. "It was bad," she confirmed. "He went ballistic. Storming back into our bedroom, scaring the shit out of me, he grabbed his phone and called Edward. He knew you were with him and demanded to talk to his little, virginal, sister," she chuckled.  
"Oh God," Bella moaned in humiliation.  
"It gets better," Rosalie said brightly. "All your poor, worried, brother got for his effort's was Edward telling him to 'shut the fuck up' because Emmett's yelling was going to wake you up."  
"Oh God," she repeated.  
"Yeah," Rosalie chuckled. "Which lead to Emmett's ten minute tirade of how Edward better not be messing you around. That if he hurt you, he would personally see to it that he died screaming in pain and blah, blah, blah." She waved her hand dramatically through the air.  
"Was it really that bad?" Bella asked, biting her lip.  
"Oh, it got worse. At the end of his ten minute tirade, Emmett frowned and began to snap 'Hello? Hello? Edward!'" She smirked. "It turns out your boyfriend had heard enough and hung up on him around four minutes into his rant."  
"He hung up on him?" she giggled. It sounded like something Edward would do. And she had to admit, she felt a small thrill when Rosalie called Edward her boyfriend.  
Bella knew the thought made her sound like a thirteen year old girl, but she didn't care.  
"Yes, he did. I was up for the rest of the night because of it, and not in the sexy, fun way that you were. Emmett couldn't stop pacing and muttering, and plotting Edward's vicious and, slightly disturbing, demise. In the end, I got up and got in your bed. It wasn't like you'd be using it," she drawled, waggling her blond eyebrows suggestively.  
Bella refused to blush. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders. "I should feel bad, but I don't," she said, throwing Rosalie's word's in her face. "It's not like you and Emmett have gone celibate since I moved in. I know this because I sleep in the next room."  
The colour drained from Rosalie's face as she gaped at Bella. She was horrified. "You've heard us?" she croaked.  
Bella grimaced at the memory of overhearing her brother and best friend getting hot and heavy. "Just the once. After that I invested in a pair of noise cancelling head phones. Still," she sighed. "It will most likely scar me for life. Of course, I can still tell when you've gotten down and dirty."  
"How?"  
Bella chuckled at the blonde's discomfort. "Your eyes. They are all soft and dreamy, and you can't stop smiling. Normally, you're an evil bitch in the morning. Apart from when you've gotten laid."  
Rosalie covered her flushed face with her hands. "That's it! We are never having sex again," she groaned.  
"Liar."  
Rosalie removed her hands and smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know. He's just too good in the sack."  
"Ew!" Bella gagged. "That's my brother," she protested, slapping Rosalie's lengthy legs.  
Rosalie chuckled as she placed her bare feet on top of Bella's thighs. "I know. Consider it payback."  
She slapped at her legs again. "Evil bitch." She flashed a bright smile. "Can I borrow your car?"  
"Sure. I don't intend to get off this sofa today, never mind leave the house. What time does your shift end?"  
Bella wanted to whimper. "Ten. Exactly the number of hours I'll be there."  
"And Edward?" she asked archly. "What about him?"  
She pouted. "I'll see him tomorrow. I didn't want him to see just how bitchy I can be after a long shift at the diner."  
Rosalie snorted. "He's seen you at your worst, Bell. You basically told him to get out of your life, and still, he wanted to know you. I don't think tired and grouchy will send him running."  
"I don't know," she admitted quietly as she got to her feet. "He's just too good in the sack to risk it."

#

Five minutes before her shift began, Bella pushed open the door to the diner, ignoring the familiar jingle of the bell announcing her entrance.  
She'd made it, she thought. Bella had never been late in her life and she didn't intend to start now. It was rude and disrespectful.  
The diner was busy, as it always was on a Saturday. From the moment they opened until the moment they tossed the last customer out at nine-thirty, it was busy. By the end of her shift, all she'd want to do is crawl into bed and pass out.  
Tabitha was behind the counter, pouring a regular diner his coffee, when she looked up and spotted Bella. She placed the coffee pot on the counter and walked around to greet her, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what was different about her.  
Bella met her at the dish door and froze. "What is it?" she demanded, her eyes wide. Was there something on her face? Had she put her jeans on inside out? She was in a rush after all, and it wouldn't be the first time she'd done it.  
Tabitha's eyes widened. "You've had sex," she exclaimed.  
"Oh my God, shut up," she hissed as Tabitha clapped her hands. She seemed a little too invested in her love life, Bella thought. "The entire diner could have heard you," she snapped.  
Tabitha waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, who cares? Tell me everything," she demanded impatiently. "It was Edward, right? The hottie who was in here yesterday? The one with the great bod and sexy mouth?"  
"Yes. Are you happy now?"  
"Immensely. It was about time you got some."  
Bella blushed. "Was it that obvious?"  
Tabitha shrugged her shoulders. "Only to a sex obsessed freak like me," she assured her. "I'm happy for you, honey. It's nice to see a little life in your eyes. And I'll admit, I'm as jealous as hell. That man just screams sex."  
Bella blushed. "Thank you. I think," she added.  
"Filthy little hobbit," a voice hissed from the industrial sized dishwasher.  
Bella's head snapped towards the demonic voice. "Shut up, Mitch."  
An unhinged chuckle sounded over the roar of the dishwasher. "Oh, the hobbits' angry, she is."  
Bella turned back to Tabitha. "I swear to God, one day I will drown him in dirty dish water."  
Tabitha smirked. "Get in line. Now, tell me everything."

#

A little after midnight, Bella was safe and warm in her bed. She crawled into it upon returning home and, after tugging off her shoes, jeans and bra, she'd fallen asleep. Nothing felt as good as the fluffy pillow beneath her head. The soft sheet's against her skin...  
The blessed silence.  
There was no constant chatter of customers. No beeping oven timers or roaring dish washers. It was blissfully quiet and the headache plaguing her since the dinner crowd vacated, finally began to ease.  
She didn't wake when Emmett knocked softly on her door, or even when he entered her room determined to talk to her about last night. She'd looked so peaceful, and he couldn't bear to wake her. It was so rare for her to sleep without nightmares, without tossing and turning until she woke up in a cold sweat, screaming for him.  
Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he left to get some rest.  
She lay, sleeping peacefully when Thomas Square blared from the bedside table, jolting her out of her slumber.  
Reaching out, she blindly slapped her hand down until her palm came into contact with the phone.  
"Hello?" she mumbled, half asleep.  
"Hey, baby," a husky voice greeted her.  
She forced her eyes open. Her brain to function. "Edward?" she demanded, glancing at the alarm clock. "It's after midnight. Why are you calling me?" she demanded, snuggling into her pillow, desperate for sleep.  
"I missed you," he told her, sounded unbearably sweet. "I haven't talked to you since this morning," he added sulkily.  
"You sound like a child. I told you I'd talk to you tomorrow. Wait. How did you get my number?" she demanded, sitting upright, her mussed hair falling around her face. Her eyes were wide open now, alert.  
Edward's rich laughter met her ears. "Baby, I found you from across the country. Getting your phone number wasn't exactly hard."  
"Well, that's not creepy," she drawled.  
"Go to your window," he ordered.  
"What?" she blinked.  
"I said, go to your window," he repeated, his voice thick with laughter.  
"I swear to God, if you're standing there, holding a human head, I put back everything bad I took back against you," she grumbled. Whipping the blanket's back and slid her feet to the cold floor.  
"That was a little convoluted, but I'll put it down to your just being woken up."  
Phone in hand, she stomped to the window, hissing, "Yeah, by you. Oh shit," she snapped when she saw him standing in the front yard.  
Edward stood, his phone pressed to his ear and a big shit eating grin on his face. Like it was perfectly normal for him to be standing in her front yard in the middle of the night like some lunatic.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I wanted to see you."  
She pushed her hair out of her face with her left hand and glared down at him. "If you think for one second I'm going to have sex with you, especially after you woke me up, you're out of your Goddamn mind."  
"No sex," he promised, holding his free hand over his heart like a good boy. "I just thought we could have a sleepover. Snuggle a little."  
Bella couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Who would have thought the big and dangerous wolf she met that first night would turn out to be such a romantic? Or she would find him so adorable when she would have run a mile should another man turn up at her house in the middle of the night?  
"If Emmett find's you in here, in bed, with me, he will cut your dick off," she warned as she balanced her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, using both hand's to open the stiff window. "He's pissed at you enough as it is."  
He scoffed. "I think I can handle your brother, Bella." He grinned up at as he walked towards the house. "Besides, you'd protect me."  
It was her turn to scoff. "Don't count on it," she mumbled. Sticking her head out the window, she said, "Come on, then."  
Edward gaped at her. "You're going to make me climb through the window? Open the door."  
She sneered at him. "You're a werewolf. You should be able to climb one story easily enough." She flashed him a sweet smile. "My high school boyfriend used to climb up the fire escape all the time."  
Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes flash red. A color that would have terrified her with anyone else. Anyone but Edward.  
"I don't need to hear about past boyfriends. Especially those who used to climb your fire escape. Where was your brother then?"  
Bella rolled her eyes. He'd probably been with hundreds of women, no one was that good at sex without a lot of practice, and yet he was sniping over her boyfriends in high school. "Yeah, your lily white, aren't you?" She hung up on him, tossing her phone on the dresser. "What are you waiting for? Come on, Mason." She snapped her fingers impatiently when he continued to stand there.  
"Give me a minute, woman," he grumbled. Sighing, he latched onto the side of the house and began to climb onto the porch with the ease and grace of a monkey.  
Bella's room was directly above the front porch so he didn't have to climb far. Soon he was standing in front of her with a cocky grin on his face. "My lady," he greeted.  
She smiled at him. "Idiot," she replied, taking a step back to give him some room. "Get in before Emmett really does come in here with a knife. I managed to avoid him when I came home, but if he hears you nothing will stop him."  
Edward ducked through the window quietly and for a moment she was back in high school. Only this time it was a very sexy man climbing through her window, not her gangly boyfriend who she met in the library during lunch hour.  
Edward closed the window behind him and turned to find Bella standing directly in front of him with narrowed eyes. "No hanky panky, Mason. Get undressed, boxers on, and we go to sleep. Or you can just climb right back out the window," she said in her sternest voice.  
He actually pouted. "Not even a little panky?"  
"No."  
He let out a depressed sigh. "I come all this way. I'm romantic and sweet, and this is what I get?"  
"Take it or leave it."  
"Fine," he replied as he stripped to his boxers.  
Bella didn't dare look at him. She wanted to go to sleep. She made a big deal of stating sex wasn't going to happen tonight. She could not be the one to jump him after everything she'd said.  
So, she climbed into bed, snuggling up to her pillow with her back to him. It was the safest option, she decided, letting out a contented sigh when he pulled her back against his hard chest. His arms wrapped around her, her ass snug against his crotch. He was aroused, but neither of them shied away from the contact.  
"Aren't you glad I came by now?" he asked smugly after she let out another dreamy sigh.  
She didn't bother lying. "Yes."  
Bella hadn't realized just how much she'd missed him until now. Being wrapped up tight in his arms made her see just how much she'd wanted to be all day, and night.  
It was crazy, she shouldn't react like this, she barely knew him, but it was true.  
"Have you had a hard day?" he whispered in the darkness.  
"Yes. My feet are killing me. My back is killing. If I don't have to ask anyone what they'd like to order ever again, it would be too soon."  
"Poor baby," he murmured, pressing sweet kisses to her neck, his hands coming up to cup her breasts possessively.  
"Hey," she let out a half-hearted protested. "I said no hanky panky."  
Edward chuckled as he gently flipped her onto her back. Leaning over her on his hands and knees, he agreed, "No hanky panky. But just a little hanky for you," he murmured, lowering his head to nibble her neck and collar bone.  
For the love of God, she thought as her body came to life. Minutes ago, she was dead to the world, and happy to be that way. Now, she was shifting beneath him, her fingers reaching up to tangle in his hair.  
"Edward," she breathed as he kissed his way down her body, coming to a stop at the panties she hadn't had the energy to take off.  
He smirked. "I finally get my wish," he murmured, lowering his mouth until his sharp teeth bit down on the scrap of cloth, and he got to live out his fantasy of removing her underwear with nothing but his teeth.  
Once the panties were off and thrown carelessly to the floor, he ordered huskily. "Open your legs for me, baby. Wide."  
Helpless to do anything but, she spread her legs. Wide, just like he told her.  
His eyes devoured her until she began to whimper, impatient for him. "Don't you worry, sweetie," he whispered. "I know exactly what you need," he assured her and lowered his head to her spread thighs and proceeded to drive her out of her mind.

#

Bella awoke to the loud, incessant ringing of her alarm clock. Groaning, she reached over and smacked her hand down on top of the annoying machine.  
Sitting up, she pushed her wild hair out of her face and frowned when two things struck her. She hadn't set her alarm clock, and she was alone.  
Had Edward's midnight visit been nothing but a dream? Pressing her face to the pillow he'd used she could still smell his wild, masculine scent that drove her wild. So he had been here.  
Crawling out of bed, she noted her panties were still on the floor where he'd thrown them and she was sporting a new love bite on her inner thigh.  
The man had a problem.  
At least this one would be easier to hide than the one of her neck. Which reminded her, she needed to get more concealer.  
Well she couldn't back to sleep now, she thought as images of Edward's mouth on her, pleasuring her, filled her mind. Where was he? She had worried about Emmett catching them in bed together, yes, but she assumed he would at least say goodbye.  
She would be having words with him about that later.  
With a sigh, she grabbed a pair of shorts from her dresser and tugged them on. She couldn't risk running to the bathroom in nothing but her t-shirt this morning. It was Sunday and both Rosalie and Emmett were at home for the day. Rosalie would get up early to begin work on her garden and Emmett would watch movies and eat junk food. Ordinarily, she would join Emmett on his movie marathon but today she had a date.  
When she opened her bedroom door, she thanked every God she could think of she'd put on clothes.  
Emmett stood there, his hair mussed from sleep, a dusting of stubble covering his cheeks, wearing a wrinkled grey t-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms.  
"Emmett?" she squeaked out. She managed to avoid him last night and by the determined look in his dark eyes, he wasn't going to let that happen again.  
"Good morning," he greeted casually. "How was work?"  
"It was okay." She shrugged. "Busy."  
He nodded. "That explains why you bolted up the stairs last night."  
She sighed. "Emmett, I need to shower and get dressed, so just say it."  
"I'm worried about you. About you and Edward," he added uncomfortably.  
"Why are you worried? It was you who told me to give him a chance," she pointed out.  
"Yeah, I wanted you to get to know him. To give him a chance to prove he was more than the monsters who took you, yes. Not for you the two of to date. For you to spend the night with him," he muttered, his cheeks flushing at the thought of his little sister having sex.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm a grown woman, Emmett. I've had sex before."  
He flinched. "I know, but it's my right as your brother to live in blissful denial."  
"Fine, live in denial. But, Emmett, despite the subject which we will not discuss, what did you expect to happen? I did exactly what you wanted, I got to know him. I took a chance and tried to see him as something other than a werewolf, and I liked I saw. What's wrong with that?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I suppose. But the other night you couldn't stand him and now you're about to go on another date with him. It all seems very sudden and that worries me."  
Smiling, she pulled her brother into her arms and hugged him tightly. His arms circled her, pulling her close. "Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."  
"I'm never going to stop worrying, Bell. You're my family. I don't want you rushing into something and end up getting hurt."  
Pulling out of his embrace, Bella tipped her head back and met his concerned gaze. He really was worried and she hated that. Pursing her lips, she tried to think of a way to reassure him and decided honesty was best.  
"Emmett, I know that just three days ago the thought of being anywhere near Edward Mason would have sent me running for the hills. And I know things have happened pretty fast, and I can't explain why. All I can say is, I did what everyone advised me to. I went there and looked past everything else and, despite myself, liked what I saw. I like him."  
"I thought you couldn't stand him."  
"I couldn't," she laughed. "But I think it was just because I wanted him out of my life. I didn't want him to remind me of what I went through. I used anger as a way of pushing him away. After seeing Dr Greene, I went over there to see if I could see past it. To see if I could stop using my anger and resentment as a way of pushing him away, and I could. I did. I saw he was a nice man, who I have things in common with, and who I like."  
"That's great," he replied. "I think it's fantastic. But you have to admit it's all happened a little too quickly."  
She nodded. "Yeah, I know that. I can't explain it, though. I know I'm the type to go Gung Ho when I've made my mind up, but this is different. It has happened fast, but I'm not worried about it. I'm happy. He makes me happy. Can't you just accept that?"  
Emmett ran his fingers through his hair before replying, "Yes. I can. But if hurts you in anyway, I will kill him. Werewolf or not."  
Bella beamed up at him. "I'll give you an alibi."  
Emmett laughed. "Go on. Go get ready for your date."  
Bella reached up to press a kiss to his cheek before rushing towards the bathroom. He watched her go with a worried frown. He would be keeping an eye on Edward Mason, he decided.  
In the bathroom, Bella rushed through her usual bathroom ritual in record time and was soon in her bedroom, wrapped in a towel, blow dryer in hand. She had no idea when Edward would be picking her up, so she wanted to be dressed and ready to go.  
Edward pulled up outside an hour later. Before Emmett could embarrass her by bringing up she'd spent the night with him, Bella grabbed her purse and ran for the door.  
"Have fun," Rosalie sang from the flowerbed. "Hey!" she protested when Bella ripped the floppy straw hat from her head, tossing it across the front yard.  
Bella didn't stop until she reached Edward's truck and jumped into the passenger seat.  
Oh he was handsome, she thought when she looked at him. His hair was pulled into a short, stubby tail, stubble covered his cheeks. His smile was lazy and his sharp eyes took in every detail as they roamed her face.  
"What happened to you?" she demanded. Bella knew she sounded like a needy girlfriend, and instantly wished she could take it back.  
Edward didn't seem to mind. Instead, he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against her lips. "You were the one who said Emmett would cut my dick off if he caught us," he pointed out with a smirk. "I thought it would be prudent if I knocked on the door instead of coming down the stairs for breakfast."  
Bella blushed. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
Edward frowned as he reached for her, his rough hands cupping her cheeks. "Why are you sorry? I wouldn't like it if I went to sleep with you in my arms and woke up alone, come to think of it. I should have left a note." He smiled. "I must admit, it makes me happy to know you didn't like it either."  
Bella leaned forward, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. It wasn't enough though, she decided, and deepened the kiss. Losing herself in everything Edward. It was then she remembered they were still parked outside her house, Rosalie unabashedly staring at them from her rose bushes, straw hat back in place.  
She would tell Emmett everything, Bella knew.  
"Let's get out of here," she murmured against his lips.  
"Okay. Buckle up," he ordered, waiting for her to do so before starting the truck.  
They hadn't been driving for long before it occurred to her she had no idea where they were going. She had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but only because he'd told her to dress casually for their date before he'd dropped her off at home yesterday. Based on the dress code, she thought it would be something simple. Most likely lunch and a movie. Ooh, that would be good, she thought with a smile.  
"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked.  
Intertwining their fingers together, she replied, "I'm just excited about our date. Where are we going, by the way?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
She blinked. "What? Why not? I need to know. Are we going to a movie?" she demanded.  
"No."  
Her shoulders slumped. "Are we going to a bar?"  
"No."  
"Honey," she patted his hand sweetly. "As much fun as I'm having, playing the guessing game, I'm going to need for you to tell me where we're going. I can't take not knowing."  
"It will be a surprise. Isn't that a good thing?"  
She huffed. "I'm the victim of abduction, Edward. I don't like surprises."  
He grinned. "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"  
She shrugged. "I don't care. Tell me."  
"I think it would be better if I left it as a surprise."  
"No," she denied. "I think it would be better if you told me right now. You said casual, so here I am, dressed casually. How great am I? Now, please tell me," she begged, flashing her brightest smile in the hopes he couldn't resist.  
It worked. He couldn't resist her when she was being so damned adorable.  
"We're going fishing."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"This is your idea of a date?" Bella demanded in horror as she stared out at the old rickety dock she just knew wouldn't hold both of their weights.  
"Yeah," he answered cheerfully as he lugged out the cooler, fishing rods, and what he called a tackle box. All of them looked heavy, which meant she'd end up in the dirty water. "Don't you think it's a good way to relax?"  
"No," Bella answered honestly. "Jesus, you're supposed to spoil and impress a girl, not force her to catch slimy fish. Why would you even need to fish? Can't you just… wolf out and get one that way?" she wondered.  
Edward blinked, before asking in disbelief, "Wolf out?"  
She scowled. "Well what do you call it?"  
Edward laughed off her exasperation as he reached the end of the dock. "Come on, Bella. It won't break," he called out to her.  
While Edward ventured out onto the death trap, Bella stayed with her feet firmly on safe ground. "No!" she yelled back at him. "I don't feel like going swimming today."  
She saw Edward roll his eyes and huff out an impatient breath. "If you don't get your ass down here, I'll come to you and throw your ass over here," he threatened.  
Why? Why did that tone sound sexy to her?  
"Fine," Bella pretended to grumble as she made her way to him. In reality, anything that brought her closer to his ass was something she was happy to do.  
He just didn't need to know that.  
Edward's ass kept her happy until she realized it wasn't a drink he was reach for, but bait. "Oh my god," she gagged.  
The jackass practically guffawed as he hooked the poor and ugly insect onto his fishing hook. "You're such a girl."  
Bella ignored him, instead looking down through the tiny gaps between the wooden slats to the tobacco colored water. She really didn't want to be on this dock. Every horror movie involved two stupid people sitting there, with their feet swaying in the water... until they got dragged under.  
Shaking off all the images running through her head that came from years of watching too much television, Bella stared out at the picturesque view. Honestly was this town built out of Nicholas Sparks mind?  
Tall and full tree's surrounded the lake, ducks glided on top of the water while the little baby ducks followed. The sun was bright and wonderful, and thanks to the cool breeze she didn't have to worry about sweating her ass off in the heat.  
Yes, it was beautiful, Bella thought as she glanced towards Edward.  
"Here," he said as he handed her a fishing rod.  
Bella took it gingerly from his hand, looking at it like one would a homemade bomb. "Don't I have to throw it over my shoulder or something?"  
Edward chuckled as he sat at the edge of the dock, leaving his feet dangling dangerously close to the surface. "No, not this time, City Girl."  
"I'm not a city girl. I've been camping. I've done stuff," she added kind of lamely.  
He turned his laughing eyes on her. "Then sit down," he challenged.  
"I'm really starting to wish I had never came to your room at the Inn," she snarled as she sat next to him. Bella didn't dangle her feet like the moron with a death wish beside her, she kept them firmly on the dock.  
Edward shook his head as she stared out at the view. "Are you having fun?"  
"No," she told him honestly.  
He only laughed and scooted closer to her, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. "How about now?" he whispered.  
It took everything in her power not to burst out laughing. Did he seriously think that just by him wrapping his arm around her she would suddenly have a blast?  
Pressing her body closer, Bella lifted her mouth to his as if she were about to brush a slow and sexy kiss to his mouth. Just before their lips touched, she whispered, "No," before shuffling away from him.  
When she saw the way he'd frozen, she knew it was worth it. "That was cold, Bella."  
Bella giggled. "Now I'm having fun," she quipped as she took a peak towards the end of the dock where her fishing rod disappeared into the water. "How long have you been fishing?"  
After shooting her a dirty look, he answered, "Since I was a kid. My dad taught me and my brother," he added quietly.  
Bella's eyes snapped to his face. He sounded almost sad. She wanted to ask him about his family, but got the feeling it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. She had asked him about his family during their first date, but he'd gone quiet, his eyes becoming distant before changing the topic.  
Bella wanted to know why the thought of his family made him so sad. Did they not have a close relationship? Had they died, like her parents?  
She wanted to ask, but she wouldn't. It was obvious to her he didn't want to talk them, and she would respect that. And if he ever did want to talk about them, she would be here to listen.  
"So, how about you teach me how to fish?" Bella suggested.  
She saw his eyes dart to hers, the gratitude before they filled with amusement. "Why don't I?"

#

"This is actually relaxing," Bella said as she watched some kind of bird take off from the water.  
Edward chuckled. "It would be if you would actually relax. Seriously, aren't you cramping up in that position?"  
Bella refused to reply with a 'That's what she said' joke, but it was close. She happened to love them, but Rosalie suggested she seek professional help.  
This was before she actually sought professional help for much more serious, and horrific reasons.  
"No," she replied. "Besides, I'd much rather get cramp then get dragged in the water, never to be seen again."  
Edward shook his head at her dramatic response. "You've watched too many cheesy movies. There's nothing more than fishes in that lake."  
"And that doesn't freak you out?" Bella demanded. "The thought of fish swimming around me is terrifying. They swim under you, they brush up against you. Gross." She shuddered as she glared out at the water. Bella didn't care how pretty it looked, she wouldn't forget for a single second what lurked beneath.  
Edward laughed, the bastard. "I'm a werewolf," he reminded her. "I think I can handle a few fishes. Besides, I'd never let anything hurt you."  
And that was most likely the sweetest thing anyone ever said to her, she thought.  
She thought it a lot around him, she acknowledged.  
"Oh my god!" she squealed when she felt a tug on her line. "What do I do? What do I do?"  
"Reel it in, dummy," he chuckled.  
"I don't want to! I'm not ready for this!" Bella shouted as she shoved it at him, sending his fishing rod flying into the water.  
Edward cursed but instead of making a dive for his sinking fishing rod, he started reeling in whatever she caught. "Shit," he breathed as the fish came out of the water.  
The poor thing was wriggling like hell, desperate to get off the hook and back into the water.  
"What? What is it? Is it a hand?" Bella demanded, her heart pounding from the drama happening around her.  
Edward looked at her incredulously. "Have you seen the size of this thing? It's bigger than anything I've ever caught."  
Straightening her shoulders, Bella gave herself a mental tap on the back. Good for her. "Maybe you just suck at fishing. You know, since I've never done it before and I've done better than you ever have."  
Edward retaliated by dropping the fish by her feet.  
Screaming Bella jumped out the way and had to grab onto the wooden pillar to keep from falling in. "Ouch," she hissed as she looked down at the freakin' splinter. "You bastard," she said without any heat as she pulled it out.  
Edward cursed as he kneeled down by the fish. "There's a first aid kit in the truck, I'll get it and clean and bandage you up."  
Bella scowled. "It's a splinter. What am I? A sissy?"  
He laughed once as he took the hook out of the slimy, gross and wriggling fish on the dock. "No, you're a warrior But I'm still cleaning you up, so get over it."  
Why? Why was it so sexy when he said things like that?  
"There." He smiled as he got the hook out and held up the huge ass fish for her to examine.  
"It's disgusting."  
"No, it's not," he argued as he smiled down at it. "My dad caught a few of his kind and they taste nice when cooked right."  
"What?" she demanded in horror. "We're not eating Mr. Fish."  
"Mr. Fish? You named him already?"  
"Yes! And you can't eat someone with a name. It's just wrong, so put his ugly ass back in the water."  
"Bella, you eat fish, don't you?" he asked with a frown.  
"Yes," she replied as she kept her eyes on Mr. Fish. Poor thing looked so afraid with his beady little eyes and scaly, slimy skin.  
"You do know what they look like when they're alive, right?" he asked like she wasn't mentally competent.  
Scowling, Bella answered him. "Yes, but the fish I eat is pre-packaged. I'm not going to catch and cut up Nemo. Did you know the only reason why fishes don't scream when they get gutted is because they don't have vocal chords? Well, that's what a vegetarian documentary told me, anyway," she added with a shrug while Edward looked at her like she were crazy.  
"Bella, they taste delicious," he replied.  
"I don't care. I caught him, I decide what happens to him, and I say put him back."  
Edward scoffed, muttered 'women' before he tossing the fish back into the water.  
"Much better."  
"He'll probably die anyway." he said with a scowl.  
Walking up to him, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, liking how natural it felt. Liking him. "Yes, but I'll sleep better knowing I gave him a fighting chance. I like to think he'll survive."  
Edward smiled down at her, lust darkening his green eyes.  
Laughing nervously, she asked, "Is it hot? Are you hot? Maybe we should head back," Bella suggested out of self-preservation, because when his eyes looked the way she felt. Like she was seconds away from saying to hell with the fact they were standing on a death trap, and jumping him right here on the dock.  
It was the glint that came to Edward eyes that had her libido grinding to an abrupt halt. "Hot are you? I can help you out with that."  
Before she could protest, Edward had swept her up into his arms. "Edward," she warned as he smirked down at her.  
"Hold your breath," was his only response as he ran off the dock and into the water.

#

"You absolute son of a bitch!" Bella sputtered as she gasped for air.  
The bastard laughed like a loon in front of her, so hard she thought he would drown.  
Good.  
"Your face," he gasped as he lay back in the water like he was in the middle of a swimming pool, not in fish infested waters.  
"I hate you," she spat as she splashed water at him.  
"Oh baby, come here," he chuckled as she swam away from him.  
"No," Bella snapped. "I'm getting out of this water before Mr. Fish decides to gather his buddies together and retaliate. If you think I won't point out that you were going to eat him then think again, buddy."  
Please, please don't let any fish come anywhere near her, she prayed. She hated lakes and rivers and the ocean. It freaked her out how there were fish underneath her just swimming around right now.  
Yes, it was pretty pathetic to be so afraid of swimming with fish after all that she'd been through, but that's how it was.  
"Baby, come on," he laughed as he followed her. If the bastard hadn't took a running jump they wouldn't be such a distance from the dock. But no, he had to be a complete asshole.  
"Baby, come on, my ass," Bella growled.  
No, wait, that sounded wrong…  
When two hands grabbed her, she only had a second to panic before she realized Edward had caught up with her and had circled his arms loosely around her waist. "I'm sorry." His apology would have come off a lot more sincere if he didn't have the biggest fucking grin on his face when he said it.  
"Edward, I'm going to be straight with you, this is the worst date I've ever been on. And I've been on some in my time. I was once on a date where the dude had an allergic reaction and his face started to swell up. I spent the entire night in the emergency room with him, and he dumped me, like, a week later. Blamed me for insisting he tried the sauce, like I knew he was allergic to nuts or something. That date was still better than this. I was expecting food and a crappy movie, not fishing and being tossed in the Goddamn lake."  
"But you look so beautiful." He pulled her body even closer to his. "You look beautiful by the lake, and you look beautiful when you're screaming at me to throw back a fish. You're beautiful even now, when you look like you want to kill me. Dinner and a movie?" he scoffed. "This is much better."  
Bella would not, would not, melt at his words. Or the way he held her almost protectively in his arms. She would not.  
"In your opinion," she replied. "In mine, I am now freezing and wet and smell like dirty water, and there are fishes all around us. I don't like the thought of that, Edward. It scares the crap out of me."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how afraid you really were," he apologized and she actually believed him this time. "Here, wrap your legs around my waist and hold onto me," he instructed as his hands gripped her thighs, moving her until her ankles were hooked at the small of his back. "There, if any evil and murderous fishes come, I will protect you from them."  
"You think you're so damn cute but you're not," Bella replied even as her fingers played with the back of his drenched hair.  
"I'm adorable and you know it."  
Bella shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe."  
"So," he began as he kicked his legs to keep them afloat. Bella noticed how he was travelling away from the dock, but she wasn't so afraid anymore. "How's the date so far?"  
Bella pretended to think about her answer. "Only one thing could save it at this point."  
"What's that?"  
"Kiss me," she whispered as she pulled his mouth to hers.  
Edward smiled as he lowered his mouth. Kissing her as they floated in the middle of a lake.  
"Best date ever," he murmured against her lips.  
Bella pulled away. "It would be even better if we could get back to the dock."  
Edward gently swam back to the dock, which couldn't have been easy with her death grip around his neck, but he somehow managed. They also didn't see, or feel, any fishes. Something Bella was incredibly grateful for.  
"Come on you, up you go," Edward said easily as he untangled her arms and legs and boosted her onto the dock.  
"Oh thank you, Jesus," Bella gasped as she lay on the dirty old slats of wood in the baking sun.  
Edward grunted. "That's okay, baby. I don't need help."  
Not even opening her eyes, she replied, "You're a man, a werewolf, get yourself out."  
"And feminism gets knocked back another ten years," he stated as he pushed himself out of the water.  
Bella scowled when the warm, bright sun disappeared and was forced to open her eyes to find out where the hell it had gone. Edward stood in his jeans and T-shirt, completely soaked. On the plus side, the drenched T-shirt was now like a second skin and showed off every muscle on his body.  
He had a seriously good body.  
"Come on." He reached down, yanked Bella to her feet. He took a glance of his own and once again those eyes darkened.  
This time she didn't back away.  
Edward's lips brushed hers almost playfully at first before settling in for a longer, deeper kiss. The man was an amazing kisser, Bella thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his fingers felt like a whisper as they stroked up and down her sides. It tickled but in a really hot way that made Bella want to jump him for the tenth time today.  
Edward took his time finishing the kiss, even then he didn't end it. He just pressed light and cute kisses to her cheeks before pulling away to smile at her.  
It was then, as they stood there kissing on a dock that would surely break any second, an idea came to her. An idea Bella acted out on impulse.  
In a quick movement, she untangled herself from him, and before the poor guy knew what she was doing, Bella used all her weight to shove him backwards. Edward crashed into the water with a grunt and she stood, laughing like a hyena.  
"What the fuck?" Edward sputtered as he came back for air. "What was that for?"  
Calming herself enough so she could actually speak, Bella giggled, "Payback's a bitch. Baby!"

#

"I can't believe you pushed me in," he groused before biting into his sandwich.  
The two of them sat, drying off in the warm sun, as they ate the picnic he'd made for them. Well, it was made up of cans of soda, bags of chips and pre-packed sandwiches, but Bella liked it.  
With the sun beaming down on them, the lake beneath them and nothing but blue skies above, she took a moment to take in her truly beautiful surroundings. She hadn't appreciated it earlier, she was too horrified, but now the worst had happened, she could take a moment to embrace the picturesque lake Edward took her to for their date.  
It was truly beautiful, and quiet, she thought with a frown. "Where is everyone? It's a beautiful Sunday and no one thought to come here and fish."  
Edward shrugged. "It's private land," he explained.  
"Private? Then why are we here? I'm not suited for jail. I have problems with authority figures."  
Edward smiled as he tossed his leftovers in the picnic basket before lying back against the wooden dock. With his head resting on her lap, he said, "While you were at work, I wandered around a little and found this place. I thought you'd like it and wanted to bring you here today. When the owner spotted me and explained it was private land, I convinced him to let us spend the afternoon here."  
"How?" she demanded.  
He grinned. "I didn't 'wolf out' on him, if that's what you're worried about," he teased her. "I bribed him."  
"Oh. Okay."  
He only shook his head at her before closing his eyes, sighing in contentment when she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Tell me about yourself, Bella. Tell me anything," he ordered.  
"Why?" she asked quietly, her eyes glued to his face.  
"I want to know more," he explained simply.  
"You already know everything. My brother told you," she reminded him.  
"I know your parents died when you were young. I'm sorry," he murmured, his eyes opening to meet hers.  
"It was a long time ago."  
"Tell me about them."  
She smiled. "They met in college. They adored each other. My dad, Charlie, was studying his ass off. His parents were drunks and didn't really care about whether or not their son got a good education, or if had a meal that day. He wanted to be different. He was determined to get as far away from them as possible. To get out of that house and become something. That's what he was doing when he met my mom. Renee." She smiled warmly, picturing her parent's faces.  
"That's a nice name," he commented.  
"It is. And, oh boy, she was beautiful. Golden hair, hazel eyes, and a great 'what the hell' laugh. She wanted to be a singer. She loved country music. She would choose Johnny Cash over Elvis Presley in a heartbeat."  
"Is that why you love country music so much?" he wondered.  
"Probably," she allowed. "It's how she met him. She was singing in a bar he was in. He was on a date at the time. But he used to say the moment he heard her sing, that was it. He couldn't even remember his date's name. They got together, he studied and she tried to make it as a singer."  
"And that was it?" he smiled.  
"Pretty much." She smiled, her eyes unfocussed, lost in the past. "They supported each other, consoled each other, and they loved each other. They fought constantly," she chuckled. "But it was part of their charm. They were so different and rarely saw eye to eye on anything, but they adored one another."  
"Did they make it? Did he get the good job and she become a country singer?"  
She grinned. "Not exactly. My dad graduated and got a good job like he always dreamed. My mom got knocked up," she quipped. "And after they were married she was too busy raising Emmett, then me. She worked at the bar where they met, sang on Saturday nights, but she didn't pursue like she planned. I think part of her resented how my dad got his dream job while she was raising two kids, but she never said anything. In the end, the couple who owned the bar moved across the country to be closer to their daughter. My mom and dad used their savings, took out a loan, and bought the place. It's how Emmett could afford to go to college and get a place for us. When he turned eighteen, he sold it. It killed him, to lose that part of them, but he knew it was the only way."  
"How did they die? If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly, capturing her fingers and bringing them to his mouth.  
"A car accident. They'd been arguing a lot. He'd been working a lot of hours, so had she, the stress was getting to them. They decided a family night was in order and while Emmett watched me, they ran out to the store to get popcorn. To this day I can't stand the stuff," she admitted.  
"Understandable."  
"I guess. I still can't wrap my head around it. Even after all these years. They went to the store for popcorn. My dad couldn't watch a movie without it. They were supposed to be gone ten minutes. They just never came home."  
"And you were taken into foster care," he prompted.  
Her smile was bitter. "Worst day of my life. The cops came, Emmett was crying and the next thing I knew I was being taken away from everything I knew. My parents were dead, my brother gone and I was in a strange house, with people I didn't know, and they were telling me I couldn't go home."  
"Wasn't there anyone who could have took you in?" he demanded, his heart breaking for the little girl whose world had been destroyed in one night. For the woman, his mate, who was still hurting to this day.  
"No." She shook her head. "My dad's parents had drunk themselves into an early death, and my mom's father took off when she was a baby. My nana died the year before. There was a couple of distant relatives, but no one willing to take in two grieving kids. We were on our own."  
"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."  
She leaned down, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "Don't be," she said. "It was horrible for a while. It was scary and unsettling, but Emmett came through. At eighteen, only a child himself really, he took on his little sister who, at the time, was angry and acting out, and he raised me. It wasn't always easy, but he took care of me. He made sure I ate my vegetables, did my homework and brushed my teeth before bed. He made sure I knew I was wanted and loved. He was only eighteen, he could have walked away. No one would have blamed him for wanting to be young and free and begin his own life without the responsibility to his little sisters care, but he didn't. He was my mom, my dad, my big brother and my best friend, all rolled into one." She laughed. "To be incredibly cheesy, he's my hero."  
"He's a good man," he agreed. "And he loves you a lot. I felt like a complete dick the day he came into my office and I turned him down."  
"You should. I most likely would have died in those woods that night if it weren't for Rosalie." She pretended to scowl at him while her eyes danced with laughter.  
He knew she was teasing him. He knew she was safe. But still, the thought stole the breath from his lungs.  
Using the speed she often forgot he possessed, he switched positions so she lay with her back against the wooden dock, his body covering hers. With gentle fingers, he brushed her damp hair from her cheeks and gazed into the eyes that haunted him for months.  
"If you had died that night, Bella, I would have never forgiven myself."  
Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him. "Why? You wouldn't have even known I died."  
His wolf chuffed at the thought. "I would have known," he stated confidently. "I would have known, my wolf would have, and I'd never move on. Never get over losing you."  
Bella looked into his eyes, her breath leaving her lungs in a rush as she admitted, "If you keep talking like that, I might just fall for you."  
His heart was on his eyes as he gazed down at her. "Good," was all he said, all that he could say, before he lowered his mouth to hers.

#

Bella didn't know how long they kissed and she didn't care. She wanted Edward more than anything. Here and now. But that was impossible. Anyone could wander over, much like Edward had yesterday, and catch them.  
"Edward, we have to stop," she breathed as lips pressed hot, wet kisses against her skin. His hands roamed lower, towards the button on her jeans, setting her skin on fire.  
Her fingers, of their own accord, fisted in his hair, holding him to her even as she insisted he stop.  
"We have to stop. Anyone could see us."  
"No, they won't," he promised against her beast, sucking he tight nipple through her shirt, driving her crazy. "I'll hear anyone who comes too close."  
"We can't," she protested weakly. Already her hips were moving against him, exciting him. She wanted him, hot and hard. She wanted to feel him pushing into her, wanted him out of control and coming inside her.  
He released her breast to look deep into her eyes. She missed his touch, his attention, and was more than willing to beg him to return to his task. His fingers froze at the waist band of her jeans. She could see how much it cost him to stop, how much he needed to continue. To take her against the very dock where they'd caught a fish and talked of her past.  
The image of them wet and naked, taking each other as they had that first night, popped into her head.  
Bella whimpered, her hips seeking his. She was already wet and eager for him, her body uncaring of their location. All it wanted was Edward, and one look into his eyes and Bella's mind was in full agreement.  
"I need to you, Bella," he whispered. "I want you. Right here. I need to be inside you, taking you, hearing you scream my name. I'll go crazy if I don't. Let me have you."  
Swallowing hard, Bella nodded her head. Who gave a rats ass if they were caught. She could deny him nothing.  
Relief filled his eyes as he whispered huskily, "Use your hands, baby. Put your hands on me and get me even harder for you. I didn't get to feel your touch before, but I need it this time."  
As Edward pulled at her shirt and bra until her breasts were bared to him, Bella trailed her hands gently down his shoulders, to his chest. She gasped, throwing her head back pleasure when he sucked and played with her nipple, her hands stilling against his hard chest. She could feel his heart pounding and it excited her further.  
Edward's teeth biting down on the soft flesh of her breast got her moving again. Eager to please him. To feel him hard and thick in her hands.  
Her fingers trembling, she unbuttoned his jeans before carefully, slowly, she unzipped him.  
With Edward's mouth at her breast, she freed him. Wrapping her fingers around his cock, she revelled in his guttural groan when she gripped him, stroked him.  
"Oh God," he groaned against her soft flesh. "That feels so fucking good."  
His cursing only encouraged her. It only made her want more. Faster she stroked him, using her hand to pleasure him. She wanted him to lose control, to come in her hand while his tongue licked her breast.  
"You know what would be better?" he said in a low, seductive voice.  
"What?" she asked breathlessly.  
"If you used that beautiful mouth of yours and sucked me dry."  
Bella bit her lip to hold back her moan. Just the thought of taking him in her mouth made her thighs clench.  
"What do you think?" he asked as he thrust against her hand.  
"Anything," she breathed. Anything he wanted. Anything he needed.  
Already he was pulling out of her grip, ignoring her sound of protest, shuffling until he straddled her chest.  
Bella's gaze flew up to meet his as he kneeled above her. His eyes never left hers as he shoved his jeans down his hips until he was completely free.  
Bella licked her lips as he palmed his heavy erection and leaned forwards, brushing the head his across her full lower lip, teasing her and himself.  
Bella's tongue slid from between her lips, licking the tip of his cock. Edward's eyes closed, jaw clenched, he tossed his head back in satisfaction. He looked beautiful, she thought as she reached up with her shaking hands, one cupped his balls while the other wrapped around the base or his shaft.  
Bella had never been a fan of oral sex before. In her experience, having a man thrusting into your mouth while you tried not to gag wasn't fun. She had done it with boyfriends, to please them, but she'd never enjoyed it. She knew about breathing and jaw placement, but never excited her before.  
Here, with Edward, she was as just as turned on as he was. His features strained as he kneeled above her, his jeans shoved to his knees shouldn't have looked so sensual, but to her, it did. She had never seen anything sexier than him straddling her chest, his erection thick and heavy as he waited for her to take him into her mouth and, as he'd put it, suck him dry.  
And he wouldn't wait a second longer, she thought as she took him into her mouth.  
With her mouth, she sucked him, mimicking the rhythmic movements of sex to get him off. Edward grunted as he thrust slightly. Even lost in his own pleasure he was careful not to hurt her.  
"Move your hand," he ordered gruffly. He wanted, needed, for her to take him deeper.  
Without thought, trusting him, she released him. Her hand, now free, clutched at his leg as she took him deeper into her mouth, just like he wanted.  
"Fuck, baby," he groaned. "Harder. Suck me harder."  
Moaning, she did just that. Her body desperate for its own relief as she pleasured him.  
Edward bucked harder, faster, as Bella reached back, stroking his perineum with her fingers. Heightening his pleasure until he thought he'd explode.  
"Baby," he gasped out. "I'm going to come. I'm going to come," he repeated.  
With a grunt his hot seed filled her mouth.  
Edward continued to thrust against her mouth. Bella swallowed every drop, something else she hadn't done before, but she was so lost in the moment, she didn't think twice. She wanted to take him deep into her body. It was a primal urge she'd never experienced before, but one she was enjoying, she thought as Edward all but fell onto the dock beside her. His body lax, his eyes closed. He looked completely spent and she felt pride fill her. She did that to him.  
After a couple of minutes, he turned his head to face her. His eyes were lazy with sexual gratification and a little awe filled. "You're amazing. Did you know that?"  
She giggled, tucked his hair behind his ear. "I've been told a few times, yeah.  
He nodded, still a little dazed. "Good. You are."  
"Thank you?" she replied, not knowing what else to say.  
This time he reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear much like she had with him. His eyes, eyes that had been lazy and sleepy after his release, darkened. Desire once again filling his gaze.  
"I want you. I want to be inside you. Feel you surrounding me with your heat." He reached out, taking her small hand in his and wrapped her fingers around his semi erect cock. "Get me hard again, baby. I need you."  
Bella smiled, wrapping her fingers around him, caressing him until he was rock hard once more. "Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged.  
With a devilish smile on his face and passion in his eyes, he got to his knees and began to tug at her damp jeans, taking her lacy panties with them. "Let's get these off, shall we?"  
"All of it," she muttered, toeing off her shoes. Clawing at her t-shirt and bra until she was completely bare and panting beneath him.  
Edward took a moment to just look at her. She was so beautiful. Her wet hair a tangled mess around her flushed cheeks, the sun made her skin glow radiantly. Her body, oh her body, was something out of his wildest dreams. Her breasts were full, her hips rounded, her legs shapely, and the thatch of dark curls that beckoning him like nothing else ever could.  
The only thing marring her soft skin was the scars she'd received from her time in captivity, but to him they were beautiful. He despised the idea of her suffering. He would kill the men who inflicted pain on his sweet and wonderful mate, but these scars were badges of honor. She went through hell and she survived. Bella, while silly and dorky sometimes, was a fighter at heart, and he was proud of her.  
"Edward," she sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Why is it I'm always telling you to take your clothes off? I'm naked and your still dressed," she pointed out.  
He smirked down at her. "Because I'm smart," he replied.  
She shook her head at his response. "Okay, smart guy, I want you naked. Now."  
He bit back a moan. God he loved it when she went bossy on him. After pressing a kiss between the valley of her breasts, he shoved at his wet clothes until he, like Bella, was completely naked on the old dock.  
Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a condom, quickly covering his length. He wanted nothing more than to come deep inside her, to see her belly rounded with his child, and one day he would, but not today.  
His wolf snarled at the idea. He wanted his seed planted in her. His son or daughter growing in his mates womb. He urged the male to fuck her senseless and knock her up over and over again.  
The wolf was an asshole sometimes.  
Bella blinked, staring up at him. "What are you waiting for? I'm about to burst over here."  
Edward chuckled at her impatient tone. "You're beautiful."  
"Edward," she whined.  
Without further delay, he leaned forward until his body covered hers. He loved the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest, of her hands automatically reaching up to clutch at his back. Pulling him closer.  
For a man who'd been alone for so long, to have his mate clutch him to her breast, to hold him close, felt amazing. It felt like finally coming home.  
"Bella," he breathed as he pushed inside her. Her tight channel gripping his cock, it took every ounce of his self control to keep himself from pounding mindlessly inside her. He wanted to go slow this time. He wanted to linger over her succulent breasts as he took her over the edge.  
And that's exactly what he did. He moved slowly within her, savoring her body. He placed soft and sweet kisses to her lips, her jaw.  
Together they fell over the edge, clinging to each other as they both rode out there pleasure.  
Edward rested his cheek against her breast. Her heart pounding against his ear. His mate, he thought with pride. With love.  
He loved her, he realized.  
He had known he liked her, cared a great deal for her, but until this moment he hadn't known he loved her. To his surprise, it didn't scare him. It didn't make him want to run or close himself off like he'd always thought it would. He loved her and the knowledge filled him with joy.  
He loved this woman and he would never give her up. Not for anyone, not for any reason. He would never leave her behind. He would protect her until the day he died. He would love her with his very last breath.  
Pushing onto his elbows, he looked down at her. Her eyes were soft and dreamy. Her cheeks still flushed.  
Her eyes met his and he knew his heart was in his eyes. He couldn't have hidden it even if he wanted to. It was too powerful. Too tremendous.  
He loved her.  
Edward, who had been alone for so long, finally found the woman he would love for the rest of his life. She would be his family. He had known they would spend their lives together, they were mates, after all, but love changed everything.  
"Bella," he breathed in awe.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing," he said, knowing while he embraced his feelings, it was still too soon for her.  
Which was fine, he would wait.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. There was something different about him. Something she wasn't ready to name.  
"I'm fine," he promised. "I'm with you and everything is perfect."  
Smiling, Bella cupped his face in his hands, bringing his mouth back to hers for a sweet, and loving, kiss.

#

They spent the rest of the day together. Eventually leaving the picturesque dock and returning to his room at the Inn. They ate, laughed and talked in whispers. Made love long into the night.  
Bella had never felt so happy. He made her laugh, he made her think, and he gave her more pleasure than she'd ever known.  
That night, as Edward held her tight in his arms, Bella realized she was happy. For the first time in so long, she was truly happy and Edward had a lot do with it.  
He made her laugh, and yes, he pissed her off. He made her feel wanted and special, and gave her more pleasure than anyone ever had.  
Bella thought about just how much she liked him. It came as a surprise, but she did.  
In the darkness, she could admit that she could grow to care for him. Maybe, even, fall for him, if she were being completely honest.  
What shocked her most wasn't that she cared for the shape shifter currently snoring behind her, but that it didn't scare her. She wasn't afraid of the idea of caring for him, or even growing to love him one day. I  
n fact she kind of liked it, Bella thought with a smile and she closed her eyes and fell to sleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: I was having such a productive day. Now, I just want to go to sleep.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

It had been three weeks since Bella had spent the day fishing, and making love, with Edward. Three weeks of intimate dinners, whispered conversations, and walking hand in hand in the rain, where Edward had pulled her to him and kissed her senseless.  
Was there anything more romantic than being kissed in the rain by the man you were crazy about?  
And she was crazy about him.  
They had been inseparable over the last few weeks. They spent all of their free time together and she practically lived at the Inn with him.  
When Bella wondered if he wanted to spend some time with Emmett and Rosalie, he admitted he found it hard to be around people. He'd only accepted Emmett's dinner invitation the first time because he wanted to get to see her. Which meant Bella appreciated it all the more when he pushed it aside for her when he spent the evening with her family.  
She didn't care if he didn't like crowds, or people in general. He liked spending time with her. He enjoyed spending time with her and that's all that mattered.  
What she enjoyed most was that she got to see a side of Edward no one else did. The side of him that was cute and dorky, considerate and incredibly romantic. He was also honest and made her feel safe.  
Over the past few weeks, she stopped feeling shocked at how comfortable she was with him. It seemed the moment she put aside her prejudice about werewolves and resentment she felt towards him, she'd been able to see how amazing he was.  
He had shown her more pleasure than she'd ever known. He held her close at night and made her smile. He insisted on being in charge of the remote, but let her watch what she wanted on television. When watching a horror movie, he would laugh when she hid her face in his chest during the scary parts. Later that night, he checked under the bed and in the closet.  
Yes, she thought, she was definitely crazy about the man. She was falling fast and didn't care.  
Bella Swan was falling for Edward Mason, werewolf and alpha of the Meute De Loups, and she was enjoying every moment. Who would have thought?  
She didn't allow herself to think of the time when he would have leave, and he would. He lived in California and had a big, important job he couldn't leave behind.  
So instead of focussing on the one sad part, she focussed on all the good things. She enjoyed everyone moment with him, of their time together. She enjoyed being with the man who, despite everything she'd been through, stole her heart.  
It was Friday evening when everything changed for Bella.  
It was a nice, sunny day. She woke to Edward's soft kisses to the nape of her neck and his rough wandering hands. They finished making slow and sleepy love when the phone rang. Emmett was free for the entire day and wanted to know if they wanted to join him and Rosalie at the aquarium. While Bella had wanted to jump at the idea, she declined at first. The last thing she wanted was for Edward to be uncomfortable. It was him though, who reached over and snatched the phone from her hand, telling her brother to name the time and the place.  
Hanging up, he'd given her a warm smile and a toe curling kiss. Assured her he didn't mind spending time with her family if it made her happy. Bella was ecstatic. She was going to spend the day with her three favourite people. He'd then rolled out of bed and invited her to join him in the shower. An invitation she accepted eagerly.  
Their trip to the aquarium was fantastic. The fish were beautiful, colourful, graceful, and yes, some were deadly. Bella respected the ocean and all the creatures that dwelled within it. If someone got attacked by a shark, well they shouldn't have been there in the first place. The sea was their domain and that should never be forgotten.  
When Edward questioned why she suddenly liked fish when she'd reacted so strongly on their fishing date, she pointed out that these were beautiful and exotic fish, not the ugly ones you found in the lake.  
Besides, these fish were behind a thick wall of glass, not swimming around her or flopping around on a fishing line.  
What Bella enjoyed most was being able to spend quality time with both her family and Edward. And despite, his usual resistance to crowds, he tried for her. He made an effort, which meant the world to her.  
They marvelled at the jelly fish and turtles and were fascinated with creatures they were able to touch at the interactive rock pool. Later, hand in hand, they walked along the glass tunnels as fish and sharks swam above. As Emmett and Rosalie wandered off in front, she and Edward trailed behind. The two of them happy to take their time and enjoy the day.  
After a fun and educational trip to the aquairum, the group decided since it was such a nice day, they should have a barbeque. Bella had worried, thinking maybe Edward had enough of her family for one day, but he appeared excited. Apparently, the man could grill a mean steak and was eager to show off his barbequing skills.  
For Bella, as long as she didn't have to cook it, it was all good.  
Back at home, as the men set up the grill and arguing over who was in charge, Rosalie chopped and sliced up the making's for a salad. And Bella, who couldn't boil water, put her feet up and read the paper. She wasn't one for the newspaper, she'd had enough happen to her, never mind read about it, but she did enjoy her horoscopes.  
Quickly, she read her own and shared Rosalie's prediction for the day. "The love of your life's name begins with an A," she informed her. Glancing over, Bella raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to tell me?" she teased.  
Rosalie pretended to tear up. "I never wanted you to find out this way. Please let me be the one to tell Emmett. I owe him that much."  
Bella scowled. "You have until the end of the day," she said before returning to her paper, flipping through the pages until she found the celebrity section.  
A headline caught her attention causing Bella to forget about her need to check up on whatever was happening in the Kardashian household today.  
'Another Body Found. Serial Killer Strikes Again', it read.  
Frowning, Bella began to read and ,as she did, she felt the blood drain from her face leaving her ice cold.  
"Oh my God," she breathed in horror.  
"Bella?" Rosalie turned to her. Her friend was as pale as a sheet, staring intently down at the newspaper. "Are you okay?"  
Bella didn't answer her. Couldn't answer her. She felt like her whole world just crumbled around her.  
"Bella!" Rosalie snapped, rushing towards her.  
The backdoor slammed open and Edward burst through, almost knocking Rosalie out of his way in his haste. "What happened?" he barked. "What's wrong with her?"  
Rosalie shook her head. "I don't know. One second she was reading our horoscopes, the next she's shaking and looks as if she's just seen a ghost."  
Heart in his throat, Edward gripped the chair she sat frozen in, and spun it to face him. Bella's eyes were wide and terrified. Cupping her face, he forced her to look at him. "Baby, tell me what's wrong," he ordered gently.  
Her eyes remained horrified and unseeing.  
"Bella," he growled. "Look at me."  
Her eyes snapped to his and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's them, Edward," she whispered. "It's them."  
"Who?" he demanded. His stomach knotted in dread. He had a pretty good feeling he knew who she was talking about.  
Her response confirmed his suspicions. "The werewolves."  
Rosalie gasped behind them and Emmett, who had been steps behind him, froze by the door, his eyes darting to Edward.  
"The werewolves?" Rosalie demanded. "I thought they were on the run. That's what you said."  
"I did," Edward muttered.  
Bella shook her head. "They're not, Edward. It's them. I know it is." She pulled out of his touch to snatch the paper off the kitchen table and thrust it at him. "Women have been found near the woods all over the country for months. The cause of death was an animal attack," she stressed. "The police thought it was all coincidence until a sheriff from Arkansas did a little research and discovered they were all reported missing. And not while on nature walks, either. One woman needed milk for her child's cereal and so left her eldest son in charge. She was missing for over three weeks before they found her. They look the same. The police think it's part of this killers M.O." She paused. "Edward they look like me. Look," she ordered, forcing him to look at the faces of the women he'd already seen. He already knew were dead. Women who resembled Bella.  
Bella, unaware of his thoughts, continued, "They all look like me. Same hair color, simular facial features, skin tone. And the cause of death was animal attacks. Every single one of them. It can't be a coincidence, it just can't be. It's them, I know it is. We have to do something, we have to tell someone. They're not running, Edward. They're hunting."  
For the first time, Bella looked into his eyes and frowned at what she found there. Guilt. Apprehension. Regret. But not surprise. Not the shocked horror she knew filled hers.  
Betrayal stabbed deep as she connected the dots. Her heart breaking at his deceit.  
"You knew," she whispered. "You've known all along."  
"Bella," he began.  
"Tell me," she ordered desperately. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you haven't kept this from me, that you haven't been lying to me since the moment you arrived," she begged.  
Bella needed to be proven wrong. She wanted Edward to scowl down at her and tell her of course he didn't know. That she was so out of line for even suggesting it he couldn't look at her. That he would never keep something so huge from her.  
"Tell me!" she shouted when he stood silently.  
His eyes pleaded with hers for understanding. For forgiveness. Edward shook his head sadly. "I can't do that."  
"Jesus," she moaned, pulling away from him, letting the newspaper slip from her fingers and fall to the floor.  
"Bella," he began again.  
"No." She shook her head, backing away from him until her back hit the kitchen counter. Until she was no long within reaching distance. She didn't want him touching her. Not now.  
Hurt, angry and betrayed, she looked towards Emmett. He was her big brother, her best friend. He would be just as horrified, just as betrayed, and most likely out for Edward's blood.  
Turning towards him, her heart dropped. He had the same look in his eyes as Edward.  
"No," she denied aloud. "Not you, too."  
He grimaced. "We didn't want to frighten you. We wanted to save you the fear, the turmoil it would cause."  
Bella's anger, her hurt, faded away until she felt numb. "So they are after me?"  
It was Edward who answered her. "Yes. One of my men brought it to my attention. He read the paper and connected the dot's, just as you did. We believe they're trying to scare you. To warn you they are coming for you."  
Bella nodded slowly. "And you didn't think I should be aware of this?"  
"We didn't-"  
"Don't!" she snarled. Look at that, she thought, not so numb after all. "Don't you dare tell me you were trying to save me the fear of knowing they are out there. Didn't it occur to you I should be aware? I catch the bus home most night's. They could have taken me at any time if they wanted to."  
Emmett shook his head. "No, we thought about that. We had you protected the entire time."  
"What?" she asked, her voice flat.  
Emmett cringed.  
"You've had me followed?" she asked calmly when she felt anything but.  
Rage was filling her. Churning inside her until she thought she would turn into a wolf and lunge at her brother. It was another betrayal in her eyes. More lies from the people she was supposed to trust implicitly.  
A thought occurred to her. One that threatened to destroy the relationship she had only just begun to accept. To enjoy.  
"Who?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
"Me," Edward said from behind her.  
Tears threatened to fill her eyes. Bella bit them back. No way would she cry in front of them. She wouldn't allow them to see just how much their lies hurt her.  
She lifted her eyes to meet Rosalie's. "Did you know?" she asked miserably.  
Rosalie shook her head. "No. I would never keep something like this from you."  
She nodded. "That's something, I guess."  
Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "Baby, please let me explain."  
Roughly, she shoved his hand away from her. Spinning towards him, she snapped, "Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me," she snarled as she anger rose and spilled over. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you keep this from me?"  
"We wanted to protect you," he replied. His eyes held as much misery as she assumed hers did, but she didn't care.  
"No," she ground out. "That wasn't for you to decide. And it wasn't for you, either," she threw at Emmett.  
God, she felt so stupid. She'd only asked Edward about them once. The one time she forced herself to bring up the subject he'd said they were still on the run and they were searching for them. Bella actually felt better, in a way. She'd known they were still out there, but stupidly thought they were on the run. In hiding.  
People who were trying to hide didn't do shit like this.  
And she was right. They were sending her a message. They weren't done with her.  
Her brother and the man she was falling for had known and decided to keep it from her.  
"I can't believe this. You were following me all this time," she muttered. "I feel so stupid."  
Edward took a step towards her, went to touch her, but the look in her eyes had him dropping his hand. "I was just trying to protect you."  
Her eyes flashed. "Then why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you go to so much trouble of lying, of hiding things from me, when you could have just told me the truth?"  
"I couldn't."  
"Why not? You barely knew me and yet you were willing to go to such levels, plotting with my brother behind me back, all in the name of protecting me? Why? Tell me why!"  
"You would have run from me if you'd known," he snapped. "You would have wanted nothing to do with me if you knew."  
"I wanted nothing to do with you anyway," she shot back. "I wanted you so far gone it was unbelievable, but you stayed anyway. You challenged me to get to know you. To admit I wanted you. And you were lying to me. You followed me at night. Do you know how violated I feel? Knowing the man I'm sleeping with was following me at night, like the very things that took me in the first place."  
"I'm nothing like them," he denied vehemntly. "I was protecting you, Bella. It is my duty, my right, to protect what is mine."  
She blinked. "Yours?" she demanded incredulously.  
He glared down at her, his eyes burning red. "The night you came to me, I warned you if you stayed then you would be mine. You knew this."  
She raised her eyebrows. "You'd already lied to me by then. You already claimed you were only in town on a case. Someone else's case," she added through gritted teeth. "At that time you had no reason to lie to me, yet you did. Why?"  
"Because your my mate!" he exploded, his own tempter making him say things that he hadn't planned on telling her yet.  
Edward wanted to tell her in the right way. He wanted it to be romantic and special. Not in the middle of a screaming match while she was looking at him with distrust in her eyes.  
Bella blinked one, twice, before turning to Emmett. "Did you know this?"  
Emmett shook his head. "I had no idea, I swear."  
Turning back to Edward, she asked, "I'm your mate? How long have you known?"  
His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Since the moment I entered those woods."  
"How?"  
He grimaced, unsure how to explain to her without offending her. "Your scent was pretty strong that night."  
Bella's jaw dropped, outraged. "You try being locked up in a cage for three months and see how nice you smell, asshole."  
"No, no," he rushed out, looking mortified. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your scent wasn't obscured by perfumes or lotions, it was just you. And my wolf, and I, knew you were the one meant for me. My mate."  
She didn't know what to say to that. She'd read enough shape shifter romances over the years to know what that meant. To know the repercussions of it.  
Bella's eyes widened. "Is that why I was so attracted to you so suddenly?" she demanded to know. In all of the novels she'd read the women were strongly attracted to the males due to them being destined to mate to one another. This could explain her reaction to him at the dinner table that night, and every other night afterwards.  
Edward shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "It might have had something to do with it," he hedged.  
She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? One second I wanted you so far out of my life, the next I wanted to jump you on the kitchen table."  
"Bella," Emmett flinched.  
Edward smirked. His eyes fading back to green. "You wanted to jump me? I knew it."  
Bella gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare smile at me. I'm not in the mood for it. I may never be again. All I know is, I'm sitting there thinking of you in ways that I've never thought about anyone before. In ways I didn't want to. I didn't like you, I didn't want you in my life, yet I wanted you more than anything. And now you're telling me it's because I'm your mate. That my life is once again being affected by werewolves."  
"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to wait to tell you. I didn't want to lose you, and I knew if you found out now you'd pull away from me."  
"So you lied to me instead?"  
"I didn't know what else to do," he replied almost helplessly. He looked miserable and afraid. Afraid that in trying to protect her, he'd lost her.  
Bella didn't care. He lied. She'd been falling in love with him and he'd been lying to her, keeping things from her, the entire time.  
"You had no right," she whispered. "And I don't mean about the mate thing. I mean about Sam and Jacob." She shuddered as she spoke their names. "Who gave you the right to make those decisions for me? To decide what I should know and what I shouldn't."  
"I just wanted to protect you. I hoped we could find them, take care of them, before you found out."  
"Well, it didn't work out that way, did it? Instead the two people I'm supposed to trust, have been lying to me. I feel like a fool. And you had no right. It wasn't you," she said as she looked between her brother and Edward. "It wasn't you who was scared and being thrown around that parking lot like a rag doll. It wasn't you who planned to curl up with ice cream and watch bad television before bed, and instead was abducted by something I couldn't even picture in my nightmares. It wasn't you who got locked in a cage for months. Beaten and terrorised, and fed scraps whenever they felt like it. I was the one they treated like an animal. I was the one who was dragged away, screaming, from the two women who kept me sane. And I was the one who had to run for my life, thinking I was going to die. It was me. And yet the two of you decided I shouldn't know when they came back. You decided to keep me in the dark. To protect me, I get it, but it doesn't make it right. It wasn't your decision to make. Either of you," she added as she backed away.  
They both looked ashamed. Realized just how badly they messed up. Yes, they only wanted to protect her, to shield her, but in the end it only hurt her.  
"Baby, I'm sorry," Edward apologized as he reached for her.  
"Don't," she warned as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to even look at you, right now. Either you," she added as she shoved past them. Snatching up Rosalie's car keys as she stormed out of the house, she figured her friend wouldn't mind under the circumstances.  
She heard them shout out for her to stop, to wait, but she didn't listen. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible.  
As she started the engine, she saw Edward racing toward the car as she pulled away. Turning on the radio, she cranked up the volume and let her mind go blank. She focussed on driving. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. All she knew was if she didn't think than she didn't have to contemplate how the only men in her life lied to her. They kept something so huge from her.  
Or the monsters who took her in the middle of the night were sending her a warning. They hadn't forgotten about her. And they were coming for her.

#

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Rosalie demanded as Edward and Emmett closed the front door behind them.  
"Please, baby, don't start. We know we fucked up." Emmett knew he would never forget the way she looked at him.  
Rosalie snorted. "Well as long as you're aware," she drawled. "How could you, Emmett? How could you keep something this big from her?"  
"It's not his fault," Edward answered. "I was the one who thought it would be better if we kept it from her until they were caught."  
She rolled her eyes. "You've had over five months to catch them and you've still got squat. What makes you think it would be so easy to find them now? What? Were you just going to keep on lying to her? Follow her from work every night? And my personal favourite, withhold the fact you're her mate?"  
Edward flinched.  
Rosalie glared at the two of them. "I know you wanted to protect her. I know you thought you were doing the right thing. But doing the wrong thing for the right reasons still makes it wrong. You both fucked up. You both lied and you both acted like she couldn't handle the truth. I don't care how you fix it, or what you have to do, but fix it, you will. Because she deserves more respect than this. So do it," she snarled as, like Bella, she shoved by them and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.  
Emmett sighed. "She's right. They both are. Man, I've seen her look so hurt."  
Edward nodded. "I know. I didn't tell her any of this because I didn't want to run from me, but by lying to her, I've only pushed away. I should have just been honest and told her everything from the beginning. I have to fix this." He turned to the miserable man beside him. "You're her brother, you got any advice?"  
Emmett shrugged a shoulder. "Grovelling always worked before."  
Edward sighed. "Let's just hope it works now."

#

After driving around town for half an hour, Bella ended up at the diner. Which was just pathetic considering it was her day off.  
The diner wasn't busy, but that wasn't a surprise. The sun was still shining bight in the sky, despite the time of day, and it tended to be quiet in the diner on days like this.  
She still wasn't ready to face Edward or Emmett, so it looked like she was spending the evening here.  
Pathetic, she thought again as she slid onto a bar stool at the counter.  
Tabitha, who had been pouring coffee to one their regulars, spotted her and frowned. Bella told her all about their day out and their plans to spend the evening together.  
"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?" she asked, noticing the sadness in her dark eyes. Her pale face, wide eyes and how trembling fingers as she toyed with a sachet of sugar. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I had a fight with Edward. And with Emmett," she added with a sigh. "I just had to get out of there. So I took Rosalie's car. I drove around for awhile until I realized I had nowhere else to go. So I came here." She flashed a watery smile.  
Leaning her elbows on the counter, Tabitha smiled. "Well, you're always welcome here."  
Tears burned her eyes as Bella said, "Thanks, Tabitha."  
"You're welcome. So, you want a hot chocolate. I have a break coming up. You could tell me all about it," she offered.  
"That would nice."  
The red head grinned. "Afterwards, you can put on an apron and help me deep clean the coffee machines."  
Bella chuckled. "I'll let you take care of that. But I will take that hot chocolate."  
"Coming right up."

#

The sun was setting and Edward still hadn't fixed things with Bella. He hadn't even spoken to her. She wasn't answering his calls or responding to his texts.  
Emmett paced back and forth, irritating the shit out of him, while Rosalie flipped through the television channels with her legs propped up on the arm of the chair. Sipping a cold beer, she'd rolled her eyes at their attempts to think of a way to make her forgive them.  
Edward sighed as he pulled to a stop at a red light. Waiting around had never been his forte, so he'd decided to drive around to see if he could see her. So far he'd had no luck.  
It had given him plenty of time to berate himself, though.  
Yes, he had only been trying to protect her, but she was right. It wasn't his place to make those kinds of decisions for her. He would never forget the way she looked at him. Her big brown eyes drowning with hurt and anger, and he wanted to kick his own ass for being the reason why.  
His wolf wasn't helping. The enraged animal was battling Edward's control. The wolf needed to soothe his mate and rip his human half's throat out for hurting her.  
Edward tried to calm the wolf, assuring it he would fix things. They would not lose their mate. Hoped that he wasn't lying. He messed up, and if he didn't mend things between them, he could end up losing her.  
It was as he sat in his truck, terrified at the thought of losing Bella, when he found her.  
He came to a stop near the diner where she worked and there she was. She was in the window, an apron wrapped around her waist, a bright smile on her face, as she spoke with a middle aged couple.  
What was she doing at work? He thought she might be here, but he never considered she'd be working. The light flashed green and he turned towards the diner, pulling up out front.  
He was nervous as he made his way towards the diner's entrance. What if she told him to get out of her life? If she wanted to end their relationship?  
The wolf erupted into another fit of rage at the idea. She was their mate. They would not lose her.  
Squaring his shoulders, Edward let his wolfs confidence wash over him. He would not lose her. He had finally found his mate, his woman, and he wouldn't let her go just because he fucked up.  
Walking through the door, Edward quickly made his way to the counter. He'd spent a lot of time here during the last few weeks. He would sit at the counter and wait for Bella to finish her shift, enjoying watching her as she moved gracefully around the small diner. As she chatted with the locals and laughed with Tabitha.  
Sliding onto his usual seat, he waited for her to come to him. And she would, he knew, if only to tell him to get the hell out.  
It didn't take long before she noticed him. She was making her way to the back area when her eyes flashed in his direction and she came to an abrupt halt. Her shoulders went rigid and fire practically shot from her eyes as she turned on her heel and stormed towards him.  
"Hi, baby," he greeted weakly.  
"Edward, I am not in the mood to talk to you. Go away."  
"I can't," he replied honestly. "I know I messed up, but I don't want to leave things this way between us."  
She tossed her head and let out a humourless laugh. "And I didn't want the man I'm sleeping with to lie to me. I guess we don't always get what we want, do we?"  
"Bella, please, can we just go back to the house and talk? I know I handled things wrong, but I need to talk to you. I need you to hear me out."  
"Hey, Tabitha?" she called to the woman who was in the middle of deep cleaning the cappuccino machine.  
The red head spun around, her eyes searching for who'd called out to her. Her eyes warmed when they landed on Bella only to freeze when she saw who she was with.  
"Yeah, sugar?"  
"Do you think I should give him a chance to suck up and earn my forgiveness?"  
Her blue eyes dancing with laughter, Tabitha played along. "Why? What's he done?"  
Bella lifted one shoulder casually. "Oh, he just lied to me and hid things from me and conspired against me with my own brother."  
"Why on Earth would he ever do that?" she asked innocently.  
"I'm just the little woman, after all. I'm too fragile to handle the difficult things in life. What do you think? Should I let him try and climb out of the grave he's dug?"  
"Nope," she drawled before turning back to the cappuccino machine.  
Bella turned back to Edward. "You heard the lady. Get out."  
Edward sighed. This wasn't going well. Bella no longer looked at him with hurt in her beautiful eyes, just anger. While he was glad she was no longer hurting, he still didn't like that she was angry with him. "Baby, please just come home with me. Let me explain," he pleaded. He knew if she would just listen to him she'd see why he'd done what he'd done.  
Bella scowled at him. "Don't you 'baby' me, you jackass." She poked him hard in the chest. "You listen to me, Edward Mason." She lowered her voice so that she wouldn't be over heard by the other diners. "I lived in that cage for three months. I saw the things that I, naively, thought people were incapable of doing to another human being. I lived through it, and I continue to live through it. I survived it."  
"I know," he agreed. He was so damned proud of her for it. He was so thankful she survived.  
"Then you should know I am not weak," she hissed. "I may not be the strongest, but I don't break all that easily. I am solid stoneware." She followed up every word with sharp jab to his chest.  
Confused, he frowned. "What?" What did stoneware have to do with this?  
"You don't get to know what that means," she snapped, her cheeks flushing. "All you need to know, is that I'm not fragile, and I'm not going to shatter in a thousand pieces because I know they're out there. Believe me, I know they are out there. A second has not gone by during the last five months without me being acutely aware of that fact. I don't need you protecting me from it.  
"I understand that now," he said, but she ignored him. She didn't want to hear him.  
"At least now I know what they're doing, what they're planning, we can come up with something, and I'll deal. What I can't deal with is how you only came back because of this. That you knew and Emmett knew and the two of you made the decision that I should be kept in the dark. That is what I cannot deal with."  
"We were trying to protect you," he sighed. How could he make her see that's all he was trying to do.  
"From what?" she demanded. "The truth?" She frowned at him. "Would have even told me if I hadn't read that article today?"  
He hesitated. No, he wouldn't have told her. He would have done anything to keep her from reading that article. From knowing the truth.  
Bella shook her head in disgust. "You want to know what hurts the most? I have been nothing but honest with you. I put myself out there and trusted you with everything and you've been lying to me, hiding things from me, the entire time."  
Edward had no response for that. She was right, and he felt like an absolute bastard.  
Bella sighed when he remained silent. "Just go home, Edward. I need time alone."  
"Bella," he protested.  
"I said go home," she repeated implacably.  
Edward didn't move. Both refused to back down. He wanted to stay, or for her to come with him, so they could work things out. Bella needed space from him.  
In the end, he understood she had every right to want space from him.  
"Fine," he muttered as he got to his feet. Before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his. His kiss was hot and hard, and over before either of them could enjoy it.  
Edward lifted his head and looked into her wide eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I know I fucked up, I know I hurt you and we have things to work through, but I'm not going anywhere."  
With that he turned and stalked out the diner, letting the door slam behind him.  
Bella let her breath out in a rush. She felt drained. All she wanted to do was go home with him, forget it all happened and take comfort in his arms, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to forgive this and didn't know if she even wanted to.  
Tabitha walked up to her, understanding warming her blue eyes. Wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders, she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"  
Was she? she wondered. "No, I'm not. But I will be," she added with a confident smile.  
"Good, because table fives been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."  
Bella glanced over to see a very impatient man waving her over.  
"Shit," she muttered.  
Tabitha laughed as she released her. "Don't worry about him, he'll wait. Hey, me and some of the guys are heading to a club after we close. Why don't you come with us? Nothing helps you forget boyfriend troubles better than alcohol and dancing."  
"I don't know," she replied, unsure. She just found out that they were still out there and actively looking for her. Going out and getting drunk wasn't the best idea.  
Tabitha nodded in understanding. Bella told her about what happened today and why she was so upset. She'd just let out the werewolf part.  
"Look, you will be in a crowded club with your friends. I will personally see you are never alone and will even walk you to your door."  
Bella cringed. "Ugh, man I've got to go home tonight. I have to face Emmett," she groaned.  
Tabitha shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Stay at my place," she offered. "It will be fun. And since I have the keys to the diner, we can sneak into the kitchen and raid the fridge. It wouldn't be the first time," she added when Bella laughed.  
"That sounds good. Really good," she admitted. It was a tempting idea. To go out with friends and ignore all the problems and confrontations that were waiting for her at home.  
The thought of those confrontations made her decision for her. "I guess I could text Rosalie and let her know."  
Tabitha clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes, do that. Do that right now."  
Bella giggled at her enthusiasm. Then she looked down at her t-shirt, converse and cut-off jeans. "We may have a problem. I don't want to go home, and they will never let me inside a club dressed like this."  
Tabitha bit her lip. She was right. They would never let her in. Her eyes roaming over Bella's curvaceous figure, she knew nothing she owned would fit her. Unless… She grinned. "Don't worry about it. I've got it all figured out."  
Bella smiled, excited now for the night ahead.  
"Waitress!" the forgotten customer snapped.  
"Shit. Coming!" Bella called out as she rushed over, leaving her friend laughing at the counter.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tabitha's apartment above the diner was a lot like her. Small but full of color. Every wall in the tiny space was splashed with bright, vibrant shades of pinks, purples and greens. The furniture was old and obviously older than Tabitha herself, but they were clean and seemed to fit with her style.  
The living room doubled as a kitchen, a small round kitchen table with a vase full of cheerful daises standing proudly in the centre.  
Much to Bella's delight, books were everywhere. Old and new rammed on sagging shelves, wedged between bookends on any available space and lying scattered on the glass coffee table. Thrillers mostly, Bella noted as she sat on the bright pink futon, pulling a purple velvet pillow to her chest.  
This is what she imagined the inside of her head look like.  
"I love this place," she said out loud.  
Shrugging off her jacket, Tabitha chuckled. "Thanks. It's not big, but it's mine. I'm comfortable."  
"How long have you lived here?" she asked as she watched the red-head walk over to the kitchenette and grab two soda's from the refrigerator.  
Handing one to Bella, she replied, "Around two years. I needed a place to stay and Sandra offered me this place at a really great price. I couldn't believe my luck."  
"And you said that you had a roommate?" Bella asked with a small frown. The apartment was practically miniscule, and with only one bedroom. How did they fit two women in here?  
Tabitha's blue eyes were guarded. "I did, but that was before I moved in," she replied as she jumped to her feet. "I have something perfect for you. I'll be right back."  
Bella sat there, confused by Tabitha's reaction.  
She came rushing in moments later with a gold sequined dress slung over her shoulder as well as her make-up bag. "This will look amazing on you," she declared, holding out the dress, shaking enticingly.  
"Wow." Bella beamed, taking it from Tabitha's delicate hand. The strapless gold sequined dress looked as if it would actually fit her, which would totally make her day. She'd always had a thing for sparkly dresses.  
"If this fit's I'm never giving it back," she warned, holding it against her body.  
Tabitha shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine. It's not like she's coming back for it, anyway."  
Bella bit her lip. "What happened with you and your roommate? I mean, you still have her things even though she never even lived here. What happened, if you don't mind me asking. If you do I can just shut up," she rushed to add.  
Sighing, Tabitha sank down beside her. Clutching her leopard print make-up bag to her chest, she said, "No, it's fine. My roommate was actually my sister, Trixie." She smiled sadly.  
"What happened?" Bella asked gently.  
"We used to be really close. My mom died when we were little and it destroyed my dad. He started drinking," she explained. "We practically raised ourselves. He was too drunk to feed us or make sure we got to school on time. We swore when we were old enough we'd both find jobs, no matter how crappy they were, and get the hell out of there. And we did, and for a long time everything was perfect."  
Leaning closer, Bella asked, "When did it stop being perfect?"  
"When she started dating her deadbeat boyfriend," she replied harshly. "David. He drank, did drugs and couldn't hold a job for more than a week. A complete sleazebag. He moved in with us in a matter of weeks. He sat around on his ass all day watching television. Which usually I'm all for," she added with a smile. "But with him? God, I couldn't stand him. He treated her like shit. They were always fighting and then she'd come crying to me and I'd tell her to leave him. As soon as they made up, I was the enemy because I urged her to leave him. I wanted them to break up."  
"That's not fair to you. You were just being a good sister."  
"Yeah, well, he made Trixie believe I wanted her all to myself. I was jealous of how happy they were. Which was total bullshit. I wasn't jealous of her having a boyfriend. I just knew she could do better."  
"So what happened? What happened when she moved out?" she asked carefully. She didn't want Tabitha to think she believed it had anything to do with her.  
"He came on to me."  
"I'm not surprised," she admitted.  
Tabitha laughed darkly. "I don't think I was, either. Trixie was at work, so it was just me and him in the apartment. One minute I was washing dishes, the next he was grabbing my ass and trying to shove his tongue down my throat. I couldn't believe it!"  
"Asshole," Bella hissed.  
"Yep. He really is."  
"Did you tell your sister?"  
"Yes," she sighed. "After I slapped him across the face, I told him to get out. He laughed," she murmured. "As he left the apartment, he laughed and said she'd never believe me over him. And he was right. She didn't. She came home late that day, furious. He'd called her at work and told her I'd come onto him. She called me a whore and said I was jealous of her. She was happy, she had a man who loved her. I had no one."  
Bella reached over and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
Tabitha's smile didn't reach her eyes. "It hurt. After everything she'd been through, everything we'd been through together, she believed a man over me. She packed up a few of her things and left. Got into his car drove away. Taking everything in my bank account with her," she drawled.  
Bella gaped. "She did what?" she demanded in disbelief.  
"She wiped me out. I was left with nothing. The rent was due, so was the phone bill and the cable bill and then I found out they'd took out loans and credit cards in my name. I was alone, devastated, behind in rent and in massive amounts of debt."  
"That's when you came to live here?"  
"Yes. Sandra found me crying in the storeroom one day and I told her everything. She wiped my tears and told me to come and visit her after my shift ended. I went to her house later that night and she handed me an envelope. Inside was an advance on my salary and keys to the apartment above the diner. She said it was tiny and would need a lot of work, but it was mine for as long as I needed it. The rent was half of what I was paying at the time and close to the diner," she laughed wryly. "I was so grateful. It took me a lot of extra shifts, but I paid off the debt I owed."  
"And Trixie? Have heard from her since?"  
"I get a phone call or a letter every couple of months, begging for money. She's still with him and they've got two kids now. I've never even seen them. I don't even know their names."  
"And you still give her money? After everything she did?"  
"I may not have met them, but I can't stand by and let my niece and nephew go hungry or cold. I couldn't live with myself."  
"I could," she muttered and Tabitha smiled.  
"Liar."  
"Maybe," she agreed. "God, you must think I'm so childish. I'm giving Emmett the silent treatment because he kept something from me. I stormed out on Edward because he lied to me. Trixie took everything from you and yet you're still there for her."  
"No," Tabitha denied. "No, I don't think you're childish. They lied to you about something rather significant. You have every right to be mad and hurt, and demand a litte space."  
"Thanks, Tabitha."  
"You're welcome." She chuckled, the shadows leaving her eyes as she smiled. Bella knew now that her bright smile and sassy mouth hid a tender and kind heart. "Wow, it's getting pretty heavy in here. Come on, the guy's will be pissed if we keep them waiting all night. Put this on," she ordered as she got to her feet. "You will look amazing."  
"Thank you. Again."  
Tabitha looked down at her. "Anytime."  
Bella smiled as Tabitha rushed into her bedroom to grab her outfit. Despite everything, she felt a lot better.  
For the first time since she moved here, she felt like she finally made a real friend.

#

Bella's heart pounded along with the baseline as she entered the club. Flashing her ID to the large, stone-faced bouncer, she, Tabitha and the rest of the gang from the diner made their way up the first flight of backlit stairs. Her borrowed heels, she had more in common with Trixie than she knew, clicked she clung to Liam and Tabitha. The two women giggled as Liam checked out everyone woman who walked by.  
"I think I'm in there," he announced with a grin.  
"In your dreams," Tabitha teased as she reached for the large silver handle on the thick wooden door.  
Music blasted as they entered the club. A white fog filled the dance floor, thanks to the smoke machine and bodies pressed close as they moved enthusiastically to the beat. The club was packed with people wanting to dance, drink and have a good time.  
Perfect, Bella thought as a group of laughing, scantily clad women rushed by.  
"What can I get you ladies to drink?" Mitch called over the music.  
"Alcohol," Tabitha shouted back. "And get us some shot's. We want shot's!"  
Flashing a grin, Mitch disappeared into the crowd, joining the ever-growing horde at the bar.  
"Let's dance," Tabitha squealed as she dragged Bella out onto the jam-packed dance floor.  
This is what I need, Bella thought as she began to move to the music. The crowd, the noise and powerful base that caused her heart to race wildly.  
Closing her eyes, she gave herself up to the music. Tabitha assured her she would be safe and inconspicuously informed everyone to keep an eye on her. Just in case, she added.  
Letting her worries melt away, Bella threw her hands over her head and forgot all about her lying brother and boyfriend, and demented werewolves who were coming for her.

#

Edward stalked into the club. He was furious. He expected Emmett to text him when she returned home, as agreed. Instead he got a text after hours of silence.  
It turns out his mate decided to go to a club with her work buddies. Emmett only discovered this after attempting to read his wife's text messages while she was in the bathroom. Rosalie, apparently, smugly refused to tell him where his sister was. When she returned to the living room to find him scrolling through her phone, she snatched it from him, refusing to tell him where his sister was. In the end, he wrestled the phone from her and got kneed in the balls because of it.  
That made Edward laugh.  
What was she thinking? he thought with a snarl as he pushed his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies. She knew the risk now, knew the danger and yet ran off with her friends without telling him. Went to a club where anyone could be in the crowd waiting for her.  
He should have stayed, he should have pushed the issue until things were right between them, but she'd been angry and hurt. He wanted to give her that. To give her the space she needed.  
He paced for hours, his wolf raging for their mate. Until, finally, he got the text from Emmett saying she was at a club with Tabitha and a few others from the diner.  
What was she thinking?  
He saw her then. Out on the dance floor, her body moving to the rhythm music. She looked carefree, he thought. Her arms raised above her head, her hips swaying to the beat as she threw her head back and laughed at something Tabitha said.  
For a second, he simply stood and watched.  
She was beautiful, radiant, and looked so damn sweet. He hated the moment her eyes met his across the dance floor, because the laughter died and her smile faded. It reminded him of how she used to look at him, when she wanted nothing to do with him. When she wanted him as far away from her as possible.  
When he re-entered her life, he expected it. Understood it, even. Now, it hurt. She hadn't looked at him like that since his first day in town. He was used to her looking up at him with her heart in her eyes now. Not with anger and distrust.  
It was a punch to the stomach, and he would have felt like shit hadn't a man decided to choose this moment to be brave and wrap his arms around her, encouraging her with his body to continue dancing.  
His wolf bared his teeth. Edward wanted to follow suite, give into the animals desire to claw the man's throat out and bathe in his blood. Bella jolted in surprise at the other man's touch before backing away, Edward saw as he shoved through the crowd, determined to get to his mate and rip the dancing male's balls off.  
What saved his life was he took Bella's hint that she wasn't interested and moved on to the next girl. By then Edward reached her. He loomed over her, his eyes burning.  
"What are you doing here?" she shouted over the music.  
"I could ask you the shame question," he snapped.  
Without another word, he bent down and tossed her over his shoulder. Bella kicked and punched, but he didn't care. He'd heal.  
Tabitha's eyes widened when she turned and saw Bella's man throw her over his shoulder and came running. "Put her the fuck down. Now!"  
Edward turned to the red head with a snarl. "Stay out of this."  
Tabitha's eyes widened, fear shooting through her at the cold look in his eyes. His growling voice. Had his eyes flashed red? she thought, but brushed it off as the lights and alcohol she'd drank messing with her head. Besides, it didn't matter. Bella was her friend and if she didn't want to go with him, then it was Tabitha's responsibility to make sure she didn't.  
"Fuck you. Put her down or I'll scream and have every man and woman in the bar looking our way. You may think you can intimidate two women half your size, but how about when you have five guys over here who will kick the shit out of you? Put her down."  
Edward wanted to tell her there was no man, no amount of them, that would keep him away from his mate, but knew it would only cause her to actually scream and bring even more attention to them.  
Slapping Bella's soft, luscious, sequined covered ass, he ordered, "Hey, tell your friend you're safe with me before she starts a riot."  
"Why should I?" she snapped back. "You're an asshole. I hope she does start a riot and they kick the shit out of you."  
"Because, my precious love," he ground out, "I will kill any man or woman who tries to come between us. And that's not my wolf talking, though he likes the idea, it's me. I am close to the edge, Bella. You took off, came to a crowded club, had me worried sick, and I walk in here and see you having the time of your life, dancing with another man. I am in no mood to be messed with."  
"I wasn't dancing with another man, jackass."  
"Bella," he growled.  
She groaned. "Tabitha," she shouted." It's okay. He's being an ass," she shouted for his benefit, "but I can handle him. As soon as I'm vertical," she added with another well aimed jab.  
"Are you sure, Bell?"  
She huffed. "Yeah, I can handle him. I'll call you later."  
"Okay. Skype me. I want to see your face." She glared at Edward.  
Edward growled, his wolf battling at his fraying restraint, enraged at the insinuarion he'd harm his mate.  
Bella laughed. "Okay. Well come on," she snapped at Edward when he didn't move. "All the bloods rushing to my head, Edward."  
Edward forced his feet to move, to get her the hell out of there before he actually did hurt someone. He pushed through the crowds, not slowing until he reached the street and found his truck. He didn't put her down, instead stalking around to the passenger side, yanked the door open and placed her gently inside, despite the anger surging through him.  
Before she could say a word, he slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver's side, sliding in while she glared at him, red faced and furious.  
"What the hell, Edward?"  
"Do not," he snapped. They could talk freely now they were in the truck, but he wanted to get out of here before Tabitha decided to call the cops despite Bella's assurances. Starting the truck, he pulled out and sped along the streets while his mate fumed beside him.  
"Go on, get it out of your system", he said, knowing what was coming.  
She didn't disappoint. "You absolute son of a bitch. Who do you think you are, going in there, throwing me over your shoulder like some caveman? You had no right."  
"I had every right," he roared. "You are my mate."  
She scoffed. "I like how you're so vocal about this mate business now. Pity you weren't five months ago, when you found out."  
"You weren't ready five months ago," he ground out. He took a deep and soothing breath, knowing that screaming at each other would get them nowhere. And his wolf wasn't helping. Now that Bella was out of the bar, away from other men and safe with Edward, the wolf was getting pissy at his human half for snapping at her. All the wolf wanted was to hold and soothe his mate. Coddle her.  
Idiot.  
Edward sighed. Maybe his wolf had it right on one thing, snapping at her wasn't helping. Bella had come here tonight because she wasn't thinking clearly. She was hurting and upset, and that was on him. He lied. He kept things from her. And he was the reason she lost her faith in him.  
"I know you're angry, Bella," he began, "but you can't run off like that. I wouldn't have been here to protect you if they attacked. And they will."  
"You don't think I know that," she snapped. Tears pooling in her eyes, his heart stopped beating.  
Pulling over, he turned to his mate. His heart wrenching at the sight of her pain. He wanted to pull her into his arms, rock her back and forth, and promise it would be okay. But he knew, right now, she wouldn't welcome his touch.  
"I know they're out there, Edward. I know women are being taken all over the country simply because they look like me, and it kills me. You've known about this since the second you arrived, yet you said nothing. You lied to me."  
"I know. And it was a mistake. My mistake. But you coming out here tonight, drinking and surrounding yourself with strangers when we don't know where they are, is reckless, Bella. It's stupid. You know better."  
She sighed. "I know," she echoed his word. "I know it was stupid, but I needed to do something, think of something other than how they're doing this to get at me. To taunt me. That they're coming for me."  
"So you go to a bar full of strangers to make it easier for them?" he demanded harshly.  
She shook her head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Get out, dance and drink. Have fun. Think about something other than that, if things go their way, I'll be back in that cage, in those woods. And I won't make it out alive this time."  
"I won't let that happen," he promised her. "But you can't do this. I understand now why you did, but you can't be irresponsible like this. You could have been taken."  
"I know. It was stupid. I'm sorry," she said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, too," he replied just as quietly. "You did this because of me. I lied and I hid things. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that I was protecting you, but you're right. You had the right to know. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want you scared or looking over your shoulder. I thought I'd do that for you until we caught them."  
She turned, looked into his eyes as even more tears spilled, crushing him. "I can't go back, Edward. I can't go back to that cage. Waiting to die. I can't do it."  
He cupped her face, brushing away her tears and was relieved when she didn't pull away, instead she actually leaned into his touch.  
"You won't have to. I will protect you, Bella. With my last breath, I will protect you."  
"Okay," she whispered, her eyes locked on his.  
"Are we okay now?" He asked cautiously.  
Her eyes, warm and soft, changed, became guarded as she pulled away from his touch. "No."  
He blinked. "I said I was sorry. I told you why. You looked like you understood. Why are you angry?"  
She breathed deeply. "Edward, you said I'm your mate.  
"You are," he confirmed.  
"But you left," she whispered. "I've read a lot of shape shifter novels, you know that, and it's mainly about them finding their mates. How they can't live without them. I'm your mate, but you left for five months." She hesitated.  
"Tell me," he ordered softly.  
"Edward if it wasn't for finding out about the murders, that they're trying to lure me in some way, would you have ever come back? Would you have ever come back to me?"  
He took a deep breath. He wouldn't lie to her again. That's what got them into this mess. "I would have tried my best not to. Wait," he said quickly when he saw hurt flash in her dark eyes. "Not because I didn't want to." He brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "Bella, I spent five months fighting the urge to run to you. I wanted nothing more than to claim you as my own, to hold you in my arms, but you weren't ready. You'd just gone through so much and the only thing you wanted was to get away from everything to do with my kind. I heard you when you were in the bathroom that night," he explained. "It was the one thing you wanted, needed even. Even if it meant hurting myself, I would do anything for you. You needed time to get back to some semblance of normality. To find a way through this without the very thing you fear claiming you as his own. You weren't ready."  
Bella bit her lip, her eyes locked on his as she took in everything he was telling her.  
She sighed. "You're right. I wasn't. You wanted to come back?" she asked.  
"More than anything."  
She smiled. It was small but sincere. "Okay."  
"You ready to go home?"  
She shook her head. "I don't want to see Emmett."  
"Bella, he was just trying to do the right thing. I was the one who suggested we keep this between us."  
"Don't push this, Edward. I understand why you did what you did, but he's my brother. He should have told me and he didn't. He lied to my face when I asked him why he let you come into our lives. His loyalty should be to me, not you. He lied to me. I'm not ready to forgive him for that just yet."  
He wanted to protest. Emmett had only been looking out for her, but he didn't want to push her further. It was a miracle she was sitting with him after what he'd done.  
"Okay. We'll go back to the inn."  
She nodded, reaching out and lacing her fingers with his. His heart felt like it would burst with happiness at that small gesture. She was back with him. She wasn't throwing him out of her life because he screwed up.  
"Okay."

#

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as Edward pulled into a dark and creepy looking alley. The truck barely squeezed into the small space and she thought if she tried to open her door Edward would need a new paintjob.  
Edward turned to her, his green eyes hot and intense. "Climb in the back," he ordered gruffly.  
She gaped. "Are you serious?" she demanded. "You want to get it on in the backseat? After we've just had a fight?"  
He nodded. "Fight's over now. No one in their right mind is coming down this alley in the middle of the night. The windows are tinted. And I need you," he added. "My wolf needs you. I need to know we're really okay."  
"Edward, we are."  
"Okay, so get in the backseat. I need you, Bella. Right now."  
How was a girl to say no to that?  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "If we get caught, I will kill you."  
He grinned. "I won't put up a fight. Now move it," he ordered.  
"Jesus," she muttered as she awkwardly crawled between the two front seats, falling through the gap, landing in a heap on the soft leather. "What if someone climbs onto the bed of the truck?" she asked.  
"Then I'll kill them," he replied simply as he, gracefully, joined her in the back. Cradling her face in her hands, he leaned close and whispered against her lips, "Trust me."  
"I do," she replied breathlessly.  
Before he could say another word, she covered her mouth with his. Taking his mouth hungrily, as her hands reached for him. He wasn't the only one who needed this. She needed the contact. The intimacy she feared she'd lost.  
Frantic, they lunged at each other. Their kisses were hard and rough, their hands fumbling as they came together, eager for the other.  
This wasn't soft and gentle and sensual, or hard and rough. It was fast and frantic. They needed one another. Now. Later there would be time for slow and for seduction. Right now, all that mattered to Bella was getting him inside her.  
The two were familiar with the other now. They knew where and how they liked to be touched. Kissed. They didn't need word's, instead they let themselves go, trusting the other to bring them pleasure. To give them anything they wanted. Anyway they wanted it.  
Bella, reached for the zipper of his jeans, freeing him before she climbed on his lap. Fully dressed, she straddled him in the back of his shiny black truck. Her mouth was hard against Edward's, her tongue duelling his as her hand stroked him, making him hot and hard for her.  
"We need a condom. Now," he growled.  
She laughed. "Not tonight, baby."  
Edward froze. "Are you sure?"  
Bella ended the kiss, easing back to smile down at him. "I'm on birth control."  
"Since when?" he demanded.  
"I made an appointment with my doctor the day after we slept together." She kissed him. Eager for this conversation to be over so that could pick up where they left off. Knowing was needed, she continued, "It was obvious it wasn't just a one night thing, so I took care of it. I didn't say anything because I didn't think. It takes around seven days for the pill to work, so we're good to go. I'm a grown woman and birth control is a serious issue." She grinned as she pumped him harder. "Besides, I wanted to feel you deep inside me. Just you and me and nothing else."  
Edward thought he'd come right then and there. Nothing was sexier than the thought of feeling her heat against his rock hard cock. Of filling her with his seed.  
"Inside you," he bit out. "Now."  
Edward's hand reached between them, his fingers sliding inside her panties to find her wet and ready for him. Hooking a finger, he yanked them aside as she placed him at her slick entrance, sinking down on his lap.  
Clenching his fist in her thick hair, Edward tugged hard, leaning forward to nuzzle his face in her neck. Kissing her, nipping at her, his talented tongue teasing her sensitive skin as his hips thrust hard into her body. His grip was tight, the slight sting exciting her so much she moved faster, harder as they raced towards their climax. Soon they were both falling over the edge, holding onto each other as they rode out there pleasure.  
"You know," she panted afterwards. "I've never had sex in a car before. I think we did pretty well for my first time." She smiled against his chest.  
Edward, completely spent, chuckled and pressed a kiss against her soft hair. He released his grip, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close so that their racing hearts were pressed together. "We were amazing."  
"I'm still a little tipsy," she admitted. "And tired," she yawned. She wanted nothing more than to stay right there on his lap, with Edward still deep inside her, and fall to sleep.  
"That's okay, baby. Let's go home."

#

As Edward stripped and tucked Bella into bed, Rosalie awoke thirsty and alone. Still half asleep, she swung her long legs to the floor, padding quietly through the dark and silent house. A very bitchy part of her wanted to turn on every light and bang and slam. Why should her asshole of a husband get a good night's sleep? He didn't deserve it.  
Who the hell tackles their wife onto the couch and pins her down so he can read her test messages? she thought angrily. A dickhead, that's who, she answered her own question.  
God, she'd never been so furious with her husband and she'd never, never thought to knee him in the crotch before. That had all changed tonight.  
A small smile tugged at her full lips when she pictured his red face as he fell to the floor, curling up into a ball.  
Switching on the kitchen light, she jumped. "Jesus," she snapped, clutching her hand to her chest.  
Emmett sat at the kitchen table wearing only his pyjama bottoms, his hair rumpled and his eyes filled with sadness. "Sorry," he mumbled, toying with his cell phone.  
"It's three in the morning," she pointed out as she walked towards the fridge, pulling out a can of Diet Pepsi. "What are you doing up? And why are you sitting in the dark?" she demanded.  
He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. Edward texted me," he added. "Bella's with him and they've made up. She didn't want to come home tonight," he murmured.  
Rosalie had no sympathy for him. "Can you blame her?"  
Emmett sighed. He didn't want to fight with her. He felt like his world was crashing down around him and he just didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He just wanted the two women he loved to stop hating him.  
"Can we put our fight on hold until morning? Please," he begged.  
"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Can you stop hiding things from me?" she shot back.  
He flinched. "I'm sorry."  
She sipped at her soda, not tasting a thing. "I know you are, but being sorry doesn't change anything. How's your junk?"  
A wry smile lit his face. "Tender. The pulsating sensation and the nausea past, so I think everything's okay down there."  
"Good." She said as she sat down opposite him, pushing her half empty can towards him. He accepted it with a grateful smile. It wasn't an olive branch, but it was a start. "I'm not apologizing for kneeing you in the balls, Emmett. You were out of line."  
He cringed. Had he actually tackled his own wife to the couch? God, what was wrong with him? "I know. I'm sorry, Rosie. I know it not good enough, but I am sorry."  
"You're right. It's not. What was going through your head?"  
"That I had to find her. I had to know where she was. That she was safe."  
"Emmett," she began gently. "You cannot know where she is every second of the day for the rest of her life. You have to find a way to let go. Bella is safe. Edward won't let anything happen to her. We won't," she promised.  
"But something already did," he pointed out. "Something already happened to her and now they're out there. Taunting her. What if they come back when I'm not around and they take her again? And this time I may never see her again," he added roughly.  
Reaching out, she held his cold hands in hers. "Look at me," she ordered. When his eyes met hers, she vowed, "We won't let that happen."  
Reaching over, he brushed his thumb over her lower lip. She was beautiful, he thought. Her eyes were still drowsy, her hair a tumbled mess and she was wearing her ratty old pyjamas, but she was beautiful. And she was his.  
How did he get so lucky? he wondered. Emmett remembered the first time he'd seen her. Bella introduced him to her new friend from work, not knowing that by introducing them she was changing her brother's life forever. Emmett took one look at that beautiful face, sexy grey eyes and mass of blonde hair and he'd been lost.  
He'd only fallen deeper when he found out she was smart and funny and feisty. She was his sister's friend and slid into their lives as easily as a warm knife through butter.  
He'd never let her get away, he'd vowed as he kissed her goodnight after their first date. He made the same vow on their wedding day.  
He made it again now. After everything, every up and every down, every obstacle, she stuck by him. She supported him and loved him. She held him when he needed comfort, and yes, she kneed him in the balls when he needed to be taken down a peg or two.  
"How did I get so lucky?" he said aloud.  
She shrugged her shoulder. "You've got a hot body and you're great in the sack," she teased.  
He chuckled. "I really am sorry, baby," he said soberly. "I was out of line. I can't promise I won't lose it again, but I promise I'll try."  
"And that you won't keep things from me. Or Bella," she added.  
He hesitated. "Okay. I promise."  
"Good. Now you can tell me why the hell you didn't tell me," she ordered.  
He shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to protect the two of you from this. I'm sorry, but it's my nature to want to protect you, and my sister, from every evil in the world. When Edward got in contact with me and told me he was in town, I knew they were back. I knew it. I sat in my office, and it was like the world was spinning. She was in danger. Again. What if I couldn't protect her? What if they took her again?"  
"That's when you and Edward came up with the plan of inviting him to dinner? As a way of placing him in Bella's life without her knowing why he was really here?" she guessed.  
He nodded. "I had no idea that they were mates or that he was even interested in her," he said honestly. He'd had no idea. His only concern was keeping her safe, not the alpha's love life.  
"Good. That should keep her from killing you, at least. But, Emmett, you can't hide things from us. I know you only want to protect us, but you can't. I have to know I can trust you. Bella has to know she can trust you."  
"She's so angry with me," he groaned. "I don't know how to fix it. She doesn't want to come home. She doesn't want to talk to me."  
"She'll come around. Right now, she's angry and hurt. You lied to her, you kept things from her. For the right reasons, I know, but that doesn't change anything, you were wrong to do it. Bella has a right to know when she's in danger. To know what's going on. You can't expect her to forgive you until you understand where you went wrong."  
"I do. I've been sitting here thinking of how I should have just told her the truth and trusted that she was strong enough to handle it. I wish I could turn back time and do things right, but I can't. Now I'm worried I've fucked things up too badly for her to forgive me."  
Rosalie laughed softly. "Baby, Bella idolises you. You raised her and protected her and loved her. You're her hero. She will come around. And when she does, you'll explain all of this to her and she'll understand. I promise you that. You just have to give her time."  
He nodded his head. "I can do that.  
"Good," she smiled. "Now come to bed."  
He blinked. "I'm not being banished to the couch?" He thought he'd be spending his nights on the couch until New Years.  
"No, you can come back to bed. Besides," she said as they got to their feet. "I missed you."  
"I missed you, too."  
"And we do have the house to ourselves…" she trailed off suggestively.  
Emmett groaned as they made their way to the stairs. "Oh, baby, you're killing me. I would love nothing more than to take you in every room of this house, but thanks to that knee of yours, it's not happening tonight. "  
Rosalie laughed. "That's okay. We can always snuggle."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _"Hello ladies," Sam greeted cheerfully. He acted as if he'd run into them in a swanky bar in town, not the cage where kept them captive. He clapped his hands once, laughing when it caused them to jump._  
 _As he took a step closer to the cage, much to his amusement, they all cringed away against the steel bars. They couldn't hold back their whimpers of fear, or the tears running down their cheeks. The women knew what was coming and they were petrified._  
 _"Tonight we're going to have some fun." He grinned. "The only question is, which one of you will it be?"_  
Edward stirred behind her. "Baby? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.  
"Please," she whimpered in her sleep, lost in a nightmare she feared would never end.  
"Bella." He shook her shoulder. "Wake up."  
"Bella," he breathed, his decision made.  
 _No! She screamed in denial as he pulled open the cage and stalked over to her._  
 _"Bella!" Angela and Jessica cried, grasping onto her tightly, as if just by holding onto her he would leave her alone. He would leave them all alone._  
 _Her fingers clutched theirs as Sam's meaty paw shot forward, knotting in her messy hair, yanking sharply. Sobbing, Bella desperately tried to pull free. She ignored the burning pain in the back of her skull. She would rather have every strand ripped out than go with him. "Please!" she screamed as she struggled. Tears flowed freely, rolling down her dirt smeared face._  
 _Jessica and Angela's fingers dug into her arms, their nails clawing at her soft flesh as they tried in vain to stop him from taking her. All the while, Bella begged and pleaded for them to help her. She didn't want to die. They wept with her and made promises they all knew they could never keep._  
 _Angela released her and lunged at Sam, pointlessly trying to haul him off Bella. It was no use, he was too strong and she was too weak. She hadn't had a real meal in months, and simply didn't have the energy to remove him, even with the adrenaline pumping through her veins._  
 _Giving up, she punched, slapped and clawed his back._  
 _Hissing, Sam turned and struck Angela, knocking her to the ground. Angela's head smacked off the steel bars with a crack and she dropped lifelessly to the cage floor._  
"Angela!" she cried out.  
Bella struggled, clawing, punching and kicking, desperate to free herself from the arms holding her down.  
"Baby, wake up," Edward ordered sharply. He took every kick and punch without flinching. He'd rather she hurt him than herself. He had to wake her up. He needed to stop her tears, destroy the scent of her fear, and her frantic pleas for the women who died.  
Sobbing, she continued to struggle. "Jessica!" she called out in her sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks, breaking his heart.  
 _"Jessica, please don't let him take me!" Bella screamed as he dragged her struggling body from the cage. "Jessica!"_  
 _"Bella!" she screamed, but they both knew it was useless._  
 _Sam slammed the door behind them, locking them inside. Angrily, he flung Bella to the hard ground, jarring what felt like every bone in her body._  
 _Gasping for breath, she looked up at the man, wolf, she despised._  
 _He sneered down at her, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Oh, Bella, I've been looking forward to this night for a long time."_  
"No!" Bella screamed.  
Panting, she lay there, her eyes wide and glassy with terror. She could still see them, hear them. She could feel their fingers biting into her flesh. Nails dragging through her skin as they dragged her away.  
It's just a dream, she told herself. She wasn't in the cage. She never would be again.  
She thought this over and over again, until her heartbeat slowed and her breathing calmed. It was then she registered it wasn't the phantom hands from her dreams holding her down, but actual hands. Edward's.  
Edward carried her from the club, she remembered. They made up and had fantastic sex in the back seat of his truck. He stripped her bare and tucked her in bed, his arms sliding around her, pulling her close as they fell to sleep in each other's arms.  
Even in darkness she could see the scratch marks along his chest and arms. They would heal, she knew, but they still made her feel sick.  
"Baby? Are you back with me?" he asked, his voice gentle, tender.  
"I'm so sorry," she breathed. Her face flushed in shame.  
Edward smiled in relief. "You're back" Resting his forehead against hers, he admitted, "You scared the shit out of me. Hearing your screams, seeing your tears, it's something I'll never forget."  
"I hurt you."  
He pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "It's a scratch. It will heal. How are you?"  
Bella's heart clenched. "I dreamt of them. Of when I was in the cage. I used to have nightmares every night, and every time it's like I'm back there. Like it's happening all over again."  
"It's okay, baby. You're safe," he promised.  
"I don't feel safe," she told him. "Let me up," she pleaded. She needed to be alone. To fall apart.  
Edward hesitated. He didn't want to leave her alone.  
"Please," she begged.  
Carefully, he lifted his weight off her and rolled to his side. She could feel his green eyes on her as she fled to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
During the last few months, Bella discovered there was only one place she felt safe when she was about to fall apart. Pulling back the solid white shower curtain, she climbed inside, sitting on the cold fiberglass. It was then, huddled underneath a dripping shower head, she let herself cry.  
Edward stood at the bathroom door, his heart crumbling at the sound of his mates weeping. Placing his hand against the thin wooden door, he recalled the night they met. She cried in the bathroom that night, too. Only he hadn't been able to comfort her like he needed to, but her brother. This time it was different. Bella no longer feared him, and he no longer had to fight every instinct burning inside him when it came to his mate.  
This time he would comfort her like he desperately needed to the first night, and every night since.  
He didn't knock, he doubted she would have let him in if he asked for entry. Instead, he let himself into the dark bathroom. His heart clenched painfully when he noted where she was.  
Quietly, he padded on bare feet to the old tub and found his mate hiding in the bathtub. Her arms wrapped around her knees as sobs wracked her naked body.  
"Oh baby," he breathed.  
Edward ached for her. Wished he could make it all go away and wrap her up in cotton wool, but he couldn't.  
Bella quickly wiped at her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."  
Heart in his throat, Edward didn't ask why she chose the bath tub to let it all out. He remembered with clarity what she'd said to Emmett that night when he'd asked why she was sitting in her bathtub.  
It felt safe.  
Three small words could melt the coldest of hearts, he thought. She said them quietly, simply. Had sounded so small and lost, he remembered.  
It took everything then not to shove to his feet, kick the bathroom door open and pull her into his arms. The certainty that he'd only scare her more is why he kept his seat.  
Well, he thought, if this was where his lady felt safe, this was where they'd stay.  
"What are you doing?" Bella demanded as he climbed in beside her. Edward was a big man, tall and broad and muscular. He barely fit into the small, cramped space. She would have found it funny if she weren't so miserable.  
"What does it look like? I'm sitting in here with you." He shrugged one shoulder.  
She looked up into his green eyes, offering him a watery smile. "You don't have to do this."  
"Yes, I do," he replied solemnly. Carefully, he pulled her unresisting body to his and together they found a somewhat comfortable position.  
After a lot of grunting, Edward laid back, his knees bent, and his large feet on either side of the small, circular drain. It was cold and hard, but as Bella draped herself on top of him, her face pressed into his neck, he knew he'd stay here for the rest of his life if she asked.  
Ignoring the irritating drip of cold water from the shower head splashing against his foot, he wrapped his arms around Bella. Holding her tightly to him. Silently telling her she could fall apart, because he'd find every piece and put her back together.  
"Talk me, honey," he whispered, the sound of his voice echoing. "Tell me what you're feeling."  
"I feel like I'm right back in the cage. They took me, Edward," she said softly. "I was talking to Jay and pissed because this couple wouldn't leave. Finally, I was going to go home, and then they… they took me. They scared me, taunted me and hurt me and then took me. Kidnapped me and tossed me in a cage. Kidnapped," she muttered. "Such a small, simple word for something so vile, so utterly terrifying." She eased back, rested her elbow on his chest so she could see his eyes. She saw the worry and the restrained fury in them on her behalf. "Have you noticed that? How the most appalling deeds tend to have such innocent names. Word's we use so frequently, it's like we don't even grasp the true concept of them anymore. Like rape," she murmured.  
Edward tensed. He knew she wasn't really talking to him, but herself. He'd thought to leave her be, let her get it out of her system. Until she said the word 'rape'. Something he worried about, something he didn't know how to ask.  
Before he could, she continued, "'Frape'. That's the word people use when someone hacks into their social media account and writes embarrassing updates. People use that word all the time, and so easily. I used it. They'll never know just how truly hideous and violating, it truly is. It isn't a word you should use lightly. If we do, it loses its magnitude. It's impact. And we turn something so utterly abhorrent into a casual remark. Just another word," she added.  
Edward cleared his throat, squeezed her tight. His strong arms warm and protective. "Bella, I have to ask you. Were you raped?" he forced the word out. He tensed, waited for her response. Whatever her reply, he would be there for her. He would support her.  
And he would kill them all.  
"No," she whispered. "I wasn't. But Irina…" she trailed off, her voice breaking.  
He buried his face in her hair, holding her as she wept. "You don't have to talk about it, baby. I'm sorry I asked."  
"No." She shook her head. "It's okay. Irina was strong. If someone asked me who I thought would make it out alive, including myself, I would have said her. She was determined. She had this steel cor. She refused to bow down, refused to give in. I admired her for it." She swallowed hard. "One day, they came back from one of their outings. Sam was furious. One of the girls they attempted to abduct slipped through their fingers, and he was enraged. We knew he'd come to us. Beat one of us until he felt better and we were unconscious and bleeding on the ground," she bit out. "He picked Irina, only this time she fought back. She punched and kicked and bit. She would have killed him if she could. It only angered him further. How dare she hit him back?" she demanded sarcastically. "Quickly, he lost his patience and began to beat her bloody. He was too strong. She couldn't keep up. And this didn't stop at beating her," she continued. Her voice shook as her tears flowed, soaking his skin as they fell onto his chest. "It wasn't enough to beat her, to cage her. To degrade her in every way possible He said he was going to teach her a lesson," she wept. "He threw her to the ground and raped her as we screamed, begged him to stop, to let her go. Irina… she just shut down. Her mind, her body, couldn't take anymore, and she just shut down."  
Edward bit back his growl of rage. Already he knew his eyes were red, his teeth sharpening into fangs. His wolf wanted out. The man wanted to let him. He wanted to claw and bite and inflict as much pain on those bastards as they had on his poor, sweet mate. And Irina, he thought, bile in his throat. His heart ached for a woman he'd never known. Would never know.  
But Bella didn't need his anger, he reprimanded himself. She had enough of her own, he sensed.  
"She was never the same after that. After he abused her so viciously and threw her back in the cage like a broken doll, she was never the same. It was only days later she was taken on the night of the full moon. I doubted she cared by that point. She'd suffered through so much, she wanted it over. Just like Angela. And, for a moment, just like me."  
"What?" he demanded, horrified. "What do you mean?"  
Her fingers trailing through his chest hair, she admitted, "I mean, for a minute, I wanted it over. I wanted to stop being afraid, in pain, and hungry. I just wanted it over."  
Edward closed his eyes, rejecting the thought. It was something he never wanted to imagine. Something he wasn't willing to consider.  
"But you got through it," he pointed out. "And I promise, Bella, they will pay. For Irina and Jessica, Angela and the others who were in that cage with you. For every woman they've abducted, and murdered, they will pay."  
"How?" she whispered brokenly. "It's been months, and now I find out they are still playing their games. How are they going to pay?"  
"They will slip up sooner or later, and when they do, we'll be there. They'll be the one afraid and in pain. They will be the ones in cages," he vowed.  
For the first time since she woke, Bella relaxed and, her body settling in his embrace. "I'd like that," she said with relish. The idea of them locked away, being treated like animals no one's wants, gave her comfort.  
They lay quietly. Both lost in thought. Edward couldn't get her chilling words out of his head. The images playing in his mind were sickening. He didn't know how Bella coped. No wonder she resented him so much when he arrived. He was a reminder of a time in her life she wanted to forget.  
Bella could never forget the horror of that rainy day. Feeling useless, helpless, as she stood, crying for Irina. Pleading for mercy he was incapable of showing.  
Bella forced her thoughts away from that dreadful day. If she went there now, she would be lost. She didn't know how to live with her memories and continue her life. One day, maybe, she would be able to, but until then her avoidance technique worked well enough.  
She would get justice, she vowed. For every woman. For everything they endured at their hands, she would get them justice. Vengeance.  
And Edward would help. He promised her he would. He would make them pay. And Bella would watch as they were thrown into cages of their own.

#

"Tell me about you, Edward," Bella demanded quietly.  
The two lay in silence for what felt like hours. Bella needed time, needed quiet, to put herself back together again. After her nightmares, she always felt a little like a raw nerve. She needed breathing room to rebuild her defences against them. To get back to a place where she felt like herself.  
Now, as a new day began, she felt a little like her again.  
Edward had been wonderful. He hadn't pushed, or asked questions just to fill the silence. He hadn't even asked if they could go back to the much more comfortable bed.  
It was then she remembered she didn't know much about him. She'd sensed his reluctance to talk about his family, and backed off. But this man had just seen her at her absolute worst. He knew her secrets, her painful past, and yet she knew very little of the man whose arms she lay in.  
That had to change.  
The sun was beginning to rise and birds started to sing. It was Bella's favourite time of day. That small moment before the world woke up. Before the streets were filled with people shouting and noisy cars. It was peaceful and calm. A new day, she thought.  
"What do you want to know?" he asked warily.  
She smiled at his cautious tone. "I don't need to know your deep dark secrets," she assured him. "You know everything about me and I know almost nothing about you. Where are your family? Who are your friends? What's your home like? Do you have any pets? I'd settle for your favourite color," she chuckled. "Just give me something."  
As the morning sun began to light the room, Edward blushed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to keep a part of myself from you. My relationship with my family is complicated."  
Resting her chin on his pec, she said, "You can tell me. I don't want to pry or bring up things you'd rather forget. I just want to know you. I really would settle for your favourite colour."  
Yeah, she would, he saw, but she was right. He knew everything about her. Even the things she'd rather he not know. It was time that she got to know him.  
Edward didn't like thinking of the past any more than she did. Like her, he preferred to move on, move forward and not look back. But if he truly wanted a relationship with her, if he wanted her to accept him as her mate, her man, then he had to open up to her.  
He blew out a deep breath. "Okay. My dad is the alpha of a wolf pack in Montana. I grew up in a small town where half the population are wolf shifters. I didn't have to hide who I was. I was extremely blessed. I had a firm, but caring father and a loving mother. Annoying brothers," he muttered, making her smile. "We were the alpha family so, even as a child, I was respected. We had money and influence. I had a good life."  
Bella frowned. "I don't understand. Your family sounds wonderful. Why would you say your relationship is complicated? Why don't you like to talk about them?"  
"Because I haven't seen them in over a decade."  
Bella gaped. "Why?"  
"There can only be one alpha, Bella. One shifter, most likely a male, to lead the pack. That shifter is born for that role. Destined for it. Once they begin puberty he, or she, will start developing the traits needed. Strength, dominance, and confidence."  
"Okay," she drawled. "I'm sorry, but still I don't see what you're getting at," she admitted.  
"There can only be one," he repeated. "For centuries, it has been the first born son of my family. My brother, Markus, was born to be the alpha of our pack. It was a given. When my father stepped down, Markus' leadership wasn't questioned. He was born for the role. I was only seventeen at the time, but I had the traits. I was hard headed, always looking for a fight, and low and behold anyone who stood in my way."  
"You were an alpha, too," she said. She understood now.  
"Yes. Already I was starting to resent my brothers authority. We'd almost come to blows on numerous occasions. I knew what was happening, and what it meant. Eventually, I wouldn't back down. I wouldn't hold back. We would come to blows and it wouldn't be like our other fights. We wouldn't stop when our mother scolded us, or our dad knocked our heads together. It would be a Challenge, neither one of us willing to submit. Our wolves, our natures, wouldn't allow it."  
"So you left?"  
"I left," he confirmed. "I knew my family would try and stop me, including my brother, but my wolf and I understood it was either this or a Challenge, which would destroy my family." He took a deep breath. "When I turned eighteen, I enlisted in the army. It was hard at first. I had to hide who I was for the first time in my life." He smirked. "Turns out, I wasn't as good at hiding as I thought. I was recruited for the Meute De Loups, where I became a true solider. I became a man. And I became the alpha. I worked hard. I lead my team and tried to save as many people as we could."  
"Like me," she whispered with a soft smile.  
"Like you. Only, I'd become a little jaded," he told her. "Cold." His smile was warm and lit his face. "Unitl Rosalie forced me to watch a video, and I haven't been able to get you out of my head since."  
Bella melted. Her heart overflowing with love and joy. She couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, in this amazing man's arms, as he admitted he was crazy about her before he even met her.  
"I'm glad," she murmured. "I'm glad you were the one who found me in those woods. I'm glad, despite everything, you came back and we're here now. Together."  
Edward lowered his head to press a soft and sweet kiss to her lips. "So am I."  
"Have you ever thought about visiting them?" she asked suddenly. "Your family, I mean."  
He sighed. "Every day," he answered honestly. "I write, and call them at Christmas and birthdays, but it's not enough. I imagine going home, holding my mom, sharing a beer with my dad, watching a game with my brothers. Sometimes I want it so badly, I find myself grabbing my keys and heading to my car."  
"What stops you?"  
"I don't know how I'd go back. I don't know if I have the right to. I left for a good reason, and I don't regret my decision, but I don't how I can go home. Too much time has past. I've hurt my family too much."  
Bella pressed a sweet, tender, kiss to his cheek. Part of her wanted to kick her ass for bringing it up and upsetting him, the other part was glad.  
"I think they would forgive you," she replied. "I think, if you explained, they would understand."  
He frowned. "I'm pretty sure my dad knows. He's never said it outright, but when I told I them I was enlisting, I saw it in his eyes. He knew, I think, and he knew the repercussions if I stayed."  
"Then he'll help you explain. He was an alpha, right? He, of all people, will understand it was the right thing to do and help the others see it, too."  
He smiled. "You're probably right. Would you come with me? If I work up the courage to go home," he explained. "Would you come with me?"  
Bella smiled, kissed the tip of his nose. "What do you think?"  
Edward grinned. "I think I'm the luckiest bastard alive. What did I do to deserve you?"  
She chuckled darkly. "Just remember you said that the next time I piss you off."  
Edward's brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Bella, we haven't really discussed us being mates and what it means."  
"I know what it means. I told you, I used to read a lot of shifter novels."  
"What do you think about it? I know I kind of sprung it on you before. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to do it now, when everything is a mess. And I was scared if I did, it would be too much, and you push me away. I wanted to tell you later, when you'd got to know me as a man, before I told you that you belonged to me."  
"I'll admit it I was angry at first. Not only that you'd kept it from me, but because I have read so much about mates, I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. A wolf was disturbing my life, again, and I had no choice in the matter. Then I remembered it was you. And things changed. Suddenly, I wasn't so angry. Or scared. We are mates. And sitting here, wrapped in your arms, it doesn't seem like such a bad thing," she told him.  
Joy made his green eyes shine. "Is that your way of saying you might be willing to accept me as your mate?"  
Bella nodded. "It is. I just have one question." She frowned. "Are you going to bite me? Because being your mate, I think I can handle, but being bitten? I can't handle that," she told him honestly.  
Accepting Edward as her man, her mate, and his being a wolf was one thing. Having him sink his fangs into her flesh, was a different thing altogether. She doubted she'd ever be at a place in her life where she could handle it.  
Edward frowned. "Is that something you're into?" he asked carefully.  
"No," she replied firmly. "I read in order to claim a mate, you bite them." She cringed. "I'm so not into that."  
"Baby, I would never harm a hair on your head, never mind sink my teeth into your skin. What kind of books are you reading?" he demanded.  
She shrugged. "It sounded kind of hot, at the time. But then I came into contact with the real deal, and suddenly the idea of those things biting down on my shoulder doesn't sound so sexy."  
"I will never hurt you. I'm your mate. My job is to love you, protect you. I would never do anything to cause you the slightest discomfort."  
Bella blinked. "You love me?"  
"What?"  
"You said your job is to love and protect me. Does that mean you love me?" she asked, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest.  
"Yes, I do. And it has nothing to do with the mate bond," he added firmly. "Do you think, some day, you could love me?" he asked, his green eyes hiding nothing.  
Bella brushed her fingertips against his lips, along his jaw. "I already do."  
"Thank God," he breathed. Resting his brow against hers, he whispered, "I hoped maybe, one day, you could grow to love me. But I worried that, because of what I am, you never could."  
"Edward, I wouldn't have come to you that night if I couldn't accept what you are. Who you are. I wouldn't spend the night with you, or the last three weeks. Or go on a date with you. You're not that sexy."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? That's just cold, baby."  
She grinned. "I see you're not denying it," she teased.  
"I don't have to. You love my body."  
"Yeah, but in the same way I love sci-fi romance novels and chocolate. Now I think about it, I might just love them more. I've had a pretty serious relationship with those two for quite some time, you see."  
Edward shook his head and sighed. "What have I got myself into? I'm never going to get last word with you, am I?"  
"Maybe if I'm tired."  
"Fine, but try to remember when we get back to Meute De Loups headquarters I'm the alpha. A big deal. A cold and ruthless bastard. If you could at least act intimidated around me when we're with my team, I'd appreciate it. I wouldn't want to lose my reputation."  
Bella froze. "Meute De Loups headquarters? In California?"  
He frowned, not understanding her reaction. "Of course. Why? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
"Bella."  
"You said when we go to California. We've never really talked about before. Jesus, we've only been together for a month. I've only just found out we're mates!" she exclaimed.  
"Okay. Do you not want to come with me?"  
"It's not that, Edward. We've never talked about what would happen when it was time for you to leave. You have to remember, all this time I thought you were working on a different case. Not mine. I thought you'd go home and I'd still be here."  
"That was never going to happen. I was never going to leave you."  
Her heart all about jumped out of her chest. "I know that now. But from the way you were talking you plan for the two of us to live in California. Right?"  
"Yes. That's where my team is based. My pack."  
"Yes, I know that, but my family is here. My Job. I've just started to make friends. I don't know if I can leave all that, Edward. I hated leaving Salt Lake City. I hated leaving all my friends behind. I don't know if I can do that again," she told him honestly.  
She felt like a selfish bitch. Edward had a big important job in California. He was the alpha of a pack. He saved lives. She worked in a diner. If they were to be together, it would be easier for her to leave her life behind. She just didn't know if she could.  
Edward was quiet for a long time before, finally, he sighed. "It's okay, Bella. We'll figure something out," he promised her.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey," he crooned, kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. If you don't want to leave, we can stay here in Salem."  
"What about your pack? About your job? The one where you save lives? You can't give that up just because I'm being a big baby and don't want to leave home."  
"Bella, I walked away from my family because I felt it was the right thing to do. I had to walk away, and I've been alone since that day. I never thought to have a family of my own again. A woman of my own. Until I walked into those woods and caught your scent. I found my mate. My family. Now I have you, I won't let you go. You are the only thing that matters to me. You're my world. Not my job, or my pack. You. If you want to stay, we'll stay."  
Tears filled her eyes. "And you said you couldn't give me pretty words," she whispered. "Can you give me a little time to think things?"  
"Of course. You take all the time that you need. Just remember, either way, I'm happy as long as we're together."  
"God, I love you," she said as she pressed her cheek over his heart.  
"I love you, too. Now, close your eyes and try and get a little sleep."  
"It's morning, Edward," she pointed out. "And we're still in the bathtub."  
He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can spend the entire day in here, if you'd like, but you need your rest."  
"Why? You planning on ravishing me later?" she chuckled.  
"Yes, but that's not why you need your rest. You have to talk to Emmett."  
"Edward," she started to protest.  
"No, baby, listen to me," he ordered gently. "We both screwed up. We both thought you needed to be protected from the truth. Iwas the one who thought it would be better to keep you in the dark. Your brother loves you. He only wanted to protect you."  
"I don't need protecting," she argued.  
"I know," he said patiently. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to do it. He's your brother. It's his duty to protect you. You should have seen him that day, when he came to me and begged for my help. He was desperate. His only thought was getting you back safely. His only thought when I came to him weeks ago was sparing you from more fear. He was just trying to protect you. You can't punish him for that, Bella."  
She frowned. He had a point. "I know you're right, but it hurt, Edward. To know he was hiding something this big from me, it hurt's."  
"I know. But you gave me a chance to explain. You forgave me. Doesn't he deserve the same chance?"  
"Yeah," she admitted. "He does. And I can't yell at him for lying to me if I avoid him, huh?"  
He laughed. "No, you can't."  
"Hey, Edward, you want to go back to bed?"  
"Thank God!" he groaned. "My ass is numb."  
Bella laughed at that. She laughed as he got to his feet and pulled her into his arms, carrying her back to bed.  
"Is that better?" she asked, tugging the sheets over them.  
"It's amazing," he moaned as he reached for her. "Now we're back in bed and comfortable and warm, I want you to close your eyes and let me hold you. Later, when you're ready, we'll go and make it right."  
"It won't be that easy. Everything feels like such a mess."  
"That's okay. I'm here. I'll be here, no matter what. We can fix things, together."  
Bella smiled as they snuggled down into the covers. Pressing a kiss to his chest, she whispered, "I like the sound of that."  
As the town awoke, ate breakfast and started their journey to work, Bella closed her eyes and fell to sleep in his arms. This time she didn't dream of wolves, or of pain and fear. She dreamed of Edward. Her wolf. And the future they would have together.  
And they would have that future, she knew. No matter what came their way, they would be together, and that's all that mattered.

#

"She's late," Sam hissed.  
"Quiet," Jacob snapped. "She'll be here soon."  
Sam bit back a growl. They'd been on this fucking rooftop for the past hour. The cold rain pounding against Sam's skin. He was cold and wet, and tired of waiting for this dumb bitch to get here.  
Rolling his eyes, Sam believed Jacob's new game fun at first. No, he didn't get his usual thrill of toying with his prey, of watching the horror form in their eyes when they understood what the handsome man standing in front of them truly was. He sighed, a small smile flickering across his handsome features.  
He missed the good old days.  
Oh, he was still having fun, but he missed the drama. The excitement. A quick snatch and grab wasn't enough to satisfy his theatrical needs. He wanted their fear. He wanted their desperation. He wanted to watch hope light their pretty faces, only to be crushed before his very eyes.  
His eyes flashed to the man on the roof directly across from him. Jacob's cold gaze never left the alley where their victim cut through on the way to the bus stop after her shift at the bar where she worked. The alley was perfect. Long, dark and narrow, and better yet, no security cameras.  
Tonight was the night, Jacob claimed, and for that Sam would have to endure the shitty weather.  
Jacob knew Sam was frustrated. Impatient for the night to be over. He just didn't care.  
They would wait for her, just as they had all the other women over the last five months.  
Oh, how he loved the internet. One description typed into a search engine and it had been all too easy to find the women he needed.  
And Facebook, he thought with a smirk. Now that was a truly wonderful creation. It was how he'd known where tonight's target would be and when.  
Thanks to social media, they'd not only discovered their prey, but were now able to follow their every move.  
One update told him everything he needed to know. One update sealed her fate.  
Working the late shift, she had wrote this morning, along with a pathetic emoji of a frowning face.  
Oh, she'd thought she was careful. She had her privacy setting's on, after all. Only her friends could read her updates or view any of her uploaded photographs.  
He chuckled. One flirtatious inbox message along with a picture of an attractive man around her age and he'd been in. It took a mere three hours to get a friend request.  
The two wolves tracked her every move for days. They knew where she worked, the area she lived, and where she liked to eat breakfast.  
She was perfect, Jacob thought, remembering her face. She was like all the others they'd taken over the last five months.  
They all looked like her. They all reminded him of her, of his failure. So they would all be substitutes for her until he could get his hands on the real thing. Excitement sent a shiver through his body. He could hardly wait.  
Oh, he was enjoying his little game. He enjoyed knowing somewhere that little bitch was watching the news, or reading the papers, and knew they hadn't forgot about her. They hadn't forgiven her for ruining their game. For forcing them out of their home.  
Jacob normally avoiding his kills being exposed. For years, he had made certain that no one found the remains of his victims, but this was too much to pass up.  
The entire country branded him a serial killer. Women were dying their hair and avoided going out alone at night. The women of America were afraid, and it made him feel like a God.  
Had Bella dyed her hair? he wondered. Did she lock the doors as the sun set? He couldn't wait to find out.  
It hadn't been easy to find her. Bella Swan was a no one. They used fake names and identity's when they took the little bitch to the hospital, he knew that much.  
He had friends everywhere.  
He'd known he wouldn't be able to find her easily, until a thought occurred to him. Why should he have to find her? Wouldn't it be delicious if she came to him?  
Sam didn't understand, but that hardly mattered. The little fool was too scared of Jacob to resist too much. Yes he'd whine and he'd complain, but he would stand, in this down pour, until the job was done.  
Jacob's sharp eyes saw a figure moving quickly through the dark alley, eager to get out of the rain, and he smiled. She was finally here.  
A quick glance towards Sam told him the younger man saw her too and was eager to begin.  
"It's time."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry for the late update. I've been going through some shit recently and wasn't in the right head space to update, never mind accept feedback. I have had so many impulses to tell people to write the fucking things themselves. I didn't want to do that, so I thought take a step back before you get into a fight on FF.**

 **It came pretty close though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"You can't avoid going home forever. You're going to have to talk to your brother sooner or later," Edward warned as he and Bella slid in to a booth at the Sandra's Diner.  
Edward couldn't imagine why she'd want to come into work on her day off. When he asked she shrugged her shoulders and claimed they made great pancakes.  
It was a Saturday and the diner was busy. Bella was thankful she wasn't working this weekend. Every booth was occupied as well as the stools at the counter, the small diner filled with boisterous conversation and laughter.  
Bella's mouth watered at the aroma of food filling the air. Normally She was famished. She always was after a night of drinking and dancing… and fun, sexy times in the backseat.  
"I'm not avoiding anything," she lied. Holding up the breakfast menu, she added, "I'm deciding what I want for breakfast."  
"It's two in the afternoon," he chuckled.  
Bella returned his laughter. "Hey, we woke up around, what, an hour ago? To us it is breakfast. We can have breakfast and then we could go for a walk or watch a movie," she continued brightly.  
"Bella."  
She reached across the table and linked their fingers together. "Edward, can we at least pretend for a little while longer? Pretend I'm not in the middle of the biggest fight of my life with my brother, or demented werewolves aren't intent on tracking me down and slaughtering me?" Her lips curved into a small smile. "All of that aside, life is pretty good."  
Lifting their joined hands to his mouth Edward brushed soft kisses across her knuckles. "Of course we can."  
She was right. Life was good. He was sitting with the woman he adored, and he was about to eat breakfast. Bella wasn't the only one starving.  
Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."  
"When you are ready to face reality I'll be with you every step of the way," he promised.  
Bella looked at him with love shining in her dark eyes. "I know," she whispered. She flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'm getting pancakes. What are you having?"  
Edward grinned as Bella's red headed friend stalked over to them. Her pretty face pale and pinched with discomfort.  
Looks like someone partied a little too hard last night, he thought with a chuckle.  
Slamming two water glasses on the table, Edward feared they would shatter under the force, Tabitha scowled at the happy couple.  
"What do you want?"  
Bella smirked. "Hey, Tabby."  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
Bella noted her friends pale cheeks and pain filled eyes and felt nothing but sympathy for her hung-over friend. "Can I have a hot chocolate and pancakes, please?"  
"You?" she shot at Edward.  
Edward, who had been yelled at and threatened by the small red head, had no sympathy whatsoever. He grinned and replied cheerfully, "Can I coffee and a sausage, bacon, egg and mushroom sandwich? Please tell Joe I like my egg's really runny. I just love the taste of egg yolk and grease all mixed together. Thanks."  
Tabitha pressed her hand to her flat stomach and gagged. "That's disgusting," she muttered as she hurried away.  
Bella scowled at Edward. "What?" he demanded with an innocent expression.  
"You're mean."  
"I know," he snickered. "She started it."  
"How?"  
He scoffed. "You were a little tipsy last night, but don't you remember her threatening me during your little FaceTime conversation? She threatened to cut my balls off."  
Bella bit back a smile. She did remember. They were nearly back to Edward's hotel room when her phone started to ring. Making sure it wasn't abundantly clear she'd just had sex in the backseat of Edward's truck, Bella pressed the screen and smiled when her drunken friend appeared.  
Tabitha had been standing outside the club Edward carried her out of, demanding information and guilt ridden for letting him take her in the first place.  
Bella hurriedly assured her everything had been cleared up and all was forgiven. Then she urged her friend to return to the rest of the group who were still inside the club.  
Tabitha promised to return as soon as she spoke with Edward. Pulling over, he accepted the phone with a wary look in his eyes. He'd then sat quietly as Tabitha warned him if he ever hurt or lied to her new 'bestie' again she'd rip his balls off, blend them and that would be the meal he drank through a straw in the hospital after she beat the ever living shit out of him.  
Tabitha was a good friend.  
Fifteen minutes later, Tabitha returned with no apology for the wait and slammed the plates down with as much force as she did the glasses.  
"Nothing like service with a smile," Edward quipped, earning glares from both Bella and her friend.  
A false smile on her face, Tabitha held up her middle finger. "How's that for service with a smile?"  
"That's mature," he drawled. "What's up with you today?"  
She scowled. "You already know or you wouldn't have said what you did about the eggs."  
Edward chuckled darkly. "You were mad at me before I said anything about the eggs. Which are getting cold," he realized and picked up his sandwich.  
Both women looked at him in disgust before continuing their conversation. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the world. My head is killing me," she groaned and rubbed her temples.  
"That's what you get for doing tequila shots," Bella told her.  
"You did shots. How come you're all bright eyed and bushy tailed? Why aren't you suffering?"  
Bella grinned. "Genetics. I don't get hangovers, neither does Emmett. My mom used to say the Irish in her meant she could drink her body weight in beer and still wake up as chipper as a Disney princess."  
"Lucky bitch," Tabitha muttered. "And now I'm stuck here all day and Todd, the little bitch, called in sick so dish is one short and we're so behind. I don't suppose you want to pick up a shift?" she asked hopefully.  
"Sorry but I have to talk to my brother. This one won't let me get out of it," she added pointing toward Edward who was happy to ignore the women as he devoured his sandwich. Bella knew he would order another one, perhaps two, before he was finally full.  
"Hey, I have an idea." Tabitha grinned. "How about you cover my shift for me and I'll go and talk to your brother? Problem solved."  
Bella laughed. "Trust me, if I could, I would. I'd rather take care of the floor by myself, with only one person in dish, than go home and face my brother."  
Understanding filled Tabitha's eyes. "I have to get back. Call me if you want to talk. Okay?"  
"I will."  
As Tabitha rushed to see to the other diners, Edward commented, "She seems like a really nice person."  
"She is. I've noticed for a man who claims to not be a people person you get on with her well. When she isn't threatening you, that is."  
He shrugged a shoulder. "She's your friend. Just like with Emmett and Rosalie, she's important to you. It's not hard to make an effort with the people your woman cares about."  
Her heart just about melted. "You're wonderful."  
He shrugged again. "I know. Eat your breakfast. You can't escape reality forever."  
Groaning, Bella picked up her fork and dug into her pancakes. She would have to talk to Emmett and the thought alone made her queasy.  
She was nervous as hell to talk to her brother. A lot of things had been said, and done, and she was still pissed at him for his deciet. She had never been good at uncomfortable situations and her instincts told her to walk away and avoid her sibling.  
But Edward was right. She couldn't put off the situation forever.  
She just wished she could.

#

Emmett was waiting on the front porch when they pulled up an hour later.  
Bella blew out a breath. She texted Rosalie to let know they was on their way. She knew he would be waiting.  
She turned to face Edward and in his eyes she saw nothing but support.  
"I'm right here."  
She smiled. "I know you are."  
Bella unbuckled her seat belt as Edward walked around to open her door for her, something she found incredibly sweet, and slid from the truck.  
Hand in hand they made their way up to the house.  
When she came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, Edward gave her hand a little squeeze.  
"I'll be in the house if you need me."  
Releasing her, he jogged up the steps and, after a slight nod in greeting for her brother, entered the house.  
The siblings stood in awkward silence. Neither knew how to begin. Not without it ending in another screaming match.  
Bella noted the cigarette butts lying in a glass ashtray on the porch steps and bit back a smile. Her brother's nasty habit tended to rear its ugly head whenever he was upset.  
"Those things will kill you." It was something she'd told him countless times. His response was always he was a grown ass man and could make his own decisions.  
Today, he smiled. Relief brightened his eyes. She wasn't screaming at him.  
Together they took a seat on the hard concrete steps leading up to his porch. Bella sat staring down at her hands, wondering how thing's had got so bad between them.  
 _He lied to me_ , she thought sourly. _And he hid something from me he had no right to._  
Bella took a deep breath. Letting her temper run free wouldn't get them anywhere.  
She was furious with him, yes, and his betrayal stung but Edward was right. If she could listen to him and find it in her to forgive him then she had to forgive her idiot of a brother.  
It was hard. He was her brother, her best friend, and he'd hurt her with his lies and secrecy.  
As if reading her thoughts, sensing her hurt, Emmett shuffled closer to her until their shoulders touched. She could feel the heat coming off his body, smell his cologne and despite everything she felt comforted.  
Safe.  
The two of them continued to sit in silence. As Bella played with her fingers, Emmett's gaze was focussed on the street. He watched the wind play in the leaves on the trees. He noted Mrs Dempsey was out tending to her garden. His wife envied the elderly woman's green thumb and vowed to outdo her. He doubted it was possible; their neighbour's garden was pretty impressive with its variety of plants and colourful flowers. The small patch of grass was groomed to perfection. It was as if weeds didn't dare grow. But being a reasonably intelligent man, he kept his thought's to himself.  
"I hear you went out to a club last night." His words were meant to be casual but she could hear the bite in them.  
"I hear you got kneed in the balls last night," she shot back.  
Edward had filled her in over breakfast. She'd laughed so hard she'd almost choked on her pancakes.  
Emmett's laughter was rueful. "You've got to love that wife of mine. I deserved it," he admitted.  
Bella smirked. "I didn't doubt it for a second. I've wanted to kick you in the balls recently myself."  
"I guess I deserved too." He sighed heavily. "Bella, we have to talk."  
"And here I thought that's what we were doing," she drawled.  
"Bell," he bit out.  
"Fine. Talk."  
"I'm sorry."  
Bella blinked, her gaze darting to his. She'd known he would apologize, she would accept nothing less. She'd just been expecting more of a fight out of him. More excuses. And okay that was a little harsh. Reason's. She'd expected more of his reasons for lying to her.  
"What?" he demanded when she continued to stare at him.  
"I expected more of a fight from you. I didn't think your job, or your personality, would allow you to admit defeat so easily."  
He chuckled. "Maybe taking a shot to the balls made me see the error of my ways."  
"You really do have to love that knee of Rosalie's."  
"I know I was in the wrong by keeping things from you," he began solemnly. "And when Edward arrived in town and you came to me I did lie to you. I'm sorry for that. I truly am. But I can't apologize for trying to protect you. I would be lying if I did. No," he said when she opened her mouth.  
Most likely to tear into him, he thought.  
"I know what you're going to say and you're wrong. It is my job to protect you. It doesn't matter if it's physically, mentally or emotionally. It is my job." He grimaced. "I have already failed you once, Bella, and I refuse to do it again."  
Bella growled in frustration. When would he get over this? "How?" she demanded angrily. "How did you fail me? You weren't even in the same state. You weren't there so could you help me?"  
"Exactly," he snapped. "I wasn't there. You needed me and I wasn't there."  
Bella didn't know what to say. How to make him understand nothing could have helped her. There was nothing he could have done.  
Looking at him, seeing the guilt and self-loathing covering his features, took some of the wind out of her sails.  
Dammit, she'd known she would forgive him but she'd wanted for him to beg for it. To work for it. How could she make beg when he looked so damn miserable?  
The answer was she couldn't. She shouldn't.  
There was something more important than her anger, her hurt, and that was her brother's self-hatred. His misplaced guilt.  
"Emmett," she sighed as she placed her hand on his and gripped tight. "You have to get over this. You couldn't have helped me. They knew I was working late, they waited for the moment I was alone and attacked. You couldn't have done anything, and when you could, you did everything in your power to help me. You did help me. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you, Edward wouldn't have even known I existed," she pointed out. "You have no reason to feel guilt."  
His smile was sad. "It's not that easy."  
"I know that. Believe me, I know."  
"What do you mean?"  
Bella grimaced. She didn't like talking about this. "It means I'm a hypocrite," she replied. "I feel guilty every day."  
"Why?"  
"Jessica and Angela."  
"What? What are you talking about? How could you feel guilty because of them?" he demanded.  
"Because I lived and they didn't."  
"Bella," he protested.  
"I know it's not rational," she agreed. "But it doesn't change how I've felt from the moment they told me they were dead. Murdered that night because I was rescued. Again, I know that's not rational. It's actually kind of a self-centred version of guilt, but it's how I feel. They were killed because they needed to get rid of their loose ties. I was saved that night and they were killed. As hard as I try I can't help but feeling that it should have been them."  
"What? That's insane."  
"They had children, Emmett. Angela had one boy and two little girls and Jessica had one of each. They had families. Children who will grow up without their mom," she said, blinking back tears. They had told her about their children. She had seen haunted eyes come to life and she knew it was the thought of seeing their children, of holding them again, that kept them going. That kept sane.  
"I can't help but think that maybe if Edward and his men had arrived the next day, when Sam and Eli were in town, or off doing God only knows what, they would have been saved. They would be at home with their families and they would be the ones with scars and memories of that time, not me."  
Emmett wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
Resting her head against his chest, Bella closed her eyes and fought against the images that attacked her mind. Of Jessica, who desperately tried to save her that night. The faint scars on her arms were a constant reminder of that.  
Of Angela, who had hurled herself at a monster for her. Of every other woman who had been in that cage. Every woman who died because of them.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"I just wanted to move on," she admitted. "I didn't want to think about it, or them, because if I did I wouldn't be able to get on with my life. That's why I was so mad at Edward. He was one giant reminder of what happened to me. Of what happened to them."  
"And the tattoo?"  
"I guess it was my way of remembering them while I tried to forget what happened, if that makes sense. Of making sure that no matter how much time went by, or how much I tried not to think of them, they would always be with me. They would always be in my heart. My way of taking them with me everywhere I go."  
"That's wonderful," he murmured. "But you can't carry this guilt with you. If they could have Edward and his men would have saved them too. No one could have guessed what would happen. It's not fair to you to blame yourself for their deaths. It's not your fault."  
She eased back with a small smile. "It's not your fault," she pointed out. "No one knew what was going to happen to me. If you could have you would have saved me."  
He scowled at her. "That's not fair. Throwing my words back in my face like that."  
Bella grinned. "If your advice is good enough for me then it's good enough for you."  
Emmett narrowed his eyes. "You might have a point," he conceded.  
"I know I do. I think it's time we both accepted we're not to blame for what happened." She paused. "It hurt, Emmett," she admitted. "It hurt when I found out you'd kept things from me. That you lied to me. You're the one person in this world who I trust implicitly, Emmett. I need to know, no matter how hard it is or how much it will hurt me, you will be honest with me. That you'll give me the credit to know I can handle it. Can you do that for me?"  
Emmett's gaze held hers as he nodded. "Yeah. I can do that. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted to spare you the worry and the fear of knowing they are out there. I wanted to finally be able to do something right."  
"You are doing something right," she insisted. "You're my big brother and I love you. Even when I'm furious with you, I still love you. I know if I'm hurt or scared, if I have a nightmare and scream out in the middle of the night, you will come running. That's doing something right. Lying to me, blaming yourself and hiding things from me in an attempt to protect me from the world isn't. I need you to love and support me. Like you always have."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes. I love you, Emmett. And I love Rosalie. The thought of seeing the two of you kept me going. It kept me strong. It was knowing you were both here for me that kept me sane. Got me through the nightmares and the panic attacks."  
His smile could have lit up the whole town. "I love you too, Bella. And I'll work on my overprotectiveness. I promise."  
She nodded once. "Good."  
"So," he drawled as they both turned back to face the street, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. "You said you loved me, and Rosalie, my question is what's going on between you and Edward?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to working on your oveprotectiveness?"  
"This isn't me being overprotective," he denied. "This is me being curious about the man in my sister's life."  
Bella let out half a laugh. "Fine. Thing's between Edward and I are going well. I love him," she declared. "I didn't think I could ever love a werewolf, or even be in a relationship with one, but Edward makes me happy. He makes me feel safe."  
"What about the whole 'mate' thing? You seemed pretty shocked last night when you found out."  
"Of course I was! I was shocked and pissed and I resented it like hell. It was just yet another part of my life affected by werewolves. But now I've had time to calm down I feel better about it. It also makes my reaction to him at dinner, and every moment afterwards, finally make some sense."  
"How does it?"  
"We are destined mates. Attraction is a given and so was the unwilling connection I felt toward him. Why I felt safe with him despite who he was. And why I wanted him," she added.  
Emmett flinched. "If you could refrain from using words such as 'want' when it comes to your attraction toward Edward would be fantastic. Thanks."  
Bella only laughed at his discomfort. "He wants me to go to California with him," she told him quietly.  
Emmett tensed beside her. "Is that something you want?" he asked carefully.  
"I don't know. I only moved here three months ago. I've already uprooted my life and I've only just started to make friends. I don't know if I want to leave all that behind. Then I feel like a selfish bitch because if he moves here I would be forcing him to leave behind his life, his job and pack. That's not fair to him." She thought about what he shared with her about his family. Could she really ask him to leave his life, his family, behind for her?  
"He's willing to move here?" Emmett asked hopefully. He didn't want to lose his sister and, unlike Bella, he didn't care if that was a selfish decision or not.  
She nodded her head. "He said it he doesn't matter to him. If being with me means moving here he will happily do that. I'm the problem. I don't feel like I can ask him to do that for me. But the thought of leaving you and Rosalie…" she trailed off.  
Emmett closed his eyes against the urge to tell her to screw Edward and his pack, for her to stay here.  
He wanted to, but couldn't.  
Looking at her, seeing her distress, he knew if he told her to stay it would be for him. And that wasn't fair to her. She had the chance of happiness. Of sharing her life with the person she loved. Of finally having what he had with Rosalie.  
"California's not that far away," he said with an encouraging smile.  
"What?" she demanded.  
"It isn't. And there's Skype and FaceTime. We can talk on the phone and email. We could write," he added excitedly. "No one actually writes letter's anymore, have you noticed? We could bring it back."  
"You think I should go?" she asked incredulously.  
 _No!_ He wanted to shout. _I want you stay._ "I want you to be happy," he said instead. "If that's with Edward in California that's what I think you should do."  
"Oh."  
"I'd miss you like crazy," he couldn't help but add. "But as long as you're happy then I'm happy. Besides, you can always change your mind. You'll always have a home here with us."  
Bella smiled. "Thanks, Emmett," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Anytime."  
"Come on," Emmett said after a few minutes. "Rosalie is probably going stir crazy waiting for us."  
He was right. As soon as they opened the door Rosalie came rushing over, pulling Bella into her arms and squeezing tight. "It's so good to have you home. Next time you need space from your idiot brother give me ten minutes and I'll come with you."  
"I will. I promise. Then again, next time he's a jackass you can just knee him in the crotch right then and there and save us all the hassle." Both women laughed at the idea while Emmett stood with a scowl on his face, resisting the urge to cup himself protectively.  
"Where's Edward?" Bella asked when she noticed that her man, mate she amended, was nowhere to be seen.  
"I made sandwiches," she said as way of explanation.  
Shaking her head, Bella strolled into the kitchen to find him eating Rosalie's sandwiches heartily. If she hadn't been with him at the diner she would have guessed he hadn't eaten all day.  
Edward glanced up at her with a smile as he reached for another ham and lettuce sandwich. "Hands off," she said, sliding onto the seat next to him. "Those are my favourite."  
"You snooze you lose," he drawled before taking a bite.  
"Jackass," she muttered as she reached for one from the over filled platter laying in the middle of the kitchen table.  
Soon the four of them were around the table eating and chatting about nothing of importance. No one raised the topic of werewolves and for that she was grateful.  
As Emmett and Rosalie bickered over who should clean the dishes, Rosalie flat out refused since she was the one to prepare the food and Emmett just didn't want to, Edward leaned towards her and whispered, "I meant what I said last night. Wherever you are is where I want to be. Where I will be."  
Bella's gaze flew to his. "You were listening," she accused.  
He shrugged. "Of course. But that's not the point. I want you to know I meant it. As long as we're together I am happy."  
Bella smiled as she reached for his hand, resting their laced fingers on her lap beneath the table. "I will be too."

#

It had been a week since the fight between the Swan siblings. A week since they made up. They hadn't spoken much about the knowledge Sam and Jacob were out there. How eventually they would come for her, which was just fine with her.  
They would come eventually, she knew, but until then she would live her life.  
She spent most of her time with Edward. Now that he didn't have to lie to her about his 'case' he was never far from her side. He would sit in the corner booth at the diner during her shift before driving her home or back at the hotel where they spent hot and sexy nights between the sheets.  
Edward hadn't brought up the subject of her moving in the last week, either. He was happy for the two of them to spend time getting to know each other, being together. There was no rush, he'd assured her.  
So they didn't. They ate Chinese food with her family, watched bad late night television and went for slow walks and made love into the small hours of the morning.  
Life was good.  
Tonight they were finally having the barbeque they were supposed to have the week before. Rosalie would be home soon, she had to attend a meeting after school and was running late. Emmett got home an hour ago and was eager to show off his skills behind the gril.  
Edward was currently sitting in the living room watching Murder, She Wrote.  
Who knew he was a fan?  
Tabitha would be dropping by after her shift with her new boyfriend. They'd met at the club last week and had been inseparable since. He was tall, dark and handsome and she'd happily announced to Bella he was a fire-fighter. She was one happy lady.  
"Goddammit," Emmett snarled as he slammed into the kitchen.  
Bella jumped up from her place snuggled up next to Edward. "What's wrong?" she demanded as she entered the kitchen.  
"I forgot to borrow the neighbour's cooler. She's out of town so I can't get it," he explained. "The beer will go warm. Drinking warm beer is something I refuse to do, Bella."  
"So what's the problem?" she demanded. "Put them in the fridge."  
He scowled at her. "That's not the point. I like having access to a cold beer while I'm at the grill. I need that cooler. I'm going to have to run out and get one before your guests arrive."  
Folding her arms across her chest, she regarded her brother with suspicion. "What a coincidence that you forgot to get Mrs Bakers cooler until it was too late. And decide you need ice cold beer within reaching distance when Rosalie is stuck at work. When she's unable to keep you on a leash at the store you love so much."  
He scowled as mirrored her pose. "What are you accusing me of?"  
"Nothing," she replied casually. "I'm just recalling your last trip to the store. You spent almost two hundred dollars on gadgets and doodads that you used only once or have damaged beyond repair."  
"That bird came out of nowhere," he insisted.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Did it come out of nowhere with the fancy speakers with water in them? Or the LED clock fan?"  
"Those were accidents," he snapped. "Besides, you loved the collapsible cup I got you."  
"I do," she agreed easily. "I still have it. You, on the other hand, have broken every gadget you've ever purchased. And now you have the sudden need to buy yourself a cooler. I can't let you do that, Emmett."  
He narrowed his eyes. "You're not my keeper."  
"No, she's at work and will kill me if she comes home to alarms clocks you can write on, spy glasses and walkie talkies."  
"You can't stop me."  
"Try me."  
"I mean it, Bella," he fumed.  
"I mean it too, Emmett. I will die on this hill!"  
"What does that even mean?"  
"You don't get to know," she shot back.  
They stood, both refusing to back down.  
The sound of Edward clearing his throat had them looking away.  
Edward smirked. He watched their little spat and found it adorable. He also found it bittersweet. The more time he spent around Bella and her family, the more he thought of his own family. Of the memories he had of his parents, his brothers and his cousins. Of family dinners, movie nights and mornings his mother would have to separate the squabbling siblings before blood was spilled.  
Good times, he thought wistfully. He looked towards his mate and felt hope well up inside him. He would have that again one day.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
"No," they replied.  
"Okay," he drawled as he strolled over to grab a soda from the fridge.  
"I'm just popping out. I won't be long," Emmett promised as he all but ran from the room.  
"Emmett Swan," his mate snarled at her brother. "You stop right there."  
To Edward's amusement, Emmett came to an abrupt halt, turning on his heel to glare at his sister. "What?"  
"If you need to pop out so badly Edward will go with you."  
"I will?" Edward frowned.  
"You will."  
Emmett shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. Meet me in the car," he said as he turned and stalked out of the house.  
Bella huffed. "The man is a respected attorney and yet he acts like a child."  
"You are treating him like one," he pointed out.  
Bella met his gaze coolly. "What did you just say?"  
"Nothing," he replied.  
He wasn't getting into a fight with his woman over this. Emmett could take care of himself.  
Bella flashed him a smile as she sauntered up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Will you please go with my brother and keep him out of trouble? He has a little problem when it comes to his toys."  
Edward hesitated. "I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."  
She rolled her eyes. "I will be in a locked house. I would go with him myself, but I have to jump the shower and start prepping the food. Besides, you're stronger than I am. You can tackle him when he reaches for his credit card."  
Edward let out a laugh. "It will cost you," he warned her.  
Bella nodded her head as she rose to her toes to give him a lingering kiss. "Oh, I know. And I have just the thing that will be sufficient payment," she whispered as she lifted her arms to circle his neck, her soft body pressed to his enticingly.  
"You do?" he breathed as his hands wandered over her back and lower until he cupped her ass in his hands and squeezed.  
Bella gasped at the movement. "I do. It's the little black lace number I told you about. Remember?" she asked seductively as she nibbled on his ear.  
"I do."  
"Good. Since you're being so wonderful in going with my brother, and spending the evening with my family, I guess it's only fair I give you a little show before I let you peel me out of it. How does that sound?"  
He felt himself hardening and forgot all about her brother and the barbeque. The only thing he wanted was to grab his woman, the black lace lingerie she'd mentioned, and get the hell out of there.  
"Edward, come on!" Emmett called out from the front porch and destroyed his fantasy of watching his mate dance enticingly around for him before he removed her clothing with his teeth.  
"Later," she promised as she dropped on her heels and stepped back from him. Her eyes dark and hungry. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he knew.  
It was great for his ego.  
"I'm going to hold you to that," he growled as he pressed a kiss to her jaw and stalked out before he did what he wanted to and took his woman right then and there on her brothers kitchen table.  
"I love you," she called out after him.  
Edward grinned. "You better."

#

Bella laughed as she heard the door slam shut behind him. She fanned her flushed cheeks with her hand.  
If her brother hadn't called out when he did she would have dragged the man upstairs and rode him long and hard.  
"He's just so sexy," she muttered to herself as she made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
With Edward protecting her brother's life savings, she climbed into the shower and allowed herself to relax under the hot spray of water.  
As she scrubbed and shampooed, she began to go through the list of things still needed to be done before Tabitha and her date arrived.  
Tonight was meant to be fun and casual, but it meant a lot to her to have the people she loved together and she wanted it to be perfect. Nothing would ruin tonight.  
Rosalie would be back soon so she'd have help with preparing the food and getting the back yard ready for guests. She'd burned multiple CD's for tonight's entertainment.  
Country, mostly, she thought with a smile. But that was a given.  
She'd spent a good chunk of her pay check on tonight, but didn't care. She was excited. She couldn't wait for the night to begin. There was nothing better than sharing a beer, good food and good music with friends and family.  
And the man she loved, she added with a dreamy smile.  
Soon she was dressed, dry and finished applying a light layer of makeup. Thanks to it just being six of them she didn't have to dress up and was ready in record timing. With a grin she pulled the sexy black lingerie she brought with Rosalie last week and stuffed it into her overnight bag.  
Heading down stairs, she was just about to start the salad when the phone rang.  
Expecting it to be either Rosalie of Tabitha, she quickly made her way over to the phone.  
Maybe it was Edward, she thought. Emmett could be pretty persuasive when he wanted to be. He might need back up.  
Checking the time, she saw that they been gone twenty minutes.  
Plenty of time for them to get to the store and for Emmett to start salivating at the mere sight of his beloved toys.  
"Hello?" she greeted cheerfully.  
"Hello Bella. Have you missed me?"  
The blood in Bella's face drained. The hand clutching the phone to her ear began to tremble. Her legs turned to jelly and she thought she would be sick.  
No, this couldn't be happening. They couldn't have found her. Not at her home.  
"Jacob."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Hey! First off, I worry for those who think Bella shouldn't know about people hunting her. Yes, Edward and Emmett are trying to protect her, but wouldn't you want to know.**

 **Also, many of you won't agree with Bella, but this is her fight. She was thrown in that cage, she ran for her life through the woods and she's going to live her truth!**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

This couldn't be happening, Bella thought as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.  
This was a dream. A horrible dream she would wake up from, safe and warm in Edward's arms.  
With trembling fingers, she reached up and ruthlessly pinched the soft skin on her arm. No, she thought a little hysterically when she didn't wake up, you're not dreaming.  
Jacob, the man who plagued her nightmares, was on the phone. He knew her number. Most likely knew where she lived.  
She wasn't safe anymore.  
"Are you still there Bella?" he all but sang.  
Oh he was enjoying this. He knew she was scared and he loved it.  
"How did you find me?" she demanded in a whisper. She wished her voice could be clear and strong, but it was impossible. She felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.  
She had known they were out there, taunting her, letting her know that this wasn't over, but she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams that he knew where she lived. He could be out there, right now, watching her, preparing to strike.  
Think, she ordered herself. Taking a deep breath, she forced her mind to work, forced her hands to move. She'd never let fear stop her before and she wouldn't now.  
Her hands shaking, she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
Come home. Now! She quickly typed and pressed send. Edward would see the message and be home within minutes.  
Oblivious to Bella's actions, Jacob chuckled. "Through your brother."  
She frowned. Emmett?  
"You see, Bella," he continued. "You are nothing. A nobody. A worthless waitress, who no one gives a damn about and doesn't make waves. It would have been so easy for you to disappear forever. It would have been," he repeated, "if it wasn't for your big brother. A well respected attorney, who put himself through college, became a man to be reckoned with and married into money." He sighed. "Rosalie... Now she is a woman who leaves a lasting image in a man's mind."  
Bella's blood turned to ice. Fear for her family's safety surpassing her fear for herself. "You stay away from her," she snarled. "Do you hear me?"  
"Uh- huh," he scolded her the way a parent would their errant infant throwing a tantrum. "You have no power here, Bella. Be quiet," he ordered harshly "Where was I? Oh yes, Rosalie. The school teacher."  
"How do you know this?" she breathed, ignoring his demand for silence.  
"I have connections, Bella. I reached out to few of my acquaintances after the Meute De Loups destroyed everything I've worked for. Because of you," he snarled. "I asked them to keep an eye out for you. It was inconvenient that you were admitted into the hospital under a false name. Luckily for me, my friends saw you and put two and two together. They snapped some very unflattering photographs of you and your brother at the hospital. An internet search proved it was all too easy to replace you, Bella Swan. It wasn't so easy, however, to replace your brother. Emmett's rumoured to be one hell of an attorney. His face is all over the internet, newspapers and the news itself. It was almost too easy," he laughed. "One search on Google Images and I knew his name, where he worked, where he lived, and how I could get in contact with him."  
The thought of him having so much information on her brother made her sick. They thought she was safe. She hadn't used her real name at the hospital and thanks to Darius, she hadn't been forced to give a statement to the police. She thought she could disappear, just like Jacob said.  
Obviously, she was wrong.  
"What do you want?"  
He clucked his tongue. "I thought that much was obvious, even to a simple waitress such as you."  
Hackles raised, Bella scowled.  
There was nothing wrong with being a waitress. It didn't make her useless and it didn't make her stupid.  
"Spell it out for me," she bit out through clenched teeth.  
"You, Bella. I want you."  
"Why?" she demanded, truly perplexed. "Why me? Why go through all this just to get to me?"  
"You cheated!" he bellowed. Losing control, she thought. Something she'd rarely witnessed when it came to Jacob. "You broke the rules."  
"How? I did everything you said."  
"You never would have made it to that road, we both know it. Yet you still live. You were rescued by the K-9 dogs and that wasn't part of the deal."  
She gaped. "I didn't know my brother had sent help?" she protested. "How could I?"  
"That's not the point," he snarled. "And now I'm going to offer you a new deal."  
She made a sound of incredulity. "Why would I ever agree to that? I will never agree to be within in a hundred miles of you. I will never be forced into playing one of your fucked up games again."  
"I thought you might say that," he replied sounding rather smug. "But let me remind you, I know where you are. I know the state you're in, the name of the town and your fucking house number. Now, maybe you don't care about your own life, but what about your brothers? What about his wife? Do you care about them? About their safety? Believe me, you stupid bitch, if I have to kill every person you know and love to get to you I will."  
"You won't touch them," she replied, her voice breaking.  
The thought of him hurting her she could deal with. The idea of him touching a hair on her families head terrified her.  
"You've got that right," he agreed. "I don't want them. I only want you. As long as you agree to my conditions I won't touch them. And if that's not enough incentive for you, maybe this will be."  
Bella heard a crackle over the phone and guessed he was moving. His voice suddenly sounded again, this time it was almost mocking. "Come here, sweetheart, tell her where you are," he crooned. "Tell her what we did to you."  
Bella heard a sobbing woman's voice over the phone. She sounded terrified.  
Bella thought she would vomit. He had another woman. He would do to her what he'd done to Bella and she feared she knew where he was going with this.  
What his conditions might be.  
"Please, help me," the weeping woman begged. "They- they took me. They put me in a cage," she sobbed.  
Bella closed her eyes against the panic threatening to overwhelm her.  
Even if Edward and his people could have protected her family from their grasp, Jacob took any choice she had and he knew it.  
He counted on it.  
Bella could not, would not, leave that woman to die. She had been that woman once. She'd sobbed and begged for help. For mercy.  
If she refused, Jacob could possibly kill the poor woman right then and there just to rattle her.  
To cut dead weight, she thought darkly as images of Jessica and Angela's face filled her mind.  
No, she couldn't leave her. No matter how petrified she was at the thought of being in Jacob and Sam's clutches again, at being in that cage again, she wouldn't leave her.  
"Bella," Jacob smug voice drawled through the phone. "You know what I'll do to her. Agree to my terms or I claw out her throat right now. Just like I did to your precious friends."  
At his spine chilling threat the woman began to scream, to beg for mercy in the background. The sound of his impatient curse and of flesh hitting flesh had Bella flinching.  
"Or better yet," he chuckled as if he hadn't just struck his hostage. "The full moon is in three days. I think I can restrain myself long enough for her to partake in a little fun and games. We'll make her run, Bella, just like we did with you. Do you remember what it's like? The fear, the desperation. The blood. Do you remember? Do you find yourself lying awake at night covered in sweat, your heart racing, thinking about how you begged for us to stop?"  
The woman screamed in the background, the sound tearing at Bella's soul.  
"Stop it," she hissed. "I'll do it. I agree to it, just don't touch her."  
He laughed. "That's a good girl."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"There is an abandoned warehouse just outside of the little shit tip you call a town. Meet us there, alone, at midnight in two nights time. If you tell the police, if you contact the Meute De Loups, I will know. If you don't show up, if you're even a second late, the girls dies."  
Bella frowned. Contact the Meute De Loups? Could it be he didn't know that she was involved with Edward? That he was here? Maybe his contacts weren't so good after all, she thought as hope began to flourish within her. Her mind racing to come up with a plan that would end with her rescue and their demise.  
"Fine," she bit out. "Just answer me this. Why? You could have moved on and forgotten all about me, why are you doing this to me? Why go to all this trouble?"  
His response was one she still heard with perfect clarity in her nightmares, and sent ice cold fear running down her spine.  
"Because I can."

#

"Bella! Where are you?" Edward bellowed as he burst through the front door.  
He received her text ten minutes ago while Emmett stood debating which doodad, as Bella adorably named it, he wanted to purchase.  
Upon receiving her text, and fearing his heart would explode in his chest, he grabbed Bella's brother by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out the store. Emmett protested, demanded to know what on Earth had gotten into him, but Edward couldn't talk, he was too frightened.  
A feeling he didn't care for, he'd found.  
Instead he'd ordered Emmett to drive while he'd tried calling his mate. No answer. He'd tried calling the landline, but the voice claimed the phone was is use.  
Now here he stood, his heart racing in his chest, his stomach twisted and his palms sweating. It was only the scent of her in the air that kept him from changing into his wolf form and attacking the villagers.  
Her scent told him she was upset. The stench of her fear filled the air and had his wolf howling for release. To protect his mate.  
"I'm in the kitchen," she murmured, but he had no problem hearing her.  
Relief washed over him at the sound of her voice. Her words were strained, he noted as he tore his way through the house to reach his mate.  
The second he spotted her leaning against the kitchen counter, he felt the vise around his heart vanish. He could breathe again. She was safe and she was with him and all was right in the world once more.  
Rushing to her, he drew her in. Held her so tight he worried he might crush her ribs, but he couldn't force himself to let her go.  
Her text, her demand for his return, had scared the shit out of him.  
"What happened?" Emmett demanded as he entered the kitchen, breathless and flustered. Rosalie followed in seconds after, but Edward couldn't focus on them. All that mattered was Bella.  
Her next words, though on some level expected, felt like a punch to the crotch.  
"Jacob called."  
Rosalie paled and stepped into Emmett's embrace for comfort. "What? When? What's going on?"  
Bella shook her head, signalling she needed a moment, so Edward explained, "We had to run out to the store for a few things. We hadn't been there five minutes when I received a text from Bella telling me to get home. I knew something was wrong, my wolf knew. She would never send a text like that and then refuse to answer her phone."  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his shirt. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't let him know you knew."  
Easing back, Edward cupped her face in his hand. Saw the shadows in her dark eyes and wanted to do some howling himself.  
Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he replied gently, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Let's go into the living room and you can tell us what happened. Rosalie can you get her something to drink, please. Preferably something with sugar. She's shaking like a leaf. I don't want to risk her going into shock."  
Nodding her head, Rosalie hurried to the fridge while Edward ushered Bella into the living room. Once there, he sat down on the over-stuffed sofa, pulling her onto his lap. They waited until Rosalie joined them, until she'd taken a few sips of orange juice before she began.  
"I'd just got out of the shower when the phone rang. It was him. He wanted to know if I missed him. He has a woman," she whispered. "I heard to scream and beg for help. She was so scared."  
"Oh my God," Rosalie breathed in horror from her place next to Emmett.  
Bella's smile held no humour. "It gets even better," she said wryly. "They know where we live. The state, the town, even the door number. He took great pleasure it pointing that out."  
"How did he find you?" Rosalie asked. "You used false names at the hospital. We were careful that no one took pictures or statements. No one could tie you to your disappearance in Salt Lake City."  
Bella grimaced. She didn't want to tell them. She knew her brother would place the blame on himself. He would be wrong, but that wouldn't stop him from thinking it was his fault. That he lead them to her.  
"He had some connections at the hospital. It was the only one around, so I'm guessing he thought it logical we would go there. He had someone keep an eye out for a woman coming in fitting my description and the wounds I would most likely have. They took pictures and ran them through the internet."  
Emmett frowned. "But you don't have any social media accounts. Your missing persons case didn't even make it to the internet. Edward's people made sure of that. So how did he find you?"  
She blew out a deep breath. "Through you. He found me through you."  
Emmett paled. "What?"  
"He said I was a nobody, just a dumb waitress. But you, with your career, you were easy to find."  
"Jesus Christ," Edward muttered as he swept a hand down her back. "We should have thought of that."  
"You're damn right you should have," Emmett snarled, shocking them all.  
"Emmett," Rosalie gasped.  
He shot to his feet. "No," he snapped. "You should have thought of it. It's your job to do that, to protect. We fucking paid you enough. She's your mate for Christ's sake, what exactly have you been doing to protect her?"  
"Emmett, that's not fair," Bella scolded him. "Edward and his team are doing everything they possibly can."  
"It's not enough!" he snarled as he slashed his hand through the air.  
Edward knew what he was doing.  
Emmett was furious with himself, he blamed himself. He was scared for his sister, for his wife, and was lashing out at Edward because it was his way of coping.  
That didn't mean he'd take it. He tried hard, for Bella and because he liked them, to make an effort with her family, but that didn't mean he would sit there while someone doubted his capability of doing his job. Of protecting his mate.  
He was an alpha and no one questioned him. No one spoke to him like that.  
His eyes burning red, a fierce growl rumbling in his throat, he said, "I will give you one chance to sit your ass down and keep your mouth shut. You're upset, I get that, but if you speak to me that way again Bella's only worry will be where to bury her brother."  
When Emmett opened his mouth, no doubt to tell him to go and fuck himself, Bella spoke.  
"Stop it," she gritted out. "You're not helping. Either of you," she added. "Do you want to know the rest or do you want to sit here taking swipes at each other?"  
Rosalie bit her lip, trying to hide her laughter. Bella may be scared, but nothing kept her down for long. She hadn't been lying that day in Edward's office when she told him she was a fighter. That if anyone could survive it would be her.  
Bella turned to Edward. "Stop with the eyes," she ordered.  
"I'm sorry," both men apologized at the same time.  
Edward brushed the hair away from her face, happy to see that her annoyance with them had put some colour back in her cheeks and wiped away some of the shadows lurking in her eyes.  
"Please continue," Emmett said as he returned to his seat.  
"He wants me to go to him," she said bluntly. No point in beating around the bush, she thought. "He has the woman. He says if I don't meet him, alone, he will kill the girl. Or worse, he'll make her run."  
There was a shocked silent for a moment until once again the men spoke in unison. "No," they snarled.  
It was Rosalie who looked into her friends eyes and saw that she'd already given her answer. "You said yes," she murmured.  
Bella met and held her gaze. "I did."  
"What?" Edward growled, pinching her chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. "What did you just say?"  
She couldn't blame him for the fear, or the anger, she saw in his eyes. She would have reacted the same if the shoe was on the other foot. "I said yes."  
"No," he argued. "No way in fucking hell are you meeting them."  
"Edward you didn't hear that woman. You didn't hear her pleas or her screams for help. If I don't go they will kill her. I can't let that happen."  
"And I can't let you do this," he shot back.  
Bella hated being the cause of his fear, she hated arguing with him, but she didn't have a choice.  
"There is no let, Edward. I'm doing this with or without your support. Without or without your help. You won't change my mind."  
"I could tie you up," he threatened. "Drug you and tie you to the bed. Don't think I won't do it, Bella, because you will be gravely mistaken."  
Fire lit her eyes. "This isn't up to you, Edward. I can't let that woman die because she happens to have the same hair color as I do." She poked his chest. "And as for drugging me, for tying me up, think again. I would fight you every step of the way, and when I got loose, and I will, we would be done. I refuse to exchange one cage for another, Edward."  
Edward jerked back as if she had slapped him. "That's not fair," he whispered. "I'm not doing this to fucking control you, Bella. I'm doing it to protect you, because the thought of losing you terrifies me."  
She kissed his lips, quick and hard. "And I love you for that, but you can't make this decision for me, Edward. I'm not doing this because I want to. I don't. But I don't have a choice, and neither do you. You can't think like a mated male right now. You have to think like an alpha."  
Expression stark, he shook his head. "I can't lose you. Especially in a fight you shouldn't be involved in."  
"No, I shouldn't," she agreed. "I shouldn't know about wolves or what they are capable of, but I do. This is my fight, Edward. I don't want to do this, but I need to do this. Partly because I am only one who can save that girl and because I need this. I need justice for what happened to my friends, those women who look like me and I need it for myself. I need this to end. I want to be with you. To marry you, have children with you and grow old you, but I can't do that as long as they are out there." She cupped her back of his neck, urging him to lower his head so she could rest her brow against his. "Please. I'm not asking for you to understand why I have to do this, I'm asking for your support." She looked up at him with those big brown eyes that had stole his heart and said, "You asked me to trust you once, remember? That night you asked for my trust and I gave it to you. Now I'm asking for you to trust me."  
How could he say no to that, he thought.  
"What's your plan?"

#

"No, absolutely not. You're not meeting them alone."  
"I have to, Edward," Bella insisted. "If they see you or anyone else there they will not only know I broke the rules and kill that poor girl, they'll know that the alpha of the Meute De Loups not only knows everything but is involved. I need to go alone."  
Edward got to his feet, dragging his fingers though his loose hair in frustration. She wasn't listening to him.  
"Bella, you have to listen to me."  
"No," she denied. "You do. Edward, I don't think he knows you're in town."  
"Why do you think that?" Rosalie asked quietly as she watched her husband pace back and forth.  
"It was the way he told me not to contact him. I think he knows where I am, but I don't think he's here. If he was he would already know Edward was in town. That he's my mate. If he did he would wait until Edward left."  
"But what's the chance of him knowing what Edward even looks like?" Rosalie countered while both men continued to pace.  
Rosalie knew why they were angry, and understood it, but Bella was right. She was the only one who could do this. She knew how they thought, she knew what they would do to that girl and Rosalie was proud that despite her own fears, Bella was willing to go back into hell to help that woman.  
Unfortunately, the men didn't agree.  
After all she was Emmett's sister and Edward's mate.  
Rosalie knew Bella, she knew she was doing this, so now they had to come up with a plan that would not only keep both women alive, but bring these fuckers down for good.  
Bella shrugged. "Wouldn't it work all the more in our favor if he doesn't?" she asked. "That way if he does have eyes and ears close by, which I doubt, then he wouldn't know the alpha of the Meute De Loups is aware and is coming for them."  
Rosalie nodded. It sounded good to her.  
Edward shook his head. "It's too much of a risk," he muttered.  
The women didn't know if he was talking to them or himself.  
"We don't have a choice," Bella replied quietly.  
Getting to her feet she went to stand in front of him, bringing his pacing to a halt. Placing her hands on either side of his cheeks, she forced his eyes to look at her. Eyes which were currently flashing from green to red, proof of his inner struggle.  
"We're going to be smart about this, Edward. We're going to be smart and safe and everything will be okay."  
"How?" he demanded harshly. "How is it smart to send you out there, alone, and wait for him to take you to this girl? Who could already be dead by now?"  
She smiled. "Isn't that what you thought about me? That I was most likely dead in the woods? Look how that turned out."  
"Don't," he snarled. "Don't use logic on me or try to appeal to my heart on this. You're my mate and you're asking me to leave you alone with sadistic wolves who have already proven they want you dead."  
"I know. And I know I'm asking a lot, but we have no other option. If they see you they will run and we will never see that girl, Edward. They will kill her like they did the others. I won't let that happen," she added strongly.  
She took a deep breath. "Look, I will do everything you tell me to do while I'm with them. I will be safe and I will be strong. Besides, you won't be far behind. You're the alpha, you must have some gadgets we can use."  
"If not, Emmett knows a great store for it," Rosalie teased. Her brother didn't look amused.  
With a smile, Bella continued. "We can get one of those microphone thingies, so you can hear what's going on the entire time and I will happily have a GPS transmitter implanted in my left ass cheek, if necessary. You will be close by the entire time. All you have to do is a keep a safe distance, wait for them to lead us to the girl and then come in and save the day."  
Edward wanted to growl and snarl at her that she didn't understand what it was like to be a mated male. His every instinct demanded he protect his mate, to make sure she was safe and happy, and didn't have a single hair out of place.  
Now his mate was telling him not only would she meet with these fuckers no matter what he said, but he was to be kept a safe distance away.  
"There is no safe distance," he told her. "They could decide to snap your neck or claw your throat out, like they did with your friends," he added coldly. "They could do that with in seconds and I won't be able to do a damn thing about it."  
She let her hands drop from his face.  
Both of them hated her withdrawal, they needed the physical contact, but she had to make him understand this wasn't something she wanted to do; it was something she needed to.  
"He won't kill me."  
He shook his head at her foolish statement. "How do you know that?"  
"Because he mentioned the full moon is three nights away. He still wants to play his fucking game. Edward, you know I'm right. If this was anyone else you would agree to this."  
His smile was dark. "I would probably be the one to come up with the plan," he agreed. "But you're not anyone else, Bella. You're my mate." He sighed. "You're also right. It is the only option we have at this point." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me," he said as he stepped around her.  
His tone stung, she could admit. The way he made sure not to touch her as he walked by hurt, but she understood. He was angry and upset and afraid, and he had every right to be. Bit it still hurt.  
"Where are you going?" she asked quietly as tears threatened to fall.  
He flashed her a grim smile. "I have to my some calls. I have to inform my pack and put a team together. Besides, we can't stay here anymore. No one is safe here anymore." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out the back door, slamming it behind him.  
"He's so angry with me," she whispered.  
"Can you blame him?" Emmett demanded.  
"Emmett," Rosalie protested. "Don't. Just don't," she added impatiently.  
"Why not? This is stupid and dangerous and reckless." He turned to glare at his sister. "Do you have any idea what it was like for us when you disappeared all those months ago."  
Bella glowered. "Yes, Emmett, I do. It wasn't exactly a picnic for me, either."  
"And yet you go back to them?" he exploded.  
"I don't have a choice!" she screamed at him. "Why are you not listening? If I don't do this, they will kill her. They will kill other women. They will not stop. Can you please get your head out of your ass and see I'm not doing this to hurt you, or scare you. I'm doing this because I have to."  
"No, you don't," he argued heatedly. "You could let Edward and his men meet them, force them to tell them where the girl is while you can stay here and be safe. This isn't your fight, Bella."  
She gaped. "Of course, it's my fight. They took me, Emmett. Not you, or Rosalie, or Edward. Me. You don't know what it's like to be scared out of your mind as you are hunted down in a parking lot. You have never seen one of these things face to face. You've never been tossed into a cage, starved and beaten. Left to wonder if tonight is the night you are going to die. You don't know, Emmett, so don't you dare say that this isn't my fight because it is. I want your support, but whether I have it or not will not change my mind. Excuse me," she added before turning away.  
Walking through the kitchen she knew when this fight was over she would have some apologizing to do. She hated to worry her brother, and the man she loved, but this wasn't up to them and they had to accept that.  
She was sorry, but it wouldn't change anything.  
Emmett was wrong, this was her battle. It had begun all those months ago and now it would finally end.  
With a deep breath and a trembling hand, she opened the door that lead to the back yard and sighed. Edward stood with his forehead resting on the wall. His eyes were closed and he was doing some deep breathing of his own.  
Resting her shoulder on the door frame, she asked, "Did you make your calls?"  
He lifted his head. His eyes continuing to flash from the green she loved, to the red she was growing to love, as he struggled to control the beast within him.  
He didn't answer her, instead he grabbed her by her upper arm and yanked her out of the door way.  
Bella gasped as he pinned her against the wall where he had just been leaning, knocking the breath out of her.  
Before she had time to react, his mouth was on hers. His lips were hard on hers he thrust his tongue into her mouth, giving her no room to protest. His hands were rough and frantic as they roamed her body. He palmed her breast before sliding both of his large to grip her hips, pulling her tight against him.  
She didn't protest his kiss; instead she threw herself into it. She needed this, needed him, just as he needed her.  
As quickly as he began the kiss, he ended it.  
"I won't lose you, Bella," he breathed. "I gave up my family. I have been alone for so long and then I found you. I refuse to lose you. Do you understand me?"  
Bella resisted the urge to gulp. The way he said it, it was almost like a threat. "You won't lose me," she promised. "We're going to get through this and then, when you're ready, I say we pack a bag and go and visit your family." She brushed his hair out of his face. "I'd like to meet the people who raised you. Who love you, no matter what."  
"I'd like that," he whispered. "No, I didn't make my calls yet," he added, answering her earlier question. "I have to call James and then we need a find a place for your family to stay. Us too. We don't know if they are watching us, despite what you think. Tell your family to pack a few things, you too. We have to leave soon."  
That had her shaking her head. "We can't cancel it. We have the barbeque. Tabitha and her date should be here soon," she protested.  
He growled. "Who cares about the barbeque? Cancelling on Tabitha and her new boyfriend is the least of our worries right now."  
She scowled. "First of all, he's a fire fighter. You don't cancel on fire fighters, or friends who want to see them naked. Second, tonight may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me. We're still having it."  
"Bella," he started.  
"No. I told you, they are not coming here, Edward. They want me to go to them and I agreed. They don't need to come here."  
"Are you willing to be your life on that?" he challenged.  
"Don't be so dramatic," she snapped. "If they were going to take me from my home then Jacob wouldn't have called to let me know. He wouldn't have wanted me to have the chance to flee. It doesn't make sense."  
The look he gave her said he thought she was crazy. "They are psychopaths. They don't typically make sense."  
He was right, she knew. "Fine. We can leave tonight. After the barbeque," she added. She wasn't budging on this one. It was important that she continue with her life. That she didn't let them have any kind of power over her.  
The smile triumphant that had begun to appear with her agreement vanished.  
Before he could scream at her, she placed a hand on his muscular arm. "Edward, I can't let them destroy my life."  
He snorted. "How is cancelling a Goddamn barbeque going to destroy your life? Now who is being dramatic?"  
"Okay. Disrupt," she amended. "If I let their reappearance affect my life then it's like everything I've worked so hard to rebuild will have been ruined. I know you don't understand why this is important to me and I know that you're angry with me. I'm asking a lot, but please just let me have this. Let me have this night with my family and friends. With you."  
He held her gaze for a long, intense moment, before he sighed. "Fine," he conceded. "But the second Tabitha and her date leave, so do we. Understand?"  
"Yes," she replied. She reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."  
Unable to resist, needing to feel her close, he pulled her into his arms. He was petrified for her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He was furious with her. And he admired her, he thought.  
Though he would never admit it to her, he admired the fact that, despite her fear, her revulsion at the thought of being anywhere near them again, she would put her fear aside to save this girl. To stop these monsters once and for all.  
He loved her all the more for it. He respected her for it. And for her faith in him. Though she must be scared out of her mind, she had every faith he would save her. She trusted him to protect her, to be there for her when she needed him the most. Her belief in his was humbling and he vowed right there and then, with her safe in his embrace, he would not let her down.  
No one would harm his mate.  
"Come on," he whispered. "We have a barbeque to get ready for."

#

The barbeque was a success. Tabitha and her date arrived an hour later as Emmett stood over the grill and Rosalie was filling a ice filled bowl with beer so her husband would quit complaining about his warm beer.  
Edward and Bella greeted them at the door and kept them entertained until the food was ready. Tabitha introduced them to Richard Denning's, her fire fighter. He was tall and handsome with sandy blond hair and green eyes. He was charming and funny and seemed to be utterly captivated with the vivacious red head.  
The group talked and laughed as they drank cold beer and ate their fill of cheeseburgers Emmett had cooked to perfection.  
No one would have guessed that moments before the new couple arrived each one of them had been packing their bags, ready to flee their home. No one would have guessed the stress the family was under or the heart wrenching fear they felt for Bella.  
Watching her burst into a giggling fit at something one of the women had said, Edward understood why she had been so insistent on going through with tonight.  
She needed this, he understood now. He needed the laughter and the conversation.  
She needed for her life to continue.  
Reaching out, he draped his arm across her shoulder and smiled when she snuggled up next to him. Her hand found his and absently she laced their fingers together. Connecting them.  
Tabitha and Richard left a little after midnight. Moments later, both couples were piling into their cars and making the drive to a motel just outside of town. No one was to know where they were. They paid with cash and booked the rooms under false identities. He'd had the Swan family call and leave messages to let their bosses know that they wouldn't be in work tomorrow. No one would be going back to work until this was over with.  
Bidding each other a good night, Emmett and Rosalie retired to their room while Edward ushered Bella into theirs.  
Without a word, Edward stripped Bella. His fingers caressed every dip and curve of her body before he tossed her onto the bed, surprising a laugh out of her as he dived on top of her.  
He took her wildly, bringing her to new heights time and time again until they both collapsed into a sweaty mess of arms and legs on the motel bed.  
With her cheek pressed to his chest and her fingers tracing the patterns against his skin, he asked in the darkness, "Aren't you scared?"  
"I'm terrified," she admitted quietly. "I want nothing to do with them. If I'm being honest, if I could think of another way to get her back, to stop them, I would do it. But I can't, they have someone whose only crime is she resembles me. So it has to be done. And we'll win, I know we will."  
"How can you be so sure?" he wondered. She was scared, but confident, while he was just petrified. He couldn't think straight with the thought of her being within their grasp.  
She leaned up to meet his gaze in the darkness. "Because we're smart and I know you, you will have thought of every detail. And we're together. I found you, Edward. I found the man I love more than anything and I will not give you up. I will not give our future together up. We'll win because there is no other option."  
"I love you," he replied simply. It wasn't as beautiful as the speech she'd just given him, but it was sincere and it was from his heart.  
"I love you, too. We're going to be okay. Trust me."  
"I do," he replied as he pulled her back down so she lay sprawled across his chest.  
After a while, as Bella's breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep, Edward lay awake.  
Staring up at the ceiling, he went through every scenario in his head, everything that could go wrong and how to remedy it.  
Bella had most likely been joking about the GPS in her ass cheek, but he wasn't. Nothing and no one would take his woman from him.  
Whoever tried would see why he was the alpha. And one thing you never did was mess with an alpha, or the woman who was his heart.  
Bella was right, failure wasn't an option. Together they would bring those bastards down and they would be made to pay for every murder, every tear and everything they had put his mate through.  
Red eyes glowed in the darkness.  
The wolf was on board and eager for the hunt.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Hi peeps! Thanks for the love, and support, from the last chapter. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **And don't worry, I love that you're greedy for more!**

 **Chapter Twenty**

They were late.  
Checking her watch, Bella noted it was seven minutes past midnight and they were nowhere to be seen.  
She was currently standing outside the abandoned warehouse and she was alone.  
The warehouse burned down three years ago and had since been condemned, which was one of the many reasons she refused to go inside. It was due to be knocked down next month and rebuilt. The town was very excited about future job possibilities and it was safe to say Bella would not be filling out an application form. It was quiet and creepy and she feared an axe wielding murderer would jump out at any moment.  
The axe wielding murderer would be preferable. At least she could out run him or fight him off. He would human after all. She stood a chance.  
But no, she was voluntarily waiting for werewolves to come and take her away.  
Bella stood in in her leather jacket, sturdy jeans and comfortable sneakers. They were great for running, she thought wryly.  
Anxious, she fidgeted with her zipper. She wanted this over with. She thought back on the last couple of days, which had been chaotic to say the least.  
Unable to go home, the four of them were now staying at a run down motel that reminded her of the horror movie Vacancy. Any food they consumed came from the vending machines that ate every cent she put into it. The janitor would always come to her aid, though.  
He was a very lovely man named Eric who, after the fourth time he'd helped her out with the vending machine, attempted to make small talk. She'd enjoyed their conversation until he'd been scared off by her very sexy, very protective, mate.  
Edward had been every bit the alpha the next morning as his men arrived. The same men who risked their lives to save her all those months ago.  
Including Darius, she realized with a smile as he strolled into their motel room.  
Bella would have loved to catch up with the older gentlemen, but it had been all business.  
It was strange to see Edward in his alpha persona. He was quiet and cold. He barked orders out left and right and not one of his men dared to question him. No one protested his decisions or pulled a face when they found out he was 'allowing' her to go through with Jacob's demands.  
The only person he hadn't shouted orders at was Bella. For which she was glad because she'd have no choice but to junk punch him in front of his own men.  
That wouldn't have been good for his badass reputation.  
The men gathered the night before to strategize. Bella hadn't understood what they had to strategize.  
To her, it was pretty simple. She would meet the sadistic bastards in the destination, alone, they would arrive and take her to their lair, she'd always liked that word, and she would find the girl. All she had to do is sit back, keep her mouth shut, find the girl and wait for Edward and his men to come to the rescue.  
As much as her inner feminist barked at the idea of waiting for the big, strong men to save the helpless woman, she was realistic enough to understand they knew what they were doing. To know she had no chance in hell winning a fight with a werewolf.  
What else was there to plan? When she'd voiced those thoughts, Edward had smiled, kissed her, and gave her a friendly pat on the ass before turning back to his men.  
In between plotting, they spent every spare second together. Edward needed her, he'd informed her when she wanted to go next door to hang with Emmett and Rosalie.  
Bella would have protested under any other situation. But considering she was giving herself to a psychotic werewolf soon, she decided if he needed her close by then it wasn't a problem.  
Emmett had eventually came around and given her his support.  
She wondered that, on the off chance something went wrong, he didn't want her to die mid-fight.  
When she'd voiced this thought, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward had glowered at her.  
She didn't try to lighten to mood again after that.  
Earlier this evening, she had dinner with her family and her new friends, banning all talk about what was to come. She wanted to talk about normal things and enjoy herself.  
She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but every minute that flew by a bell sounded in her head, telling her she was running out of time. That bit closer to leaving the people she loved. Soon she would willingly go to the people who haunted her nightmares and almost destroyed her life.  
As the team set her up in her room earlier, Emmett and Rosalie entered with strained smiles and fear clouding their eyes. Bella tried to reassure them, but unfortunately there wasn't much she could do. This was dangerous, she was at risk, but she had every faith she would come home to them.  
They both hugged and kissed her, ordering her to be careful countless times before Edward finally pried her away.  
She was to drive to the warehouse in Emmett's car, alone. There she would wait, alone, until they came for her.  
Edward assured her that, thanks to the listening device (her watch), he'd be able to hear everything at all times. Thanks to the GPS locater they'd implanted in her upper arm, which had hurt like a bitch, he would be able to track her every move.  
They had no idea where they would take her or if they would strip her of her belongings until she pointed out that hadn't been the case the first time.  
It didn't mean it wouldn't happen this time, but fingers crossed.  
Again, when she voice this thought, her family glowered at her.  
As soon as the wolves lead her to the girl, they would move in, grab her and the girl and take them home.  
Simple.  
Edward hadn't given her an intense goodbye like her brother and sister-in-law had. Instead, he walked her to the car, made sure she was buckled in and after a quick kiss and a see you soon, he'd closed the door and returned to his men.  
Bella hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face the entire drive over. He had faith in her, in them, and that meant everything. It gave her the courage to step into the dark night and wait for monsters to arrive.  
Bella stood there, cold and freaked out. Her arm still ached, she kept glancing at the watch, incredibly aware they were listening to every word, every breath, and she had a few very uncomfortable objects wedged in some very uncomfortable places.  
She didn't know what she expected, perhaps something along the lines of what they'd done that night outside the restaurant, but not this.  
One second she was standing in front of the ruins of the warehouse, tugging her jacket against the cold night air, the next rough hands grabbed her from behind.  
Reacting on instinct, she began to struggle. It did no good. They were too strong. She couldn't see them, but who else who would it be.  
As she tried to escape from their grasp, Bella felt the familiar sting of a needle piercing her skin. She felt the following burn of whatever drug's they injected flowing through her veins.  
The fight in her disappeared as her body went slack. Suddenly she couldn't stand up. She couldn't keep her eyes open.  
She was absolutely helpless as she was lifted into strong arms. Her head lolled back as she drifted in and out of conscious, as the world spun around her.  
She couldn't call out. She couldn't struggle against their hold. She lay in his arms as he began to walk. She vaguely heard the sound of a door opening and deep voices rumbling before she was tossed into the trunk of a car. She didn't feel the impact, she just lay there as the trunk was slammed shut, leaving her in darkness.  
She could feel herself falling and, as she slipped into unconscious, she whispered, "Edward."

#

Parked in his truck not too far away, Edward and his men sat in silence as they waited for the wolves to make contact with Bella.  
They were late, but no one uttered a word. They were tense as they sat listening, waiting for one signal from his mate that she was in danger.  
That she wanted to back out.  
Images of that very morning filled his mind. Her hair spread out on the white pillow case and her beautiful ebony eyes shining with laughter and love as they gazed into his.  
No, he thought. He couldn't go there. As much as it pained him, he couldn't think of that, of her, right now. If he did, he would lose his shit. The fear would be too much and he wouldn't be able to do his job.  
He wouldn't be able to protect his mate.  
Pushing all thoughts of the woman who owned him heart and soul, out of his mind, he focussed on the plan.  
Bella had been fitted with a tracker, a small chip inserted in her arm, and a listening device disguised as a watch. She was protected and he had every faith in her ability to defend herself. He himself had put a gun in her hand and shown her how to load it, how to take the safety off and where to shoot her target.  
Yes, she could take care of herself, he thought with pride.  
Where were they? Edward wondered minutes later.  
They picked the time and place and yet hadn't arrived. He glanced down at the screen, at the bright green dot that was Bella. Her location remained the same. She hadn't moved.  
His men were on high alert, all radiating tension, but they didn't move an inch. No one wasted energy by shifting in their seats or nervous tapping.  
This was what they did. This is what they were good at.  
It was seconds later when they heard a muffled scream and scuffling. Four sets of eyes darted to the speaker as they listened intently.  
His heart thudding against his ribcage, mouth dry, Edward listened as the sounds of his mate's struggles ceased and once again everything went quiet.  
Suddenly, a voice sounded, "She's as beautiful as I remember."  
"Put her in the trunk," a cold voice barked.  
"Yes, sir," the voice drawled.  
Edward bit back a snarl as he heard the sound of her body being carelessly dropped into the trunk of the car.  
"Good night, sweetheart," he spoke again before he slammed it shut.  
All they could hear then was the laboured breathing of his mate. His heart breaking when he heard her slurred word. "Edward," she whispered.  
His body tensed. They had her. She was locked up in a trunk and from the sound of it, she had been drugged.  
Within seconds her breathing slowed further and he knew she passed out. He thanked God for it. He didn't want her to be afraid. He didn't know if he could handle the sound of her tears, of her fear. At least now she would sleep soundly and, hopefully, by the time she came around they would have unwittingly taken them to the girl and they would make their move.  
Please God, he prayed, just let her sleep.  
James turned to his alpha, saw the fear, the rage he was trying to hide. He could see his struggle to push it all back so he could be the alpha he was.  
"They've got her," he said unnecessarily. "They're moving," he added, his blue eyes darting to the flashing green dot on the screen.  
Edward took a deep breath. Forced himself to focus on the here and now and what needed to be done next. "Let's move."

#

"Fuck," Edward snarled as he jumped from the truck, slamming the door shut behind him.  
She was gone.  
Over thirteen fucking hours of tracking their location and they'd lost her. Thirteen hours of watching a green fucking dot and listening to the sounds of his mates slow and steady breathing, and she was gone.  
They arrived in Wyoming, the sun bright in the sky and people going about their day and her location had frozen. James waited, cautious to move in just yet.  
This could be where they were keeping the girls, but it could also be a false alarm and no one wanted to give their presence away and risk losing both women.  
No one dared to glance at Edward. The alpha was clinging to his control, but with every passing second it slipped a little further.  
It was as they were waiting impatiently that the flashing green dot began to move with alarming speed. With a curse, James put the vehicle into drive and raced to the last known location.  
A fucking field where multiple private planes were stationed.  
They were gone.  
"Get me a plane," Edward snarled. "Get me a plane now!"  
Racing back to the truck, he leaned in close to the speaker and listened intensely. There it was, he thought with a sigh of relief. The sound of her breathing. Of her dreaming.  
It kept him sane.  
It kept his wolf sane. The animal battered at his mental shields, needing to be released. Certain he could find her with his nose alone. He was also pissed as fuck at Edward for letting her go.  
Edward shoved the beast back. Soon he would need his wolf. He would need his ferocity, his determination. But not now. Now he needed the wolf the sit back and calm the fuck down so he could do his job.  
The wolf grumbled at his human half before returning his focus to Bella. The wolf listened to every breath and every sigh. Proof his mate lived.  
For now she was safe, but that wouldn't last long.  
Edward knew this and what destroyed him was the knowledge that even if James came back with a plane ready to go, they were at a standstill until they landed. Until he knew where they took her.  
God help them, he thought as he closed his eyes and continued to listen to Bella, wishing he were with her.  
When he got to her, he would never let her go.  
And when he got reached the wolves, they will regret the day they were born.  
They will beg for mercy as he ripped them apart with claws and teeth.  
They will pray for death before he was through with them.

#

Waiting was the hardest, that's what everyone said and they were damned right. Edward had never felt so on edge, so scared, or so fucking useless in his entire life.  
It had been hours and they still had no idea where they were going. The land was privately owned and after a few calls they discovered the land belonged to the Uley's.  
As in Sam Uley.  
With no way of tracking the aircrafts flight plan and unable to predict where they were heading, Edward could only wait. The only thing he had to hold onto was the sound of Bella's breathing. She was still asleep and, from the sound of it, she was being left alone while Jacob and Sam were in the cockpit.  
Every now and then he'd hear distant footsteps.  
One of the men checking on her, he assumed.  
Edward continued to pray for her safety. For her continued slumber. Meanwhile, his men had retained one of the many planes, fuck the law, and had a pilot here within the hour.  
Sometimes it was good to be king, he thought wryly.  
The plane was ready and waiting to go, a pilot on standby. Still they could do nothing but wait.  
After the first hour, he hadn't been able to stand it. He retreated to the truck to listen to Bella. To feel closer to her. She was all that mattered.  
He called himself every kind of fool as he waited.  
He shouldn't have let her do this. He should have tied to the bed and let her be furious with him. Leave him. He would rather she live a long and happy life without him then be with him and in the danger she was in now.  
His wolf whined. The animal vacillating between being a savage beast to a whimpering mess. He wanted his mate. Needed her. Needed to feel her skin against his, hear her heart beat strongly in her chest, and smell her sweet scent.  
To have her flash him one of those adorable, loving smiles that seemed to be reserved only for him.  
Though Bella was still a little hesitant around his wolf, and had yet to see him in his animal form since the night they met, he knew she accepted him. Believed one day she would meet the wolf, see him as another protector who would gladly die for her, and even come to love him as he did her.  
The wolf howled inside his mind. Edward sensed his beast was extremely close to the surface, ready to strike.  
As they listened to the rhythm of Bella's breathing, Edward counted each breath. Each one was precious to him. Each one proof she was still alive.  
He didn't think about what would happen if he lost her. If the one person he clung to, the person who kept him sane, ceased to exist.  
Since the day he walked away from his family he had been alone. Alone in his pack. Alone in a crowd.  
Even when he was with a woman he had felt so utterly alone.  
His wolf snarled at the mere thought of being with someone other than their mate.  
Edward gave up his family, his friends, his home, and for good reason, but that didn't mean he didn't miss them. He missed his mother's warm hugs, kind eyes, and the apple pies she made every Sunday. He missed his fathers no nonsense attitude, his strength and the way he made everyone around him feel safe and secure.  
He even missed his brothers ragging on him.  
For years he missed them. Felt as if a part of him was lost. Even with his job, his pack, his calling, he had felt so incredibly alone.  
Until Bella.  
She had given his life meaning again. She had given him hope for a future. A future of long and sexy nights on soft sheets. Of ebony eyes looking at him as if he was her entire world. Of having a woman of his very own.  
A family.  
His heart clenched at the thought.  
There was nothing Edward wanted more than a house full of children with the woman he loved. He would give up his pack for her. He would give up his rank as an alpha. He would happily move to Salem, or wherever she wanted to go, and live in a little house with a picket fence and a porch swing and bask in the most important things in life.  
Love and family.  
Bella accused herself of being selfish for wanting to stay with her brother and his wife. She thought she was being unreasonable and forcing him into leaving the family he made for himself.  
She didn't realize he would gladly give up everything for her. The pack was a part of him, yes, but she was his family. She was his heart. As long as he had her, and the future he yearned for, he would take his last breath without a single regret.  
Please God, he prayed, don't take her away from me. You can have anything. You can take anything, take me, just don't take her.  
He jolted when the passenger door opened. His beta slid in beside him as Edward struggled to regain control.  
Alpha's didn't show weakness.  
James looked at him with compassion in his eyes. "How are you holding up?"  
Clearing his throat he replied, "I'm good."  
"Your wolf?"  
He flashed him a sardonic smile. "Don't worry, he's not about to flip out and massacre every man here."  
James shrugged a shoulder. "It wouldn't be every man," he argued. "Even in a rage your wolf would realize he needed the pilot alive," he added so casually it tugged a reluctant smile out of Edward.  
The two sat in silence for a long time. The only sound was Bella's breathing through the speaker.  
"We're going to get her back, Edward."  
"I know."  
"Good. Because I wouldn't have to-" James never finished his sentence. "Look."  
Both men glanced at the screen. The green dot was now at a standstill.  
"They've landed," Edward breathed, his pulse pounding in his throat. Finally, they could do something.  
James quickly tracked the co-ordinates.  
"Edward," he muttered and told him where they had taken his mate.  
His heart sunk into his stomach. He worried for her more than ever. Only now it wasn't just her life he worried about, but her sanity.  
"Come on," he rasped out. "We need get in the air. Now."  
As the men raced towards the small private plane, Edward forced all thoughts of his mate aside once again. He needed to focus, not fall apart. And he would fall apart if he let his mind dwell on Bella's location.  
They were right in assuming they would be heading to a wooded area. It was where they had taken every other woman.  
Only this time they hadn't taken Bella to a random forest where they were keeping an innocent woman hostage. They had taken her back to her own personal hell. The location of her nightmares and the one place Bella vowed never to return.  
Virginia.

#

For the second time in Bella's life, she woke up out of her drug filled haze to discover she was in a cage.  
The first time she'd had no idea what was happening. She didn't know what  
happened or where she was or what would happen to her. Now she knew.  
She breathed deeply. In through her nose, out through her mouth as she tried to fight off the wave of nausea settling over her the moment she regained consciousness.  
They drugged her.  
Why the hell hadn't she seen that coming? she wondered as she lay there.  
Now that she thought about it, did she really expect them to just walk up to her? Open the car door for her before driving off into the night?  
Bella winced. Her aching body telling her they hadn't been gentle at all.  
In fact, now the drugs were fading, she distantly remembered being tossed into the trunk of a car before everything went dark and she'd slipped into an abyss.  
Opening her eyes, she looked up through the steel bars and noted it was dark.  
How long had she been out?  
At least it didn't smell as bad as the last time, she thought with relief.  
Oh, it smelled pretty bad alright, but nothing could compare to the scent she had woken up to so long ago. It had hit her in the stomach, burned her nostrils and she could practically taste it in the air.  
While the smell of urine hung heavily in the air, mixing with the fresh scents of the forest, it was nothing compared to that.  
Carefully, she rolled over onto her stomach, determined that this time, no matter the drugs they had forced on her, she would not throw up. The stink of her vomit in the air was the last thing she needed.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she pushed up on to her hands and knees. Deep breaths in. Deep breaths out.  
That's it, she told herself. Nice and slow. You can hurl all over the place later, but right now you have to focus. You have to remain in control so you can get the hell out of here.  
It was then she heard the sound of another person. Close, she noted. Very close.  
Looking up, she saw a woman huddled in the corner and slammed the door down firmly on her memories.  
Focus, she reminded herself. She had to remain focussed. If she let herself be dragged back to that night, a night so like this one, she'd be huddled up in that corner right next to the terrified woman who was looking at her like she was a flesh eating zombie.  
"It's okay," Bella whispered as she slowly crawled towards the woman. "What's your name?" she asked as the world tilted and twisted around her.  
The girl couldn't have been more than twenty-five. She wore dirty solid black slacks and a white blouse covered in dirt and grime. Her hair was a few shades lighter than her own was a little shorter and a tangled mess. Her face bruised and swollen and her brown eyes were filled with fear.  
How long had she been in this cage? she wondered. How long had she been here all alone? At least she'd had the other women to give her some measure of comfort and answers to her many questions.  
Had this woman been the only one to be held in this cage? Or had there been others?  
Licking her chapped lips the woman who strongly resembled Bella whispered, "Jenna Stevens," she whispered.  
"Hi, Jenna. I'm Bella. How old are you, honey?"  
"Twenty-three," she replied quietly.  
She was so young. Too young to be in a place like this. To know what kind of monsters truly existed in the world. Then again, was there ever really an appropriate age for something like this?  
No, she answered her own question. There was no age, no experience. Nothing could prepare you for this.  
"It's going to be okay, Jenna. I'm here to help."  
Her eyes widened. "You? How are you going to help? You're stuck in here just like me?"  
Bella winked, hoping she looked confident and casual. She feared she looked crazy instead. "Just trust me. You're going to get out of here and live a long and happy life."  
Jenna shook her head. "You don't know that. You didn't see what they turned into. Monsters," she hissed. "And I don't mean your everyday psycho killers. The men that took me turned into beast's right in front of my eyes. They said they were going to kill me, but first they wanted me to take part in a game. I could see it in their eyes, this isn't a game I have a chance at winning. We are die going here."  
"No, we're not," Bella promised. "I know exactly what you've been through. Not so long ago they took me. They came and took me and they threw me in a cage, just like they did with you. I'm alive, aren't I? I didn't die here."  
She blinked. "But you're here now? Why would you come here if you had already escaped?" she demanded as if she thought Bella was out of her mind.  
Placing a warm hand over Jenna's, Bella smiled. "I'm here for you," she said softly.  
Recognition lit her eyes. "You're the woman on the phone," she stated. "The one they made me talk to."  
"Yes. I came here for you, Jenna. To make sure these assholes get what they deserve."  
She shook her head. "You can't fight them. They took your gun."  
The gun, she remembered. With the drama of waking up, trying not to spew everywhere and finding Jenna, she forgot about her gun.  
Patting her hands quickly over her body, she cursed when she realized they'd taken the multiple guns that Edward personally strapped to her body.  
"Please, please, please," she muttered as she reached for her ankle, smiling in relief when she felt the slight bump at her ankle.  
Luck was on her side tonight.  
Obviously while checking for weapons the idiots hadn't thought to check her ankle too. A mistake on their part, one she planned to use against them.  
Only the gun was small. Her back up that both Edward and James agreed would only injure them in human form, and even then not for long. With their healing capabilities it wouldn't keep them down for long.  
Then I'll just have to wait until they are in human form.  
Turning her attention back to Jenna, Bella noticed the poor thing was on the brink of hysteria.  
Was it any wonder? She'd been abducted by werewolves and tossed in a cage for who knows how long?  
"When did they take you?"  
"It seems like I've been in here forever," she whispered. "I think it's been, like, a week, though. Maybe longer." Her eyes met hers. "I was walking to the bus stop. I walk that way home every night and nothing's ever happened. I carry a can of pepper spray and a rape whistle. I even learned a little self-defence. I don't switch on my iPod or my cell phone. I make sure I'm aware of my surroundings. I thought I did everything right. But they just came out of nowhere and they were so fast and they were so strong. I didn't think things like that really existed, you know. I didn't think monsters like that could ever be real."  
Bella patted her hand. "Trust me, they do. I was just like you, Jenna. I was scared and alone. All I did was walk across an empty parking lot late at night. I did it all the time. A thirty second walk and I would be safe, right? Wrong. Jenna, trust me when I say there was nothing you did wrong. They were looking for you. You couldn't have done anything to change what happened. They would have just gotten you some other way."  
"Why? Why me?"  
"Because you look like me," she replied honestly. "I got away and that didn't sit well with them. I'm sorry."  
"I don't understand. Why would they do this?"  
She let out a laugh. "Because they're evil."  
"Because they can," she added.  
At her words, every hair on Bella's body rose and a cold shiver raced down her spine.  
"Yeah," she muttered getting to her feet.  
The cage was new. She could tell from the unblemished steel bars and, only somewhat, stained floor.  
Running her fingers through her hair, for the first time she looked outside her cage. Maybe the men were close by, listening. Or maybe there was something, anything. that could help.  
Doubtful, but a girls got to dream, right?  
Or better yet, the wolves were very, very far away and she could use her hidden weapon to shoot the new shiny lock off the door and they could haul ass.  
Again, a girl could dream, right?  
With the full moon lighting up the night sky, Bella could make out her surroundings pretty clearly.  
Her breath left her lungs in one quick whoosh. The nausea she had so valiantly fought off came back tenfold.  
She knew every tree, she thought, and every bend in each branch. She had stared at them, memorized them, for hours at a time. For days, weeks and months, this had been her world. The images were burned into her memory until she had no doubt that if she lived to be the age of a hundred, she would be able to recall every detail with startling clarity.  
This had been her home for three of the most horrendous months of her life.  
This had been her hell.  
With a whimper she realized that she was back in the very same location where she had been held captive.  
She was back in Virginia, she thought and finally the shock and horror forced her to do something the drugs in her system hadn't been able to.  
She rushed to the back of her cage and threw up.

#

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening. How is this even possible? Didn't Edward's men clear this place out? How were they able to return? You know, I'm seriously starting to doubt his packs capabilities. Which means we're screwed," Bella tossed out at Jenna as she continued to pace back and forth the cage.  
Jenna didn't know the woman, but she seriously questioned her sanity.  
Who would come back here? She wouldn't, that's for sure. If she got out of here today she would never, ever return to this place. She didn't care if someone paid her to do it. If they begged and screamed. She would never return.  
All she had to do is stay alive and this woman, as weird as she seemed, believed they would survive.  
Besides, she thought if the only reason they took her was to get back at Bella then they wouldn't need her anymore, right? If they truly only wanted to use her as bait they could let her go and keep who they really wanted.  
Jenna didn't feel guilt or remorse for her thoughts. She was scared and had been taken from her home because of this woman. If they'd taken Bella in the first place then she would be safe at home, right now. Not in the middle of the woods about to become some ugly beasts chew toy.  
No, it was all Bella's doing. She'd read about the serial killer who was travelling across the country. How he had been targeting people who resembled her. It was why she carried the pepper spray and the rape whistle.  
Not that she'd had a chance to use either, she thought sourly.  
But it wasn't hard to understand why those women died. Why she would die.  
They wanted her. She had explained to her how she'd gotten away and the men, wolves she corrected, were coming to help them.  
Hopefully, they would be here soon, but if they didn't she would leave this woman behind if it meant saving herself. It was her they were after, so let them have her. Jenna was only twenty-three, she had her whole life in front of her and no way was she about to die for this stranger who was the reason she was in this mess.  
Not that she'd say any of this to her, she thought as she watched the older woman continue to pace. She seemed a little unhinged and Jenna had seen her panic jump to relief when, during her pat down, she brushed her ankle. She had a weapon, which meant they had a chance.  
For now, they would stick together.  
Firstly, because she didn't know how those bastards would react if she told them. Would they take the weapon and still want to kill her? Would she lose her best chance of survival? Or would they let her go because they didn't need her anymore?  
No, she thought. She would stick with the woman until she knew what was what.  
Upon hearing her own thoughts, Jenna felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn't a bad person, she assured herself. She loved her friends and family and visited her grandmother often, despite the fact that her mind had gotten so bad she barely recognised her anymore.  
No, she wasn't a bad person. She was desperate. She wanted to live. To meet a good man and have bunch of kids. She wanted to become an accountant one day. She'd always been really good with numbers and her mom said she should go back to school and get her degree. She could do that, she would do that, but that all depended on her surviving.  
If that meant throwing Bella under the bus, then she would do it. It wasn't pretty, she acknowledged, in fact it was ugly but it was what it was. The strongest and most primal instinct: self-preservation.  
As Jenna pondered just how far she was willing to go in the name of survival, Bella lifted one arm in the arm in the air and rose up to her tip-toes. Waving it around like she was looking for a good signal and began to mutter into the white watch wrapped around her wrist.  
"Edward, can you hear me? I'm not sure if you can get reception or whatever you need out here. I gotta be honest, I wasn't really listening to the technical part of the tutorial. Doesn't matter. You were right. I should have never come here. I'm in Virginia, Edward. I'm in the same place where they held us. Where you found Jessica and Angela's bodies, left to bleed out on the floor. Sorry," she apologized to Jenna after hearing her sharp intake of breath.  
"Edward, the shit has officially hit the fan. I'm in a fucking cage. Where the hell are you?"  
"What are you doing? You're talking to your watch. Have you completely lost it?" Jenna asked from her spot in the corner.  
"You better hope not," she spat out, too wound up to be gentle. To assure her she wasn't hysterical, because she wasn't sure if she would be lying, or seem all the more crazy for claiming there was some sort of listening device in her watch. "I'm your best chance of getting out of here alive."  
"Huh, that's reassuring," she muttered.  
Bella's gritted her teeth. Before, she would have quietly taken Jenna's comments on the chin. She was upset and scared and, okay, she was coming off a little odd right now. But that was all before she'd known she was smack bang in the middle of her worst nightmare.  
Just as she was about to give the younger female a verbal thrashing, she heard something snap behind her.  
Dropping her arm, she spun around with wide eyes.  
She didn't say a word, she didn't even breathe. No animal ever came close to the cage. They scented the wolves and didn't want anything to do with the dangerous predators.  
Jacob or Sam could easily make it to the cage and back without making a sound. They'd done it before just to mess with them. Well, Sam had. Jacob just stood there like a statue. Unmoving as his partner terrorized them.  
No, they wouldn't make a sound unless they wanted to be heard. Unless they wanted her to know that they were coming. To let her fear rise up until she thought her heart would leap out of her chest.  
"Get here," she hissed as she held out her hand.  
Bella's tone, the fear behind it, had Jenna scrambling to her feet and standing behind the woman she'd just contemplated throwing to the wolves. Literally.  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
Bella didn't take her eyes off the spot in front of her. The spot where they would soon appear half dressed and with arrogant smirks on their handsome faces.  
"They're here."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Hello ladies," Sam greeted with a cheerful grin. Or what could be considered a grin for a gigantic wolf standing on its hind legs.  
Bella stood, her hands curled into tight fists. He said the exact same thing he had so long ago, she remembered. As they walked out of the trees, out of the shadows with evil in their minds and darkness in their souls.  
Only this time they were in their wolf forms.  
Shit, she hissed internally. Her little gun wouldn't do jack shit against them now. She would have to wait for them to return to their human forms and then, hopefully, save the day.  
Sam's red eyes met hers, focussing on them with laser like intensity. "Hello Bella, you missed me?"  
Do not let them see your fear, she ordered. Don't let them know you are so afraid you fear you might have just peed a little.  
Her stare was cool as she replied dryly, "About as much I'd miss having chlamydia."  
He chuckled in delight. The sound of his deep, rumbling laughter spine chilling in his current form. His features and his voice were demonic. "Oh, I've missed you, baby. It really has been too long."  
"Don't call me baby," she replied steadily.  
Edward called her baby. He growled it when he was annoyed with her, crooned it when he was being adorably romantic, groaned it when he climaxed, and sighed it as he pulled her close, brushing his lips to her skin as they lay in bed.  
She loved that one most of all.  
It was a term of endearment she didn't want tarnished by the likes of him. Not that she could say that, if everything was going according to plan, Edward would come running in any minute now and destroy them both.  
"Why not?" he asked curiously as he tilted his beast-like head to the side. "You liked it before. When I climbed out of that car, I could see your attraction. Do you remember that, Bella? Do you lay awake at night and imagine me with you?"  
"Yes," she answered honestly. "I lay there and I imagine putting a bullet in your skull."  
He laughed, causing goose bumps to rise along her arms. "Oh, you do have a fondness for guns, don't you? What a pity we had to confiscate those from you. Don't worry, though, I consider it foreplay. Baby," he added.  
She glared at him. "Why don't we just get this over with, huh? You're going to offer us a deal. We run through the forest with the pair of you on our heels and see if we can make it to the car. We'll have a weapon, of course, to give us a fighting chance. I made it, by the way," she taunted. "I made it to that road. I walked up to that car and knew, despite your best efforts, you lost your favourite game. It must have stung, just a little bit, huh?"  
Sam took a threatening step toward her and had Jenna scurrying behind her. She was fairly new to this world, Bella knew. She was shaking at the mere sight of them. She would see them as Hell Hounds brought to life.  
Bella was beyond that. At one point she had seen them every night when she went to sleep. She saw them every time she closed her eyes. For a time they were her every thought, her every fear.  
Now she was sick and tired of being afraid. She was tired of playing their games.  
Tonight it would end.  
"What's wrong, Sam?" she asked innocently. "This is your idea of foreplay, right? This is why you wanted me here. Because you missed me so much. Or was it because neither one of you could stand the fact that I won? I survived your fucked up little game, I lived, and you couldn't handle that, could you?"  
"You cheated. You never won!" he roared, spit flying from his jaws. His eyes were a bright and burning red, his nostrils flared and she thought he'd kill her right there and then. He'd reach into this new cage like he had with the old and claw out her throat like he had with her friends.  
Before he could take another step, Jacob's clawed hand slammed against his chest. Forcing the smaller wolf to come to a halt.  
"Patience," he hissed. "You'll get your time with her during our game. Don't let the little bitch taunt you into losing your temper now. You'll enjoy her screams much more if you wait."  
After taking three deep breaths, Sam agreed, "You're right. I will enjoy them more as she screams for her life."  
She lifted one shoulder casually. "Inflicting pain on a woman is the only way you'll ever hear her scream. What's the matter, Sam? All talk and no action? You stand there and talk about my reaction to you when you're the one who helped set this whole thing up. It's you who need me here, who need to hear my screams, just so you can get off. Just so you can feel like a man."  
"I'm not a man," he replied, his earlier humour restored. "I'm a God."  
Oh that did it. Bella didn't mean to, she had thought it would be impossible, but at his words, and the reverence in which he spoke them, she laughed.  
"Seriously? Is that what this game is all about? The two of you, the bitches of the pack, needing to feel like you finally have some power? Are you that pathetic? Did you have so little respect in the packs you were born into you had to take weaker, slower, more fragile, humans into the woods and hunt them down just so you can feel strong? It is," she realized. "And all this time I thought you were evil, demented fuckers who enjoyed others pain. And you still are all other things," she rushed to add. "Only now, it's because you need to prove that you're big and bad and you're stronger than everyone. But you can't do it to your own kind. No, you hide from them. You use your money and your contacts to slide into the shadows because you know you're the omegas. The bitches. You have to do it to those who are weaker than you because you're afraid to go against your own kind. You know you can't win, so you run. So you find someone who you know can't fight back. You're the ultimate playground bullies. And that's just precious."  
Jacob, for the first time, glared at her. It was a little unnerving, and so very satisfying, to see she had rocked him. That she had been the one to unnerve him.  
"We'll see who the weak bitch is when I rip out your heart. When I bathe in your blood. Just like I did your friends," he added, scoring a hit. He knew her weak spot just like she now did with his.  
Taking a step closer, refusing to cower, she said, "I'll be the one who bathes in your blood. I'll be the one who gets justice for those women. But, hey, if you insist. Let's get this started. I beat you once. I'll do it again."  
Sam sneered at her. "No one's coming to save you this time."  
She shrugged a shoulder dismissively as she lied her ass off. "I don't need saving. You are the ones who will die tonight. Not me," she said with certainty.  
Bella knew, she just knew, Edward was on his way. He would save her and Jenna. She just had to string this out, or wait for the opportunity to use her weapon against them and high tail it out of there.  
Jacob nodded. "Open the cage, Sam."  
"Wait!" Jenna screamed, speaking for the first time since they appeared. Stepping around Bella, she forced herself to look into the eyes of monsters. They were so alien, so incredibly revolting it took every ounce of courage she had not to look at the cage floor.  
"You don't need me anymore. You wanted her and now you have her. Just please, let me go. Or leave me here. I didn't start this. She's the girl you wanted and now you have her. Just take her!"  
"Seriously?" Bella demanded before either wolf could speak. "I gave myself to them to protect you and you're saying that as long as your left alone they can have me? Are you for real?"  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't want to die. I'm the innocent one in all of this. I didn't do anything to deserve this."  
And I did? Bella thought. She couldn't even look at her. Maybe it was because she was in this alone from the beginning. Unlike Bella, she didn't have strong, brave, amazing women to help her survive. Maybe she would have felt a little more towards her had they met sooner, but there was no use in thinking 'what if' now. She knew them. They wouldn't let her go.  
They didn't laugh. They didn't smile. They just looked at Jenna with cold, unfeeling eyes and it was all the answer she needed.  
"No," she sobbed. "Please. Just let me go!"  
Jacob turned to Sam. "Open the cage."  
As Sam pulled the cage door open, he didn't grab for her like she expected, he reached for Jenna. Who was now clinging for dear life onto the steel bars.  
It was a punch to the stomach, she thought. She had been that girl. The one to cling and beg and cry. She'd been given no sympathy, no mercy, either. But she had been cared for by the other women. She had known, if they could have, they would have traded with her.  
And for that she forgave Jenna, just a little bit, for earlier behaviour.  
Who knew how she would have reacted had she been with her. Had she had support and love and companionship? At the end of the day, she was just a young girl who was afraid and didn't want to die.  
"It'll be okay, Jenna," she promised as she stepped from the cage. She'd walk to the starting point, thank you. She remembered the way.  
Hell, she still had the scars from the journey.  
"No!" the woman wailed.  
"It'll be okay," she repeated firmly. "I won't let them hurt you. It will be easier if you come willingly. They'll hurt you, which will only slow you down."  
Sam pried the woman's fingers from the bars and dragged her, kicking and screaming out of the cage.  
Like she had once been, Jenna was dragged to the clearing where they would begin. Her fingers were bloody, like hers had and she sobbed and begged for mercy. Like she had.  
Bella wanted to assure her again, but she wasn't listening.  
Bella was now thanking her lucky stars she hadn't told her about who was coming. That she hadn't told her about the chip in her arm or the device in her watch. Jenna would have told them in an effort to convince them to let her go.  
No, she had to harden her heart to the sight of the woman's abject terror and her tearful pleas. Jenna would return to her old life and, with a lot of guts and determination, support and strength, she could move forward.  
Soon they reached the clearing, the blade was waiting for them on the floor.  
Shiny this time, she noted as she bent to collect it from the ground.  
Sam grinned at her. "You don't look so confident anymore."  
"Funny," she replied. "I was going to say the same thing about you," she murmured and flashed him a smile as his vanished.  
"You know the rules," he bit out.  
"Yes, I do," she said as she helped a weeping Jenna to her feet and lacing their fingers together. "Don't let go of my hand," she ordered. "Not for a single second."  
"We're going to run to the car?" she sobbed, remembering what she'd heard earlier.  
Bella nodded her head. "Yes," she lied.  
This time there would be no car. This wasn't a race to the finish line. This was about survival.  
Either way, not all of them would leave these woods intact.  
Bella prayed it was the wolves who left in handcuffs, or preferably body bags, and not her.  
"Ready?" Sam drawled. Once again the light gleamed in his eyes. The anticipation for the hunt about to begin.  
Bella nodded. "Remember what I said. Do not let go of my hand and whatever you do don't stop."  
As Sam called out, Bella yanked on Jenna's arm as she ordered harshly, "Run!"

#

"Faster, faster, faster," Bella chanted as they raced across the uneven forest floor. Branches slapped at her face and leaves crunched under her feet.  
Good times, she thought wryly when she nearly tripped over a raised branch.  
At this moment, she was eternally grateful she'd kept somewhat active during the last few months. With her shifts at the diner and walking pretty much everywhere she could, she had improved her endurance vastly.  
Plus this time she wasn't starved, beaten and exhausted.  
Tugging Jenna along did slow her down though. The girl was panting and moaning as she attempted to keep up.  
"Come on," Bella hissed.  
"I can't," she breathed heavily. "I can't keep up."  
"You have no choice," she called back as she weaved between and around trees. The moon was high, thankfully, the silvery light illuminating their surroundings.  
Bella heard the unmistakable growl of a werewolf come from her left and whipped her head around to see a big, hulking figure shoot past them.  
Shit, they were close.  
Forget that, she told herself as she navigated her way through the forest floor. It was strange, she remembered a fallen log, anticipated it and this time she didn't go sprawling to the floor, but remained upright. Her stride strong.  
"Please," Jenna panted behind her. "I can't breathe."  
Doing a little growling herself, she glanced around. Nothing. Not yet.  
Ducking behind a particularly large tree, she pressed Jenna up against the rough bark. Held her there as she panted and gasped for air.  
"Where's the road?" the woman gasped out.  
It doesn't matter, she thought. She doubted the car was even there this time. They wouldn't want to leave any evidence behind this time.  
"It's north of here," she replied as she readjusted her shirt.  
It was a lot cooler than the unusually warm night when she'd done this run alone. At least now there was a strong breeze to cool them down. They could suck in deep, gulping breaths with ease.  
They didn't have time for this. She didn't know how far away Edward was. He could be two seconds away, he could be two miles.  
Heaven forbid he wasn't able to make it out of the state and wasn't even in Virginia.  
Don't go there. The idea of Edward being so far away, of her truly running for her life, was something she couldn't even think about.  
But just in case, she bent down and grabbed her weapon, tucking it in the back of her jeans. She'd given the blade to Jenna. Anything to give her confidence and to keep her energy up.  
"Look at me," she snapped.  
A face that was so familiar to her own shot up to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. I know I'm slowing us down."  
"Yes. You are," she replied almost cruelly. "Look, I know you're tired and you're hurt and you just want to lie down and die, but you can't. I don't care if you feel like your lungs are on fire, your muscles are screaming and your feet feel like they are going to fly off. You don't look back, you don't slow down and you don't stop moving. Every second is precious. You have to picture something, think of anything that will get you moving. Because if they catch us, they will kill us and it won't be quick. They will take great pleasure in seeing us suffer. They will not let you live, do you understand me? So get that picture in your mind and keep it there. Because if the promise of a long and brutal death isn't enough to get you motivated then I don't know what is. Now move!" she snarled as she turned and continued their race along the leaf carpeted path.  
Glancing up, she noted the twinkle of lights. The stars shined brightly tonight. Even in her panic she could appreciate it's beauty, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't pay too much attention. She had to keep moving, keep pumping her legs until she put as much distance between them as possible.  
They could do this, she knew. She could keep running, giving Edward time to show up.  
The women didn't speak again. They didn't waste their breaths or their energy. Instead they ran in silence, fingers still tightly woven together.  
Soon they reached a small moonlit clearing, that's when Sam stepped out into the clearing, cutting them off.  
Screeching to a halt, she held Jenna behind her.  
"What's this, Sam? Cheating?" She demanded raggedly. "I thought you liked to play a little more before you killed your prey. What's wrong? Can't wait until the end of the game?"  
Transforming gradually back into his human form, his stood naked before her. "I don't give a fuck about the game," he replied. "That's Jacob's obsession, not mine. I just want you."  
"I'm flattered," she replied almost breathlessly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.  
"Don't get smart with me, bitch," he warned. "Your blood will be black in the moonlight. Have you ever seen that, Bella? It's breathtaking. But none will be as beautiful as yours as it runs from your body and soaks the forest floor. As you lie, crumpled up and dying in the dirt. Oh, it will be beautiful."  
"You're sick," she replied. "You're one twisted freak hiding beneath a handsome face."  
He smirked. "It fooled you though, didn't it? Some part of you wanted me that night, Bella. You wanted me to rush in and sweep you off your feet. It was only a spark, but I could see all your girlish fantasies in your eyes. And you hate yourself for it. For the fantasy. For wanting, if only for a second, the man who put you in a cage."  
"You're right, I did hate myself. But I'm over it now. It was a second. A brief thought I refuse to feel shame for. You have a pretty face and a good body, Sam, but that's it. Your soul is black and there is blood on your hands. And it's not beautiful," she bit out. "It's not breathtaking in the moonlight. It's evil. You're evil and weak and you're nothing but a wallet to Jacob. Oh, I heard all about it. How you use your families money to fund your sick lifestyle."  
"Shut your mouth," he snarled. "You know nothing. You are nothing."  
"And you're a God? Bullshit. You're a meal ticket, Sam. A sick, fucked in the head little boy who has done everything Jacob ordered you to say and do. You're not a God. You're nothing," she taunted him. "You know Jacob only wants you around for your money. Without it he wouldn't be able to have this," she said guesting around them with her hands.  
He was losing his temper, she saw. He was close to cracking. Just a little more and he would snap.  
"His personal play ground that you pay for, that your name is tied to and, if he ever gets caught, he can blame it on you. His little omega bitch who is almost too easy to control."  
Throwing back his head, he roared. Not his wolf, but his human. It was a sound of rage and frustration and, finally, the loss of control. His eyes flamed ruby as he lunged for her. He was fast, but he was angry and it made him sloppy.  
And she was ready.  
Like lightening, she reached back and grabbed hold of the gun. Gun tight in her grip, her arms shot out and she took aim at the maniac about to attack.  
Remembering Edward's advice, aim for the chest since there's more room for mistake, she pointed and fired.  
Once, twice, three times she shot Sam in the chest.  
He froze in shock. He couldn't believe it. She shot him. Glancing down he saw the bullet holes, the blood that poured from each wound and spilled down his naked body.  
"Did you really think I'd come here without protection? That I'd ever allow you to truly cage me? You were done the second you came back into my life, Sam."  
He attempted to take a step towards her, but his knee's buckled and he fell to the floor. It was his blood that flowed onto the ground, not hers. His blood that shined back in the moonlight.  
She wondered if still thought it was beautiful. Doubtful. Cowards like him never liked to spill their own blood.

#

Edward threw himself out of the door before the rental car grinded to a stop.  
It had taken too long to get here. He had scowled through the entire flight and at the hassle they'd had hiring a rental car. He didn't have time for any of it, he'd snarled.  
He was seconds away from hauling the obnoxious sales clerk over the counter when James had suggested he stand outside, that he would sort it out.  
God, he didn't have time for any of it. Bella was awake and she was in trouble.  
He thought his heart would leap out of his chest when he heard her wake. He'd listened with a relieved expression as she'd reassured the young woman, Jenna, that everything would be fine. That she had once been in her situation and lived to tell the tale, hadn't she? Everything would be okay.  
He had known the second she understood exactly where she was. She'd been sick, he remembered with a grimace. He knew she would take it badly, but the fact that her body reacted so violently worried him.  
They should have guessed they would take her there. They wanted to hurt her, fuck with her.  
They had succeeded. But not for long.  
Bella had understandably freaked out. He could hear the panic, the almost hysterical ring to her voice. She wanted out of there and she wanted out of there now. Where was he? She'd even admitted that it was a mistake to have gone through with the plan.  
Since when did his mate ever admit she was wrong?  
That, if nothing else, told him how much she wanted out of there.  
The wolf groused inside his head. He demanded to be let out. To rip the guts from their whimpering bodies as they begged for leniency.  
Then the shifters had arrived and that little bitch all but offered them Bella.  
Just leave her alone. Take the woman who came here to rescue me, just leave me out of it.  
Bella had given herself into the hands of the men who tortured her and the ungrateful brat hadn't thought to return to favor.  
If they didn't kill her then Edward just might.  
And then Bella, his beautiful, sweet and loving Bella had taunted them. Had all but dared them to come and get her.  
She wouldn't sit down for a week when he got a hold of her.  
After he'd kissed every inch of her beautiful skin and fucked her senseless, he amended.  
Now here she was, running for her life once again and he wasn't with her. He could lose her now, when he was so close he swore he could taste her scent in the cool night breeze.  
Racing towards the trees, he was already ripping at his shirt. Scratches covered his naked chest. Blood welling as his claws hacked at his clothes.  
His wolf wanted out. Now.  
He didn't care who saw or who knew how little control he had at the moment, his human side was weaker, slower. Their human form would only slow them down. The wolf was needed.  
His men hurried behind him, they all knew what to do. Spread out, find Bella and the girl and kill any shifter they didn't recognize.  
Three shots rang out in the night sky. They froze for a fraction of a second before bursting into action.  
"Bella," Edward breathed seconds before his wolf took over and the change was complete.  
Pieces of his black t-shirt and jeans scattered to the ground as his wolf followed his ears, his nose.  
Bella had fired her weapon three times. She was in trouble. She needed him.  
And God help anyone, man or beast, who go in his way.

#

"Is he dead?" Jenna whispered from behind her.  
Dispassionately, Bella walked towards Sam. He lay there, gasping for breath on the floor. He would heal soon, she knew. They should leave now, but she couldn't resist.  
Crouching down, she pressed the tip of her finger and swiped up some of his blood. Gross, she knew, but she wanted to rub it in a little.  
"You're right. It does appear black in the moonlight. Come on, let's go," she called to Jenna who looked like she was about to be sick.  
"Not so fast," a deep voice rumbled from behind her. "We're not done here."  
Cursing, Bella got to her feet and turned to face  
Jacob. He stood in his wolf form, glaring down at her with blood red eyes.  
Jenna backed up. Away from the bleeding werewolf on the ground, away from the bloodthirsty one stalking towards them and away from Bella.  
She didn't take it to heart. Jenna was afraid and that was okay. A lot was happening to her and she had a lot to catch up on. Bella could forgive her need to be as far away from her as possible.  
"Jacob," Sam rasped from the floor. "Help me."  
Jacob turned, raked him with cold, dismissive eyes and spun back to face Bella.  
"We have unfinished business," he reminded her.  
"Why? Why are you so intent on killing me? I get this," she waved a hand in the air. "I get why you do this, but I don't understand why you want to see me dead so badly. So I escaped? So the fuck what? Why haven't you moved on? Why have you developed this obsession with me?"  
"You got away. You survived. I didn't bring you here to survive, I brought you here to die. Painfully. Slowly. For my pleasure alone. You are mine to play with. You don't get to survive and live happily ever after. I want you here and that's where you'll stay until I've had enough of you."  
Well what could she say to that?  
"So let's get this out of the way," she suggested. "People are on their way. They are coming for me. To save me. Again. We can run around these woods until they arrive and you can run off and hide under your rock again, or we can end this now. You and me. No guns. No wolf forms. Just you and me."  
He said nothing. He simply stared at her.  
"Come on, Jacob, you want this. This is your one chance to get me. To do what you want with me, because after this night you will never see me again. I will move. My mate will have me on lockdown. This is your one opportunity to have everything you want."  
Finally, he nodded. "Let's end this," he agreed and slowly turned back into a man.  
A naked man who still looked like he could take her without breaking a sweat, she thought. When he took a step towards her, she stepped back and saw the flash of his white teeth when he grinned.  
He sensed an easy victory.  
Without hesitation, he lifted and tossed his injured partner into the air.  
Now there was nothing between them.  
"Lose the gun," he ordered harshly.  
"Bella," Jenna protested as Bella tossed the gun aside.  
"A deal is a deal, Jenna," she replied. "Just stay back. And if I lose, run," she added.  
"That doesn't fill me with confidence."  
"It wasn't supposed to."  
Bella took in a deep, soothing breath and turned to face her worst fear.  
He didn't give her time to brace herself. He threw the first punch, his fist all but a blur.  
In that moment, she realized something.  
Even though it had been months since anyone struck her, she knew how to take a hit now. She knew how to take a hit from a werewolf. She spent months being beaten, almost daily, by Sam. She knew how to brace herself. How to push away the pain and cope with the waves of nausea that typically followed.  
While it wasn't the greatest advantage she could have in her favor, it was still an advantage. No, she couldn't hit as hard, or move as fast, but she had a high thresh hold for pain. She was determined. And she had a plan. One that didn't involve beating him to a bloody pulp. All she had to do was knock him off his feet.  
Easy, right? She doubted it.  
While Bella had a few self-defence classes since her return, she doubted it would do much good against a male werewolf twice her size.  
So, she told herself, as she got to her feet, you're going to have to be fast and smart.  
"You were right. This is much better. In fact, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun," he said as he threw another punch.  
This time it only clipped her. And, as strange as it seemed, Sam's blows had been harder. His punches delivered with superior aim.  
Could it be Sam had been the stronger wolf?  
It didn't seem like much of a stretch to her. While she knew now Sam was stronger, Jacob was smarter. He was manipulative. He didn't throw his weight around to intimidate anyone the way the younger shifter did. He never did anything he didn't want to. He had Sam do all the heavy lifting, all the terrorizing, while he sat back and reaped the rewards. Was Sam aware of his higher rank? She doubted it. Jacob was obsessed with titles, with ranks, so she doubted he'd make Sam aware of the fact he was the stronger, the better, wolf.  
No, she thought as he backhanded her. He wasn't the strongest out of the two, which meant her odds were better than she thought. If she could endure Sam's savage beatings then she could do this.  
Bella threw herself into the fight. She used every defensive manoeuvre she could remember, and a couple of offensive ones to. She even managed to get a couple of hits in.  
Of course, by the time he'd recovered his balance after her attack he was already on his way to being fully healed. Bella on the other hand was sporting a split lip, a swollen eye and what felt like a concussion after his latest blow.  
She didn't let it get her down. She continued to fight. She didn't allow herself to feel the pain. She ducked and dived. Evading swipe after swipe because, despite his greater strength, he didn't have much skill in his human form. It was his wolf form where he hunted. It was in his wolf form that could fight.  
While he could hold his own, he wasn't good at blocking, or rhythm, because he'd never had to be before.  
This was turning out to be the best deal of her life.  
Jacob got in a couple of shots to her ribs and she swore she heard something crack. Pain racked her body and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe.  
If she took another hit to the ribs, she would be down. If she was going to end this then it had to be now.  
Ignoring her pain, her breathlessness, she attacked full force. She was like a wildcat. She punched, scratched, kicked and took much pleasure in delivering as many blows as she could. She used whatever she could because this wasn't a game, this was a fight to the death and she refused to be the loser.  
Along with that, she delivered some well time, well aimed jabs that her brother had drilled into her since she was a teenager. It wouldn't do much, but at least it kept him from hitting her.  
Spoke too soon, she thought as her head snapped back.  
It was easier, she mused and tasted blood in her mouth. Before she wouldn't have stood a chance against the wolf. Not with their razor sharp claws and teeth. Their heavier, larger bodies could crush her like a bug. Now, she was fighting a man. A strong man, but a man all the same. He had the same weaknesses of any other man. The same fragilities.  
Eventually, she was close enough to use her favourite move. Grabbing his wrist, she put everything she had into tugging him forward. Not expecting to be pulled towards the waning human, he lost his ground and she used it to her full advantage.  
This move would only work if she was fast and took him by surprise. If things went bad she was fucked.  
She bent, pressing her ass against his hips as she continued to tug him forward. Once completely knocked off balance, she used her remaining strength and lifted him with a cry.  
It hurt, her ribs were cracked, her body sore and she was bending, supporting his entire body weight on her hips.  
Quickly, now, she thought. She remembered what the instructors had told her. Drop them from hip height. Don't give them time to right themselves. The aim is to get them on their back and knock the wind out of them. This was her one chance, he would prepare for this is she failed and she wouldn't be able to use this move a second time.  
Praying to whatever God was up there, she followed through with the move. As his back hit the hard ground with a thud, she felt satisfaction flow through her.  
She'd done it.  
Before he could even think of moving she struck him again. She went for the neck, the chest or the head. Anything to keep him down for a few more seconds.  
As Jacob lay groaning, about to push to his feet and most likely destroy her, Bella called out, "Jenna, the gun. Hurry!"  
Bella refused to take her eyes from him, but Jenna did good. Despite her whimpering, despite her fear, lmost instantly the woman shoved the weapon in Bella's hand.  
Thank God, she thought as she came to a stand with the fully loaded weapon pointed at his face.  
From the distance she couldn't miss. One pull of the trigger, it was over.  
All she had to was shoot.  
"Don't move," she warned.  
He looked into her eyes. "You don't play fair. We had a deal and you cheated."  
She scowled at him. "When are you going to understand that this is not a game? This was never a game to me."  
"What are you waiting for then?" he demanded. "You have me where you want me. You have the evil monster in your clutches, just do it. Kill me."  
She wanted to. She wanted to pull that trigger.  
And why shouldn't she? she thought.  
He had killed Jessica and Angela and Irina, and all the others. He would have killed Jenna and he'd made it abundantly clear he was willing to go to great lengths to see her dead.  
So why not just pull the trigger?  
The monster who plagued her nightmares would be dead, by her hand, and she'd be free to move on with her life.  
Just pull the trigger.  
He smirked. "Can't do it, can you? You don't have the guts to take a life. Like the way I took your friends. They cried, you know," he said almost conversationally even as he lay naked, hers to do with whatever she wished.  
"They were so scared when Sam and I came rushing toward the cage. They didn't understand what was happening. Why we were back so suddenly. Then they knew, you could see it dawning in their eyes. That's when they began to scream and cry and please, think of their poor children. I walked into that cage, grabbed that skinny bitch by the back of the neck and clawed out her throat. Oh, she bled like something out of a low budget horror movie. She stood, shocked, her hands flying up to her neck to stem the flow, but it was too late. She was dead within moments. It was magnificent."  
"You're sick," she whispered, the gun began to tremble in her grip. "You have to be. No one can enjoy other peoples suffering the way you do. It's not natural."  
"I thought Sam explained this to you, we are not normal. We are not natural. We are Gods."  
"You're delusional. Jenna!" she called out.  
"Yes," a voice all but squeaked.  
"Check on that one. I wouldn't want him healing and getting away."  
"Um… He's not going anywhere. I think the bullets are lodged in his chest."  
Bella cringed inwardly. Gross.  
"Come on, Bella," Jacob brought her attention back to him. "Pull the trigger. I said pull the trigger!" he shouted suddenly, scaring her.  
"Do it, Bella," Jenna encouraged. "He'll only come back. He'll only find a way to hurt you. Pull the trigger and, like you said, end this."  
Looking down at him, she was filled with such rage, such blind hatred. Her finger inched towards the trigger, had even began to squeeze when a familiar voice called out.  
"Bella!" Edward's panic stricken shouted out.  
"Edward! We're here," she called back, never taking her eyes from her target. "We're okay."  
Edward came into view a few moments later, she didn't see him. Her gaze was locked with Jacob's as he silently dared her to do it. To end his life.  
She heard the sound of Edward's curse, the heat of his body as he stood close to her.  
"Bella, give me the gun," he ordered.  
"No," she denied. "I want to be the one to do this. I want to be the one to put a bullet in his fucking brain," she told him.  
She didn't know why, but she began to cry. Maybe it was the shock, the relief that it was all finally over. Happiness at having Edward so close to her, perhaps. Or it could be her pounding ribs.  
Either way, she stood, her stance wide over Jacob's vulnerable form with big fat tears rolling down her face.  
"Bella," Edward said again. "Give me the gun. You can't kill him. I can't let you.  
She frowned. "What did you just say?"  
"I said I can't let you kill him, Bella. Now give me the gun."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**A/N: Hey guys! I would have got this up a lot sooner, but I've been watching Whitney Thore (is it Thore or Thorpe?) videos and reading the hate in the comments is AWFUL! I am a large, sensual lady, and my friends and family love me the way I am, so reading the hate out there is daunting!**  
 **Oh, and for those who wanted a convo about how to kill a shape shifter, in my world anything can kill a shape shifter. It isn't silver, or beheading, or burning... Well it is, but it's not a certain thing. I'm not making sense. You just have to go in hard, go in fast, and make sure they don't have time to heal from their wounds. No smoke and mirrors, just good old fashioned violence!**  
 **Oh, again! I love how you all believe in Edward. He's got our girls back.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

What he just say to me? Bella wondered in shock.  
Hands shaking, she held the gun pointed at the miserable excuse for a man, and a werewolf, on the ground. He didn't look scared, she noted. No, he looked smug as he lay patiently waiting for her to put a bullet in his skull.  
And she would.  
"Bella," Edward began softly, tenderly. "Please don't do this."  
Clenching her jaw, she shook her head. She didn't want to hear this, not from him. How could he stand there and say this to her? Jacob had taken her, twice. Beaten her, twice. And chased her through the forest and tried to kill her. Twice.  
He had tortured and murdered countless women because he was weak. Because he needed to prove he was strong.  
Because he could.  
Now she would plant a bullet in his arrogant face because she could.  
And now her mate was telling her she couldn't. Was he out of his mind?  
Risking a glance, her gaze met his for the first time since she'd driven away to meet the wolves. Her heart settling, she felt like she could breathe again.  
It felt like coming home.  
"What the fuck, Edward?" she demanded harshly, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks.  
Not exactly the most articulate moment, but she felt it expressed her thoughts on the situation.  
Edward took a step closer. He moved carefully, cautiously, as if he thought by moving too quickly she'd pull the trigger in a panic.  
His green eyes were concerned, she saw, as he held out his hand.  
He didn't tremble, she noted, he didn't look tense. He just stood, his hand outstretched, calmly waiting for her to place the loaded weapon in his hand.  
That wasn't going to happen.  
He was in his wolf's form, she realized as she looked down at his open palm. His dark fingers tipped with lethal looking claws. His body huge, roped with heavy muscles, and covered with fur. Not that any of it mattered. She wasn't afraid of him. Edward, no matter which form he chose to wear, would never hurt her.  
Bella could see the concern, fear on her behalf, but she also found understanding. He knew what he was asking and he knew what it would cost her.  
He hadn't lost this mind, the rational voice in her head insisted. He wanted Jacob dead too, so there must be a good reason for ordering her to give him the gun, to let Jacob live.  
It made sense, she thought. Then she pictured Jessica and Angela, lying on the floor of that filthy and rotten cage, in a pool of their own blood with their throats ripped out. He'd done that. Jacob and Sam slaughtered them when they could have easily have let them live.  
Like a movie on fast forward, images of the women she's spent time in that cage with sped through her mind. She saw every face, heard every voice and pictured what each one of those women looked like as they were murdered.  
Bella recalled her own terror, her fear she would never see her family again. Never meet a good man and start a family of her own. That she would never sit on a rocking chair on the front porch and watch as her grandchildren played.  
Even after she escaped, when she was happy and safe with her family, she had never been truly free. Jacob and Sam had been there day and night. In her nightmares, in her most vulnerable moments when she didn't have the strength to hold her memories at bay, they were there. They destroyed her life. Taken away her belief that there was good in the world and forced her to leave her home because, to her, it was forever tainted with the memory of that night. Of them.  
No, she denied silently. He would die tonight. Right here, right now, he was going to die and she was going to be the one to pull the trigger.  
He would never take another woman. He would never harm another person.  
She wouldn't let him.  
"No," she said softly to Edward before turning her attention back to the monster lying at her feet.  
All she had to do was squeeze the trigger, she thought, and he would be gone from this world. Unable to hurt anyone ever again.  
While both Edward and his wolf were overjoyed that she didn't appear afraid of him, while it gave them hope for their future, they also understood she needed Edward, the man. Not the wolf.  
His heart ached for her and he hated the way she looked at him. As if he was betraying her in some way, but he had no other choice. He knew what Jacob wanted and he couldn't allow that to happen.  
Slowly, warily, he slowly morphed back into his human form. He stood there, naked as the day he was born, in the moonlight and gave her a sweet and loving smile. "Baby, listen to me. Don't do this. Don't give him what he wants. Because if you do this, if you pull that trigger, that's exactly what you'll be doing."  
Bella's brow creased as she glanced up at him. "What are you talking about?"  
Hopeful, he explained, "He's weak, Bella. He'd never last long in confinement. He would be with bigger and stronger shape shifters. He doesn't stand a chance against them and he knows it. That's why he's lying there, Bella. That's why he's not running, or fighting, because he knows he can't win. He knows he can't escape his fate and he would rather die than be put in a cage. I know it's hard, I know he deserves to die. Do not give him what he wants. Please."  
Edward knew in his heart he was right and he refused to allow Jacob to use Bella to escape punishment.  
Jacob knew it wouldn't be long until the alpha convinced her to give up the weapon, that this was his only chance.  
"What are you waiting for? Just do it," he snarled. "Isn't this what you've wanted for months? What you've always wanted? Here I am, at your mercy. Now do it," he snapped from his position on the hard ground.  
Edward saw her waver, knew she felt torn. "He's manipulating you, Bella. Don't let him."  
"I killed your friends," Jacob added cruelly. "I hunted you through the forest, and when you escaped I spent months, months, capturing and killing women because they resembled you. I took them, like I took you. I caged them, like I caged you."  
"Shut your mouth," Edward growled as he watched his mate pale. As he watched her fingers tighten around the butt of the gun.  
Ignoring the alpha's command, he continued mercilessly, "I hunted them, like I hunted you. I beat them, I cut them, I laughed as they screamed in terror, in agony. I watched the fight drain out of them when they knew it was useless and I watched the light leave their eyes as they died. Just like I did with your friends. Just like I would have done with you."  
"Shut up!" Bella screamed, her vision blurred with tears and her hand rose slightly to do it, to kill him if only to shut him up. To keep him forcing those images into her mind.  
"Do it," he shouted.  
"Bella, don't!" Edward snapped.  
Bella shook her head adamantly, her tear streaked face smeared with dirt and blood. "I can't," she sobbed. "I can't let him live. Not after what's he done."  
Edward took a step closer. "I understand, baby," he said and he did. "But he doesn't deserve this. I get it, I do. You want him out of this world. You want him dead and in the ground, unable to harm another person, but I'm telling you now he will never get the chance to hurt anyone else. Give me the gun and I promise you my men will take him and he will never see the light of day. I promise you that, Bella. But if you kill him now, that's it. He will suffer mere seconds of pain before dying. That's not enough."  
She gritted her teeth. "It will have to be," she replied.  
"Will it? Look, I don't know if I believe in heaven and hell. I'd like to think that the second you pull that trigger, that the moment he dies he'll be sent into a fiery pit to be tortured for the rest of eternity, but I just don't know. What if there's nothing, Bella? What if the only thing you do by killing him is give him freedom from being forced to pay, to suffer, for the crimes he committed?"  
She hesitated.  
Edward, seeing her wavering determination, continued, "If you truly believe he will get what's coming to him, then do it. Kill him. I'll support you no matter what. I'll love you no matter what. But you have to truly believe it, honey, because if not he's won. And he's managed to do something worse, he will turn you into a killer and that's not something that you get over easily. Believe me, I know."  
"I'll live with it."  
"Will you? It's hard to live with blood on your hands, even when it's justified. It's easier said than done, Bella. Shooting Sam was self-defence. Shooting him, killing him, will be murder. I'm okay with that, baby, but I don't think you are. I think long after this night has ended you will relieve this moment. You will see blood on your hands and you won't be able to live with it. That's not a bad thing, Bella. It means you have a conscience. It means you are a good, kind person, who should have never found herself in this situation. But I know you, Bella. You will lay there awake in the dead of night and relive this moment over and over again in your mind and he doesn't get that. He doesn't get another a second of your time or your energy. Give me the gun and I promise you he will pay. I will make him pay. Trust me," he beseeched.  
He sounded so sincere and so loving she almost did it. She almost put her entire faith in him and handed him the gun.  
There was just one thing she didn't fully understand.  
"Why don't you want him dead?" she demanded instead, her eyes glued to his. "I thought you of all people would want him dead. He hurt me, your mate, and yet you want to lock him up. Put him away forever. Why aren't you and your wolf demanding his blood? His life? How can you stand there and calmly tell me to trust you when you're asking me to let him live after everything he's done?"  
He smiled, going with his instincts and reaching out, tucking her tangled hair behind her ear. "Because he doesn't matter," he answered simply. "Do I want to kill him? Tear his throat out and bath in his blood? Do I want to hear his pleas, hear him cry out in pain and feel his bones break in my hands?" he asked a slight edge creeping into his voice. "You bet your ass. I will forever regret this moment. I will always berate myself for letting him live. Giving him more mercy than he gave those poor women will be my biggest regret, but for you I will. For your peace of mind, I will. Because you are all that matters to me. Not him. He doesn't matter, Bella," he repeated. "Now, please, give me the gun."  
Bella looked into his eyes and knew he was right. She isn't not a killer. She would live with guilt, even if it was Jacob. She would still have blood on her hands and Edward was right, it would change her. She would lay awake remembering the moment she killed someone in cold blood, even a monster such as him.  
With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and dropped her arm.  
Edward didn't move, didn't try to rush her. "Jasper," he snapped. "Make sure he doesn't move. I want them both restrained and out of here now. I don't want them alone for even a second. I'm not taking any chances."  
"This ones in pretty bad shape, Edward," James said from his crouched position next to Sam.  
"Too fucking bad," Edward snarled. "I want him alive, do you hear me? He's not getting out of this so easily."  
"Yes, alpha," he replied with a cheerful grin. "Come on, you little prick," he muttered as he hauled Sam onto his feet, ignoring his groan of agony.  
One of the other men smirked. "Aw, is poor baby in a little pain? It's a scratch," he waved off the multiple gun-shot wounds that were slowly beginning to heal.  
"What about the girl?" Jasper asked.  
Jenna, pale and battered, cringed away from the shape shifting men.  
Edward glared at the young woman who looked so like his mate. "Put her in the car," he replied shortly.  
Jenna whimpered as Jasper started towards her. "No," she whimpered.  
"It's okay," Bella assured her. She still hadn't looked away from Jacob. She still hadn't given Edward her weapon.  
It was as if she was frozen in place, he thought. As if she didn't have it in her to take a single step.  
Edward continued to glare at the woman who would have gladly watched them take Bella if it meant saving her own skin. Yes, she was terrified and didn't want to die, but he didn't give a fuck. She would have stood by and watched as his mate was killed and that was something he could never, would never, forgive.  
Jasper gently ushered the young woman in the direction they had come. He didn't touch her, he didn't attempt to. He didn't even stand too close.  
Bella stood unmoving as his men dragged Jacob away. They were rough with him to say the least as they dragged him off. Edward knew they would be restrained and shoved into the trunk of the car together, just like they did to Bella.  
It wouldn't be in the car he and Bella travelled in. He didn't want the bastard anywhere near her. They would be with the men, and he'd given them his permission to be as rough as they wanted.  
He wouldn't let the bastards die, but that didn't mean they wouldn't suffer before they were locked away for good.  
Soon it was just the two of them standing in the small clearing. The moon continued to shine down, so beautiful and almost majestic. He wondered how long it would take, if ever, for Bella to look up at the night sky, to see the silver orb and its surrounding glow, without fear filling her heart.  
"Bella," he murmured. "Are you okay?" He wanted to roll his eyes at the question. Of course she wasn't okay.  
"That was the hardest thing I've ever done. Letting him live," she added quietly.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I had to be the one to put you through that."  
She shook her head, breathed deeply through her nose. "Don't be. You were right. I'm not a killer and that's not something to be ashamed of. I'm not like him."  
They stood in silence. Listened to the sounds of the night and the wind blowing gently through the trees.  
It was over. Jacob and Sam were captured and they would spend the rest of their days behind bars and she was finally free. Tears stung her eyes at the realization.  
It was finally over and though she should be laughing as she danced around the forest, it suddenly all felt too much.  
She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry with joy or crumble into a heap on the floor and cry in anguish.  
"Bella," Edward spoke kindly. "Will you let me hold you?"  
She let out a watery laugh at his question. He was so sweet. Nodding her head jerkily, she replied, "I'd like that."  
His arms came around her and he drew her in. His bare chest was warm and familiar and she finally felt safe. Her arms came around him as she burrowed her face into his chest, his heart beating a soothing steady rhythm beneath her cheek. His soft hair tickled her cheek and his woodsy scent filled her nose, something she much preferred to the smells of the forest surrounding her.  
Finally, she was home. Finally, she was safe.  
"Where the hell have you been?" she growled even as she snuggled closer, their bodies plastered together.  
He pressed his lips to her hair. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "We followed them to Wyoming, then they caught a private plane to Virginia, but we didn't know this until they landed. We got here as fast as physically possible. The entire time I thought my heart would explode from my chest. I have never been so scared in my entire life and I never want to feel that way again."  
She let out a shaky laugh. "Trust me, neither do I."  
"Good," he grunted. "Either way, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. And don't think I'm taking that chip out either. I like being able to know where you are at all times."  
She frowned. "That's not creepy at all," she drawled, her fingers trailing across his lower back.  
"I don't care," he replied easily. "I had to sit there while you were kidnapped, drugged and taken across the fucking country and then forced to live out your personal nightmare. I may never breathe easily again. So, sorry, you will just have to put up with having an overbearing, overprotective mate from now on."  
Bella eased back and rolled her eyes, but he could see that the shadows had begun to dissipate, that she was coming back to him. "You are such a drama queen."  
"A title I will wear with pride," he replied. "Now, please, can we get the fuck out of here and go home?"  
"I'd like that."

#

Edward was never letting her go again.  
They sat snuggled up in the backseat. Darius, who had given Bella a very potent pain killer and a warm hug upon seeing her, sat up behind the steering wheel, Jenna sitting ram rod stiff beside him. It would take a long time for her to feel safe again, most likely never around his kind, but he didn't really give a damn about her. He couldn't forgive her for the things he'd heard.  
Bella had scolded him for his cold stares and the occasional flash of red flickering in his eyes, but he refused to apologize and so did his wolf. The beast growled at the thought of the younger female.  
He didn't forgive easily, either.  
It was hard to stay furious when he held his sweet, warm and curvaceous mate in his arms. God, she smelled so sweet.  
He thought back to that night so long ago when he'd stepped into the woods prepared to find a body and caught her scent.  
That night had changed his life forever, and though he hated the pain and suffering that she had gone through, he was so happy he'd found her. That Rosalie stood there with furious eyes and forced him to see her as more than a picture on a screen.  
He owed that woman everything, he thought as he pulled her closer.  
Bella was quiet, but her body was relaxed against his and she appeared peaceful. She glanced up at him and smiled. Edward's breath caught in his throat.  
How did he ever get so lucky? he wondered as they made their way to the hospital. Both women had to be checked over, despite Bella's assurances she'd had worse. He didn't care, he'd responded, he needed to know she was okay.  
Edward knew he could never deserve her. He could be cold and callous and even downright cruel. He knew she deserved a man who was good and kind, but that was just too damn bad.  
She was his mate. He adored her. He would kill for her and he would die for her. He would love her more than any normal, kind and gentle human male could. She was his forever, the danger to her was gone and he wouldn't give her up for anything.  
"How are you doing?" she asked him, resting her head against his shoulder.  
Edward chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"  
She shrugged. "You looked a little… wolfish," she grinned, "for a second there. What were you thinking about?"  
He lowered his head to nip at her jaw. "I was thinking I will never let anyone take you away from me."  
"You see, you're starting to sound a little creepy again," she pointed out.  
"I don't care. You're mine, woman."  
"So possessive," she muttered.  
"Damn straight."  
They fell back into a comfortable silence as the car raced through the darkness. Edward glanced up at the luminous moon and wondered when he would look up at the sky without thinking of this night. Of the debilitating fear that threatened to engulf him when they'd taken her. When he realized they were in a plane going anywhere. That he could lose her forever.  
Had it all happened in only twenty-four hours? It felt like an eternity.  
His wolf grumbled. It had felt even longer for the animal. He was all for chaining his mate to the bed and keeping her there.  
She would be safe, he thought. Unable to place herself in harm's way ever again. And naked. He grinned as he imagined her lying against silk sheets with a seductive smile and lush curves and soft skin. She would most definitely be naked.  
Yeah, maybe after months, perhaps years, of countless hot and sweaty sex sessions, his heart would once again find it's natural rhythm. Maybe then the bitter taste of fear would dissolve from him tongue.  
"Never again, Bella," he breathed.  
She frowned up at him. "What?"  
"I will never let you do anything like that ever again. I don't think my heart could take it."  
She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, snuggled even closer. "I won't have to do that ever again. It's over now. It worked," she added proudly. "And it's nice in a way. We've come full circle."  
"We have?"  
She nodded her head. "Yeah, we have. Full moon, evil werewolves intent on killing me and then you and your team racing in to save the day."  
He scoffed. "We hardly saved the day. I expected to find you in desperate need of rescue, instead ones riddled with bullets and you have the other pinned to the floor with a gun aimed at him."  
She grinned. "I know. Now it's over, I have to admit I am kind of a badass."  
"Yes, you are," he agreed wholeheartedly. "At least this time you didn't insist on holding a rusted blade to my throat."  
She rolled her eyes dramatically and he relaxed further. She was back, he thought. "You offered," she pointed out.  
"Yeah, yeah," he drawled. "You were saying something about us coming full circle," he prompted.  
"We have. Do you want to know what's better?"  
"Tell me."  
"We're together," she replied simply. "We're driving home, like last time, but this time we're together. We'll go to the hospital and then, hopefully, to a motel together." She scowled at him. "You won't leave me."  
"I thought I was doing what was best."  
"And you were wrong. But let's not fight," she added before his could protest. "What I was trying to say is that this time it's better because we're together. And I want us to stay together."  
His eyes bled into the vibrant red of the werewolf. "Just try and get away from me, woman."  
Again she rolled her eyes. "You really need help," she mumbled in disgust even as her eyes sparkled with joy.  
He felt a little joyous himself. His mate was looking into the eyes of the predator that lived within him and she was in no way intimidated. He had come to her rescue in wolf form and she hadn't even blinked.  
She trusted him. She loved him. And now he knew she would never fear him.  
As his heart swelled with love and pride, Bella continued. "What I'm trying to say to you, Edward, is that everything is so much better now. And it's not only because it's finally over. It's because I'm here with you. I'm trying to tell you that, now that I'm safe again, now that it's over, I feel like myself again. Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I can breathe. And I want to move forward. I want to come to California. With you," she added with a brightly.  
Just when he thought he couldn't be happier. When his heart couldn't possibly love this woman more she goes and proves him wrong.  
"Really?"  
She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, reminding him of a sleepy kitten, and smiled. "I'll be your mate. I'll be the mother of our children. I'll be everything you ever wanted and more. Because I want it, too. I want our future together, Edward. I want lazy Sundays and sleepless nights with crying babies and petty fights over who drank the last of the milk. I want it all."  
"I love you, Bella," he replied.  
In his mind there was nothing else to say. Nothing that mattered more than telling her she was his everything.  
"I know," she laughed. "I kind of love you, too."  
"You better," he growled as he leaned forward to capture her lips, careful of her injury.  
As the car continued to drive through the night they continued to kiss in the backseat. Despite being careful of her split lip, their kiss was filled with passion and promises and, most importantly, love.

#

A loud banging on the motel door awoke the sleeping couple the next day. One moment they were warm and comfortable, wrapped up in each-other's arms and the next they were being jolted away by an impatient fist hammering against the door.  
"What the hell," Edward groaned as he cringed away from the bright light pouring in through the windows.  
Rolling over, Bella tried to read the numbers on the alarm clock through narrowed eyes. Edward wasn't the only one who wasn't exactly pleased with the bright and sunny day.  
"It's only nine o'clock," she mumbled as she flopped onto her back.  
With only an arm slung over his eyes to protect himself from being blinded, he growled, "Why are they knocking on the door? Don't they know that we've only had three hours sleep?"  
It had been a long drive to the hospital and an even longer wait. Edward had been furious. Didn't they understand that his mate needed immediate medical attention? He continued to pace and snarl until an exasperated nurse informed him that there had been a fire at an apartment building nearby and the patients with severe burns and those who were suffering from smoke inhalation were the priority, not the women with a couple of bruises and possible cracked ribs. They would be seen, and soon, but they would need to be patient.  
Though he continued to mutter under his breath, Edward sat down and waited.  
Her ribs weren't cracked, they were informed, but were badly bruised. Rest and some good pain medication were prescribed and they were sent home.  
They returned to the same motel as before, she noted with a smile as they pulled up outside only hours before.  
Full circle.  
As they fell into an exhausted sleep, Jacob and Sam were lying unconscious in James's trunk as he and the rest of Edward's pack drove to the airport where a plane would be waiting to transport the prisoners to the proper authorities.  
Edward assured her she would never see them again. Never hear from them again. It was over.  
Jenna's family had been called and were coming to pick her up, and she had been sworn to secrecy.  
No one, not even her family could ever know what had truly happened this night. As far as the world was concerned, she had been kidnapped by the serial killer that had been targeting young women throughout the country and she'd escaped. Soon they would realize he hadn't struck again, Darius told them, and he would be nothing more than segment on a late night television show.  
Bella was just glad it was over and maybe now others could be put to rest.  
The only person who she planned on putting to rest, she thought grumpily, was whoever was banging on the door.  
Edward inhaled sharply from beside her, reminding of a dog. "Your brother's at the door," he murmured.  
Her eyes shot open. "What?" she demanded as she jolted upright.  
Edward's eyes darkened as he took in her bare breasts and stomach.  
She wished she could think it was with lust, but she knew better. Her chest and ribs and stomach were a mess of angry bruises and abrasions.  
His fingers reached forward to trace tenderly along her abused torso. "Be sure to take your pain meds," he ordered gruffly.  
Instead of being annoyed with his abrupt tone, she smiled as she ran her fingers through his sleep mussed hair. "I'm fine," she promised.  
His smile was forced. "I know. Just make sure that you take them."  
She saluted him sassily. "Yes, sir."  
The door rattled with the next bang on the door. "Bella, open this fucking door!" Emmett shouted through the thin wood.  
Rolling her eyes, she hurried out of the bed and quickly dragged on her dirty clothes as Edward walked bare ass naked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
"Oh," she sighed as she watched his well-defined backside before he disappeared from view.  
Her brother had epically bad timing.  
Another impatient bang jolted her out of her thoughts. "Bella."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered. Yanking open the door she was immediately pulled into a bear hug.  
If my ribs weren't cracked before, she thought, they are now.  
"I can't breathe," she forced out.  
"Sorry," Emmett apologized as he dropped her feet and cursed when he saw her battered and bruised face.  
"I'll be fine," she promised for the second time that morning.  
"Get out the way," Rosalie snapped as she pushed by her husband. With a sunny laugh, she pulled her sister-in-law into her arms. "You look like a mess," she said bluntly. "But I am so glad to see you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I'm blue and black, but I will heal."  
Rosalie pursed her lips. "You mean black and blue," she corrected.  
"Nope," she shook her head. "I like it better my way. I told you to listen to Kip Moore's album. If you did you'd understand."  
Rosalie groaned. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the same passion for country music as you do. I like pop music."  
"You disgust me," she shot back.  
"Ladies," Emmett barked, gaining there attention. "Why the hell are we discussing your taste in music when my sister was nearly killed last night?" he demanded.  
Bella scowled. "Your wife's lack of taste is important to me, Emmett. It should be important to you."  
"Bella," he fumed.  
Placing her hands on her brother's stubbled cheeks, she smiled. "It's over, Emmett. They are going to be locked away until the day they die. They will never hurt another woman. It's over."  
"And now everything's back to normal? Just like that?" he asked dubiously.  
"No, no it's not back to normal. It never will be normal again, but I feel amazing," she added sincerely. "I will admit there was a moment last night when I felt a little lost and a little numb, but then I realized that everything I wanted for the last eight months, I have. I got justice for my friends. For every woman they murdered. And for myself. I defeated him, Emmett. By the time Edward and his men had arrived, I had vanquished my demons," she laughed. "I did it and I feel so much better. I feel lighter than I have in months and I want to enjoy it. So please, don't worry. I am fine."  
"She's telling the truth," Edward chimed in from the bathroom doorway.  
Bella noted with a frown that he'd pulled the clothes that Darius supplied for him the night before.  
Rosalie caught her friend's expression and bit back a smile. If she were in Bella's position, she wouldn't like him to cover up either.  
"So that's it?" she asked. "It's over?"  
"There's still a lot to do," Edward responded, "but more or less, yeah. Jacob and Sam will be handed over to the authorities and will die in a cage."  
"Poetic justice, if you ask me," Rosalie quipped.  
"Can't argue with that," her husband drawled from beside her. "The big question is, what now?"  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked.  
"Well, for months you've lived with the fear that they are out there. It's controlled your life to some extent. What do you do now that it's all over?"  
Bella beamed at her big brother. "Live," she replied. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything in over twenty-hours. "And eat breakfast."

#

She didn't get her breakfast for until an hour later. After showering, separately unfortunately, Edward had got on the phone and made arrangements for the four of them to fly home.  
Darius would be staying with Jenna, who had been admitted into the hospital for her dehydration, until her family arrived that day and as soon as he was certain that Jenna would keep their secrets, he would report to Edward before flying home to his own family.  
The four of them would be flying out later that day, so all they could do now was wait.  
Once Bella had woken up, and the issue of breakfast was resolved, she asked how the hell her brother had known where she was and how they'd arrived so quickly. Edward answered that. He'd promised to keep Emmett up-to-date with every step of their mission. He had been made aware of everything, even the upsetting news of finding out Sam and Jacob had boarded a plane and Edward had no idea where they were heading.  
As he and his men boarded their own plane, Edward checked in with Emmett, not knowing that moments after hanging up Emmett and Rosalie booked themselves on the next flight to Virginia.  
They hadn't bothered to tell Edward of their plans when he'd called with the good news because he'd only tell them to stay at home. That wasn't happening. Both Emmett and Rosalie needed to see her with their own eyes. To make certain she was safe and relatively unharmed.  
As they pulled up in front of a small, run down diner, Bella all but ran into the building.  
She needed food.  
She knew that her brother still worried for her, but she felt magnificent. She was here, she was safe and she was about to eat breakfast with the three people who meant the world to her.  
Life was good.  
No, it was wonderful.  
Would she always feel this way? Probably not.  
She would have step backs, certain things would act as triggers for her, but for today she was happy and she was celebrating. Preferably with chocolate covered pancakes, she beamed as she slid into one of the many booths.  
As Rosalie hurried off to find the restrooms and Edward leaned against the hood of the rental car, checking in with his pack, she decided it was time to discuss the one last piece of news with her brother.  
"I need to tell you something," she said without preamble.  
Emmett looked up from his menu. "You've decided to keep the tracking device in your arm? Edward will be happy about it. Just remember to take it out if you ever decide to ditch him for another man."  
"Please," she scoffed. "Edward wouldn't need a tracking device if he thought I was cheating on him. He'd go full wolf on my ass and track me down with scent alone. God, I love that man," she muttered. "Besides, I'm not keeping it, despite what he wants. A girl needs an air of mystery and since I don't plan on being kidnapped anytime soon..." She knocked her fist twice on the wooden table. "I think it's a little a tad unnecessary."  
"Try telling your mate that," he chuckled. "Wow," he murmured. "That was weird to say out loud."  
Bella beamed at him. "I don't think it is. I think it sounds exactly right. Now, before they come back, I wanted to tell you I've told Edward I would move with him to California."  
Bella cringed, anticipating either his anger or his disappointment.  
He shocked her by nodding his head as if it was expected. "I knew you would."  
Ebony eyes widened. "What?" she demanded. "How could you? Even I didn't know for sure."  
Emmett rolled his eyes. "It was obvious, Bell. You love him, you want him to be happy. You know his job is a big part of that. Besides, you wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing he left his true calling to move to Salem."  
"Everyone seems to know me so well," she mumbled, remembering Edward's words from the night before. "Still," she added after a moment. "Aren't you a little sad that I'm leaving?" She thought it would kill her to see sadness fill his dark eyes at the news of her leaving but now, upon seeing just how okay with it he was, she kind of wanted a little sorrow. She was his baby sister, after all. And she was moving to another state.  
"Of course, I am. But after we spoke that day it was kind of a given. Besides, like I said, we have Skype and email and Face Time and all sorts of cool technological ways of being in contact. I will miss you," he murmured softly, reaching over to join their hands on the wooden table top. "I've enjoyed having you under the same roof as me again. It felt like old times. When it was just the two of us against the world. It was nice."  
"It was," she agreed. "And that will never change. You are my best friend, Swan. You are the first man I ever loved and the first man I ever felt truly safe around. That will never change. Only this time it will be better. Instead of it just being the two of us, it will be the four. And then, hopefully, it will grow until we're one big, dysfunctional, inter-species, happy family," she giggled.  
His deep, rumbling laughter joined hers. "We will, won't we?"  
"Yeah. Life is pretty fantastic, Emmett. Besides, no matter where we are, we always be family. Nothing ever would or ever could change that."  
"I know," he replied gently. "You'll be safe though, right? Your man is a big important alpha of the Meute De Loups. You'll be surrounded by his kind and the people who want to hurt him."  
She grinned. She'd thought of this. "Trust me, Edward will make sure I am perfectly safe. He'd wrap me up in cotton wool before slaughtering half his pack in the name of keeping me safe," she stated confidently. "Besides," she added, "I am an independent, grown ass woman who just took on two werewolves and won. It's time you started to believe me when I say I can take care of myself."  
Emmett's words were brimming with pride. "I know."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Rosalie and Edward joined them at the table and the Swan siblings both wondered if it was intentional. Their partners understanding they needed time together and hung back.  
"Sorry," Rosalie apologised as she slid in next to Emmett. "The bathrooms should come with a warning. Gross." She shuddered.  
"No worries," he husband replied as her draped his arm across her shoulders.  
"Is everything okay?" Bella wondered as Edward followed her brother's lead and pulled her to him.  
"Everything's fine. James and the others just arrived. Everything went smoothly and Jacob and Sam are now in the custody of our people."  
Bella let out a sigh of relief. It really was over.  
Grinning, Rosalie insisted, "Let's celebrate."  
"Yes!" Bella agreed enthusiastically. "We should celebrate, and I know the perfect way to do it?"  
Edward wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Really? I'm game if you are."  
While Rosalie giggled at Edward's gutter brain, Emmett scowled. "Dude, she's my sister."  
Ignoring her brother's disgust, she turned to her mate. "No, silly," she laughed. "We should celebrate, but not with sex. At least not yet," she added with a saucy wink, much to Emmett's horror and Edward's delight. "We should celebrate with pancakes."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**A/N:First off, can I just say I have a kitten who won't leave me alone while I'm trying to read through this chapter!**  
 **Second, waking up to so many lovely reviews is the BEST way to start my day!**  
 **There are only two chapters left, both of which I hope to upload today, so I'm going to leave my big, mushy thank you for the next chapter.**  
 **For now, enjoy. And be glad you don't have a kitten trying to rub his ass in your face.**  
 **Good times.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

It was a bright and sunny morning two weeks later and Emmett felt sick to his stomach.  
Today was the day. His little sister was leaving and even though he had known this day was coming, had helped her pack and get everything in order, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Emmett asked for the third time that morning. "Maybe you should head inside and give your room another once over. I'd hate for you to be halfway there and discover you've left your favorite hairbrush and have to drive all the way back. You'd have stay here for the night, of course, because you it could be really late when you arrive and you don't want to be driving at night. You'll both be tired and accidents happened, you know? I'm just thinking of you," he rambled.  
Bella laughed as she carried a cosmetic filled box down the porch steps and handing them to Edward. She shared a smile with her mate before turning back to her brother, who was trying to hide that he didn't want her to go.  
Silly Emmett, didn't he know that he couldn't hide what he was feeling from her.  
She was feeling the same way too.  
"Emmett, I don't have a favorite hairbrush. If I had left one behind, despite triple checking every inch of the house, I would just buy another when I got to California."  
He held his hands up. "It's a waste of money. I'm just thinking of you."  
Rosalie rolled her eyes as she strolled down the steps, her muscles straining under the weight of heavy box. "If you're really thinking of her, you would have helped cart these boxes downstairs, instead of standing here making up shit about hairbrushes. Here," she grunted as she shoved the box labelled 'Book's' at her husband and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "She's moving to California, baby, not Mars. What happened to being supportive?"  
He scowled as placed the box onto the back seat. "That was then and this is now." Bella had given them strict instructions they were to place all over her books on the backseat. She didn't care if her clothes, or any other personal items got drenched should it rain, but no way in hell would she risk destroying her beloved books.  
Edward smirked as he lifted the tailgate. "Leave him alone, ladies."  
Edward sympathized with the guy. Emmett wasn't ready to let his sister go after everything she'd been through.  
Despite battling her demons, Bella still had nightmares. She still spent the occasional night in the bathtub and would for some time. Healing didn't happen overnight and they all knew this. Emmett was just worried about his baby sister. He didn't want to let her go and Edward couldn't blame him blame the guy.  
Who would ever be happy about someone as wonderful as Bella leaving their lives?  
It had been a busy two weeks. Bella informed the diner she would be leaving, and despite them being happy for her, there were a lot of tears shared between Bella and her new friend Tabitha.  
The vibrant red head, who was no longer seeing the fire-fighter, made Bella promise to keep in touch. Made her promise to visit whenever she could. A promise his mate happily made. She'd also left an open invitation for Tabitha to visit them whenever she liked. Edward agreed whole heartedly. He liked Tabitha. He liked how she cared for his mate and, despite the short amount of time they'd worked together, had been a good friend to Bella.  
His truck had been shipped from Wyoming back to Salem a couple of days after they returned to Emmett and Rosalie's home. Edward thought to have it sent directly to California, but Bella had come to him and asked if he wouldn't mind taking a different method of transportation home.  
So, instead of flying directly home he and Bella would be embarking on their first road trip together.  
He wondered if it was truly a road trip considering the journey would only take a little over ten hours, but Bella informed him she wanted to visit someone first and, after much deliberation, he agreed.  
Now all that was left to do was pile into the truck and begin there long journey to Kansas. The home of the first ever Pizza Hut, Bella told him last night.  
"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie asked as she worried her lower lip.  
They all knew that she wasn't talking about her leaving home. She was talking about their detour to Kansas.  
Her family had been firmly against the idea, but Bella was adamant. She wanted to do this, she'd said when they voice their objections. She needed to do this.  
"Yes," she replied firmly. "I am positive. Don't worry."  
Emmett snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."  
"I know what I'm doing," she replied. And she did. Bella hadn't made this decision easily, but she knew she had to go. She had to see it with her own eyes for her to truly believe.  
"You'll call us, right?" Rosalie asked. "After you leave, you'll call us and let us know how it went."  
"I will," she promised as she pulled the lovely blond into her arms and held her tight. "You'll call me, right? When he needs to be taken in hand," she teased.  
Emmett rolled his eyes.  
Don't be such a pussy, he berated himself. You can do this. You can be strong and wave her off with a smile.  
Taking a deep breath, he plastered a big grin on his face. "My turn," he said as he tugged her out of his wife's embrace and into one of his own.  
Bella went to him with a bright smile of her own and the two stood in silence for a moment, simply holding one another.  
They had lived apart before, he thought. When he moved to Salem with Rosalie, they lived apart, but it felt different now. He was still healing, too. He still had nightmares of the call he received that night, of the months that followed and, oh God, the joy of seeing her face again. He promised he'd never let her go and now here they were. She was leaving and he didn't know if he was ready for that.  
Emmett was happy for her, of course he was, but it felt bittersweet to him. On one hand, Bella finally had the life he'd always wanted for her. On the other, she would have that life hundreds of miles away.  
Meeting Edward's stare and they shared a look.  
Take of care of, Emmett's dark gaze said.  
I will, said Edward's.  
Emmett whispered to Bella, "Be safe. Call me, like, ten times a day. Twenty if you'd like."  
"Emmett," she protested with a laugh. "We're not going far. I'll be back for long weekends and holidays. And yes," she giggled. "I will call you, like, ten times a day."  
His eyes stung as he pressed a kiss to her soft hair. "Good. I love you, you know that?"  
"I do," she replied softly. "I love you, too. And I'm going to miss you like crazy."  
"Me too," he murmured. "Let Edward take care of you. Even when he might come off as overbearingly protective, go along with it for me. I need to know your safe."  
Bella pulled back and ebony eyes met eyes that were almost identical to her own. "I will. But try to remember, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, Emmett." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "You raised me well. Everything I know, and everything I am, I got from you." Her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I don't know what I did to have you as my big brother, my family, but I am so grateful I do."  
He blinked rapidly. He would not cry. "I'm grateful, too," he replied. "Now, go on, get out of here," he added roughly because he didn't know if he could hold it together for much longer.  
Nodding, she rose to her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. As she turned to share another warm embrace with Rosalie, he went to stand in front of Edward. "Thank you," he said as he held his hand. "For everything."  
Shaking his hand Edward replied, "Thank you. For everything."  
If it wasn't for Emmett coming to him that day, if it wasn't for Rosalie demanding his help, he wouldn't have found his mate. He wouldn't have become a part of her family, which he was, he knew. Edward was no longer alone and it was all thanks to the Fords. He now had a mate-soon to be his wife- and he now had a brother and a sister. Soon they would make the journey to the family he was born into, the one he'd left behind. And he wouldn't be alone. Bella would be with him every step of the way.  
For that, for the future he would have, he couldn't thank them enough.  
"Ready?" he asked as Bella released her sister-in-law and strolled up to him.  
Beaming up at him, her eyes still glassy with tears, she said, "I'm ready."  
As they climbed into the truck and waved cheerful goodbyes out the window, Rosalie stepped into her husband's arms. "She's going to be okay. You do know that, right?"  
As he watched his little sister and the man she loved disappear from sight, he gave one last wave. "Yes, I know." And he did.  
Everything was going to be okay.  
Rosalie sighed beside him. "Want to know the one good thing about her moving?"  
His brow furrowed as he asked, "What?"  
She smiled seductively up at him. "We can have sex in any room, at any time, for as long as we'd like," she informed him. "So, what do you say, husband of mine? Do you want to come inside and have hot and sweaty sex on the kitchen table?"  
He grinned. "I'll race you inside."

#

They didn't arrive in Kansas until the early hours of the next morning.  
Exhausted and starving, they made a quick stop at a twenty-four hour drive-thru before checking into the first motel room they came across. It was small and basic, but clean and it had a bed. That was good enough for Bella.  
They'd eaten cheeseburgers and fries sitting cross-legged on the floor before falling into bed.  
There would be no sexy times tonight, she told him. His only response was a loud snore in her ear. Edward was dead to the world as soon as his head had hit the pillow.  
Adorable.  
As Bella snuggled closer to Edward's warm body, she thought back to their extremely long day. From her emotional goodbye to her family to the twenty-two hour journey to Kansas. He'd drove half way before pulling over and trading places. He had been resistant, at first, to the idea of letting her drive for so long, but she pointed out that he was going to wrap them around a street light if he didn't get some rest.  
Call her crazy, but she'd survived too much to die in a car crash because he was too pig headed to admit he needed a break. He'd relented and at the next exit they'd had a quick bathroom break and something to eat before switching seats.  
For the next few hours she listened to Kip Moore playing quietly while Edward had got some shut-eye in the passenger seat.  
The road trip itself had started off morosely. Bella had been teary eyed as she looked back and realized that she could no longer see her brother, but Edward had soon cheered her up.  
He blasted Taylor Swift throughout the small confines of the truck and hadn't winced once when she sang her heart out along with one of her favorite artists.  
They stopped for snacks and played car games. She totally kicked his ass at I-Spy. He told her about his job and the day-to-day routine of being the alpha of the Meute De Loups and all that it involved. He informed her travel would be inevitable, but he was never away for long and if she wanted, she could always come with him.  
And wait at a hotel nearby, he'd hastened to add. Like he was afraid after one fight with a couple of werewolves she was ready to strap a gun to her hip and fight the good fight.  
Adorable.  
Bella laughed at that. She planned on getting a job, making a life for herself. While she'd like to travel with Edward some of the time, she was fine with staying home while he went out on missions that required his presence.  
He looked vaguely disappointed. It seemed he hadn't thought of her finding work and having a life separate to him, but that was all part of having a healthy relationship.  
As night fell around them, he told her more about his family and the town he'd grown up in. He told her about his wild high school days and the many, many hearts he'd broken along the way.  
She'd replied that if he ever wanted to get in her pants again he'd shut his mouth.  
Or better yet, she'd tell him about all the hearts she'd broken along the way.  
He hadn't liked that at all.  
The rest of the journey, though long, had been nice. It was nice to spend some quality time with him, getting to know him in ways they hadn't been able to over the last few weeks with all the drama happening.  
They talked about everything and about nothing at all. It had been wonderful to simply spend time with him. To share secrets that no one else knew and reveal embarrassing stories that had them both cringing.  
After their appointment tomorrow they would be travelling directly to his home in California and though she was nervous about meeting his pack, she was also excited. Who wouldn't be excited to be the alpha female?  
That was definitely a title she could get on board with, she thought with a small smile.  
Tomorrow would be a big day for her. She would once again face the monsters who tried to destroy her. Though Emmett and Rosalie didn't completely understand why, she needed to do this. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous.  
When Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck to nuzzle her as he slept, she knew she could do this.  
Despite her nerves, this was the right decision. That she was doing the right thing.  
She could do anything, she thought as she eyes closed and finally drifted off to sleep.  
She was a badass alpha female, after all.  
And better yet, she was a strong, independent, human woman who was no longer afraid of the monsters that came out at night.

#

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" Edward asked as they pulled up outside the large stone grey fortress.  
They had finally arrived at the prison that held some of the most dangerous shape-shifters and other supernatural beings.  
Was she? Bella wondered. Now she was here, she was outside the prison, she was uncertain. Did she really want to step into that prison and come face to face with those who wished to kill her?  
They travelled a long way, she reminded herself. It had been easy to gain access on such short notice. One phone call and Edward had made it happen. It had almost been too easy to schedule a visit to the looming penitentiary surrounded by scary looking guards and electric fences.  
Did she really want to turn back now because she was scared to go inside the daunting building?  
Yes. But she needed to do this. Do this one last thing before she could fully move on.  
"I'm sure," she replied quietly.  
With a nod, Edward climbed out of his truck and quickly made his way to her door. Being ever the gentlemen, he held open her door and offered her his hand as she slid out to join him on the parking lot.  
Light rain fell around them, but she was grateful for it. She'd always enjoyed the rain and the drizzle helped cool her off and calm her nerves.  
Hand in hand, they went through the various stages of security before they were able to enter the building. Edward was used to it, the procedures were a lot like the ones the Meute De Loups headquarters used, but for Bella it only amped her jitters up another notch.  
The inside of the building, she thought, was just as chilling as on the outside. She'd never stepped foot inside a prison before today, but it wasn't like anything she'd seen on television.  
It was worse.  
The armed guards stood straight with indifferent expressions and the sounds of clanging steel barred doors made her jump.  
One of the guards directed the reception area, who knew they had one, and asked for them to wait here The prison governor would be with them shortly.  
Edward nodded in thanks while Bella offered the buff guard with dark skin, handsome features and kind eyes a small smile.  
The guard replied with one of his own before walking away.  
Too nervous to sit in one of the uncomfortable looking dark hard plastic chairs, she stood in place, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she took a look around.  
The building was old, she knew, but it looked just as haggard and aged on the inside as it did on the outside. The paint was crumbling from the walls, the floor was scuffed and even the bars on the windows seemed to be older than God, she thought. Then again, the people who lived here didn't exactly deserve to live in comfort, did they? This was a prison she reminded herself, not a five star hotel.  
Before she could take in the rest of the small waiting area, a very tall and handsome man made his way towards them. His expensive shoes clicking against the solid and battered floor as he rushed over, holding a hand out for Edward to grasp as he reached them.  
"Edward. It's good to see you."  
Edward shook his hand as he greeted the man. "Arthur, how are you?"  
"Can't complain. And you?"  
"Can't complain," he echoed. "Arthur Addams, I'd like you to meet my mate, Bella Swan."  
The handsome man in front of them was in his early fifties. He was tall, trim, and well dressed. His short hair was completely grey and his eyes were a few shades lighter than hers. He spoke with a slight southern twang and, Bella noted, he was packing heat underneath his expensive blazer.  
"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," he said as he clasped her hand. "Edward informed me of everything that has happened and I would like to offer my deepest apologies for everything you and your friends suffered. Please believe me when I say they are a small handful of our kind that would ever do such a thing. Just like with your kind," he added reasonably.  
She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. And don't worry, I know full well that not everyone is like the men I met all those months ago."  
She glanced at Edward as she spoke. She knew how wonderful shape shifters could be.  
Arthur smiled. "Well, would you like something to drink or eat? Or would you rather we just get this over with?" he added.  
"Can we just get this over with?" she asked nervously.  
He nodded. "Of course. Follow me."  
Arthur lead them into another hallway, opening and closing gates behind them as they went. Bella hated the sound of the bronzed keys clashing against steel locks.  
As they briskly walked along the hallways, Bella felt on edge, as if she were being watched. As they passed cell after cell, she thought of Silence of the Lambs when Clarice Starling had to walk through crazed inmates as they hurled abuse, and bodily fluids.  
Don't think about that, she hissed inwardly. And she did her best to think of somewhere else, something else other than the creepy prison she was walking through, but found it impossible.  
She knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she couldn't get passed this feeling of being watched and wondered whether it was her mind or the residual dark energy of those who once housed what Arthur had named the most dangerous of the supernatural world.  
Oblivious to her discomfort, the friendly prison governor chatted happily to Edward, who seemed more concerned with Bella, who was growing paler by the second. He couldn't blame her. This place was downright creepy. He wouldn't like to find himself alone here on a dark night, so it didn't surprise him that Bella was horrified.  
This prison wasn't like human ones. They didn't have the same rights that humans did. There was no library, no mandatory daily exercise or access to a television for the big game. The governor ran this place with an iron fist and didn't believe in such things as civil rights. He was the law and if he decided to lock each and every one of the inmates in a janitor's closet until the day they died, no one, especially his people, would bat an eye-lash.  
Some of those with softer hearts thought it cruel, but as Edward, Arthur, and half of their people believed, the prisoners were dangerous. Too dangerous to be in the world with both Shifters and humans alike. They didn't deserve respect or courtesy after the crimes each had committed, either.  
Anyone who decided to give a rebuttal was challenged to leave their safe, comfortable lives and volunteer to find and capture these people and see if they still believed they deserved respect then.  
No one had ever accepted the challenge.  
After locking yet another barred door behind them, Arthur, sensing the alpha's human mates raising trepidation assured her, "There is nothing to worry about, Bella. Uley will be restrained the entire time your with him and there will be an armed guard in the room with you. You will be safe at all times."  
Bella let out a sigh of relief. "That's great, thank you. And thank you for agreeing to this. I know this must be an inconvenience."  
He brushed off her gratitude. "It's not an inconvenience. Besides, anything for the alpha," he added earnestly.  
Bella looked up at Edward in surprise.  
Grinning at her expression, he leaned down to whisper, "I'm kind of a big deal."  
"I'm impressed," she admitted. "What other perks can I look forward to because my mates the big bad alpha?" she teased.  
"Oh, there are plenty of perks. You'll see when we get home," he promised her. "I get free parking, the absolute respect of my pack and most of the Shifter world. I get use of incredibly cool gadgets, one of which we still have to get removed from your arm," he drawled.  
She snickered. "Yes. I would like that to happen as soon as possible."  
He nodded. Part of him, a huge part, was tempted to keep it in. Can you blame him? His mate had been tossed in a car and taken miles away from him. He doubted his heart would ever beat the same again. Knowing he could find her at all times, knowing anything like this happened again he would be able to find her helped him sleep at night.  
Instead of telling her this, instead of convincing her it was a good idea, he promised, "As soon as we get home."  
Bella sent him a beaming smile. "That's twice you've said that."  
"What? When we get home?" She nodded. "It is your home now, Bella. It's our home."  
She squeezed his hand. "I know. I just like the way you say it."  
Edward once again leaned down to whisper in her ear. This time his voice was sweet and full of promises. "Home," he whispered.  
Arthur cleared his throat. "Just this way," he told them as he raised his arm, gesturing for them to precede him down the short hallway.  
It was then that Bella remembered what Arthur told her about Sam. "Won't we see both Sam and Jacob together?"  
Arthur shook his head. "They were separated the moment they arrived. It's been the best thing all around. While Black is under almost constant lockdown, Uley has blended in quite easily with the other inmates."  
"Good for him," she muttered sardonically.  
He smirked. "Not really. Uley is one of the weaker males here so he's basically…" he trailed off as he attempted to think of a suitable word.  
"Their bitch," she supplied gleefully.  
He grinned. "Or omega." He shrugged a shoulder. "Either way, he's vastly different from the day he arrived."  
"How?"  
"The day he arrived he was loud, obnoxious and rude. It didn't even taken twenty-four hours for him to accept he wasn't top dog anymore, pardon the pun. He's a different man." He came to a halt outside an iron door. "You can see for yourself. Are you ready?"  
Bella took a deep soothing breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

#

The first time she'd seen Sam she'd thought he was her saviour. For a small moment, she fantasized he would be her hero and sweep her off her feet.  
Who could blame her? He was tall and handsome, and he arrived at the moment she needed someone the most.  
Then he turned into a monster. He caged her, beaten her, and raped a woman in front of her eyes. The night he hunted her through the woods he'd shown no compassion, no remorse. The only thing he wanted was the chase, the adrenaline rush.  
He'd been powerful. Menacing.  
Now, as she stepped into the small room, he seemed almost minuscule and weak. Everything he tried so hard to prove he wasn't.  
He sat at the table in the centre of the room, chained. He wore baggy grey overalls and looked like he'd lost some weight during the last two weeks. His hair was messy and could use a good cut and he needed to shave.  
"Why does he look so battered?" she asked quietly, pointing to his discoloured face and arms. "Most of his bruises are obviously old, why aren't they healed by now?"  
Bella was shocked to see the bruises covering his face and arms. Some were clearly new. The dark purple blotches were ugly and looked painful, while others were a faded yellow with green tinges. They had obviously been there for a while and were almost healed.  
This man had survived multiple shots to the chest. Edward informed her he'd completely healed by the time he'd arrive at the prison. Yet now he was bruised and battered and clearly not healing at his normal rate.  
What was wrong with him? And why couldn't it have happened to him sooner? Bella wondered. It would have helped so much while she was in captivity.  
It was Edward who answered her. "The prisoners are given a type of drug every morning. It keeps them tired, sluggish and more manageable. It also helps supress their inner beasts," he added and she could hear the distaste in his voice. "Without their animals, and the gifts they were born with, they start to lose all of the advantages of being a shifter. Their healing capabilities for starters. Quickly their hearing, sense of smell and speed begin to wane. Until soon they are nothing more than humans. Another kind of punishment, I suppose. The gifts they were blessed with since birth, and it is a gift," he stressed, "is taken away from them."  
It seemed while he understood the necessity of keeping their animals at bay, he didn't altogether agree with it.  
Bella thought about how Edward would suffer without his wolf and found herself fighting off a shudder. The wolf was such a part of Edward, she knew he wouldn't cope without him. He would feel lost and alone. Like a part of him was missing. She would hate to see Edward suffer in any way, but especially like that.  
Without his wolf, he wouldn't be Edward. He wouldn't be the man she loved.  
Not that she felt any sympathy towards how Sam who sat there, his eyes downcast and seemed to be in a state of absolute misery.  
She didn't feel any pity at all, she thought. Not for him or any of the inmates who suffered without their animal half's, for that matter. They deserved to be punished. To be stripped of something they held so dear.  
Arthur sent Edward a look. "It's necessary. If they decided to revolt, no amount of weapons would be able to stop them. Especially if they were in their animal forms."  
"I know. I just don't have to like it," Edward groused.  
Arthur sighed. It wasn't the first time someone said that to him. It wasn't even the first time the alpha said it, but as he said, it was a necessity. "Okay, Bella, whenever you're ready."  
Nodding, he watched as the human female walked confidently towards the person who abducted her and felt admiration for her. She was brave, he'd give her that. She'd need to be if she was to be a part of their world.  
The metal legs of the chair screeched across the floor as Bella took her seat. With Edward beside her, she placed her hands in her lap, comforted when Edward slid his hand into hers and squeezed gently.  
"Hello Sam," she greeted politely.  
He remained silent, his eyes glued to the table top.  
"Answer her," Arthur barked from behind them.  
Bella jumped. The sweet elderly prison governor sounded every bit the beast Sam once had, raising the hairs on her arms. While she felt safe around Edward and his wolf, others were an entirely different matter.  
Edward's grasp tightened, his thumb brushing across the back of her hand. "Answer her. Now," he added in a mild tone. One glance at his eyes confirmed he felt anything but.  
Before her eyes, Sam paled. His eyes darted from Edward to her as he said, "What can I possibly tell you that you don't already know? Why would you even want to know?"  
Interestingly, his fear, his weakness, made her brave. It made her strong.  
"We'll just let me worry about that, shall we? For now, I want you to finally give me my answers."  
His eyes darted towards the men surrounding her before settling on hers once again. Sam nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you what I can."  
"When did you meet Jacob?"  
He blew out an unsteady breath. "I was twenty years old. I'd been travelling alone for six months when he came up to me one day in a shifter bar in Boston. I was drunk and looking for a fight. My wolf needs it. I need it. I'd been on my own for a couple of years. My parents didn't want me around. I was the reason why we had to leave our pack. I was the reason why we had to leave the next one, too. They gave me money, but didn't want to know anything about their son, or what he was up to."  
She huffed in disbelief. "Do you expect us to feel sorry for you? Poor little rich boy whose parent's didn't care about him enough to get involved? You've killed people. You don't get sympathy, Sam."  
His dark eyes blazed ruby. Evidence of the predator that still dwelled inside him, despite the drugs forced upon him. "I don't need your pity. You wanted answers, I'm giving them you."  
"Watch your mouth," Edward snapped.  
"It's okay, Edward. He's right. Please continue," she added calmly.  
"I picked a fight with the wrong people. I was about to get my ass handed to me when he came out of nowhere. Together we beat the shit out of the jackal shifters who wanted to kill me. We left them for dead," he added with a sentimental smile. "We went back inside and I offered to buy him a drink. We spent the rest of the night drinking and talking. Turns out we had a lot in common. We were both grew up the weakest amongst our people. We'd both had enough of it and we shared a passion for violence. A need to inflict pain on others," he added with a leer.  
Bella refused to flinch. Refused to let him see her absolute revulsion. "When did he bring up his idea for the game? When did he bring up 'the run'?"  
His brow furrowed as he thought back. "It was around seven months later. We'd been travelling the country. At my parent's expense, of course. We were in New Orleans when he brought up the topic. I thought he was just talking at first, but then he shared his plans with me." He grinned. "I thought it sounded like fun. It happened quickly after that. We found some land for sale. Secluded, of course, we didn't want just anyone on our land. When everything was ready, when we were satisfied with the layout and the rules of our game, when the night of the full moon was near, we headed out and found our first player."  
"Who?"  
He shrugged. "Just some woman we found walking home late one night. She was our first victim, but she wasn't the last."  
Fire burned within her. A rage so intense, she thought for a second she'd be the one to turn into a wolf and tear his throat out with her razor sharp fangs.  
Sensing her rising fury, he gave her another casual shrug. A grin that reminded her of the night he stood outside her cage and laughed as she begged for her freedom.  
"You asked, sweetie," he reminded her. "Don't blame me if you can't stomach the truth."  
"Where are the bodies?" she demanded. "Before me, you were careful. You wouldn't be careless enough for the bodies to be discovered. I want the names of the towns you took the women from and I want to know what you did with the bodies."  
His eyes darted to Edward before returning to her. "Fine. Get me some paper and a pen and I'll see what I can piece together. It's been a long time, you see. That's a lot of cities and a lot of women. It will be difficult to remember each and every one."  
"Try," she bit out.  
Another careless shrug. What happened to the brow beaten man he'd been when she walked into the room?  
"I have one more question," she stated.  
"Go ahead."  
"Why did you take those women? The ones who looked like me? Why track me down at all? Why not just cut your losses and start over somewhere else?"  
"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I wanted to move on, start over, but Jacob was obsessed with getting you back. Whenever I questioned him he would get aggressive. That is one thing only he can tell you."  
She nodded. "Okay. I'm done here. Start writing that list," she ordered as she shoved to her feet.  
Without a backwards glance at the man who had almost taken her life, her sanity, she strolled out of the small room hand in hand with Edward.  
Once they were outside and the door was locked tight, she turned to face Arthur. "I need to see Jacob."  
The elder man nodded slowly. "Follow me."

#

Jacob was sitting on the small cot in his six by eight prison cell. The three stone walls, much like the hallways, painted white and crumbling. The fourth wall was made up of iron bars that allowed Bella to take in every inch of the compact space.  
It was sparse to say to say the least. A rickety cot and a toilet partially hidden from view by a small partition was all that made up the room. There were no photographs on the wall. No books or any personal belongings.  
He had nothing and he was caged. Just like she had been.  
Except he had a toilet, she thought bitterly. He was allowed to bathe and had three meals every day.  
He didn't have to sleep in blood and piss. He didn't choke down scraps of food that were thrown at him like you might a dog under the kitchen table.  
Even in a place like this he had more than she'd had.  
As she stood with Edward at her side and Arthur beside him, she glared at the pathetic creature sitting on the cot without a care in the world, red eyes snapped open and burned into her.  
"I could smell you from down the hall."  
She smiled sweetly. "What? Didn't you take your magic pills this morning?" She turned to Edward. "Then again, you did say it would take time. How does it feel, Jacob?" she asked as she spun back to him. "How does it feel to know one day you'll lose everything that makes you something special? That one day you'll practically be a human? Just like your mother." His eyes flashed and she grinned. "Oh yeah, I know all about her. Tell you what, why how about we make a deal? When your human and your weak and fragile, Edward and my new friend Arthur here will take you out into the woods, strip you down of everything you have and then they'll chase you through the fucking forest. How does that sound?"  
He chuckled. "It sounds like you have a lot to say now that I'm locked up."  
She shrugged. "Open the door. I stopped being scared of you a long time ago, Jacob."  
He sighed heavily. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see you," she responded honestly.  
He smirked. "Did you miss me so much you decided to pay me a visit? Do you think about me, Bella? Find yourself thinking about the time you spent with us? Do you still wake up late at night, heard pounding in your chest and covered in sweat?"  
Edward stiffened at her side, but she placed a restraining hand on his arm and he relaxed. She needed to do this by herself, he understood and so he stood there in silent support as she confronted Jacob so she could find some measure of closure.  
She lifted a shoulder. He could say what he wanted, paint as many pictures with his words as he liked, she didn't care. "Not as much as I once did. Hopefully, one day, I won't think of you at all."  
He let out a laugh. "That's the dream, huh?"  
"Pretty much."  
He brushed at the non-existent dust on his grey jumpsuit. "Why don't we just get this over with," he suggested as he attempted to take control of conversation. "Why are you here?"  
"Like I said, I wanted to see you. I've already had a nice little visit with your buddy Sam. The jumpsuit was as flattering on you as it is on him. He told me some interesting things about you, him, and a couple of jackals who were most likely about to give him what he deserved before you stepped in."  
His eyes flashed again upon hearing the piece of information that he'd most likely never told a soul.  
"Oh yeah," she drawled. "He told me all about you and as we speak he's writing me up a list of every place you visited. He's going to tell me where every last body is buried so they can finally go home. There is one thing I want to know, though. Something Sam couldn't tell me. Why? Why were you so consumed with getting me back? Forcing me to complete your game? You would have gotten away with it. You could have been long gone, no one knew where either of you were, but you went you risked it all, and lost, just to get me back. Why?"  
He chuckled dryly. "Don't flatter yourself. I did it for fun. I wanted an adrenaline rush. You're nothing special," he added condescendingly.  
Bella shook her head, a smile teasing her full lips. "If I wasn't special, just another one of your victims, you would have started over. You wouldn't have risked, and lost, everything just to get me back. You would have pretended I'd never even existed. Just like you did with Leah Archer."  
Jacob flinched and Bella jumped on it. It was the first time she'd ever seen him have such a human reaction before. While Sam had always been an open book, showing every thought and emotion, Jacob would go from cold and dispassionate to a complete bloodlust and rage on the night of the full moon.  
He had never flinched, not even when she'd mentioned his partial humanity. Not when she'd held a gun to his head.  
Her instincts screamed at her that Leah Archer played a bigger part in this than anyone had ever known.  
"You know nothing," he hissed.  
"Watch it," Edward snarled, his wolf rising within him. He would stay back, keep his mouth shut and watch in awe as his mate handled this creature, but no way in hell would he stand by and allow the little prick to speak to her that way.  
Jacob glared at Edward. His resentment toward the stronger, more dominate wolf clear. "What do you want me to say?" he snapped. "That I couldn't get over letting another bitch get away from me? I became obsessed with getting you back and continuing our fun? Fine. I couldn't and I did. There you have it. Now you can leave," he said through clenched teeth as he got to his feet and stalked to the farthest corner of his tiny cell. His movements were stiff and jerky, his fury at an all-time high, but Bella wasn't going anywhere. She was so close to getting answers to the questions that plagued her relentlessly day and night.  
Leading with her instincts, she said, "I think I remind you of her. I got away, just like she did all those years ago. I was rescued by wolves bigger and stronger than you could ever hope to be and it reminded you of that day. Of the time you failed so badly and your prey was stolen out of your grasp."  
"You know nothing," he muttered.  
"Why her?" she wondered out loud. "Out of all the girls in town you chose a girl who knew of your kind. Someone you knew. Someone your people cared about. Why her?" she asked again, curiosity niggling at her. "There must have been others, young girls who your people couldn't have cared less about. Did you hate her?" A thought occurred to her. "Or maybe you didn't hate at all," she whispered.  
He flinched.  
"Huh," she breathed. "You loved her, didn't you? You wanted her and she didn't give you the time of day," she surmised. "And it wasn't because of what you were, a shape shifter. It was because she knew who you are. A selfish, cold and cruel boy and she wanted nothing to do with you, didn't she? When she said this, when she rejected you completely, you decided to put all your twisted, psychotic plans into action. Starting with her. I'm right, aren't I?" she demanded.  
"Leave," he rasped.  
"I am." Her laughter was cruel. "This was over a girl. You had all these impulses, all these dark desires, but it was a girl who tipped you over the edge. She rejected you and you couldn't handle it. She's married now, did you know?" she lied her ass off. She had never spoken to Leah Archer and she had no idea of her marital status. "She moved on with her life, and your still punishing her. Every woman you have taken, everyone woman you killed, you were punishing her for not wanting you. And now, here you are, proving to her just how right she was to knock you back. Proving to her just how pathetic you truly are," she added, twisting the knife.  
"I said leave!" he snarled as he threw himself at the bars that imprisoned him. He threw himself at the unmoving bars again and again, desperate to get out, to get to her and shut her up. He didn't want to hear this. He needed to shut her up.  
When he accepted that the bars weren't about to give way, he turned on his cell. The metal bed frame and mattress went flying. What little clothing he had were torn to pieces and when he had nothing else, he attacked the walls, the bars, and even the floor. Anything within his reach, he charged at, using his fists, his feet, and what little claws he could summon.  
"Sir?" the armed guard spoke for the first time.  
Arthur shook his head. "Stand down."  
The guard nodded.  
Eventually, Jacob stood, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his cheeks flushed as he stood in the centre of the destruction he caused.  
"I'm not going anywhere until I say what I need to say," she stated firmly. Calmly. In total of control of herself, and the situation. "I want you to remember this moment, Jacob. I want you to remember me," she stressed. She took a step closer to the cage, Edward shadowing her movement. "You failed. You failed back then and you failed now. I'm not the one in the cage, not anymore. You are. I'm not the one who will die trapped behind iron bars. You are. You're the one in the cage," she repeated as gratification filled her. "You will never be free. That's what I'll dream about from this day forward. I'll sleep soundly in the knowledge that you will never be free."  
Turning on her heel, she turned her back to him. She'd said everything she wanted to say. She no longer needed to be here.  
"I'm done. There's nothing here for me to be afraid of anymore."  
Edward offered his arm. "Let's get out here." He grinned when she slipped her arm in his.  
"Gladly. Oh, Jacob?" She glanced back. "I'll be sure to tell Leah all about this. It's sure to bring a smile to her face."  
Jacob lunged. His arm shooting through the bars in a frantic attempted to reach her. He wanted his hands on her so he could beat her bloody.  
Arthur turned to the guard. "Make it hurt," he instructed.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Bella!" he yelled as the guard entered his cell. "You get back here. I'm not done with you!"  
"But I'm done with you," she replied calmly.  
She didn't turn back. She didn't flinch at the sounds of flesh striking flesh. At the sound of his breath being knocked out of him. She didn't even blink.  
"Why come here then?" he grunted. "Why come here?" he all but wailed.  
A satisfied grin pulled at her lips as she replied. "Because I can."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**A/N: Dudes, I totally forgot I wrote an epilogue!**

 **So we have a little more of this story left.**

 **Yay!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Okay, how did you know?" Edward asked the moment they reached the car.  
"How did I know what?" his mate asked as she all but skipped beside him. Since her conversation with Jacob, she hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face.  
After walking away from the kicking and screaming wolf, the couple thanked Arthur again for all his help and collected the list that Sam made.  
Edward hadn't shown her the list yet. She was so happy, so proud of herself since confronting Jacob and he didn't want to ruin that by showing her the countless towns and cities. The pair had been busy over the last decade and he knew that one glance at the list would wipe that beautiful smile off her face.  
He would show her another day, he swore as she smiled up at him. She was radiant, he thought, and nothing would spoil her joy. Not today.  
Now, despite the rain, the pair stood in front of his truck grinning at each other. Thank God he'd covered the truck bed with tarp or her things would have been destroyed.  
"How did you know about Leah? She never mentioned a thing to Mike, or to any of us, about Jacob loving her. How did you know?"  
Her dark eyes twinkled with joy. "I guessed," she laughed.  
"You guessed?"  
"Yeah. I had no idea, but the more I thought about it, and the more he reacted. I knew I was on the right track and I ran with it. I still can't believe it's finally over," she added as she resisted the urge to fist pump the air. "We got the information from Sam and I finally got the answers I needed. I finally know why he went through so much trouble just to get my sorry ass back," she chuckled.  
"And now that you have your answers, how do you feel?" he asked as he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed despite the frigid wind and rain and she'd never looked so beautiful to him. She was lit up like a Christmas tree and he never wanted this moment to end.  
"I feel… free," she finished softly. "I feel as if it's finally over."  
"I'm glad. I'm glad you've found closure and now you can move on with your life. Our life."  
She grinned. "I like the sound of that."  
"Good," he said as he opened the door for her and waited for her to get safely inside before joining her in the warm and dry vehicle.  
"I still can't believe it was over a woman," he added as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive.  
Resting her back against the window so she could face him. God he looked good wet. She replied, "Don't forget about power. It had a lot to do with power, also. I think he just snapped," she said as she turned up the heater. "He was raised with everyone telling him he was the weakest of his pack, right? The fact that his mother was human making it even worse. And when the girl he wanted, an insignificant human at that, rejected him it was the final straw. He wanted to be big and strong and fearsome, and what better way to do that than by hurting someone even weaker than you are? Who better to start with than the girl who broke your heart?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Still? A girl?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "How would you react if I rejected you?"  
His green eyes widened, little droplets of rain running from his temple to his jaw. He looked sexy as hell.  
"You did!" he pointed out. "Countless times."  
She blew out an impatient breath. "I had my reasons. But seriously, how would you react if I told you I didn't want you? I was going off with a better, more ripped, hot alpha?"  
He shrugged and he responded calmly, "I would slaughter him. Bury him in a shallow, unmarked grave and handcuff you, naked, to my bed until you realized the error or your ways."  
Bella rolled her eyes.  
"I'm serious."  
"Let's not ruin the moment by bringing up your creepy, stalker tendencies."  
He smiled at her. "I am proud of you. It killed me to stand there quietly while you sat in the same room as them, but I'm glad you did it. You were amazing."  
"I was, wasn't I?"  
"I would normally call you on your lack of modesty, but we have a long drive ahead of us and I need to reserve my energy."  
"Fine, it's no fun if you refuse to fight back. When are we stopping for the night?"  
"Not until we reach New Mexico."  
"Cool. You drive half way and then we'll switch."  
"That's fine by me. I can get some shut eye in the back seat."  
"Cool," she repeated. "You do that, but until then, let's crank the tunes!"

#

As he listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom, Edward crashed onto the large, soft bed and sighed in relief. After a long day in the car, the thick mattress felt like heaven to his aching back.  
He was getting old, he concluded as he settled against the pillows. He was an old man at thirty-four. At one point in his life he could have slept in a car seat for days, had on many occasion, and now, after one day, his back was stiff and aching and he'd had to pop a couple of Tylenol.  
What had happened to his youth? he wondered.  
Bella hadn't complained. She'd been jovial as they travelled to the hotel in New Mexico where they would spend the night before getting back on the road bright and early tomorrow morning. As he winced and groaned over back troubles and pulled in at one of the many exits they visited, she jumped into the driver's seat with a carefree laugh and got them back on the road.  
Edward decided to get some rest and crammed himself in the backseat and was out like a light within seconds.  
Hours later, he woke to find Bella singing sweetly along to Thomas Rhett and sipping on green tea. While he'd been dozing, she'd pulled in and stocked up on refreshments. And wasn't it sweet, he thought as he crawled into the seat beside her, that she'd picked him up a cup of coffee.  
It was cold now, she informed him apologetically, but it was the thought that counted.  
He'd agreed and smirked when he noted the amount of empty Coke bottles stuffed in the plastic bag they were using as a trash can.  
Bella couldn't stand coffee, but she sure found a way to get her caffeine fix somewhere else.  
As he rubbed his gritty eyes, she flashed him one of those beautiful smiles and he couldn't resist leaning in to nuzzle her neck. She giggled, batting him away and informing him that they were close to the hotel.  
He'd called ahead this time. He refused to stay in another shitty, run down motel after a long day of driving. As much as he loved spending time with Bella, as much as he wanted her to enjoy herself, he was tired. He was also eager to get her home. His wolf was anxious to get her into his lair, get her settled and make sure she was safe and happy.  
The incredibly long drive only served to piss off both man and wolf.  
Soon, he promised as he reached for the remote and began flipping through the many channels.  
They hadn't arrived until just after ten and Bella, completely exhausted, had crawled onto the bed and passed out.  
Their body clocks were going to be a mess, but he refused to wake her. He got some rest in the backseat so he was good to go, but his mate needed sleep.  
It was after midnight when she eventually woke and decided to jump in the shower before going to get some food. Something had to be open, she'd shrugged as she closed the bathroom door.  
This hotel room was a step up from the one in Kansas and in Salem. The walls were creams with colorful drapes and two framed photographs of tree's hanging on the wall above the headboard. The floors were carpeted and a warm brown, and despite the cheap lamp shades and bed side tables, it was nice.  
The only thing Edward cared about was that it was clean, warm and had a bed and television.  
Upon entering the room, while Bella slept, he made a couple of calls. One was to Emmett to fill him in on their afternoon and how much his sister rocked, and the second was to his beta. He'd made both calls in the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb Bella, but he turned the shower on when he'd spoken to his beta. He hadn't wanted her to overhear the long list he'd rattled off to James.  
One night, he'd decided. She deserved one night of happiness before reality came crashing down around her once again.  
He was slightly surprised she hadn't asked to see it but maybe, just maybe, she was thinking that same thing, too.  
Just one night.  
As he continued to flick through the channels, he glanced at the time on his watch. They would be heading out for dinner soon and if she didn't move her ass they'd miss the reservation's he made at a restaurant in town.  
"Baby!" he called, making no effort to move. If it were up to him they'd order in a pizza and veg out on the bed, but he didn't think she'd be on board with the idea. "How long are you going to be? I'm hungry," he whined.  
She'd been in there for an hour. What could she possibly be doing that takes so long?  
He heard the lock click and the door opened. "I was thinking that maybe we could just get order some take-out, if you don't mind."  
Edward rolled his eyes. Why hadn't she said something earlier? He'd gotten dressed for no reason.  
He glanced at her, preparing to say just that, when he saw her and his jaw dropped.  
She stood there, her hair glossy and tousled as it fell around her shoulders, a small seductive smile playing on her lips, she wore a sexy black teddy and 'come fuck me' heels.  
His eyes all but bulged out of his head as they ran over her body. The lace cupping her full breasts lovingly, the soft material covering her proudly revealing every dip and curve of her mouth-watering figure and was sheer enough that he could cute little freckle above her belly button.  
"Um, where, where did you get that?" he stuttered as he scrambled to the edge of the bed.  
Standing with a hand propped sassily on her hip, she smirked. "I remember promising you to show you what this looks like on," she said as she sauntered to the edge of the bed. Her hips rolling with every step, her breast's swayed and Edward thought he'd have a heart attack, his heart was beating so hard.  
When she stood in front of him, when all he could see was the gentle swell of her belly and the thatch of curls that covered his favourite place on Earth, his breath hitched.  
He was so close. He could see every detail. He could smell her desire in the air, feel her heat against his skin and wanted to devour her. He needed to. Thoughts of food and sleep fell away until all he could think of was her.  
"And now that I have," she continued. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind help me to get it off. Unless you'd rather get something to eat," she drawled.  
He lifted his hand, his fingers grazing along her inner thigh. Her sharp intake of breath had him chuckling. If it sounded a little shaky, who could blame him? The sexiest woman in the world was standing in front of him and he was hard and aching.  
He grinned up at her, saw the heat in her dark eyes, and said, "The only thing I'm interesting in eating tonight, is you."  
She gasped when his hand shot out, grabbing her ass and yanking her to him as he pressed his face into her lower abdomen. His large hands massaged the shapely globes of her ass and had her sighing as she gripped onto his shoulders.  
"Do you want that?" he whispered against sheer lace. He began to place hot, wet kisses on her quivering stomach through the soft fabric.  
"More than anything," she breathed as her fingers drifted into his thick hair.  
"Good." He grinned against her and using his superior speed, he yanked her down on the bed, enjoying her squeal of surprise.  
Bella laid there, the wind knocked out of her, giggling as he tore at his own clothes until, finally, he was bare before her.  
And what a sight he was, she thought as he pounced on her. His hands were hot as they teased, his mouth at her neck, his teeth scraping and nibbling as he left his mark.  
Edward sent up a silent 'thank you' when he saw the little buttons at the crotch. He didn't think he'd be able to get her out of the thing without destroying it and he couldn't have that. He saw this little number being used a lot in their future. One look at her and he was harder than he'd ever been. No way in hell would he damage a single stitch.  
As he slipped inside of her, Bella moaned her legs lifting to wrap around his waist. When one her heels scraped his skin, she grimaced and attempted to kick them off.  
Edward stopped her with a palm on her thigh. "No. Leave them on."  
She let out a breathless chuckle. "Whatever my man wants."  
"Yes," he agreed. "Whatever I want, for as long as I want," he added as he thrust sharply inside her.  
She gasped as pleasure rocketed through her. "Yes."  
Whatever he wanted, she would do. Whatever he needed, she would give.  
As began to move forcefully inside of her, as their combined pleasure began to build, Bella made a mental note to find the nearest lingerie store when they arrived home. After tonight's results, she sensed she would be purchasing a lot more items in her future.

#

Edward was worried about her, Bella thought as she stared out the window.  
That morning, they'd climbed into the cab of the truck and set off on their final journey.  
And she asked to see the list.  
As she watched the rain pound against the windshield, she wished she hadn't. She wished she didn't know the truth.  
Earlier that morning she believed she could handle the truth. She thought she should know. That's why she'd demanded to see it, despite Edward's resistance. Yesterday had been wonderful, the sex later that night out of this world, but now it was time to face reality.  
She regretted that decision. She couldn't get the amount of towns out of her head.  
Jacob Black and Sam Uley were responsible for the abduction and the murders of over a hundred women.  
Bella's heart felt heavy, her stomach queasy and her eyes burning with unshed tears.  
There were so many, she thought. So many women had been in that cage. None of them made it home.  
"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asked from beside her. She'd been quiet, lost in her own thoughts and grief and he'd wanted to give her as much space as he could in the small confines of the car. But he was worried. He could scent her anguish, her anger and his wolf whined at his mate's pain.  
"I don't know," she replied quietly, honestly. "I knew it would be bad, I did, but I never imagined there were so many."  
He reached and pulled her hand onto his thigh. She gave him a small smile as he laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could have spared you from finding out the truth."  
She shook her head. "I wanted to know. And now I do and, I don't know, I just feel useless. I thought I'd done a good thing, that I'd beaten them."  
"You have," he insisted.  
"No. I haven't. Over a hundred women, Edward, and they are all rotting in the woods somewhere. Their families still have no idea what happened to them. They can never know what really happened."  
"You're right," he said. "But we'll them find, Bella. I'll have people go into those woods and scour every inch. I'll have them dig it up. I promise you we will find them and we'll send them home. At this point, that's all we can do."  
"It doesn't feel like it's enough."  
"I know, but it has to be. You brought them down, Bella. You risked your life, your peace of mind, to bring them to justice and you succeeded. It will have to be enough because there's nothing else you can do more than you already have. You defeated them. They are now paying for their crimes because of you, and together we will do everything in our power to send each and every one of them home. To finally give them the peace they deserve. It will have to be enough," he repeated.  
She leaned forward to press a sweet kiss against his cheek. "You're right."  
"Of course I am," he replied cockily.  
Rolling her eyes she sat back in her seat and went back to watching the rain hammer against the glass pane. After a moment, she asked, "How's Jenna doing?"  
His scowl was sudden and fierce. "Oh, that bitch? She's just peachy. I received a text from Darius. She is safe and sound with her family and has reluctantly agreed to keep quiet about us and sadistic werewolves."  
She felt like truly smiling for the first time since she'd read Sam's list. "Be nice."  
He scoffed. "No way in fucking hell, baby. This is one thing we're always going to disagree on."  
"She was just trying to survive."  
He growled the sound filling the truck. "She was willing to sell you out to save her own ass. I don't care what she was trying to do, you don't do that after some risked their lives for you," he fumed.  
"Let's talk about something else," she suggested. She regretted she'd brought her up.  
"Fine. What should we talk about? Are you excited about meeting the pack?"  
She could see the residual anger in his eyes, but he was trying for her.  
"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.  
"Why?"  
"What if they don't like me? They're your pack, your family, and I'm an outsider. A human, to make it even worse. What if they don't like the idea of a human being mated to their alpha?"  
He laughed. "Bella, I couldn't give a shit what they want, or what they think. You are my mate. The woman neither my wolf, nor myself, would ever want to live without. As long as we are together, as long as you're happy, that's all I care about."  
"All I want is that too. But for you," she added with a grin.  
"I know," he assured her. "Believe me when I say that it doesn't matter what they think. They'll love you, though," he promised. With a wink, he added, "Who wouldn't love someone as adorable as you?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "I'm adorable, huh?"  
"Oh yeah. I remember the day I met Rosalie. Long legs, great face and a body that fantasies are made of."  
She scowled. "There better be a point in here somewhere."  
He chuckled. "There is. As I was saying, here she is, this stunning woman and then she shoved an iPad on my desk and told me to watch. And there she was," he said softly, his green eyes gentle. "Wearing nothing but a towel and singing her heart out. She was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, and I couldn't get her out of my head after that. I still can't."  
She nodded, somewhat mollified. "Nice save."  
Edward tossed his head back and laughed. He couldn't love her more. "It's true. You've been in my head, in my heart, since that day and I didn't even realize it. We're going to be happy, Bella. No matter what happens, or the amount of petty fights we have along the way, we are going to be happy."  
"I know," she replied simply. Confidently.  
For a long time they sat in silence, listening to the sound of the rain. Content in each other's company.  
The sun was starting to set when she exclaimed, "Stop the car!"  
Edward jumped in his seat. "What the fuck, Bella?"  
"Stop the car," she snapped.  
Grumbling about annoying females, he did as she ordered and pulled over onto the shoulder.  
Throwing open the door, she shot out of the car and began running up the deserted road.  
"What are you doing?" he shouted as he hurried out after her.  
"Come here!" She waved her hand frantically for him to join her.  
Sighing, he jogged over to his mate, who was crouched over a soggy cardboard box. "What's in it?"  
"What's in the box?" she chuckled as she reached inside. Her face, wet and flushed from the rain, broke out into the sweetest smile as she crooned at the small bundle in her hands. "Edward, look," she ordered.  
"No," he refused. "Put them down, Bella."  
She gave him a look. One that spoke volumes. He didn't tell her what to do. "Edward, why are acting as if I have severed head in my hands? Don't be such a baby," she scolded. "They're not dangerous. They are the cutest kitten's I've ever seen in my entire life."  
Edward scowled as she held three the little fluffy creatures to her chest. They were tiny and boisterous and he didn't like it one bit. He knew where this was leading.  
"Who left you here, huh?" she murmured as she used her body to protect them from the elements. "What horrible son of a bitch left you out here all alone to die?" She looked up at him. "I don't think they've been out here long. They were lucky. They wouldn't have lasted the night. Poor things."  
"Yeah, poor things," he agreed impatiently. "Now put them back and let's get on the road. We're not going to arrive home until late as it is. Come on." He snapped his fingers.  
She glared at him. "We are not just leave them here to die, Edward Mason."  
"Well, they're not coming home with us."  
Pouting, she straightened. With the kittens still in her arms, she strolled over to him. Three ginger and black kittens looked up at him with watchful eyes. As she stood there, one of the little monster's hissed and took a swipe at him.  
His mate thought that was just adorable as cooed them. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?"  
"No."  
Bella stomped her foot. "Edward, please, we can't leave them out here all alone. They'll die. And they are so cute. Aren't you cute?" She smiled down at them. "You're the prettiest thing's in the world aren't you girls?"  
He frowned. "How do you know they're girls?"  
She dragged her gaze away from the three cats to inform him. "I think from looking at their coats they could be Tortoiseshell and males are incredibly rare and most likely infertile. Did you know that?"  
He gave her a droll look. "Oh, yes. I know all about the different types of cats. Put them down, they are probably flea ridden."  
She smirked at him. "Edward, do you not like cats? Is this a cat and dog, kind of thing?"  
He scowled. "I am not a dog. I am a shape shifter. I'm a wolf."  
"A wolf who's afraid of three little kitty cats," she sneered.  
He blanched. "Oh God. You're a cat person, aren't you?"  
"Loud and proud," she confirmed. "Are you starting to re-think the whole 'mate' thing, baby?" she asked sweetly.  
He hesitated. "We're not keeping them."  
She unleashed her big puppy dog eyes on him. "Please," she begged. "I'll look after them, I promise."  
He sighed. "Bella, I'm a wolf. A predator. They'll never accept me. And you have to remember I live, we live, on Meute De Loups land. They are all sorts of shifters on the property at all times."  
She nodded thoughtfully and then through down the gauntlet. "Yes. I understand. But didn't you say that you'd do anything to make me happy? Wouldn't the big, bad alpha of an elite pack be able to protect three vulnerable kittens if his mate loved them?"  
"That's not fair. You're twisting my words, using my emotions, to get your own way."  
She grinned. "I know. I just don't care." They stood, in the rain, staring each other down, and she tried again. "Edward, please, I always wanted a cat, but my mom was allergic. And I wasn't allowed one in the foster homes and Emmett was working all the time after that. Please."  
He sighed heavily. How could he say no to that? "Fine," he relented with little grace. "You can keep them, but you're taking care of them."  
"I will," she promised.  
"I mean it, Bella. I'm not feeding them. I'm not cleaning up after them. The only time I will ever interfere with your cats is if one of my men wants to snack on them. And even then, I won't rush to their aid. You got it?"  
She nodded eagerly. "We do. Did you hear that, girls? Daddy says you can come home with us. Isn't he the bestest?" she added as she hurried past him.  
He gaped when he saw her begin to climb into the cab of the truck with the kittens. "Where do you think you're taking them?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Edward, it's raining. They could have already caught a cold as it is. They need warmth and cuddles."  
"I don't care. Put them in the bed of the truck."  
Her expression was one of horror before she slammed the door shut behind her.  
"I was kidding," he muttered as he made his way to the truck.  
Once they were back on the road and the cats were bundled up in the blanket Bella had used while she'd napped in the back seat, she turned to him. "I'm going to name them Mila, Taylor and Margot. I always said if I ever got a cat, and it was a girl, I would call her Mila. Mila from Sweet Alien Savage, of course.  
"Of course," he agreed.  
"Or Taylor, after Taylor Swift. Duh. Or maybe Margot from Cursed. A story I read on Fiction Press."  
His face scrunched into a baffled frown. "Fiction what?"  
She continued as if he hadn't spoke. "I was planning to get a kitten before everything happened, but I could never decide between the three. Now I don't have to."  
"Mila, Taylor and Margot," he said. He hadn't thought it could get any worse.  
He'd been wrong.  
"We should make them an appointment with a vet in the morning. And, of course, we'll have to get them a bed and bowls and food. Oh, you can put the little chips in them, so if they ever wander off we can find them. I knew you'd come in handy one day."  
He stared out the window in a state of shock. "This time last year, I was a carefree bachelor. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I had the respect of my pack, I had their fear. I was known as a cold, ruthless killer throughout the supernatural world. Life was good. Now, I have a mate and three kittens and you're telling them I'm their daddy. How did my life go so wrong?"  
Bella tossed him a grin as she continued to pet the sleeping kittens. "You wouldn't change a thing," she stated confidently.  
That was just it, he thought. That's what was crazy about the entire thing.  
He wouldn't change a thing.

#

It was late when they finally arrived home. Cats curled up in her lap, Bella had spent the rest of the drive promising Edward multiple sexual favours for being such a good sport.  
Now, they were here and she was nervous again.  
Despite what Edward said, she wanted them to like her. She wanted to fit in with his life and prove she could be a good mate. What if his people didn't think she had it in her?  
Due to the late hour, she couldn't see anything as Edward made the long drive to the land his people owned in the middle of nowhere. It made worse, somehow. She didn't know what to expect. All Emmett and Rosalie had told her about the property was that it was situated behind a big ass gate and armed security guards.  
In the middle of nowhere behind a huge gate with security, stood her new home.  
Finally they came to a stop in front of the iron gate that Emmett had once described. It was bigger than she'd imagined.  
"It's okay," Edward assured her as he wound down the window.  
Reaching out, he pressed a button and a voice sounded over one of the speakers. "Alpha. Welcome back. Congratulations are in order, I hear. You found your mate. Please pass on my best wishes."  
Edward gave her a pointed look as he mouthed 'I told you so'. "Thanks, Ash. She can't wait to meet you all, but she's pretty tired. Can you let us in, please?"  
"Yes, Alpha. Do you need anything?"  
Edward released a put upon sigh. "Can you have someone run out and get us some kitten milk and food and have them drop it off at my place?"  
There was a long pause. Finally, he replied, "Yes, Alpha."  
"Thank you."  
The gates opened with a groan and Edward sped through. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced to see his mate smiling dreamily at him. "What?"  
"You're amazing," she replied.  
He shifted uncomfortably. "It's not a big deal. I'm still not looking after them."  
"You're amazing," she repeated and there was nothing he could do to make her believe otherwise. He hated her kittens, would have gladly left them in the rain, but he still had his men go out and get them food and milk because it was important to her.  
Clearing his throat, he said, "The building we use is down that road." He pointed to building where he'd first met Rosalie and her brother, but it was too dark and she had no hope of seeing anything. "In the morning I'll give you the grand tour and introduce you to everyone."  
"Okay."  
"And you have no reason to be nervous. Everyone will love you." He scowled suddenly. "But if anyone upsets you, you come to me, understand? Anyone at all. Promise me," he ordered sternly.  
"I promise."  
"Good." He nodded. Coming to a stop, he announced, "We're here."  
Edward's house reminded her of a log cabin. It was one story with a wraparound porch. It wasn't much to look at, but she liked it. It had potential, she thought as she joined Edward outside, the kittens continued to sleep peacefully in her arms.  
She could picture two rocking chairs, or maybe a swing, on the porch. Watching their children play on sunny days. Sitting under the protection of the overhang, wrapped up in her nana's blanket when it was raining.  
Yes, she liked it. She could picture living her life here. She could see the two of them cooking meals together and arguing over who should turn out the light. She pictured romantic dinners and night's lying on the couch watching old movies. Hectic mornings and lazy summer days. And she couldn't wait for Christmas. She planned to light it up like, well, like a Christmas tree.  
Yes, she could see her future here. Their future.  
"So, what do you think?" he asked as he led her down the dirt path and up the two wooden steps leading to the porch. "It's not much, but it's home," he added as he unlocked the door, tapped in the alarm code and entered the dark house.  
Following him in, she placed the kittens on the leather recliner and went with him on a tour of the house.  
It was definitely a boy's house, she thought in amusement. The furniture was simple, but well made. The sofa was over stuffed and the flat screen television was gigantic. DVD's were crammed into a wooden cabinet and an expensive CD player sat in the corner.  
"You can change anything you want," he told her.  
"Oh, I will," she giggled as she pointed at the pool table.  
His bedroom, their bedroom, was sparse, but clean and the bed was big and looked comfortable. The small bathroom was clean, which was a bonus. At least he wasn't a slob.  
Leading her back to the living room, he switched on a lamp and pulled her down onto the sofa with him.  
"So, what do you think? Can you see yourself living here?"  
"Oh, yes. I can't wait to start unpacking and blending my things with yours. I know it sound's silly, but I'm really looking forward to that. I think there's nothing more intimate than sharing a bathroom sink in the morning."  
He laughed deeply. "Oh, you say that now. You just wait until I leave the cap off the toothpaste or I forget to put the toilet seat down."  
She shrugged. "I can handle you."  
"Seriously, you can change whatever you like." He let out a long and suffering sigh. "Even the pool table."  
"No, it can stay. We can use it to decide who does the dishes."  
He smirked. "How did I get so lucky?"  
"You are lucky. I'm a catch, you know? Besides, I like your house."  
"Our house," he corrected immediately.  
"I like our house. It reminds me of you."  
He pulled her close. "What? Simple?"  
"No," she laughed. "Warm, safe and filled with possibilities."  
He kissed her long. Sweet and lingering, he didn't rush. He didn't care that they were both tired or they would have to unload the truck before they got any rest tonight.  
Or that three flea ridden cats were currently dozing on his favourite chair.  
He was sitting on the couch with the woman of his dreams and he'd never been happier. He never would have believed he could feel this way. That he could be filled with such joy, such love.  
"Can you believe you're sitting here, saying things that no one else ever has, to the man you once held at knife point?"  
She rolled her eyes dramatically as groaned. "For the final time, you offered."  
"Yeah, yeah," he drawled. "You keep telling yourself that."  
"Oh, shut up," she said as she dragged his face to hers for another kiss.  
After a while Edward eased back so they could catch their breath. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled down at her. It was sweet and held so much love and she swore that the Earth stopped moving.  
"Welcome home, Bella. I've waited a long time for you."  
Smiling, she brought his lips back to hers.  
There was no place she'd rather be.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I know, it sucks. This is one of the first stories I wrote with my own characters, not as a FF. I'll tell you a secret, I did try and publish it but no one was interested. (If anyone knows anyone interested, let me know ;) ) So putting it on here, reading your wonderful reviews, had been so wonderful. I loved this story. I enjoyed writing about Reid and Cassidy (Edward and Bella's orginal names in Run). I enjoyed diving into this story again, one I loved so much before it got rejected. A lot.**  
 **I thought of this story one night when I stood outside getting the washing in, I stood at my white board and shouted 'the fucking time difference' and I'm so happy to share it with you.**  
 **Thank you!**

 **Epilogue**

 _Nine months later…_

"Baby, are you ready?"  
Bella turned to face Edward.  
Man, he was so handsome.  
In jeans and a t-shirt, he made her mouth water. She wondered if there would ever come a day when he wouldn't take her breath away. That she opened her eyes to see his face every morning and didn't thank her lucky stars.  
She hoped not.  
"I'm coming," she called out as she pulled on her jacket and rushed out to meet him in the front yard.  
Yes, they had a yard now. Since spring had arrived, Bella had spent many hours in the garden. There had been a lot of Google searches, a lot of trips to the garden centre. And a lot of cursing. Thank God for Rosalie, who was more than happy to spend time on speakerphone and give her sister-in-law some much needed advice.  
The house had changed too. Oh, they'd kept the furniture, and the pool table, but now there were touches of femininity. Pieces of art hung on the walls, a vase of fresh of flowers sat proudly in the window and a crammed bookcase, now stood next to Edward's impressive collection of DVD's.  
Much to Edward's dismay, the kitten's had thrived and eventually gotten over their fear of him. They loved their daddy and enjoyed nothing more than curling up on his lap late at night. Oh, he would scowl and pretend he hated them, but she'd caught him stroking them when he thought she wasn't watching.  
It hadn't always been smooth sailings. They had opposite taste in movies, music, furniture and politics. Both were stuck in their ways and neither liked to lose. It took a lot of shouting and a lot of compromise before harmony was finally restored in the small house.  
Bella, despite Edward's protest's, started working at a bookstore in town and often came home with the merchandise. She loved her job, the new friend's she had made. She'd even started reading shape shifter romance novels again. She enjoyed reading passages to Edward and watch his growing horror, his indignance.  
Edward was not a fan of romance novels that involved werewolves.  
Edward would have to leave occasionally for a mission, or some meeting that required his presence. He was never gone for long, but she missed him like crazy until he returned. It was when he was away that she was most grateful for her new job, her new friends, and even her old ones. Tabitha and Rosalie would often visit for a girly weekend when Edward was away on 'business'. It was wonderful to see her old friend, to know that just because they no longer lived in the same town, it didn't mean their friendship was lost.  
Of course, whenever Edward was away the security on the property clamped down. He was obsessed with keeping her safe, and though it often led to screaming fights, she understood. He wanted to keep her safe. He needed to keep her safe or he wouldn't be able to do his job.  
In the grand scheme of things, a little extra security wasn't really a big deal.  
His pack, to her surprise, welcomed her with open arms. They were overjoyed that their alpha had found his mate and would soon start a family.  
She'd put a screeching halt to that idea. She wanted children one day, she did, but she was still young and she wanted some time alone with Edward first. Only then they would start a family of their own.  
Speaking of families, she thought as she passed the cats that were once again sprawled across Edward's favourite chair. The week before Christmas, the couple had journeyed to Edward's hometown and he'd finally been reunited with his family.  
There had been a lot tears, a good amount of resentment, but they were working on re-building their relationship. It would take time and patience, but both sides were willing to make the effort. They all wanted their family together again.  
Emmett had been pissed, though. She'd promised to spend time with him and her brother could be needy at times. Sticking to his word, he called often, listened while she bitched about Edward and his bad taste in movies, and both made the effort to visit often.  
All in all, life was pretty good. She had a job she enjoyed, friends new and old, and Edward finally had his family back.  
And Bella finally felt like her old self again. She visited Salt Lake City with Edward. She hadn't been able to return to the restaurant, some memories were still too fresh, but she had introduced Edward to her friends and to Rebecca.  
The elderly woman held her tight and wept. Bella hadn't been able to thank her, or her new husband, enough.  
Without them Emmett wouldn't have gone to Edward. She wouldn't have made it out of those woods and she wouldn't have met the man she would fall in love with. She owed her everything.  
Bella had even spent some quality time with Edward's wolf. It had taken a lot of courage, and a couple of hits of whisky, but she'd wanted to do it. She wanted them both to know that she loved him and accepted who he was. The whole of him. Not just his human half.  
Edward reminded her she'd already seen him in his wolf form. The night they'd taken down Sam and Jacob, both men were still rotting in jail cells in Kansas. Bella rolled her eyes.  
She was running high on adrenaline that night. Her attention was on Jacob. She needed to know that no matter what, she was completely comfortable with him in his other form.  
So, in the privacy of their home, he turned wolf on her. He'd stood, looming over her with bright fed eyes and razor sharp fangs. And she was woman enough to admit there was a moment when she'd thought she hit the deck, but she didn't.  
Instead she looked beyond the fur and claws and everything she had once feared, and truly saw him. This was Edward. No matter what form he took, no matter which part of him was in control, this was the man she loved.  
He was actually kind of adorable once she got over her terror. The wolf was sweet and loved it when she rubbed his belly.  
She'd joked afterwards that she wouldn't mind it if he spent a lot more time in his animal form. He'd growled and tackled her to the floor before showing her the benefits of having him around when he was human.  
She still had the occasional nightmare, despite her progress. She would find herself back in the cage, surrounded by snarling beasts and wake up in a cold sweat. It was those night's that she needed Edward the most. He was always there for her. He was always patient as he waited for her to relax in his arms.  
She had the most incredible mate in the entire world, she thought as she stepped of the porch and into the sweet night air.  
The moon was full in sky. Stars shined like diamonds. And there she stood, with her home at her back that was filled with happiness and love.  
And three very spoiled cats.  
And the man she loved, she thought with a smile as she watched Edward set everything up.  
Tonight was special. Tonight they were holding a ceremony for the women who had suffered at the hands of Jacob Black and Sam Uley.  
After nine months of Edward's people working tirelessly in those horrid woods in Virginia, every body found had been identified and their families notified. They had finally been able to say goodbye to their loved ones. To lay them to rest.  
Of course, not all of their victims had been found. Not everyone had gotten closure and she worried about that. It had been Edward who reminded her that it would have to be enough, and he was right. She couldn't right all the wrongs they'd caused and in trying she would only lose sight of the good she'd done.  
So while her heart broke for the women who would never return home, she would have to move on.  
She wanted to move on.  
When she'd gotten the idea for tonight, she had tracked Leah and Jenna down. She'd wanted to involve the only other survivors to share this night with her.  
Unfortunately Leah, a sweet and caring woman, was heavily pregnant and unable to travel so far away. It turned out she married one of the boys in Jacob's old pack. She had gotten married and went on to have a full and happy life. She'd apologized profusely for not being able to make it, but had sent her love and her support and said she'd be there in spirit.  
Jenna hung up on her. She didn't want anything to do with werewolves, or her. She wanted to forget and while Edward wanted to track her down and strangle her, Bella understood.  
People healed in different ways. There was no right or wrong way. You did what you could to make it through the day, to get on with your life.  
If Jenna wanted to forget any of them existed, then who were they to judge her?  
"I think we're going to start a forest fire," he muttered as she joined him at the make shift table that was set up a safe distance from the house.  
"I hadn't thought of that."  
His smile was slow and sexy. "I was teasing. You ready for this?"  
"Yes."  
Standing side by side, they began to light the lanterns. There was a little under a hundred, and now that he'd brought it up, Bella began to fear they really would start a forest fire.  
Each lantern had a woman's name written across it. It had pained her to write name after name, her only solace was they were no longer in pain, or afraid, and had finally gone home.  
Together, they lit and released each lantern and watched in awe as they glowed in the night sky.  
Finally, they arrived at the two that meant the most to her.  
Jessica and Angela.  
They tried to keep her safe, sane and hopeful. They loved her and she loved them.  
Their bodies had been returned to their families a long time ago, but tonight she felt as if they were here. As if they were standing right beside her and urging her to release them, to let them join the others in the beautiful display amongst the stars.  
She stood with a lantern in each hand and found it hard to let them go. It sounded silly, but there it was. She didn't want to let them go because it felt as if she were losing them all over again.  
Edward's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his chin rested on her shoulder as he whispered, "It's time."  
"I know. I just miss them," she choked out as tears filled their eyes.  
"I know you do, but it's over now, honey. You have to let them go. Besides, they deserve to be up there with the rest of their sisters."  
"They do," she agreed. Releasing a slow breath, she let them slip from her fingers. "Be free," she whispered.  
"It's a good thing," Edward said. "What you've done tonight. It's a good thing."  
"I hope so," she replied softly. "It's my way of saying goodbye. I wanted to do something that takes your breath away and burns itself into your memory. I will never forget this sight, or this night, just like I'll never forget them."  
"Neither will I," he vowed.  
They watched as they rose up into the sky. As each and every one of them lit up the night and took back the beauty, the magic, of the full moon.  
No longer would she fear this night. Instead she would look up at that bright orb in the sky and picture this.  
It was beautiful and it was bittersweet. No cage could keep them. No monster could ever break them.  
They were finally free.  
And so was she, Bella thought with a smile as she continued to watch them float in the air. She was free and happy and in love. Despite what they did, they couldn't break her. She would live a long and happy life and nothing could take that away from her.  
She wouldn't let it.  
She had her future, her family, and most importantly, Edward.  
He stormed into those woods to save her, and had been proud when she turned around and saved herself.  
Bella leaned into his embrace and swore to love him until the day she died.  
Her lover. Her protector. Her friend.  
Her wolf.

 **The End**

 **Hey, you, come here!**  
 **I have something else I've been working. Something I have tried to get published, but again those bastards just don't want me. And since it doesn't appear like I'll be reading 'we love this, let's publish!' anytime soon, why not?**  
 **So... let me know in the comments.**  
 **Do you want to read another story?**


End file.
